An Odd Couple
by Gwynne
Summary: Inuyasha is the school rebel and loves to cause trouble. Kagome is a straight A student and has plans for her future. What happens when fate throws the two together and Kagome becomes his tutor? Rated 4 lemons and language. InuxKag
1. First taste of sin

MEET INUYASHA:

Inuyasha sat on the small windowsill of his one-room apartment as he stared into the rainy streets of Tokyo below. Today sucked, not only was he having a hard time paying for his tiny apartment, but the weather was depressing and he was going to have to go back to that hellhole of a high school tomorrow. Today sucked big time.

His small cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked down at the number, Miroku. What did that bastard want now?

"Hello?" he said in a dreary tone, matching the mood of the weather.

"Hey Yasha, you gonna party with me tonight? There's a hot new club opening downtown. Should be lots of hotties there you know. You sound like shit by the way, SO YOU SHOULD GET LAID!" Miroku was clearly excited and suddenly seemed to be above the need to breath.

Inuyasha sighed, "Yah, I guess I will."

He pressed the small button and hung up on the still talking Miroku. He didn't want to party, he wanted to sleep. He hadn't slept a full night since the accident, which had been a good six years ago. Meaning he was one sleep deprived hanyou.

He lit a cigarette as he started down the long staircase that led up to his small, meekly furnished apartment. He took a long drag, trying to make the world go away. But when he opened his eyes, surprise, it was still there.

Once down the stairs Inuyasha took the chance to go over his attire; baggy blue jeans, a tight black tank top, and a black leather jacket, topping it off with a small black beanie that he used to cover up his dog-ears, keeping his demonic heritage under wraps. Not like there weren't other demons in Tokyo, but he just preferred to go unnoticed. Most demons were either feared and avoided, or persecuted, and he wanted neither.

The streets were almost empty as he picked up a newspaper off of one of his neighbors doorsteps and held it over his head, protecting his hair and face from the drizzling rain.

He walked the four blocks that were between his and Miroku's house and knocked on the door. Miroku's mom answered and smiled at him, "Hello Inuyasha, Miroku is in his room."

Inuyasha mumbled thanks and climbed the stairs to Miroku's room. Now whereas Inuyasha was almost dirt poor and living on his own, Miroku still had his parents and so had it easier.

Miroku turned as Inuyasha came in his door. "Hey! Why didn't you tell me that you were coming over?"

Inuyasha gave a shrug and flopped down on the monk's waterbed, "I didn't feel the need?"

Miroku sighed and turned off his computer. "You realize that school is starting tomorrow? I didn't know that! A chick just told me!"

Inuyasha gave a careless nod and picked up a porn magazine off the floor. "Yah, it sucks ass. Do you just leave this stuff lying around?"

Miroku shrugged. "I can't wait to be a senior! It's our last year. And my mom doesn't care. So why should I?"

Inuyasha flipped idly through the magazine, stopping occasionally to give a page a second glance and then moving on. There was nothing he hadn't seen or done before here; nothing to interest him.

"I don't care if it is our last year, its still a year." He tossed the magazine unto the floor carelessly.

Miroku frowned, "Dude, have you always been this depressing?"

Inuyasha gave him the usual "keh" and snuggled down on the monk's bed. Before he realized it his eyes had shut and he had fallen asleep.

Miroku smiled down at him, sure the hanyou liked to play tough, but he was just a big puppy inside right?

MEET KAGOME:

Kagome sighed as she pulled her brush through her long raven hair again. School started tomorrow, and she wasn't prepared.

Kagome had moved into this small apartment with her mom when her father had died. His dying words had told Kagome to get an education and be somebody.

But she had failed him. Here she was, a high school senior, in the top 5 of her huge class, and still had not chosen her future career.

It was practically graduation for goodness sakes! But no career had particularly called out to her, her mother told her that if she didn't decide what she was going to do soon, then she would decide for her.

Why her mother didn't treat her sister, Kikyou, the same way she wasn't sure. "Mom! Kikyou won't leave me alone, can you come and put a leash on her or something?"

Kikyou gave a sharp tug on Kagome's ponytail as a response to her verbal insult.

"That's it!" Kagome screeched as she jumped onto her older sister and started to slap the hell out of her.

Their mother came into the room shouting, "Girls, Girls! Control yourselves!"

The girls separated and sent daggers at each other with their eyes.

"Mom! She won't leave me alone!" Kagome growled.

"Mom! Come change my diaper!" Kikyou mimicked in a whiny voice.

"Mother! Get that bitch on a leash before I knock her out!" Kagome screamed.

"Kagome!" her mother whispered fiercely, "For as long as I live, I NEVER want to hear you use that language again in my house!"

"BUT MOM! Weren't you listening to her?" Kagome nearly passed out she was so full of rage.

"I heard her! Now, Kikyou, apologize. You too Kagome." Their mother said meekly.

Kikyou gave a go to hell smile, "I'm really sorry Kagome."

Kagome glared at the floor, should anyone hate their sister this much? "I guess I'm sorry too."

Kikyou gave that evil smile again and wrapped her arms around Kagome, "I love you sis!"

Kagome tried not to gag. Damn her sister, had she always been such a bitch? Kagome thought back and sighed, it had only been since their fathers' death. So it had affected them all. Kagome was determined to be perfect and would faint if she got less than a 96 on any form of grade for school, Kikyou became a hardcore bitch/Goth and hated everything, and their mother had become soft and passive. She no longer gave any sort of discipline or anger; she felt that all she could do was tell them profusely that she loved them. She smothered Kagome with it, and allowed Kikyou to do whatever she wanted. She now lived everyday of her life thinking that someone else she loved would die soon.

Kagome grabbed her school uniform and her summer homework and walked out the door. Once outside she walked the three blocks to the bus stop and rode it the mile or so to Sango's house. Sango was her only friend and had the normal life that Kagome so dreamed for.

She knocked once and the door opened, a young boy stood in the doorway smiling "Hey Kagome! I missed you this summer; why didn't you come over more?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm sorry, I was busy doing homework and sleeping. How are you Kohaku?"

Kohaku smiled a warm smile back; Kagome was just like a sister to him, "Good. You were doing homework? All summer?"

Kagome nodded back as they started to walk up the stairs to Sango's room, "Well yeah, you're supposed to take your time. Then when your done recheck it several times."

Kohaku stopped at the door to his sister's room, "Kagome, I love you and all and I don't mean to be mean, but you seriously need a boyfriend."

Kagome blushed as she walked into her best friend's room, "Sango, do you think I need a boyfriend?"

"Yes," Sango answered before Kagome could say another word.

Kagome frowned and sighed, "Well jeez, why don't you people tell ME these things, and not just everyone else? Besides, I need to focus on school right now this is a vital time…"

"In a young teenager's life. When a young persons mind can be molded and shaped by the people surrounding them, whether it be a good or bad mold…." Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome as she finished Kagome's speech for her. "I know dear, I've heard that speech MANY times before. But you still need a life."

Kagome sighed. _Am I really that boring? _She sighed as she sat down on the bed, "Well it _is_ an important time in a young person's life. And I know I need a life, don't remind me."

"Oh, by the way, do you mind if I stay the night here?" Kagome asked softly. "I have a small tiff with my wonderful sister and I don't want to see her again until I'm forced to. Basically tomorrow at school."

Sango gave a suddenly mischievous smile, "Yah you can stay the night, on one condition. You go to the new club with me tonight."

Kagome nearly choked, "On a SCHOOL night?"

Sango nodded.

"But…I was considering going over my homework again…I don't think I would have the time to do that, go to the club, and be in bed by 10." Kagome looked at the floor. She realized how incredibly lame she sounded but she couldn't help it.

Sango stared at her open mouthed.

Kagome blushed brightly before sighing, "I don't have anything to wear with me."

Sango grinned evilly and moved to her closet.

TWO HOURS LATER….

The girls had both had their showers; both had some cool clothes, and had done their makeup.

Kagome felt self conscious as she climbed into Sango's nice Pontiac Firebird in her short jean skirt and pink tube top with a pink see-through netting over it and down her arms. She never dressed like this; she felt like a hooker, a cheap hooker.

As they pulled into the clubs parking lot (which was filled with expensive cars) they could hear the music bumping from outside.

Kagome walked in behind Sango only to see that she wasn't the only scantly clad girl in there. Some girls had only the netting top with no form of bra to cover their bouncing…

Kagome turned and walked back out the door only to have Sango laugh and jerk her back in.

"Come on Kagome! Have a good time!" Sango tried to yell over the music.

FORTY MINUTES AND SIX TEQUILA SHOTS LATER:

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

Kagome stumbled out onto the dance floor as the music blaring around her sent her blood pumping with its beat. She held her hands over her head and started to grind and slide her body with the music.

A few guys came up and started to press against her and dance, grinding their crotches against her as she grinded back. She was too drunk to care. She saw Sango for a minute, off dirty dancing with some boy she recognized from school, but then forgot when she saw HIM.

He had long silver hair that clung to his shoulders and neck as he pressed a young girl against his body and moved perfectly in rhythm with the beat of the music. He had a beanie on and a black tank top with blue jeans. His jeans were sagging a bit allowing her to see the royal blue boxers underneath them.

She instantly wanted to be the girl he was dancing with, as she saw him slide a hand up from the girl's abdomen, around to her back, then up to her neck. Kagome watched the girl bend over, still grinding with the music as the beautiful mans hand pushed her softly at the neck. The girl didn't seem to mind as he pushed his crotch against her ass with the beat.

Kagome gasped as if he was doing it to her. She found herself pulling away from the couple of guys that surrounded her. She walked slowly across the dance floor towards the couple dancing. Watching the beautiful muscles of his shoulder and back ripple as he danced with some girl that wasn't her, his body seemed to sway perfectly with the music in a sinfully sexual way.

As she got closer she placed herself against the guys back and pressed her full breasts against his back and grinded against him to the tune of the music.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

He had been dancing for hours and had yet to get tired. He had traded partners several times and already gotten one blowjob tonight.

Currently he was dancing with a sixteen year old that he wasn't sure had ever given her name. It didn't matter though, he didn't need a name; he needed a mouth and two hands.

The music's beat made his blood pulse with it as he bent the young girl over and grinded against her best feature.

Suddenly there was another, a girl with a wonderfully clean vanilla scent tainted a bit with alcohol and nice big boobs, was pressing against his back.

He grinned; maybe he'd get a threesome tonight?

The girl behind him pressed against him harder as if seeking his attention. He briefly wondered if the chick was sexy or butt ass ugly.

His mind told him that this chick was sexy, more than sexy, she was an angel, and she was perfect.

Unable to ignore her any longer, Inuyasha turned around.

A head of glistening raven hair tilted back to look up at him. Inuyasha was struck by the clarity of her pale blue eyes; he let his gaze slide down to her glossy lips that seemed to be yearning to be kissed.

Inuyasha smiled down the girl in front of him as he put his hands on her hips and placed a leg between hers, making the grinding all the better.

Inuyasha could almost smell the girl's innocence; innocence, he would love to take. Especially a girls like Kagome's. He knew her from school, but she had always been so studious and a complete bore. And yet here she was, grinding all her stuff against the schools biggest rule breaker. Ironic.

KAGOME'S P.O.V.

Kagome gasped as she saw her sexy mans face. He was beautiful, handsome to the extreme. And something about him was familiar…but she was to drunk to care.

She stared into his deep golden amber eyes. He was what her mother had always warned her about. Sexy as sin, his movements screamed of a predatory dominance as she loved it.

Kagome smiled a goofy smile at him as she stepped up on his tippy-toes to whisper in his ear. She had absolutely no control of her actions as she slid a hand up and down his chest, feeling the muscles covered by his tank top.

"I want you to touch me…like you did the other girl." She whispered before she softly licked his ear. She had always wanted to do that- but had never had a boyfriend and so had no one to try it on. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet but here she was asking a guy to touch her.

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

Inuyasha nearly choked as the schools biggest virgin licked his ear. Oh, he'd love to get in between those soft thighs.

He smiled and nodded to her, "Turn around."

She did as he ordered and he put his hand on the back of her neck, slowly pushing until she bent over and her ass was right against his hardening dick. He nearly groaned as he slid his hands to her hips and pulled her harder against him.

Kagome seemed willing enough as she swayed her hips softly from side to side against him.

Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling, silently thanking god for his sexy little present. He slid one hand down to her thigh and then back up, causing her already short skirt to ride up onto her hips and flash him more of her creamy skin.

Kagome came back up and turned around; he could smell the lust coming off her, as he could half the crowd, but hers was directed towards him.

Inuyasha gave her a devilish grin and pulled her against him as the song changed.

Kagome put her hands on his chest and pushed back. Inuyasha gave her a confused look before she started to pull his shirt up over his head.

Inuyasha laughed and took her hand, using it to pull her out of the room, through a side door, and into the alley where a couple was making out.

"Hey, your time's up, beat it." Inuyasha growled to the couple.

The man turned to him and flipped him off and started to say something before Inuyasha's eyes glowed a soft red and the dude instantly changed his mind and ran, leaving his "friend" behind though she was following him only a second later.

Kagome giggled, "How'd you learn to do that?"

Inuyasha smiled at her, "Lots of practice…"

KAGOME'S P.O.V

He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it to the ground, leaving the hanyou standing in his baggy jeans and beanie. His body was great, toned muscle everywhere but none of the excessive buff-ness that was gross.

Kagome smiled and reached out a hand to softly brush one of his silver nipple rings. Inuyasha smiled and caught her hand, "You can touch…if I can touch."

Kagome giggled again in her drunken haze and pulled off the netting top, leaving her in her tube top. She moved to lift it too but was stopped as Inuyasha reached up stopped her, "Let me…" he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

Kagome held up her arms and allowed him to pull the top over her head, revealing her plump, soft beasts.

Inuyasha groaned and leaned down, kissing the nipple of one softly. Kagome arched against him, she had never felt anything like it. Kagome moaned as his tongue toyed with the small bud and caused entire body to flush and shake.

Inuyasha kissed up her neck and pushed her skirt off her hips revealing…a white thong with a small monkey on the front that bore a little caption reading "Lets get wild…"

INUYASHA'S P.O.V.

He smiled at her innocence and looked into her eyes. They were glazed and unfocused as she bent down and softly licked the silver hoop on his nipple.

"Oh, fuck" he growled more to himself than to anyone else. She would be so fun to fuck…but he already felt like an ass for pulling her into the alley. It pissed him off that he would pick now of all times to get a conscience.

He sighed and then gasped and she softly nibbled at the ring and the sensitive flesh around it.

Inuyasha pushed her away and growled, "Put on your clothes."

Kagome pouted, "But…"

"GO" he growled in a demonic voice.

She had a bit of trouble getting her clothes back on but Inuyasha refused to touch her and help; once dressed she gave him a forlorn glance and slipped back in the door to the club.

Inuyasha growled and looked down at the hard-on that had formed a tent in his shorts.

He pulled on his own clothes, refusing to touch himself also. Inuyasha had never been and would never be the type to self-service. He didn't need to, there would always be a girl waiting.

He wasn't sure why he hadn't been able to take Kagome in the alley but it bugged him. He was not and never would be a 'nice guy.'

KAGOME'S P.O.V

As she walked back into the club Sango ran up to her. "Are you okay? I just looked around and you weren't there! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Talk to me!"

Kagome glared at her, why was she yelling? Then she giggled, "I got my first kiss…on my boob. Hehe…and I gave him one too!"

Sango's jaw dropped, "Kagome! Why did you get drunk?"

Before Kagome could flip her off (which was what she was planning) she leaned down and barfed all over Sango's lovely heels and her own.


	2. Partners in knowledge

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome growled as Sango shook her awake. "WHAT?"

Sango smiled, "Well I just thought you might want to know that its 7:40 and you have approximately ten minutes before I leave for school.

Kagome screeched and ran towards the shower, her head splitting and aching. She could hear Sango's laughter as she took a rushed shower and pulled on the school uniform with her hair still wet.

With one minute to spare the girls left for school.

WITH INUYASHA:

Miroku shook the sleeping demon hard, but Inuyasha refused to wake up. "INUYASHA!" he yelled into the hanyou's ear; it seemed nothing could wake the sleeping demon.

"Inuyasha we have to get to school!" he growled as he threw a glass of water at the demons head.

Inuyasha bolted upright and pounced on Miroku, dragging them both to the floor, "Now what in hell did you do that for?" He growled murderously.

Miroku coughed as his friends full weight was pressed on his chest. "SCHOOL!" he coughed out.

Inuyasha snorted and got off his friend, "Go ahead without me. I'll come in later."

Miroku sighed, "You know there's nothing wrong with being on time the first day of your senior year."

"Keh, I'm tired so it only makes sense that I would go back to sleep. Go be a good boy and run to school, I'll come later…maybe," Inuyasha gave Miroku a shove out of his own bedroom and shut the door, then locked it to insure that there would be no further intrusions.

WITH KAGOME:

"Kagome Higurashi?" the teacher called out.

"Here!" Kagome answered sweetly as she raised her hand.

"Glad to see you're in my class Kagome, you're a very helpful student."

Kagome grinned at her teachers praises and listened while the woman continued down the list of students.

"Inuyasha Takashino" the teacher called out next.

"Has anyone seen Inuyasha?" she asked softly to the only semi-awake class.

"No." they all mumbled back in unison, causing the teacher to sigh.

"Well I suppose it's a good thing that I have one of the best students in the school in my class, she can help me with the worst," the woman grumbled before looking back at her paper.

"Okay" the teacher said after role had been called. "I've written out a seating arrangement, now find yourself on it and move to your new seat."

The class groaned but were soon moved around and shuffled into different seats. The empty seat behind Kagome represented the missing Inuyasha.

"Okay, now to our second order of business, here is a list of rules that I expect to be followed in my classroom. And those who do not follow my rules WILL be severely punished." The teacher droned on for another two hours about the rules and regulations of her classroom and the school as a whole.

"Now, what students of mine are planning on being student tutors this year?" she asked the class.

A few people raised their hands, including Kagome and Sango.

"Well, we teachers usually wait until the semester has started to give out tutors, so that we know who need the most help- but this year we are doing things differently. I am going to assign each of you a buddy, a buddy that you will help study and get to know a friendly basis. Now I'm going to go by the grades from last year...so here on the top is Kagome...and on the bottom is...Inuyasha"

"Here" Inuyasha mumbled as he walked into the room wearing a pair of holey jeans, a black hoodie, and his usual beanie.

The teacher stared at him, "Wonderful, you're only two and a half hours late. Now why aren't you in your school uniform?"

Inuyasha gave a shrug and sat in the empty seat at the back of the class, "I don't like the color."

The teacher looked at the class for help, no one moved. They were all waiting to see if she could actually control the willful Inuyasha. "Well, while you were being tardy I assigned a seating chart. You sit behind Miss Higurashi, please move there now," she ordered as much as asked.

Inuyasha glared at her but got up and moved behind Kagome.

WITH INUYASHA:

The teacher smiled as if she had actually made him do something then walked over.

"Inuyasha, I assume you know Kagome?" she asked brightly.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a knowing smile and nodded, this year might not be so bad if he could sit behind her and harass her the whole time. He would be able to hold their little alley make out session over her head forever.

"That's good, things won't be as awkward when she's tutoring you." The teacher walked off with a smirk as Inuyasha's mouth hung open.

"I don't need a tutor!" he nearly shouted in surprise.

"Considering you barely passed last year, I think you do." she teacher smirked again. She seemed VERY proud of herself.

Inuyasha growled a demonic growl that made her take a step back. "I don't WANT a tutor."

The teacher gulped and looked nervous, "You either allow Kagome to tutor you or you will be suspended."

Inuyasha fought the urge to strangle her. Sure he had been suspended before, but if he kept it up then he would have to go to this hellhole of a high school for another year. "Fine." He ground out.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome shivered as she watched the battle of wills happening in front of her. The teacher clearly was losing but Inuyasha caved in first.

Kagome blushed a bit as she thought of being alone in a room with him. He was crazy and there was no telling what he would do.

Kagome flinched as her thoughts continued to race through her brain. Making her head hurt worse than it already was. She couldn't believe that she had gotten drunk last night but she had the hangover to back it up. She had never drank alcohol before! No wonder she had taken it so horribly, she couldn't remember anything that had happened. She suddenly hoped that she hadn't done anything that she would regret.

As the teacher walked off Inuyasha looked at her, "I guess we are partners then."

Kagome blushed at all the things that could mean, "I guess...so?"

Inuyasha gave her a smile that sent a shivers down her spine, why did he keep smiling like that? Smiling like he knew something she didn't know. She wrinkled her nose up at him and turned around.

Sango caught her eye and held out a note to her. Kagome took it:

_Its great to be seniors huh? Too bad you have to tutor that ass Inuyasha. I have to tutor his friend Miroku. I think we are both screwed…lol. _

Kagome smiled at Sango and nodded, silently hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't interfere with her perfect record or grades in any way.

At lunch Kagome sat down with Sango and a few of her other friends. They were all excellent students and refused to be involved with Inuyasha's type, the goth/punks/rejects.

Miroku came up and sat down next to Sango, "Hey babe." He smiled and kissed her cheek.

Everyone at the table, besides him, mouths fell open as if unhinged.

"Excuse me?" Sango growled and shoved him backwards.

Miroku flew off the bench and landed on his ass in the floor. "Don't be coy, my beauty. You will come around sooner or later." He smiled, kissed her hand, and rushed off before she could hit him.

Everyone stared at her in shock. "Are you DATING that loser?" Ayame asked.

"NO!" Sango screamed, then continued quieter, "I'm his tutor…"

Everyone laughed, everyone but Kagome who was looking at the door.

WITH INUYASHA:

As soon as class had ended Kikyou had come up to him and essentially asked him if he wanted to fuck.

Inuyasha, whom hadn't been surprised replied, "Yes, but not you."

She had been following him ever since.

As he walked into the lunch room she slid her arm through his and leaned on his shoulder.

"I want you inside me…" she whispered into the side of his beanie. "And I won't leave you alone until I get what I want."

Inuyasha glared at her and jerked his arm away from her, "Believe it or not I don't like sluts."

She smiled, "Or not." She walked off with a satisfied smile and sat down with a few of her friends.

He snorted after he caught her meaning and walked off towards the door to the courtyard, where he and Miroku always smoked during lunch. But he was stopped halfway across the lunch room by a jock.

But this jock was not just any jock. This jock was a demon named Kouga. And he was a part of the "in" crowd.

"Hey Inutrasha. How's life going with you?" Kouga laughed.

Inuyasha sent daggers at the stupid demon wolf, "Fuck you Kouga. Get the hell out of my way."

"Make me." Kouga replied with smug smile.

"Keh. Are you just in a mood to get your ass kicked?" Inuyasha growled at, in his opinion, the borderline retarded wolf.

"What's going on here?" the schools principle asked as he walked up to the two students.

"Nothing sir. I was just telling Inuyasha that I hoped he would have a great senior year and that I hoped that he was considering going out for the football team." Kouga blinked innocently at the principle.

The principles eyes widened and turned on Inuyasha, "Are you going to be on the football team?"

Inuyasha snorted to keep from telling them both to fuck off, "No; I'm straight and I don't like taking showers with a bunch of fags." He smiled innocently at them both and walked off.

The people around them that had heard what Inuyasha had said laughed but quieted down as soon as the principle and Kouga both shot them evil glares and walked off.

WITH KAGOME:

Kouga walked over to the table that Kagome was sitting at and leaned against it casually.

"So, Kagome, who are you dating now?" he asked as he stared meaningfully into her eyes.

Kagome, who had seen Inuyasha come in with her sister against his arm, was in the mood for murder.

"No one" she said in a clipped voice.

"Well, I think you should keep me in mind when you're considering your options." Kouga smiled his charming smile and walked off, the football team trailing behind him as they always did.

All the girls at Kagome's table were buzzing about Kouga's words. He was, after all, the captain of the football team and the most popular boy in the school; even if he was a demon.

Kagome did her best to ignore them and silently thought about the meeting she would be having later, alone with Inuyasha.

After lunch everyone went back to class and studied until the end of the day.

"Okay," the teacher announced, "I'm giving the last five minutes of class to those of you who are tutoring to talk to your partners and arrange a time and place to meet. If you aren't involved in the tutoring program then just sit quietly please."

The class shuffled a bit and started to whisper. Kagome sat silently and waited for Inuyasha to rudely tell her what to do, but he didn't.

She turned around and looked at him. He was doodling on a piece of paper and had the cords to either an ipod snaking out from under his beanie.

No wonder he wasn't making demands; he hadn't heard a damn thing. Kagome sighed causing Inuyasha to look up, which surprised her.

"Ummm…we are going to meet at the public library at 5, okay?" She asked softly, looking at his desk.

Inuyasha continued to watch her and tap his pencil on his desk in a quick rhythm.

She reached over and jerked on one of the chords hanging from his beanie, "I said we are meeting at the public library at 5."

With that she turned around.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha smiled at her back. Sure he had heard the teacher's announcement, and sure he had heard Kagome the first time she had spoken, but it was just too fun to irritate her.

He practically couldn't wait for their study time.

When the bell for dismissal rang everyone rushed out of the room, including Inuyasha. Who went down to the parking lot and hopped in Miroku's car.

The pair drove off back to Miroku's house.

Once there they sat on Miroku's bed; Miroku smiled, "So, heard from your big brother lately?"

Inuyasha snorted, "I have no brother, and no, thankfully I haven't."

Miroku smiled again, "I figured that he would have come back to your apartment by now, asking for money or a beer."

Inuyasha sighed, his half-brother, Sesshomaru was an ass. And Inuyasha only heard from him when he either needed money, a place to sleep, or a fix (whether it be drugs or alcohol).

"So when are you meeting your tutor?" Inuyasha changed the subject.

"Oh, about 6, we are meeting at her house. You think I can get her in the sack?" Miroku asked with his usual single mindedness for the opposite sex.

"No, I don't." Inuyasha replied, picking up a copy of a car magazine of Miroku's floor.

"Well I bet you don't get any from Kagome." Miroku replied in huff.

Inuyasha smiled to himself; he had already gotten some from Kagome but Miroku didn't need to know that.

Inuyasha sat and listened to Miroku to blow off time until five rolled around, at which point he started to walk to the public library. He actually made it there on time but he made sure to loiter out front and smoke for about thirty minutes before going in. Kagome glared at him as he casually strode up to her.

"You are late." She growled to him.

"You're lucky I came at all." He smiled back and flopped down in the chair next to her.

Kagome huffed, "Where do you need to start; Math, Science, English? What?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "D"

"What?" she growled.

"D- All of the above" he couldn't help but smile. He could have great grades if he wanted them, probably. Too bad he didn't feel the need to waste his time and effort to get them.

Kagome bit her lip to keep from hitting him; he made her nervous and mad at the same time. "Fine, English then."

Inuyasha laughed, "Whatever you say, partner." He whispered the last word and scooted his chair closer to hers.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a squeaky voice and scooted her chair away again.

"Well, we only have one book, so I have to get closer so we can share," he replied and scooted a little closer.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome bit her already sore lip; she could ALMOST feel him against her shoulder. His closeness set her on edge.

She read a rather long passage from the book to him and asked him if he understood. After asking again and receiving no answer from him, she turned and looked at him.

His arms were crossed on the table and his head was resting on them. He was fast asleep and looked completely innocent and beautiful.

Kagome bit her lip, drawing a bit of blood and leaned over. Damn him, how could he be so cute. And what was with that damn beanie anyway? She reached over and softly jerked it off his head, revealing a pair of dog-like ears that both had several piercings in them.

Kagome gasped, she hadn't known that Inuyasha was a demon. Sure he was a little on the dark and scary side but she would have never guessed.

Kagome reached a hand out and softly touched on of the ears. She jerked as it flicked under her hand then she gained the courage to touch them again. She lightly brushed it with her finger, feeling how soft it was; like velvet. Gently catching both ears between her thumb and forefingers on either hand she started to rub them softly. A soft moan escaped Inuyasha's mouth as his lips parted; Kagome gasped but couldn't pull away. It was such a beautiful sound…she rubbed them again and he moved closer to her while pushing his head further into her hands. She squealed and looked around guiltily, knowing someone had to have seen her dark deed.

The librarian ushered a loud "shhhhhh" in reply to her squeal and woke up the sleeping Inuyasha if her squeal hadn't already.

Kagome's cheeks turned a dark red as Inuyasha looked at her groggily and she pulled her hand away from his ears.

"Don't stop." He whispered and leaned his head back into her hand.

Kagome found herself choking on air as his ear was pressed into her hand again.

Inuyasha gave her a dazed smile, "Hey, you're bleeding." He whispered and leaned forward. Kagome had forgotten about her lip up until this point. She watched in horror and excitement as he slowly leaned forward and licked her bleeding lip.

Kagome's body shivered with the amazing sensation.

Inuyasha looked into Kagome's eyes, and softly pressed his lips against hers. She gasped but didn't pull away…it felt…good.

Inuyasha increased the pressure and opened his mouth. Next he slid his hand behind her head and pushed softly so that she couldn't pull away.

Kagome's eyes widened as Inuyasha's drifted shut. She was completely at a loss of what to do, but Inuyasha seemed fine as he brushed his tongue against her bottom lip again. Then he softly sucked it, bringing more of her blood into his mouth.

Kagome moaned; here was her first kiss...she had had to wait till her last year in high school but here it finally was. Too bad it didn't feel like her first kiss, it felt like her and Inuyasha matched perfectly and had done this a thousand times without ever losing the passion.

"EXCUSE ME" the librarian coughed.

Inuyasha pulled away and glared at the woman.

Kagome's brain slowly came out of its lusty haze and focused. She had just kissed the biggest badass in the school. What would her friends think? What would they do? She nearly panicked as he turned to look at her.

"This NEVER happened." she growled.

Inuyasha smiled, "And it's never happened before either."

WITH INUYASHA:

Kagome's brows furrowed, "What ARE you talking about?"

Inuyasha studied her for a second, was she faking innocence or had she forgotten the whole night at the club? "Nothing partner..." he grinned as he stood up and walked off.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome gritted her teeth, she felt like pouncing on him and beating the hell out him. He was doing it again, ACTING like he knew something she didn't. She sighed...she wanted to be kissed again. It felt nice. Maybe she wanted even more…

The librarian shushed her again as she smacked her forehead for thinking that way. "Sorry..." she whispered as she shoved all her books into her bag and crawled out of the library with as much dignity as she could muster.

Once outside Kagome saw Inuyasha, he was leaning on one of the walls and was taking a long drag off a cigarette.

Before she could think twice she stomped up to him and snatched the cigarette and threw it to the ground. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as she stomped the cigarette.

"THAT STUFF WILL KILL YOU!" she screeched when she was done.

"Aren't we all going to die anyway? Why not have some fun before we go. Live a little?" he answered calmly with one of his dark eyebrows rasied.

"DIDN'T YOUR PARENTS TEACH YOU BETTER? THEY MUST HAVE BEEN TERRIBLE EXAMPLES FOR YOU TO ACT LIKE YOU DO!" she growled.

Inuyasha visibly flinched before she watched his face harden with anger, "Fuck you Kagome."

Kagome stared out-mouthed as the young hanyou walked off, beanie returned to his head covering up those cute ears. What the hell had just happened?


	3. Inuyasha's Dark Past

WITH INUYASHA:

As Inuyasha got home he threw his beanie off and went to the bathroom. Unwittingly he looked into the mirror. His amber eyes stared back at him with a hollow look. His skin was pale and his cheeks stood out in his proud masculine face.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" He yelled, loud enough for the people on the floors above and below his to hear.

He jerked his shirt over his head and kicked his jeans to the floor _what did Kagome know anyway...fuck her..._ next he kicked off his boxers and climbed into the shower.

He turned the water on full blast and revealed in about five seconds of blessed heat before the water went an icy cold and goose bumps covered his skin.

He jumped out of the shower shivering as soon as he was done washing... "FUCK!" He was in a rage as he picked up one of his shoes and threw it at the bathroom mirror. Shattering the glass with a loud bang and sending a shower of glass slivers everywhere.

Inuyasha didn't flinch as he pulled a small sliver of glass from the bridge of his cheek. _GREAT...now he had a huge fuckin gash across his cheek to go with his SHITTY LIFE!_

Inuyasha growled and wiped his cheek, then put a small piece of white tape on it to hold the sliced skin together. He examined the cut with a chunk of the mirror off the floor, in truth it was only about half an inch long cutting horizontally across his cheek bone.

He grunted and threw the glass to the floor again, and then he walked into the tiny living room/bedroom and flopped onto his futon. Soon he was fast asleep in a nightmare.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome frowned as she caught a bus to Sango's house instead of her own. She didn't want to deal with her sister and mother.

She knocked on the door only to have it open a second later, it was Kohaku, carrying a large bag and talking to Sango who was behind him.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said softly, "Hey Kohaku."

"HEY KAGOME!" he laughed back and hugged her before running off down the steps and down the street.

"Where's he going?" Kagome asked, speaking to no one in particular.

"Oh, he's staying the night with a friend. I almost didn't let him go though; I didn't want to be alone with that lecherous weirdo Miroku. But, my bestest friend in the whole wide world Kagome is here to rescue me!" Sango hugged Kagome in greetings and dragged her upstairs where they played video games until Miroku's arrival.

Kagome tried not to think about Inuyasha and what had happened but she couldn't. It had bothered her; the way he had went from calm and easygoing, to completely livid with anger. He had been as serious as heart attack when he had said fuck you, and not a pleasant fuck you either...

Sango jogged downstairs as the doorbell rang, signifying Miroku's arrival.

The two came back in the room the find Kagome staring at the wall in complete silence.

"Is she okay?" Miroku asked as their presence continued to go unnoticed by Kagome.

Kagome jumped as she heard Miroku's voice and turned, "Oh, sorry, I'm just tired."

Sango shook her head, "Kagome take my advice, don't get involved with Inuyasha. It doesn't matter if he's pissed at you; you're his tutor, that's it!" Kagome had told Sango the whole story...minus a few details about them kissing (she had accidentally forgotten that part).

Kagome sighed, "I told you. I'm not INVOLVED with Inuyasha. I just think that maybe I should apologize...for whatever I did. The tutoring would go easier if he wasn't mad at me."

Miroku gave Kagome a wide-eyed stare, "YOU SLEPT WITH INUYASHA!"

Kagome turned to glare at him, "NO! I have not slept with Inuyasha; I've only had like five conversations with him in the four years we've been going to high school together."

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked curiously, glad that Inuyasha hadn't had the pleasure of deflowering Kagome.

Sango snorted, "None of your damn business."

Kagome smacked her forehead as a sudden idea struck her; all the answers were in front of her, in the form of a certain hanyou's best friend, "Miroku! Is Inuyasha touchy about his parents?"

Miroku studied Kagome quietly for a moment before answering "Yeah, why?"

Kagome blinked, "Can I ask why?"

Miroku suddenly seemed more serious than she had ever seen him, "What did you do Kagome? Did you say something about his parents? He really doesn't appreciate the humor in 'your momma' jokes you know."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "No seriously, does he hate his parents or something?"

Miroku sighed, "Kagome, I'm not sure I should even talk to you about it. If Inuyasha wanted you to know he would tell you himself. And what kind of friend would I be if I went around telling people all of my friends' secrets?"

Kagome understood everything that the monk was saying but that didn't stop her from wanting to know what this secret was. Maybe Inuyasha was adopted?

"Miroku, please, I want to know if I insulted him or not. Just tell me about his parents and I won't tell a soul." Kagome pleaded.

Miroku frowned, Kagome was so cute, and she could be very persuasive…maybe she wouldn't tell anyone? "No, sorry, it's not right."

Kagome glared, the guy had never had a conscience before when he was grabbing her ass, why now when she wanted something? "Miroku…please." Kagome bit her lip and did something she had never thought she would do before. She leaned forward and softly clasped the bulge under Miroku's jeans.

Miroku nearly choked, "OKAY!"

Kagome grinned and sat back down comfortably on the bed.

Miroku sighed yet again, had he underestimated this little virgin? Did the innocent little Kagome have a naughty streak? The thought alone sent a shiver down his spine…now if only Sango had the same streak…but maybe a bit wider…

"Miroku!" Kagome whined as he started to stare at Sango with a longing look.

"Oh, right." Miroku's face took on a dismal look, "Well as you know, he is eighteen and about six years ago his family (by family I mean mother and father) were in an accident. Their car stopped as they were crossing a set of railroad tracks and they were hit by an oncoming train. His mom died instantly, she was on the side that had been hit the hardest and his father died in the hospital a week later while he was still on life support and in a coma from the crash."

Kagome stared, "So he was twelve. Who takes care of him now? Who helped him grow up?"

Miroku sighed, "Well he does have an older brother and he basically raised him for about a year and a half and then Inuyasha started picking up stray jobs and making his own living. Not like his brother was much help anyway. He's just another druggie off the streets; wasn't even around enough for Inuyasha to learn to love him."

Kagome stared at the floor; she had made a huge ass of herself. Why had she mentioned his parents? Why had he never mentioned his parents? Not that they were best friends or anything…but wasn't that the kind of thing that everyone should know about?

Kagome nodded her understanding and sat silently throughout their lesson as Sango attempted to teach Miroku the days English.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha awoke in a cold sweat as the screams of his parents echoed in his ears from his dream.

He stood up and stretched, according to the clock he had only slept about an hour. He sighed and pulled on a clean shirt, and then marched out the door.

As he walked out onto the streets he sniffed the air, hunting for a hint of what he desired, knowing it couldn't be too far…there. He jogged the rest of the way down the street and around the corner to where he could smell the distinct odor of weed. He slipped into the alley, eyes locking instantly on his old friend.

"Hey Kai, how's business?" he asked in a friendly tone. Sure Kai was known to be crazy and deadly but that's why Inuyasha liked him. Kai didn't take shit off anyone and if you pissed him off you better move the fuck out of Tokyo.

Kai smiled, "Slow until you got here. You want some?"

Inuyasha smiled, "Yeah, actually I do."

"That will be fifty bucks my man." Kai said as he tossed a small bag of weed to the half-demon in front of him.

Inuyasha caught the bag and then fished in his back pocket until he found some money. "Here, I'll give you the rest tomorrow when I get paid."

Kai nodded and pocketed the twenty Inuyasha had given him. "You want to go party with me tonight?"

"Maybe," Inuyasha said as he walked back out onto the streets, "I'll call you later and let you know for sure."

Inuyasha didn't bother to hide the pot as he rolled up a blunt and lit the end. The strange odor filled his nostrils and he took a long drag off it.

He gave a growl of satisfaction as the THC slowly started to take effect. A couple more heavy drags and a couple more growls and Inuyasha was in a world of his own. He no longer cared that he didn't have parents, who needed them anyway? He no longer cared that he was alone and would be the rest of his life. And he no longer cared that he was fucking up his life more. Everything was okay…

He got back to his apartment and changed into a pair of black dress pants and a white tank top (a.k.a his work uniform); once dressed he lit another blunt and trudged to the club that he bartended at for minimum wage. Tonight was going to be a long night.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome stared as Sango and Miroku and finally finished their tutoring lesson. And that was only because Sango had threatened to rip off Miroku's testicles if he didn't shut the fuck up and listen. After that point he had listened.

Kagome stretched and looked at the clock, it was only nine but she felt like sleeping. God knows she usually went to bed early on school nights. "Hey Miroku!" Kagome yelled and rushed out of Sango's house after him.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" she yelled until she finally caught up with him, she was panting now. "Couldn't you hear me?"

Miroku smiled, "Well I could but I wanted to see how it felt to be chased for once."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and pulled out a pen.

"Are you going to stab me with that?" he asked and took a cautious step backward.

"No, I want you to give me Inuyasha's address." She refused to meet the his eyes as she stared down at her hand where she had the pen held at the ready for the street address. She couldn't help but blush.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked smiling.

"Because I'm going to go over there and apologize in person," she said matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't, not tonight. Inuyasha lives in a rough neighborhood and you could get hurt just walking the streets over there." Miroku watched Kagome, hoping she was listening to his warning.

"What is it?" she asked, not looking up.

"I'm serious, I almost got the shit kicked out of me one day because I was wearing an AC/DC shirt and a bunch of guys didn't like it. Promise me you won't go tonight, or I won't give you the address." He tried to convey how serious the matter was as he looked down at the silent Kagome.

"I promise." She whispered and wrote down the address when Miroku finally gave it.

Kagome went home and rushed into her room, where she promptly locked her bedroom door only to realize a minute later that Kikyou was already in her room and digging through her clothes drawer.

"What do you think you are doing?" she nearly screamed.

Kikyou didn't seem surprised and continued to dig through the drawer undeterred. "I'm looking for a sexy top to wear with my skirt."

Kagome growled, "You have your own clothes, get out of mine."

Kikyou rolled her eyes, "This is Sango's not yours." She held up the skimpy tube top and netting that Kagome had worn when she had gone to the club the night before.

Kagome sighed, "You're not allowed to wear my friend's clothes either, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

Kikyou shook her head and pulled on the tube top and its matching netting, "Look, you have to have boobs to look good in this top. And we both know that my boobs are bigger than yours. So naturally I should wear this top because I would look better in it."

Kagome fisted her hands in her hair and bit her lip to keep from losing her control, "FINE." She growled and stomped to the bathroom where she could take a cold shower.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha finished giving a guy his plain beer and cleaned off the bar while he was waiting for another order.

"I'll have a cosmopolitan" said a soft voice.

Inuyasha turned; he was still a bit high even though it had been an hour, so he instantly saw Kagome.

"I thought you didn't drink..." he smirked.

"What gave you that idea? I love to drink...I'm a real bad girl." The girl in Kagome's top laughed.

Inuyasha frowned and shook his head to clear it. Clearly this wasn't Kagome and if he could actually smell her over the booze he might be able to tell who it was...

"I got the idea that you didn't like me at school," she smiled at him.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her, "I don't." This was Kikyou, Kagome's older sister. He studied her; she and Kagome could pass for twins in this dim lighting. "Why are you wearing Kagome's clothes?"

Kikyou blushed; she hadn't known that Kagome had ever worn it... Wait, when HAD Kagome worn it? Were Inuyasha and Kagome having some sort of affair? Did she dress up for him in private? "She borrowed it from me, so technically I'm wearing MY top; which my sister had stolen and used."

Inuyasha nodded and turned to walk off, "Cosmopolitan, coming up." He honestly didn't care.

Kikyou bit her lip to keep from screeching, her bitch of a sister had ruined her life YET AGAIN. That stupid little suck up had just ruined a very important meeting between her and the hottest guy at school. Kikyou glanced after Inuyasha and watched his pants tighten on his ass as he bent over to pick up a bottle from a bottom shelf. She clicked her nails on the counter as he walked back and gave her the drink.

"Thanks baby," she smiled as she carefully lifted the glass to her lips and poured its contents in. "Can I have another?" she asked while locking her eyes with his and licking her lips.

Inuyasha nodded and walked off to get the drink, ignoring her.

WITH KAGOME:

When her homework was finally done Kagome looked at the clock, it was eleven. Way past time for her to be in bed, but she didn't WANT to go to bed. She wanted to see Inuyasha; which scared her.

She undecidedly stood and pulled on a big coat over her green spaghetti strap and her white pajama bottoms. Then, deciding that she was indeed going, she picked up her small bottle of pepper spray and walked out the door.

She smiled as she stepped onto the bus and touched the spray in her pocket, nervously making sure it was still there. She could handle herself, clearly; she had brought the spray right?

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha stretched as he walked out the door of the club, he wasn't supposed to get off work for another hour but he didn't care. He wanted to sleep; or at least try to sleep.

He started the long walk home in silence only to have it interrupted by Kikyou.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked in a soft voice.

Inuyasha looked at her, "Home."

"Want some company?" she asked sliding her arm through his.

"Nope," he smiled and unhooked her arm.

Kikyou pouted, "I don't think you realize what I mean."

"Oh really, so you didn't mean that you wanted to come back to my place and have sex? What did you mean then? You want to make cookies or something?" Inuyasha smirked at her now open mouth.

Kikyou blushed, why was he making her sound like a whore? "I...I... Never mind. I have to be home anyway."

Inuyasha nodded in a 'that's-what-I-thought' way and continued the long walk back to his house...in blessed silence yet again.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome checked the number on the nearest door. It was nowhere near what Inuyasha's house number was. God, why did he have to live so far away?

She turned the corner and looked at the street name. Okay, this was Inuyasha's street, but where was his house? She walked another ten or fifteen minutes before she discovered an apartment building with Inuyasha's house number on it. Sure Miroku had said that he lived on his own, but Kagome hadn't thought that he had his own apartment. Or that it would be this...rundown; a couple of the windows were shattered and she could hear people yelling from inside it.

Two guys stepped out of the building, both looked like thugs and were carrying beers.

"Ummm... does Inuyasha live here?" she asked in a small voice.

They turned and saw her for the first time. "Yah, he does. But why would you want to see his punk ass?" one said.

Kagome gulped and tried to look brave, "Uh, I borrowed something and I came to give it back..."

"Well give it to us...we can give it back to him for you," both of the guys stepped closer to her until she was standing between them.

"Uhh...it's his favorite beanie, I can't lose it. I think I will just wait for him." She nervously broke eye contact with the nearest guy and took a step back.

Both of the guys shared a laugh and took a step closer.

"Look, I don't want any trouble…" Kagome's voice shook as she tried to be brave.

The guys laughed again, "I think you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have come to this neighborhood at this time of night."

Suddenly they both shoved her into the alley next to the rundown apartment building and blocked her view of the outside world.

She opened her mouth to scream and the closest guy smacked his hand over it.

Kagome's eyes widened in fear as she struggled to pull the small bottle of pepper spray from her pocket, the guy that wasn't holding her mouth saw the movement and jerked her hands above her head.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her cheeks as her hands were clamped above her head and the guy holding her replaced his hand with his mouth; cutting off another scream by pressing his lips roughly on her own.

Kagome clenched her legs tightly shut as the man holding her tried push his knees between them. All she could do was whimper against him as she tried to jerk her head away and he grabbed her chin and jerked it straight.

_Why did I come here? How stupid can I be? Miroku TOLD me not to!_ She couldn't think anymore as her mind shut down and she thrashed her hands and arms trying to break free. The man held tight, being bigger and stronger than her he had no trouble holding both her hands above her head with one of his and pressing her body roughly against the brick wall behind her to hold her still.


	4. Almost 10 and late for school!

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome kicked up with her knee but missed his groin by a good five inches. The guy holding her laughed. As she tasted the alcohol on his breath she started to struggle harder to get free with no success.

She went limp in hopes that he would see it and think that she had given up the fight and loosen his grip on her. He pulled his mouth away from hers but didn't loosen his viselike grip. "You're a smart little bitch aren't you?"

Kagome blinked at the tears that were blurring her vision and shook her head in a "no". The guy grinned again, "If you're smart then you won't scream. The louder you get, the rougher I get."

Kagome nodded and he grinned like nothing could go wrong. He slid his hands under her coat and lifted her off the wall enough so that it could fall to the ground. Kagome whimpered and he pushed her shirt over her head with his free hand. Then he pulled her off the wall and roughly jerked her bra off.

He locked eyes with her and roughly squeezed at the flesh of her breast. Kagome cried out in pain as the tender flesh of her breast was kneaded roughly. "Remember, stay quiet or this will hurt a lot more…" he smiled a rancid smile.

Kagome tried to make herself move to run but her body was frozen with cold, fear, and shock and it refused to move. She felt paralyzed as the stranger in front of her pushed her pajama pants to the ground. She couldn't allow this to happen, she couldn't…but what COULD she do?

"HELP ME! I'M IN THE ALLEY-" she was cut off by a rough hand as the guy holding her slapped her across the face.

"I told you to keep quiet! Now it's really going to hurt." He growled into her ear while watching the path into the alley to make sure no one had heard. He grinned after a couple moments had passed and no one came rushing to the rescue.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha rubbed his hand roughly against his face to keep from falling asleep as he continued to walk home. He growled to himself as he approached the apartment; home sweet home. Oh, how he didn't want to go inside that hellhole again.

He was about three blocks away when he heard the scream; his ears had perked under his beanie as he waited to see if the scream would come again. After a moment and no more screams he started to walk again until he was in front of his apartment.

Everything SEEMED okay but something smelled different. He sniffed at the air a bit but was unable to detect anything he recognized.

Suddenly he heard a gruff laugh from the alley, he knew that laugh. It was one of the punks that lived in his apartment building and stole his shit all the time. He growled as a sudden thought struck him, had that asshole stolen anything from his apartment? Had the shout come from here?

Looking for a fight, he walked into the alley. Everything he saw there surprised him. The guy from his building and his friend were there…and so was Kagome. She was crying and naked and the guy from his building was unzipping his fly.

Inuyasha suddenly saw red and the only thing he could think of was making them bleed. He wasn't sure why seeing all this was making him feel so…pissed. But it was.

"HEY ASSHOLE!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked up and kicked the guy in the back of the knee. "Couldn't you find someone your own size to fuck with?"

The guy growled and his friend attacked from behind, hitting Inuyasha on the back of the head with a metal pipe he had picked up off the ground.

Inuyasha flinched but didn't fall to the ground, his demon blood rushed in his ears as it pounded through his veins. He turned and grabbed the pipe just as the guy was pulling it back for another swing. Slowly he twisted the pipe so that the dude either had to let go or have his arm twisted in an abnormal direction.

The guy's eyes widened as Inuyasha pulled the pipe back and swung at his stomach. He fell to the ground in a heap, panting and gasping for a breath. "Now leave or you're going to get just as fucked up as your friend is about to be," Inuyasha growled in a demonic voice. The guy responded by crawling to his feet and scuttling off out of the alley.

Inuyasha turned and eyed the guy from his building.

"Hey, you can't hurt me! I know where you live! I could tell someone what you did to me and you could get arrested!" the guy panted and stepped a few feet further from Kagome.

"Then I guess I should kill you and make sure you can't tell anyone then huh?" Inuyasha asked while looking down at his now elongated nails.

"Hey man, I didn't know she was dating you! She just came up and started asking me if I wanted a good time! I thought she was just another whore!" the guy looked like he was ready to run.

Inuyasha moved swiftly over to the guy and hit him directly in the knee cap with the metal pipe. A loud crunch verified that he had crushed the knee. The guy fell to the ground while yelling out in pain.

Inuyasha's vision was clouded with blood lust. This complete loss of control had only happened to him once before.

A soft moan and a thud caused him to turn around. Instantly he saw Kagome crumpled on the ground in a naked heap. He growled, kicked the guy a few times in the stomach and once in the face and rushed to Kagome. He could kill the bastard later.

He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her in a run up the stairs to his apartment room.

Once there he laid her on the couch and grabbed a rag from the bathroom and wetted it. A second later and he was by her side, whispering comforting words and wiping her face and body free of the dirt and blood from her scratches. He noted the scratches on her back from the brick wall and the many bruises covering her breasts and thighs that were already starting to darken.

WITH KAGOME:

A savage growl caused her to snap to attention, she suddenly remembered what had happened. She had almost been raped…

She opened her eyes in a panic and the first thing she laid eyes on was Inuyasha, who was standing above her and wiping her stomach.

She let out a scream and jumped away from the contact.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha fell backwards when she screamed, why was she screaming? Then he realized again that she was naked and that she had just ALMOST been raped and he was a guy after all. His nails elongated again into sharp points as he thought of those stupid idiots touching all over her body.

He stood and walked to his tiny closet and pulled out a baggy hoodie. "Here, wear this." He said gruffly and sat it next to her on the couch.

Kagome, whose eyes were wide with a panicked stare, rushed to do it. Once, she had it on she scooted to the far end of the couch and huddled in a ball, making sure to cover her entire body.

"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha." He sat down on the other end of the couch, not wanting to scare her more. "You're safe now. Those assholes are gone and won't ever bother you again."

She suddenly started to cry. Inuyasha didn't know whether to get closer and hug her, or to move farther away and give her space.

"Kagome, it's alright." He gave her a concerned look and felt all the anger he had had earlier pour out of him. He couldn't be angry when he was so worried.

"I'm sorry! I promised Miroku that I wouldn't come here!" she cried harder and held her head in her hands.

Inuyasha's brows furrowed, "Promised Miroku? What are you talking about?"

Kagome tried to control her shaking voice, "I was coming…coming to tell you I was sorry!"

Inuyasha had a moment of confusion, "Sorry for what?"

"For saying what I did about your parents raising you, I didn't know the whole story and I just wanted you to stop smoking and I was so mad at you for acting like you didn't care!" her last words were slurred together as a group of sobs racked her body.

Inuyasha flinched, "Who told you? Miroku?"

Kagome lifted her teary eyes to meet his fiery ones, "Don't be mad at him, I made him tell me! I wanted to know why you had gotten mad at me! I'M SORRY!"

Inuyasha growled and stood up to pace to room. He wasn't sure who he wanted to strangle more, her or Miroku. But since she was cuter, he was probably going to have to pummel Miroku tomorrow. His hand brushed his pocket and he felt a small lump. That was what he needed.

He pulled out a small joint and lit it. Kagome's eyes bulged.

"Inuyasha!" she cried and fell to the floor, "Don't smoke that!"

Inuyasha breathed deeply and tried to clear his mind.

"Inuyasha please!" she was still crying.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome wasn't sure why but she didn't want to see Inuyasha smoking. She knew that it wasn't good, that it would probably just make things worse for him, but most of all she just didn't want to see him not caring. She couldn't handle any more stress tonight.

"Please Inuyasha. Don't." she mumbled, now on her knees in front of him. She felt odd being on her knees in front of him but she would do anything to make him stop and think.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha looked at her; things were way too crazy. He clearly needed to get laid, the sight of Kagome on her knees in front of him, wearing only his hoodie instantly gave him a hard on. He could smell himself on her, not only from carrying her up to the room but from his clothes.

_Mine…_his mind said. And it felt right. Kagome should be his. He put out the blunt on the palm of his hand and kneeled down so that he was level with her.

Kagome's eyes grew wide, "What are you doing?"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers and slowly exhaled.

Kagome coughed and tried to pull away, only to have him slide his tongue into her open mouth.

WITH KAGOME:

She gasped but didn't pull away. Here she was again, lost in his magical kisses, but why? For some reason it felt right, like she SHOULD be here kissing him.

His tongue had a mind of its own as it explored her mouth, first plundering through it and exploring all of its curves, then retreating and enticing hers forward into his mouth. She blushed as she slid her tongue into his mouth and felt his elongated fangs. Something about those things was just…hot. She liked the fact that he was a demon and could kick serious ass and she liked that his fangs and nails elongated. It made him seem to wild, primal, and untamed.

He took her hand and slowly led it down to his jeans. Gently he pressed her hand against his hard on. Kagome tried pull away and gasped.

Inuyasha groaned as he pressed her hand harder against himself and slid her hand up and down while maintaining the pressure.

"See what you do to me?" he asked as he leaned forward and kissed her neck.

Kagome's heart seemed to lurch as it thudded against the walls of her chest. She was in Inuyasha's apartment; alone with him. He apparently was thinking about the same dirty things she was and was kissing her neck. And she was…rubbing…the crotch of his jeans.

He groaned again and licked a soft spot on her neck.

"Inuyasha, we can't" she whispered in a pleading voice while continuing to rub his hard on as his hand directed.

"Why not?" he asked in a husky voice that made her heart pound even harder.

Suddenly she couldn't think of a good reason, "Because…because…because!" She looked into his eyes and tried not to react to the two glowing amber orbs.

"I can't… I'm scared." She felt guilty for some reason.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha looked at her confused, now what was he supposed to do? Suddenly he pictured those guys, so close to taking Kagome's virginity… he stood up and moved to the opposite side of the room; afraid he might break something and accidentally hurt Kagome. He wanted to kill something… destroy it… rip it from limb to limb. He realized he was picturing killing his neighbor. Sure he had been in his fair share of fights; but he had never wanted to kill anyone before and it scared him just how badly he wanted to now. He would have to see that guy daily…and remember his hands on Kagome's creamy skin. He wasn't sure why this girl's fate had him on edge and he hated caring; he had worked so hard NOT to care, about anyone or anything.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to turn around.

"Please don't be angry, I was stupid to come here, and now I'm being stupid again" Kagome whispered while looking at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you, I just want to kick the shit out of a few assholes," Inuyasha growled and struggled not to touch her again. Why did just the sight of her have his entire body humming with pent up energy?

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome's heart flip flopped at the protective look in this demon's eyes. She barely knew the guy but here he was, ready to beat someone up for her. Maybe he was just a big fan of justice? Maybe he cared for her and wanted more than sex? She nearly hit herself for badly wishing the second were true.

"I should get going back home… do you have more clothes I could barrow?" she asked timidly, fighting her feelings.

"You aren't leaving this apartment tonight." He growled deeply.

She couldn't cover her shocked look, "I am! I need to! We can't stay here… together."

Inuyasha sighed, "I never said you had to sleep with me if you stayed."

Kagome blushed… why was she still thinking about having sex? "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep on your bed."

"Well, considering that they are one and the same… I think you just told me to sleep with you," Inuyasha blinked innocently. "Sorry, I just can't find a seven bedroom, five bathroom apartment for less then 2 thou a month and we both know I don't make that much."

Kagome frowned, "I didn't mean to be rude...I'll sleep on the floor."

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha shook his head, he may be an ass the majority of the time but he wasn't going to make a girl sleep on the floor, especially not this girl. "No, I'll sleep on the floor; you can sleep on the futon."

He didn't wait for her to argue but went and got his spare sheets out of the closet. He came back with an armful and tossed them onto the now bed-like futon.

Kagome blushed a bit, "Do you have something else I can wear? I'll knot myself up in this hoodie in my sleep."

Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome, it was dark in the apartment and the bathroom light was on behind her, creating a luscious profile of her long legs, as she stood embarrassed in his baggie hoodie.

He coughed to keep from groaning and nodded before walking over to his small dresser and pulling out a black tank top and a pair of boxer shorts.

Kagome seemed to turn redder as she looked at the boxers, "Uh...thanks."

WITH KAGOME:

As she walked back into the bathroom she could swear she felt his eyes on her; his golden, intense eyes. Her skin was crawling with electricity at the thought of sleeping in his bed...why oh why had she come here?

When she was done changing she slipped back out into the main room, she had had no idea Inuyasha was living like this...she didn't know how he could stand it.

The futon was made, with clean sheets on it and there was a little palate in the floor next to it. She walked over to the bed and laid down, smelling that strong masculine scent that was now surrounding her. She leaned down and inhaled deeply against the pillow...her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy at the strong sweet scent.

"Do you usually sniff other people's pillows?" Inuyasha asked from behind her.

She was jolted into a sitting position and couldn't stop her entire body from blushing. Why had she done that...DAMN DAMN DAMN! "NO! I was seeing if it smelt like cigarette smoke!"

Both of them could tell she was lying but neither made any further comments on it. "Here," Inuyasha handed her his cell phone, "Call your mom or dad and tell them that you are at a friends."

Kagome looked at the phone and briefly wished she really could just dial heaven and call her dad. "Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"To take a shower," he said as the bathroom door shut behind him.

Kagome frowned at the phone and debated not calling her mom...maybe a little worry would do the loony woman some good; but in the end she changed her mind.

"Hello" answered her sister's voice after several rings.

"Uh, let me talk to mom" Kagome said.

"Kagome- I've been meaning to talk to you!" her sister said in a voice full of malice, "when did you wear that stupid top that I borrowed from you earlier."

Kagome sighed...she had hoped her sister wouldn't answer the phone... "None of your business now give mom the phone."

"NO!" Kikyou screeched, "You ruined my night!"

A loud click followed and Kagome resisted the urge to rip out her hair...she punched in another number and waited as it rang.

"Hello," said an older woman's voice.

"Hi, it's Kagome. Is Sango there?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes dear, hang on a moment."

Kagome could hear her yelling for Sango even with the phone away from her ear.

"Yeah. Whats up?" Sango asked in a huff clearly having run to the phone.

"Not much...I'm just staying the night at a friends and I was hoping that if my mom calls you, you could tell her I was there." Kagome said.

Sango tut tutted, "Where are you Kagome?"

"Inuyasha's house..."she answered in a small whisper.

"YOU'RE WHERE?" Sango screamed.

"Look, I came over to apologize and I got into a little trouble, so I'm going to stay the night here...it's no big...really." Kagome bit her lip.

"It is a big deal! You are at a guy's house, he could take advantage of you!" Sango tried to reason with her.

"No, I'm fine, we aren't sleeping in the same bed... and he helped me out. Just cover for me okay?"

Sango gave an unhappy sigh, "Are you sure you don't want me to come and get you?"

Kagome's heart screamed against the idea, she liked it here, but her head forced her to slow down and consider it... "No, I'm fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow, BYE!"

She hung up the phone before Sango could argue more and sighed heavily. Maybe Sango was right; she really shouldn't be here. Now nervous, she flipped through his phonebook... "Miroku...Kai...bar...Kelly...Rin...Aiko...Dai...Kuri...Nami..." she bit her lip... why where there so many girls' names in here!

Before she knew what she was doing she had deleted half of them. She squealed in dismay at herself... she was like a jealous girlfriend and they weren't even dating!

Inuyasha opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom abruptly. "You want a shower?"

Kagome's mouth went dry and she couldn't speak. Inuyasha's long wet hair was clinging to his body as it glistened in the bathroom light, his cute little puppy ears were sticking up and seemed alert. He was wearing only a pair of boxers and his toned sexy chest had Kagome drooling. She noticed his nipple rings just as she remembered them. _Wait, how did I know that he had his nipples pierced? I've never seen the man with his shirt off before!_

Inuyasha grinned at her arrogantly, "You better close your mouth before a fly gets caught in there."

Kagome twitched and shook her head, sending her thoughts flying... "No, I don't want a shower."

He laughed softly and leaned back to flick off the bathroom light. The room was now black but Kagome could hear Inuyasha making his way from the bathroom to the floor beside the bed.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he flopped down and Kagome wondered what other kinds of sounds he made while he was in bed. She bit her lip and flopped heavily down onto the futon; she had to stop thinking those types of things!

WITH INUYASHA:

He quieted down and listened to Kagome's breathing. He could smell the sweet scent of arousal wafting off her and her breaths seemed to be coming in short gasps.

The scent caused his body to react and he had to turn on his side facing away from her so she wouldn't be able to see his hard-on…just in her human eyes did manage to penetrate the darkness.

He heard her hit the pillow and tried not to chuckle, what was she getting so flustered about? In his mind a picture of Kagome popped up, she was wearing her school uniform and had her hands on her hips as she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor and glared. He grinned to himself without thinking…she was so cute when she was angry.

As her breathing slowed, his followed suit, and he could her heart beating. After a moment he felt his pick up the rhythm and the two hearts started to beat as one, everything felt right as his eyelids slowly slid shut and he fell into a sleep full of endless nightmares.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep until she woke up. She heard Inuyasha get up and walk to the bathroom; and much to her dismay he felt no need to turn on the light or shut the door. She realized now that he had cried out in his sleep and woken her up. She wondered if Sumi, the name he had called out and woken them both up with, was a friend or a lover.

She heard him sigh as he finished and flushed the toilet, and then just like a man she heard him ignore putting the toilet seat down. She gave a soft growl, now understanding the timeless war between men and women about the toilet seat. She'd have to remember to put it down tomorrow before she did anything and then chew him out for it.

She gave a firm nod to herself, now determined; and nearly screeched as the half asleep Inuyasha climbed under the covers on the futon. She smacked her hand over her own mouth the keep from squealing, she felt him stiffen as he realized he wasn't in his bed alone…then he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her up against him.

Kagome thought of her butt…which was now securely pressed against Inuyasha's crotch and felt her cheeks redden. Here she was…spooning with the rude, obnoxious, arrogant, and completely sexy Inuyasha; and blushing in the dark.

Slowly she allowed her body time to relax and enjoy the big human sized heating blanket behind her; once relaxed she found that it wasn't hard to fall asleep at all; and she was sucked into the blackness- just as Inuyasha slid a sneaky hand up to cup her breast.

WITH INUYASHA:

The sun blared into his eyes and he rolled over to get it out. Surprisingly, he didn't roll over at all; his arm seemed to be stuck under…KAGOME!

He jerked upright in surprise, when had he gotten into his bed with her? Though she did look incredibly sexy with that little silly grin on her face… he hit himself and shook her awake.

Kagome mumbled and turned over, snuggling into his bare chest; her light scent of vanilla infected the air and had him taking deep breaths.

He hated to wake her up but he knew she would be even more pissed if he didn't… sighing he leaned down and lightly kissed her neck, then opening his mouth he allowed himself a brief taste as he licked it softly.

Kagome smiled in her sleep and tilted her head to the side, giving him more neck to adore.

Inuyasha grinned to himself and softly raked his teeth across the sensitive skin he had been kissing. Her skin prickled as goose bumps began to cover her body.

He gave a soft chuckle and gently shook the sleeping beauty while leaning back a little, almost hoping he would have to kiss her to wake her up.

Sadly she stretched against him and allowed her eyes to lazy open, "Inu…yasha?"

He smiled, "Good morning beautiful…"

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blushed as she looked away and then she realized she couldn't move… his arms were wrapped around her and she was snuggled tightly against his chest. The blush deepened as she felt his muscles move against her as he rolled off the futon and stood up.

She almost regretted that he had moved, "Inuyasha?"

"Yah?" he asked, as the daylight streaming in his small window bathed his toned body in gold.

She cleared her throat, "What time is it?"

He picked up his phone, "Almost ten."

Her eyes widened, "Isn't today a school day?"

He grinned at her and nodded.

"Oh my god!" she screamed and jumped out of the bed.

WITH INUYASHA:

He laughed, having known her reaction would be something like this… he wasn't sure why but he felt like he knew her, like they had been together for years. 'Together'…the thought startled him and he realized that he and Kagome weren't "together" now and they probably never would be… their kinds just didn't mix. He had to swallow to keep from crossing them room and attempting to prove himself wrong.

"Why didn't your alarm go off?" She screeched as she paced in a circle.

"I don't like alarms, they tend to wake me up…" he smiled at her softly while pulling a red hoodie over his head and tugging a pair of holey jeans up over his boxers.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blushed as she watched him dress; it seemed like such an intimate act. She looked away to keep herself from getting any more involved with this… druggie…rogue…womanizing…demon.

"We can stop by your house on the way to school and you can get your uniform," he reasoned softly, he could sense the anger now rolling off her.

"I am never late to school! My record is ruined! And it's all your fault!" she cried, feeling like all of her life's achievements had been washed down the drain in a single day… her father would be so disappointed.

Inuyasha growled, he had never been one to back down from a fight, "Yeah, sure, it's my fault you were a bitch yesterday…and my fault that you knew it and came to apologize…and my fault you almost got raped and had me worried sick."

He threw a pair of jeans at her feet and stomped towards the bathroom.

Kagome's throat closed… damn him… "No! I'm sorry okay?"

He didn't stop as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Kagome bit her lip and ran to the door and jerked it open. "You don't understand!" She hesitated as she saw that what was left of his mirror was cracked and shattered…she hadn't noticed that yesterday.

"No, I understand perfectly, you're a little goodie goodie rich girl that has never had a hard day in her life and likes to blame everyone else for your mistakes," he snarled.

Kagome felt the tears rushing up to her eyes; before she knew what she was doing she had crossed the room and slapped Inuyasha across the face. "Damn you! You don't know shit about me! And just because you've had a rough life doesn't mean that you can be an asshole and try to ruin everyone else's."

Inuyasha couldn't stop his demon blood from boiling as his eyes from misting red. No one had slapped him since the last time his brother had. He watched a tear slide down her cheek before she turned and ran out of the room and his apartment.

Kagome ran from the building, tears blurring her vision, but she ran anyway. Why had he said those rude things? Because she wouldn't sleep with him? Because his parents had been taken from him unrightfully? Or just because he was an asshole through and through?

Sango had been right… she should have never agreed to tutor him; but she had been foolish and had believed she could conquer the world. Now look at her, running through the wrong part of town, crying like a little kid and late for school.

She gained control of her wild emotions and slowed to a walk. She wasn't sure why it hurt her so much to hear him say those things, but it had; and part of it had been right. Though she was a goodie goodie, she wasn't rich, and she had had more then one hard day in her life…but she did seem to blame others for her mistakes.

She walked into her house, changed into her school uniform and tossed his clothes onto her bed; she would have to deal with those later, maybe give them to Miroku to return…

Once dressed she ran to the school building, telling the office that she had had an emergency and then went to class with her tardy slip.

Everyone eyed her as she entered…she had never been late before in her life and she felt like everyone knew where she had been and what had happened. Though she knew she was crazy and that that was impossible, she still felt vulnerable.

"Glad to see you have chosen to show up today." The teacher said briskly and continued the lesson.


	5. An unexpected meeting

WITH INUYASHA:

It was too quiet in his apartment; he had to get out. He grabbed the remainder of his bag of weed and walked out the door and in the opposite direction of school.

He went to a local bar and walked around to the back; slipping in unnoticed, he went into the storage room in the back and started to dig into the crates.

Ignoring all the weak stuff, he found a crate of Vodka and Whiskey and grabbed four bottles. He peeked out of the door and then slipped back out of the room and out of the bar. He walked back to his apartment and flopped down on the bed with his prize.

He had stolen things before… from that bar even, so it didn't weigh on his conscience at all as he opened the first bottle and drank half before he stopped for a breath.

He sat down the fairly large bottle and grabbed his ipod; he plugged the head phones into his demonic dog ears and turned the volume up as loud as possible. Which was more than loud enough to hurt his sensitive ears, but he ignored it, and ignored the burning of his throat and stomach as the alcohol sloshed around when he moved.

He turned the song to "Hollywood Undead's- The Kids" and let the music rush into his ears. Though the band had their weird moments, they also had some of those completely relatable moments that made him keep listening.

"_**Drinkin forties with the frost**_**,**

**_On the phone with my mom,_**

_**Cuz I can't pay the rent,**_

**_The money was lent_**

**_Messaging my wife,_**

**_Getting drunker then life,_**

**_And I'm on the dance floor,_**

**_But I always want more._**

**_Fuck the pain away, make it through the day_**

**_Fuck the pain away, make it through the day_**

**_Fuck the pain away, make it through the day_**

**_Fuck the pain away, make it through the day…"_**

He made a mental note to do just what the song suggested and he took another swig of his drink and started to listen to more angry lyrics. By 11 o'clock, he had drunk a bottle and a half and had fallen into a drunken slumber.

WITH KAGOME:  
Sango casually slide Kagome a note a few moments after she came in.

_Yo,_

_Are you okay? You look like someone just ran over your dog. Is it because of that ass Inuyasha? Do I need to beat the shit out of him?_

Kagome wrote back that she would tell her at lunch and ignored everyone else until then.

When lunch finally did get there, she sat and waited until everyone had left, minus Sango and followed her best friend out of the room.

"So…what happened?" Sango asked, seeming both excited and curious.

"Oh my god," Kagome sighed, "First I nearly get raped, then he saves me and takes me to his apartment, and then he says I can't leave. So I sleep on the bed and he sleeps on the floor, or at least until he gets up in the middle of the night and lays back down in his bed. And I don't believe it was intentional but I did just…kinda…fall asleep with him there."

Sango blinked and waited for her to continue.

"Anyway, he doesn't have an alarm clock because he doesn't like to get woken up, so we ended up getting up at like, almost ten. And when I woke up, it was so nice Sango, he said '_good morning beautiful'_," Kagome heaved another heavy sigh.

"Like the song?" Sango said.

"Yeah, but he didn't sing it, anyway. I got mad and blamed him for me being late and ruining my record and he got all sarcastic and said that yeah it was his fault that I was a bitch and came to apologize and almost got raped." Deep breath, "So we both said some really rude stuff, him calling me a goodie goodie who blamed everyone else for my mistakes and me saying that just because he had a hard life didn't mean he could ruin everyone else's."

Sango was quiet, "Harsh."

"Who, him or me?" Kagome growled.

Sango shrugged, "Both. But why do you care if you guys hurt each other's feelings? I mean, you're just his tutor, not his friend…or girlfriend."

Kagome bit her lip and shrugged.

"Do you like him Kagome?" Sango asked aghast.

Kagome blushed a bit, "Well he is really cute; I mean have you seen his ears?"

Sango's jaw dropped, "Kagome, could you pick a worse person to crush on? I mean, he is a druggie that is drunk half the time and when he isn't drunk he is still an irresponsible asshole."

Kagome nodded, "I know but it just seems like no one understands him, and all he wants is someone to actually give a damn."

Sango glared at her, "Kagome, he is just as bad as Miroku, they are both womanizers and have no conscience. He would cheat on you every day that you weren't together."

Kagome nodded, remembering all the numbers on his phone… "I know, that's why we aren't going to go out. I just like him, I mean; I'm not going to do anything about it. I know he'd end up hurting me."

Sango nodded, "A wise decision but you know it's hard not to act on your feelings right?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes but it shouldn't be too hard, considering that I refuse to speak to him after all the shit he said."

Sango chose not to point out that Kagome never cursed, "You do realize you were just as he rude as he was."

Kagome gave Sango a glare, "I don't care, it wouldn't work out between us we are too different."

"It's easier to be mad then to be hurt, huh?" Sango asked softly.

Kagome ignored the threat of tears, "Let's eat lunch, I'm starved."

As they sat down a few of their friends asked about why Kagome was late, but she lied and said that Kikyou had unplugged her alarm clock. Sango had given her a knowing look but had said nothing.

Kouga walked up five minutes into lunch period and sat down next to Kagome.

"Hey babe," he said casually.

Kagome smiled softly at him, "Hi Kouga."

He grinned and slid an arm around her shoulders, "How's your day been?"

Kagome shrugged, "I was late."

"So I heard, the school is buzzing about it." He replied while casually picking a French fry off her plate and popping it into his mouth.

Kagome sighed, "That's stupid; people are late every day."

"Ahhh…but _you_ aren't" he smirked.

Kagome chose not to remark, lest she dig herself an even deeper hole.

"So have you started dating anyone yet?" he asked while eating another one of her fries.

"No." She mumbled.

"Really? Well you should still consider going out with me, I think you're really hot." He grinned.

Kagome gave Sango a look that said _help __before giving him a forced smile__, _"Uh… well I'll think about it."

He nodded and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, then walked off to sit at the football players table.

All the girls were in a tizzy, "Oh my gawd! Kagome you HAVE to go out with him!" – "Do you know how popular he is?" – "I can't believe he asked you out!" – "So many girls DREAM of that happening to them!" – "You are so lucky, I wish I were you!" – "Are you going to go out with him?"

Kagome sighed again as she was bombarded by comments and questions. "I don't know."

Sango patted her back as the bell rang and they all walked back to class.

WITH INUYASHA:

By three he had finished off all the bottles and had gotten thoroughly drunk. He stumbled out of his apartment and walked down the street to find Kai.

He found his friend at his little apartment. It was nicer then Inuyasha's and was well furnished. He knocked on the door and walked in, Kai wouldn't mind, they did that sort of thing to each other all the time.

"Hey man, you home?" he called out as he walked to the fridge and opened it up.

"Yeah; that you Inuyasha?" Kai called back from his room as he came out in a pair of baggy jeans.

Inuyasha noted he wasn't wearing a shirt, "You got a woman back there or did you get all dressed up for me?"

Kai laughed, "Oh, there's one back there. But she's sleeping; I really wore her out last night. But she wasn't too bad a ride; you should try her out sometime."

Inuyasha nodded, "I might, hey are you out of those little chicken fingers?"

Kai sighed, "Dude you're totally hammered, they are always in the freezer, hence the microwavable-ness."

Inuyasha laughed and opened the freezer, then grabbed the bag of chicken fingers and popped some into the microwave.

"So, what happened?" Kai asked while he light up a cigarette.

"Those things will kill you, you know; and nothing." Inuyasha said while watching the chicken fingers in the microwave turn circles.

Kai laughed, "Dude you smoke more than me."

Inuyasha shrugged and pounced on the microwave as it dinged.

Kai gave him a curious look but said nothing as he put out his cigarette in his hand and tossed the butt into the trash can.

"You bring my money?" he asked only half interested.

"Yah, but thanks to you and my debt, I am now broke till payday." Inuyasha mumbled while stuffing chicken fingers into his mouth.

"It's not my fault you have a problem," Kai gave a grating laugh.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I not the one that gets shot at every day. I think your problem is bigger than mine."

Kai shrugged, "It doesn't matter who shoots at me when I have a gun to shoot back with and generally better aim."

Inuyasha nodded, "You're so wise Buddha and so full of peace."

Kai laughed and gave Inuyasha a rough smack on the back, making him cough on his chicken fingers.

Inuyasha caught his breath and looked at Kai, "Why would you want to be in a gang anyway?"

"Well, considering I'm the gangs leader, it's not too bad" Kai gave him a serious look, "I get this cool tattoo, and a cool gun, and I can kill any fucker that back talks me."

Inuyasha looked at him, Kai had asked him to join the gang and he had declined, but sometimes he wished he hadn't just so he could have the sense of brotherhood that Kai seemed to have. Anyone in his gang would die for him and him for any of them. "I want a tattoo."

Kai laughed, "Well go get one."

Inuyasha nodded, "Where's the best place to do that?"

Kai grinned, "Let me hook you up."

FIVE HOURS LATER:

Inuyasha and Kai walked out of the tattoo parlor and off down the street. It had taken several hours to get the tattoo that Inuyasha had wanted done. And now his entire back was on fire and he needed to be at work.

"I like it, let me see it again," Kai said and softly pulled up Inuyasha's shirt to look at his back.

The tattoo consisted of a skull about four inches wide and tall and tribal marks cascading above and below it. The whole thing was in black ink and started between his shoulder blades and went down his back to a couple inches above the little dimples above his as and across his shoulders. Ironically; it wasn't until it was halfway done that Kai mentioned that it kind of looked like a demented cross.

"I'm proud of you!" Kai laughed and gave him a soft pat on the back.

Inuyasha winced and swung weakly at him only to have him dance out of the way.

"Well… I guess I better get to work…I'm already late…" Inuyasha waddled off, suddenly realizing that you move your back a LOT in everyday activity.

He went by his apartment and put some Vaseline on the tattoo, then he wrapped in up with a gauze bandage. After he had dressed his wound and thought briefly about how stupid he was he slowly pulled on his work clothes and walked… or waddled to the bar.

His boss chewed him out for being late and he just shrugged and started making drinks. He knew his boss was serious when he had threatened that if he showed up late again he would be fired; so he'd have to not be late for a while… what a chore.

WITH KAGOME:

After school Kagome walked home alone, having told Sango she just wanted to be by herself and get a little exercise. She arrived thirty minutes later than usual.

"Where have you BEEN?" her mother asked as she dried her hands off on her apron. "I have been worried sick and the school called and said that you showed up LATE!"

Kagome sighed, "I called last night to tell you that I was going to stay at Sango's but Kikyou hung up on me. And this morning Sango's brother played a little 'joke' and unplugged her alarm clock. So we were both late." She amazed even herself at how good she was getting at this lying thing.

Her mother sighed, "I'll have a talk with Kikyou… and don't do that again. If she hangs up on you then you need to come home; I don't think you understand just how worried I was about you!"

Kagome knew just how worried she had been; the woman had been a bundle of nerves ever since her father had died and today was no different.

Her mother started to cry about how much she loved her "baby" and Kagome sighed.

"Mom, if you would get me a cell phone I could call you from anywhere. And if I was ever in trouble you and the police would be a speed dial away." She patted her mother on the back softly.

Her mother nodded, "I think your right, its time I got you and Kikyou a cell phone. But you both are going to need jobs because I can't pay for all of it by myself."

Kagome wanted to growl, here she was bargaining for a cell phone and she had gotten a job and one for her sister. "Fine, I'm going to go look in the paper."

Her mom hummed some little tune as she started cooking again and Kagome grabbed the newspaper and went up the narrow stairs to her small room. Her sister was nowhere in sight; thank god.

She tossed the paper on her bed and jumped into the shower.

The hot shower relaxed her and had her ready for sleep after her tiring day. She walked into her room with her towel wrapped around her and started to look through her drawers for something to wear. After a minute of digging, a thought struck her.

She pulled on Inuyasha's clothes; after all who would know? And she could give them back later… but till then she had a right to wear them.

The clothes smelt of him and had her thinking of her night spent in his arms. If he had really only wanted sex, wouldn't he have acted then and taken advantage of her?

She sighed and flopped down on her bed; she picked up the newspaper and flipped to the classified ads. She pulled out a pen and marked out the first several jobs. She circled five out of the fifteen ads and threw the paper on the floor, she would call or visit the places later, and right now she just wanted to sleep…

"Hey hoe!" Kikyou said while flopping down on the foot of Kagome's bed. "I want to know what the fuck you think you are doing telling people that I unplugged your alarm this morning!"

Kagome growled and picked up her shoe that was next to the bed and threw it a Kikyou.

Kikyou squeaked as it hit her and jumped off the bed, she grabbed Kagome's feet and pulled her off the bed roughly.

Kagome yelped as she slid completely off the bed and her head hit the floor thud, "Damn you!" She growled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, why'd you tell people that shit? You know people were asking me about it all day?" Kikyou growled, "And what the fuck are you wearing."

Kagome looked at her clothes, "You deserved to be bothered; you never told mom that I was staying at Sango's! And it's none of your business what I wear!"

Kikyou stuck her tongue out at her, "What, you're so depressed that you don't have a boyfriend that now you are going to be your own boyfriend?"

Kagome swung her foot over and kicked Kikyou in the leg, causing her to fall over, "For your fucking information, these are INUYASHA'S clothes and Kouga asked me out today at lunch! I have too damn many real guys to deal with to be making up fake ones."

Kikyou looked at her with her mouth open, where had her bitch of a sister gotten that sex god, Inuyasha's clothes? Was her silly virgin sister having an affair with the schools biggest rule breaker?

Kagome laughed at her sister's unbelieving expression; she was having fun with this, "Now get the hell out of my room!"

Kikyou got up and flipped Kagome off, "Whatever. I am going to go to my boyfriend's house."

Kagome grinned in triumph as her sister left her room. "Yessss!" she squealed as she did a little dance on her bed, it wasn't every day that she could make her sister comeback-less.

She flopped back on the bed and fell asleep with the grin still on her lips.

WITH INUYASHA:

As midnight rolled around Inuyasha cleaned up at the bar and walked the excruciating long way home.

Once there he pulled off his clothes and bandage and took a cold shower.

After that he put more Vaseline on his tattoo and then flopped down on his bed to think.

He had been moving all day, keeping his mind busy and off her. But now he was still and thoughts of her flooded over him. He pictured her long raven black hair framing her face as her features twisted in pleasure. He had seen that face before, when he had licked her nipples… he groaned as he thought of her doing the same to him and playing with his nipple rings in her mouth.

He stopped his train of thought so he wouldn't have to roll over and off his boner. Instead he just pictured the sweet innocent face she had made in her sleep, when her face was free of all stress lines and she was lost in peace. She had looked like an angel and had sounded like one when the first thing she had said as she woke up was his name.

He thought of how else he could make her say his name and immediately regretted it as he felt his groin stirring and growing hard. "Oh fuck" he mumbled into his pillow. He changed his thoughts to their fight. She had been right, he had had no right to judge her as he didn't know anything about her… and he had been as asshole.

He thought of Kagome talking to her friends at school about how pathetic he was, maybe they would laugh… He bit his lip as he thought of Kagome joining in on the cruel jokes and comments he had endured all his life. The first year after his parents had died had been the hardest; the pity of the other students almost harder to bare then the teasing that had come later.

His brother had been just as grief stricken as he was and had taken it out on him; he had forced Inuyasha to do all the cleaning and treated him like a servant. And anytime Inuyasha did anything wrong Sesshomaru would always blame him for their parents' death and hit him.

At about thirteen he had run away from their little house and he had gotten a job doing chores and running errands for the local gang. That's how he had met Kai, though they are about the same age Kai is a little older and had been the gang since he was about nine.

They had become quick friends; both having had a hard life and were now on their own.

Inuyasha had moved into a small one room apartment with Kai and had learned all about the crazy world of alcohol and drugs. He had tried everything and even tried his luck with selling some of it. He had been arrested for shoplifting and possession at the age of 15 and had been sent to a juvenile facility, where he had hardened even more.

When he turned 16 he was released and had learned to be sneakier. He still kept up most of the illegal activities but stopped dealing drugs. He hadn't been caught since then but had met up with his brother several times.

He would come just when Inuyasha was getting caught up and would take his money or his drugs… so he had grown to hate his brother; but being as he was his only living relative he refused to hurt or kill him.

It had been about three months since the last time Sesshomaru had been by, and he hadn't missed him.

His eyes closed his eyes and he fell asleep with his head full of conflicting emotions.

WITH KAGOME:

She woke up and looked at her alarm. There was a note on it in Kikyou's hand writing "Hey bitch, just thought that since people already think that I unplugged your alarm that I would try it. And I like it! –you adoring sister, Kikyou!

She screamed and looked at her watch on the table that she never wore, it was nine fifteen! She jumped into the shower then jerked on her school uniform and ran out the door.

Once at school she made up another excuse about an emergency that would never happen again and went into her class.

Sango raised an eyebrow as she walked in and she sent her a moody glare. Sango grinned, scribbled something down on a paper and tossed the note to Kagome.

_Heeyyyy,_

_Did you go apologize to Inuyasha again and stay up all night making it up to him? I thought we agreed that that was a bad idea…but it is romantic! Talk to me! _

Kagome sent her friend another glare.

_I was not at Inuyasha's house, you dirty minded pervert! My so called "sister" thought it would be funny to make my little white lie from yesterday come true… She is such a bitch. NEway, she unplugged my alarm…and I was late again. And FYI I told you I wasn't speaking to Inuyasha and I'm not!_

_-and I'm still tired!_

She tossed the note back to her friend and tried to pay attention until the lunch bell rang.

She walked out with Sango and remembered yesterdays lunch, "Hey Sango, I have a favor to ask you…"

Sango eyed her, "I refuse to stalk Inuyasha with you. Or hold him down while you fondle him."

Kagome blushed, "No, here, take my money and buy me my lunch, then bring it to me in the girl's bathroom."

Sango grinned, "You're going to eat lunch in the girl's bathroom? Why?"

Kagome sighed, "I don't want to deal with Kouga."

"So you're hiding from him? Why don't you just tell him you don't want to go out with him?" Sango asked while laughing and taking the money Kagome was shoving at her.

"IM NOT HIDING… I'm avoiding. And I can't- I mean, I don't want to hurt his feelings." Kagome sighed and walked into the girl's bathroom while hearing Sango talking to her over her shoulder.

"You make so much sense Kagome; hurting the feelings of the guy you do like but not those of the guy you don't like."

Kagome turned to retort but Sango was gone.

She waited a couple minutes and Sango came back with two trays.

"Sango you don't have to suffer with me just because I'm being stupid." Kagome said and sat in the center of the floor.

Sango laughed and wrote "Under construction" on a piece of paper and hung in on the door outside. "It's okay, that's what friends do; you know, to eat on unsanitary floors together when one of them is being silly. But just so you know, you owe me a floor sitting!"

Kagome grinned at her best friend and they shared their lunch on the bathroom floor.

WITH INUYASHA:

After waking up on and off all night Inuyasha got up at about 11 and walked over to Kai's. He didn't want to go to school, he didn't want to face her; knowing he probably owed her apology.

He hadn't apologized to anyone since he was about nine. So he damn sure was going to avoid it if at all possible.

So for now, he continued on to Kai's house and walked in without knocking.

Kai was stretched across the couch wearing a pair of boxers with a girl on his chest.

Inuyasha laughed, "Are you two bonding?"

Kai flipped him off without looking up from the TV but the girl did, and Inuyasha recognized her immediately.

"Well, Kikyou, shouldn't you be at school?" he asked while going to the kitchen and some chicken fingers out of the freezer.

Kikyou squeaked and jumped up off of Kai, "Inuyasha you asshole; don't you knock?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Kikyou you bitch; is he paying for the good time?"

Kai laughed and Kikyou growled.

"I assume you two know each other?" Kai asked while lighting and cigarette and standing up.

They both nodded and Kai laughed again, "Well I'm going to go piss; you guys can talk about homework or something…"

Kikyou watched as Kai got up and walked off. She had slept with him because he made her think of Inuyasha; though rougher and meaner then Inuyasha, he was still kick-ass. She had never dreamed that they were friends.

"So, Inuyasha, why have you been hanging out with my sister?" she asked, trying to keep the jealous tone out of her voice.

"I don't know, who's your sister?" he asked while devouring the now heated chicken fingers.

"Kagome Higurashi," she stated evenly.

Inuyasha choked on his chicken, "Kagome? Kagome is your sister?"

Kikyou nodded, "Yah, so why are you hanging out with her?"

Inuyasha grabbed a beer from the fridge and took a swig to give him a minute to think of a reply, when he was done he turned to her, "She is my tutor."

Kikyou's mouth swung open, she hadn't known that Inuyasha needed a tutor…otherwise she would have volunteered herself, "And why does that involve her wearing your clothes?"

Inuyasha took another casual swig of his beer, "When was she wearing my clothes?"

Kikyou growled, damn him for being so sexy and so vague, "She was wearing it today after school."

Inuyasha grinned to himself and shoved the last of his chicken fingers in his mouth; he felt like laughing, Kagome had worn his clothes since she had left his house! Surely she liked him, otherwise why would she wear his clothes when she didn't have to? "Well, she was tutoring me at my house. And I was drunk and spilled a beer on her shirt. So of course she freaked out and didn't want to go home smelling like beer, so I gave her some of my clothes to wear- which she will return later- and she wore them home."

Kikyou thought this through…

He grinned to himself; she looked like she was buying it.

"Would you ever fuck me?" She asked out of nowhere.

Inuyasha gave a casual shrug while he downed the rest of his beer, "Maybe if you weren't so willing and even then I would have to be really smashed."

Kikyou smiled and opened the fridge; she grinned and pulled out a bottle of Vodka, "Here, drink this."

Inuyasha's back was throbbing and he took the liquor willingly, let the slut try to seduce him, he didn't care; he knew she wouldn't succeed.

Kikyou watched as he finished his beer and threw away the bottle, then started on the bottle of Vodka.

Kai chose this time to enter the room, "How's your little tat Inuyasha?" he asked as he walked over and took the bottle Inuyasha was holding and took a drink from it.

Inuyasha shrugged, "You tell me…"

When he turned around Kai tugged up the back of his shirt and looked at the well-oiled tattoo that was still tinted red around the edges. "It's healing up nicely, you should be back to normal in a few days."

Kikyou casually leaned over Kai's shoulder and looked at the tattoo. It was gorgeous and deadly, just like the man wearing it. She wanted to touch it, to trace its edges with her fingers and her tongue.

Kai put down the shirt and leaned back, bumping into the girl behind him, "Jeez Kikyou, if you wanted to see the tattoo you could've just asked, there's no need to crawl over me."

Kikyou blushed and looked away.

Inuyasha took back Kai's Vodka, "Hey man, I'm leaving. I need some sleep, so I will talk to you later."

Kai nodded, "Okay, but bring me some Vodka next time you come to make up for that. You're going to eat me out of house and home."

Inuyasha nodded and started to walk out. In the background he heard Kikyou saying she was going to go too, then he heard her jog to catch up with him.

"Hey, do you care if I walk with you to your house?" she asked as she got even with him.

Inuyasha looked at her; if she would only stop talking and he drank enough… she could be a convincing replica of Kagome. He wished she was Kagome but for the moment was content with a copy. He shrugged and he saw a glimmer of hope twinkle behind her eyes.


	6. Kiykou: aka THE SLUT!

WITH INUYASHA:

The two of them walked together towards his apartment, when they were across the street from it Inuyasha slipped into the bar again and grabbed a few random bottles. Kikyou looked at him as he slowly climbed the step to his apartment, "Where did you get the whiskey?" she asked.

He shrugged and stepped around her, going up to his room.

Kikyou was amazed at her luck and she had so many butterflies in her stomach she was about to puke. She, Kikyou, was about to be inside Inuyasha's apartment, she would see where he slept, and where he showered. She grinned and followed him into the apartment.

He walked into the apartment and gently pulled off his shirt. He looked at Kikyou, who was eyeing him like he was a juicy hamburger and she was starving. He grinned, half disgusted with her infatuation (he didn't like emotion) and half amused. "Want to help me out here?"

Kikyou looked at the jar of Vaseline he was holding out to her, she stopped herself before she grinned like an idiot, "Yeah, sure."

She dipped her fingers in the jar and pulled out some of the oily gel. She had always hated this stuff but she could deal with it for Inuyasha.

She watched him lay down on his futon bed thing and she smiled evilly while climbing up to sit on his ass, his great, firm, sexy ass. She flexed her thighs as she straddled him and started to gently rub the gel into his irritated skin.

Inuyasha gave a soft groan as the cold goop relaxed his enflamed skin… damn his own stupidity… he regretted the tattoo.

Kikyou took her time and, to her credit, she did get the gel well rubbed in and covered all the afflicted area.

WITH KAGOME:

When Kagome finally got home from school she dragged herself upstairs to her room and debated murdering Kikyou. She lay on her bed with all kinds of evil thoughts whisking through her brain and making her grin.

Then a certain hanyou popped into mind. Inuyasha, he hadn't been to school since their fight, maybe she had been too harsh and he couldn't get over it…

She bit her lip but couldn't stop her legs from starting the journey to his house.

She walked briskly, so she could get there and back by dark. She went over what would happen in her mind. She would apologize, demand an apology from him, maybe surprise him with a kiss and be on her way- so nothing would get out of hand. Then she smacked her forehead, _I'm not supposed to be talking to him at all but I'm already planning on kissing him! Though he is a really good kisser…_

People on the streets near Kagome looked at her like she was crazy as she swatted at the invisible bugs flying around her head.

Kagome stopped outside his apartment complex and looked up at where she assumed where his window was, trying to prepare herself.

She growled to herself as she saw a woman in the window she was looking at. Her eyes moved to another window and she saw an elderly man with his shirt off, she squealed and looked at another, this one contained a woman watering her flowers on a balcony.

Kagome sighed and started to walk up to Inuyasha's room.

WITH INUYASHA:

When he decided that Kikyou was done medicating his back and as now just touching him for fun he growled at her to get off and then sat up himself.

Kikyou took the Wild Turkey he was holding and took a swig from it before handing it back.

He looked at it and made a face, "Great, now I'm going to get mono."

Kikyou glared at him and flicked his ear.

Inuyasha turned to her with eyes misting with red, "Don't ever do that again."

Kikyou paled, "Did that hurt you? I'm sorry…" she trailed off as she reached up to comfort his ears.

He grabbed her arms at the wrists and dragged her to the door.

Kikyou squealed and writhed against him, "No, don't make me leave! I said I was sorry!"

Inuyasha opened the door of his apartment and shoved Kikyou out of it.

Kikyou gave him a pleading look, "Please," she moved forward to come back into the room.

Inuyasha caught her wrists again and this time moved forward until she was pinned on the wall across from his apartment door. "Only my mate can touch my ears…" he growled.

WITH KAGOME:

As Kagome finished climbing the stairs and turned the last corner, she happened on a surprising site.

He heart slammed into her throat as she saw Inuyasha pin Kikyou to the wall with her wrists held above her head. He was shirtless, and all of his muscles seemed to be bunched and ready for action.

WITH INUYASHA:

Kikyou pouted at him and pressed her body against his, "Inuyasha, I won't do it again…"

Inuyasha growled and bared his teeth at her.

Kikyou gave him her best puppy dog eyes and kissed him on the neck. She slid her tongue over one of the thick chords on his neck and grinded against him.

Inuyasha pulled his head away, but Kikyou caught his lips with hers surprising him with a kiss.

Inuyasha felt like dirt, his body and mind knew this wasn't right, knew she wasn't his mate; he kissed her back, trying to make Kagome disappear from his mind. She already had way to much control of him when she was around and know she was controlling his actions even when she wasn't.

He tried not to care for her and pressed his lips harder; he didn't want to care for her…he was afraid to care for her…

WITH KAGOME:

She stood frozen as the man she had been planning on surprising and kissing, kissed her slut of a sister.

She glared at them while the tears started to well up into her eyes. Some girls would walk over there and scream and tell both of them what she thought, and she almost wanted too. But she wasn't that type of a girl and she felt like, in her heart, she had known he would do something like this.

She hung her head, still not breathing, (since she couldn't) and ran back down the stairs.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha pulled away in disgust at the same time he smelt it. Kagome and tears…

He jerked his body away from Kikyou and looked down the hall just in time to catch a glimpse of raven black hair flying around the corner.

He didn't think about anything but her as he jumped away from Kikyou and started running full tilt down the hall.

He tripped just as she got in sight off him. He flew head over heels, did a full summersault, and hit the stairs still running.

He caught her shoulders just as she made it out of the front door of the building.

"Let me go!" she screamed at him as he turned her around.

Inuyasha was taken aback by the tears streaming down her cheeks.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome didn't want him to see her tears; she wanted him to let her go so she could go crawl in a hole and shoot herself.

She didn't like being vulnerable either and that's all she could feel right now. Crying in front of him felt like she was standing naked in front of the world doing the hokey pokey while they silently judged her.

He gaze was full of concern and she hated it, "Damn you! Let me go! I have…homework to do!"

She struggled against his grasp but those sexy muscles she had always drooled over were now her worst enemy.

"Kagome, calm down… it's not what you think…" he sounded as weak as she felt.

"Oh no? You weren't just back there kissing my sister that has been trying to ruin my life since I was born?" she coughed as she cried, the tears closing up her throat and making it hard to breathe.

"Kagome, she doesn't mean anything!" he growled as he pulled her against him in a hug.

"NO!" she screamed and hit his chest with her small fist, "Don't you dare hug me after you just had that SLUT in your arms!"

WITH INUYASHA:

His throat constricted and he blinked to keep the tears from his eyes. He would not cry, he couldn't…

"Kagome, calm down and think!" he pleaded.

"I don't need to think! I know what I saw!" she cried and turned to him with a suddenly serious look.

Inuyasha blinked; she had changed, she looked grim and set… "Kagome…" he said softly, worriedly.

"DON'T!" she growled, cutting him off, "I don't even want you to say my name after you were probably in there moaning that whore's!"

Inuyasha sighed, "Kagome, I'm sorry…"

"I'm sorry too, for overreacting!" She laughed bitterly, "After all, we aren't even dating! You can fuck however the hell you want!"

Inuyasha flinched, "Kagome, I didn't screw your sister…"

"BULLSHIT!" she spat vehemently, "But it doesn't matter, WE ARENT DATING!"

"Kagome, I want to date you… just give me a chance!" he clenched his hands into fists to keep from groveling more.

"Go to hell Inuyasha!" she looked behind him, "Oh, I think your hoe is waiting for you…better not make her wait too long…"

She jerked out of his grasp and started to walk off down the street.

He didn't want it to end like that, but he didn't have the energy to chase her or the ego to withstand another tongue lashing. He sunk to the concrete and rested his head in his hands feeling like his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on.

Kikyou, who had seen all of this, stared at him in amazement. Inuyasha, her Inuyasha, was quite clearly in love with her bitch of a sister. She couldn't stop herself from hating the brat now; she had taken everything she had ever loved. Dad had always loved her more and now Inuyasha did too.

"I'll talk to you later Inuyasha" she mumbled and started to walk off.

"No you won't. Don't EVER talk to me again and don't ever come by my house or the bar… I swear, if I see your face again I'm going puke…" he growled.

Kikyou bit her lip the keep from crying. _He was such an asshole…but that WAS why she liked him, right?_ She thought bitterly and immediately started to plan her revenge against the both of them as she walked towards home.

WITH KAGOME:

She couldn't bear to go home; she couldn't bear to see that BITCH again.

She ran straight to Sango's house and banged on the door.

Kohaku answered, "Hel-Kagome?"

"Don't ask!" she ordered and stomped past him towards Sango's room.

She threw the door open and immediately ran into Sango, whom had just gotten up to leave the room.

"Kagome…?" Sango asked as she saw her friends disheveled state, "honey, I know this might sound like a stupid question, but, are you okay?"

Kagome shook her head viciously back and forth and threw her arms around her best friend.

Sango squeezed her friend back and half walked half carried her over to her bed, "What happened? Did you go back to Inuyasha's or was your sister being a bitch?"

Kagome cried harder and nodded.

Sango frowned, "Hun, that wasn't a yes or no question, so what… oh my god. Were they together?"

Kagome nodded into her friend's pillow as her body shook in hard, jerky sobs.

Sango patted her, "Oh Kagome, I told you not to get to close to him, he wouldn't know how to be loyal even if he wanted to."

Kagome rubbed a fist across her now runny nose and tried to calm down; Sango had been right…and she had been so utterly stupid.

"Did he see you?" Sango asked while softly rubbing her friends back.

Kagome nodded then mumbled in a hoarse, choked voice, "I started crying in front of him…."

Sango frowned, "Honey, I hate to tell you this but you two aren't like going out. So really he didn't do anything wrong."

Kagome sat up in a jolt, glaring at her best friend. "Are you on their side or mine?"

Sango frowned, "I'm always on your side. I mean, I get that you had a crush on him and I know it hurts to see someone you like with someone else. But you hadn't told him that yet, so he really was just being an average horny guy."

Kagome cried, "I KNOW THAT!"

Sango sighed, "I have the cure for this."

Kagome pouted and fisted away her tears, seriously doubting that Sango actually did as Sango left the room.

A minute later she was back, in her arms was two tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a stack of movies.

Kagome smiled weakly as new tears started to spill from her eyes.

"Let's just relax for a while and act like the emotional teenagers we are supposed to be," Sango grinned and handed Kagome a spoon and a tub of ice cream.

Kagome wiped her eyes again, "I don't think I will be able to eat all this…"

Sango grinned as she popped in _The Notebook_, "I won't blame you if you do!"

Mere minutes later, both girls were watching the TV intently and shoveling ice cream into their mouths.

WITH INUYASHA:

After Kikyou had left, Inuyasha was at a loss for what to do. He felt…uneasy. Unconsciously he clenched and unclenched his jaw, he didn't want to admit it, but he knew Kagome was his mate. The only one that there would ever be. A demon version of the human soul mate.

He bit his lip, immediately drawing blood with his canines. He licked his lip and remembered licking Kagome's. He sighed, his demonic side knew in some deeply hidden way that she was his other half but his human side rebelled, believing that he didn't need anyone and never would.

He didn't like needing Kagome, so he tried to satisfy his mind by saying that he merely WANTED her. He could live without her, but he would be much, much better off if she would screw him one night and then stop talking to him.

His mind agreed blindly, wanting so bad to believe that this was merely a lust matter, but his heart trembled knowing the magnitude of his feelings.

An image of Kagome popped into his mind, she was grinning her sweet little grin, showing just a bit of teeth as a blush spread across her soft silky cheeks. Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she opened her mouth and laughed at something the dream him must've said.

He shook his head to rid himself of the image and starting stomping off towards Miroku's house.

Once there he knocked on the door only to have no one answer. He walked to the side of the small house, saw the empty driveway, and then he walked to the other side and saw a shadow move inside Miroku's bedroom through the window.

He growled something about Miroku being an idiot and pulled out his pocket knife. Then he slowly but surely slid the bade between the door and the frame next to the knob. Inuyasha grinned, thinking that locks were like women, every one of them had their flaws, and every one of them had a special something that just made them _click._

He folded the knife back up and slid it in his pocket as he opened the now unlocked door and walked up towards Miroku's room.

He opened the door, finding the monk facing his computer, head phones cover his ears and music blaring from them loudly.

He walked over, grinning as he pulled his knife out again and flicked it open. He quietly moved closer until he was directly behind Miroku, then he leaned an arm around him and placed the sharp blade against Miroku's tender neck.

The monk froze and Inuyasha tugged off his head phones, "Oughta know better than to leave the door unlocked little boy…" Inuyasha grunted in a gruff voice.

"The door was locked…" Miroku trembled, "Wait a minute…"

He turned around and Inuyasha looked at the ceiling innocently as he put his knife back in his pocket.

Miroku growled, "Do you usually hold knives to your friend's necks?"

Inuyasha laughed, "Only when I'm in a good mood!" He roughly ruffled the monks hair.

Miroku sighed, "I'd hate to see you in a bad mood… So why are you in a good mood?"  
Inuyasha shrugged, "I'm not."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Man are you confusing or what, I can't decide if your super pissed, high, or so happy you can't think straight."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I got into a minor tiff with Kagome."

Miroku's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "Over what?"

"Me kissing her sister," Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku's eyes grew huge, "I worry about your definition of minor. What happened?"

Inuyasha sighed as he flopped down on the bed, "Well, I kissed Kikyou in the hall outside my apartment, it wasn't even a good kiss, I was just trying to get Kagome off my mind…Anyways, Kagome walks up, sees, and runs out the door crying."

Miroku stared wide eyed and waited for him to continue.

"When I caught up with her she wouldn't even talk to me, she just cried and yelled about me and Kikyou having sex- which we didn't- and I told her that but she didn't believe me. Then she apologized."

Miroku didn't even blink, "Why?"

"For overreacting, because 'we weren't even dating and I can fuck who ever the hell I want to'—her exact words." Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku coughed, "Wow man, this shits exciting…we should write this down and make a book out of it! We could post it on the internet!"

Inuyasha glared at him, "As if."

Miroku shrugged innocently, "Fine, be that way. What are you going to do?"

Inuyasha looked at him; Miroku was asking him the same question he had been asking himself since he had watched Kagome running away down the street.

"I don't know." He whispered more to himself then his friend.

WITH KAGOME:

By the end of the movie both girls were crying their hearts out and blowing their noses, "THAT WAS SO SWEET!" Sango cried.

"I know! I wish I had a boyfriend that looks and acts like that!" Kagome whined back.

Both girls got up and put what was left of the ice cream into the freezer. Then Sango made popcorn and they jogged back up the stair to her room and prepared for another movie.

"I need to call my mom," Kagome mumbled, not wanting to have to talk to Kikyou, but feeling guilty about the last overnight excursion that had left her mother in tears.

Sango gave her a nod and handed Kagome her cell phone, "I'm going to the bathroom while you use the phone and then we can start the movie, okay?"

Kagome nodded even as the phone rang in her ear.

"Hello?" answered the timid voice that was her mother.

Kagome sighed with relief, "Hey mom, it's me."

"Oh dear, I'm so glad you called, I was worried sick about you and your sister. Is she with you?" her mother said.

Kagome bit her lip, had Inuyasha really went back into his apartment and screwed Kikyou again? Like seeing her cry hadn't been a big deal? Anger made her clench the phone.

"Honey? Are you still there?" her mother asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah- I am. I just called to tell you that I'm staying the night at Sango's. I'll be home after school tomorrow. Bye." Kagome said hurriedly.

"WAIT!" her mother cried, "What about your sister? Have you seen her?"

Kagome growled, "I'm not her keeper. Bye."

Her mother' voice was quieter now, so Kagome had to push the phone harder against her ear.

"I'm sorry honey, have a nice time." With that her mother hung up.

Kagome bit her lip as guilt washed over her. "DAMN HIM!" she growled, finding a root to all her problems that lead straight to Inuyasha.

"I guess you're talking about Inuyasha?" Sango said as she flopped onto the bed next to Kagome.

Kagome sighed, "I don't know."

Sango nodded, "Good enough for me!" She patted Kagome again and then put in _Tristan and Isolde._

Both girls ate their popcorn and allowed themselves to yet again be sucked into someone else's story.

WITH INUYASHA:  
Miroku sighed, "Well do you want to be with her or not?"

Inuyasha didn't like telling Miroku what he felt but he knew the guy was just trying to be good friend. "I don't know."

Miroku laughed, "Sure you do, don't think about your pants or your pride; think about her. What do you feel when you think of seeing her again? Are you happy or just average?"

Inuyasha sighed and tried not to think, "Every time I think about her, my heart starts pounding as if she were right next to me… I want her to smile or to laugh…or even be a little pissed; just as long as she is with me and talking to me."

Miroku tried not to react as his usually tightlipped friend spilled his romantic little guts. "Man, sounds like you got it bad."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah, but I don't want it."

Miroku suddenly frowned, "Dude, why? Being in love is great when it's not causing you excruciating pain… Ha, I mean, what's better then caring for someone and knowing that they care for you back?"

Inuyasha sighed, he hated being weak, "I don't need anybody."

Miroku frowned, "Dude, everyone needs someone, even you. So what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of SHIT!" he growled, but his hand trembled as he thought of losing Kagome as he had lost his parents. He was afraid of losing her… of getting too close…and being devastated when she was suddenly gone.

Miroku could the gears turning in Inuyasha's head as he developed as glazed look and his face tightened into a grim, tight, stare.

"Dude. Snap out of it. It's clear that Kagome feels something for you; otherwise she wouldn't have gotten so upset when she saw you and Kikyou together. You need to tell her how you feel." Miroku said as his friend watched him.

"I can't do that Miroku; I don't do feelings, I don't do caring." Inuyasha whispered under his breath.

Miroku frowned, "Then you don't DO Kagome. I don't mean to be dirty but if you can't do feelings then you can't get any closer to Kagome. Girls need feelings and they need you to tell them all that you feel." Miroku suddenly wished he could take his own advice… then he could be with Sango. But there was nothing that said that Sango felt for him the way Kagome did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed and laid back on the bed, instantly remembering his tattoo and rolling over in a growl.

Miroku, still in psychiatrist mode, didn't notice. "You need to get past what happened to your parents, even though it will be hard, and then you will be ready for Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed, knowing that his stupid friend was probably right but not wanting to face any more emotions tonight, "Miroku, do you have any Vaseline?"

"I mean honestly, Kagome is hot, your totally lucky that she likes you… wait, what do you want Vaseline for? Oh my god, that's sick man, don't think that just because you are down on your luck that I will let you choke your chicken on MY bed!" Miroku started to make gagging noises.

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm not going to jack off on your bed dude, I'd probably catch something… I wanted it for my tattoo."

"TATTOO?" Miroku went wide eyed, "When did you get a tattoo?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "A couple of days ago. Now do you have any?"

Miroku nodded and reached under the bed and pulled out a jar.

Inuyasha made a puking noise, "I'm not going to ask…"

Miroku stuck his tongue out at him and raised an eyebrow as Inuyasha sat up and pulled off his shirt. "Oh baby…" Miroku mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha coughed, "Miroku, is there something you want to tell me?"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha, even if I were gay, you wouldn't be my type."

Inuyasha laughed, "Good. Then I can trust you to be a friend and put this on my back for me."

Miroku's mouth fell open as he saw how big the tattoo was… and what it was. He shivered, thinking of all the other things his friend must do without telling him…

He sat next to Inuyasha and started to rub the Vaseline on his back. He rubbed it on fast and was done quickly then he sat the jar down and grabbed Inuyasha's arm.

Inuyasha grunted and jerked the arm back, "Miroku, what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Miroku growled somewhat like Inuyasha, "I want to see your arms! Now hand it here."

Inuyasha sat up confusedly and held out an arm.

Miroku took it and looked at his inner elbow, then grabbed the other and repeated the process.

Inuyasha sighed, "Miroku, what are you doing?"

Miroku let go of the arms and looked at his friend, "I wanted to see if you had been doing drugs."

Inuyasha sighed, "You're such a dumb ass, I mean, people can shoot up in more than one place and you don't have to shoot up with ALL drugs. So technically I could be doing drugs and not shooting up. And all you had to do was ask."

Miroku's eyes widened, "Inuyasha, have you done ANY drugs?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Dude all I do is smoke pot. It's not that big of a deal and I quit all the really hard stuff."

Miroku glared at him, "You told me you would quit it all."

Inuyasha gave a guilty shrug, "Well it's not like I've been doing it for a while, I just started again like last week because Kagome pissed me off after a tutoring session."

Miroku looked away, "Inuyasha, you said that you believed me when I told you that that shit won't bring you anything but trouble."

Inuyasha clenched his fist, "I did believe you, and I still do, but at the time I WANTED trouble."

Miroku looked at him, locking eyes with the demon, "Inuyasha, you're going to lose everyone you love if you don't stop pushing us all away."

Inuyasha laughed bitterly, "Who do I LOVE Miroku? I don't have anyone! I have nothing to lose!"

Miroku grabbed him by the shoulders, "You have FRIENDS, Inuyasha. You don't want to lose me do you? Or Kagome- I mean, you love her right?"

Inuyasha growled, not liking the emotions he could feel welling up inside him. "Let go of me."

Miroku shook him, "No! I want you to wake up! That shits illegal! It might be okay to try it once, but to keep at it and get addicted, and possibly get some gory side-effects… You need to stop."

Inuyasha jerked out of his grasp and stood up next to the bed, "Miroku you're not my mom."

Miroku growled, "Somebody has to teach you something!"

Inuyasha stomped towards the door but Miroku beat him there and held the door shut.

"Get out of the way!" he growled as his eyes misted red.

"No! Face you problems! Face ME" Miroku pleaded.

Inuyasha hung his head and looked away.

"Tell me you will quit the weed and the excessive drinking." Miroku begged, grabbing Inuyasha by the shoulders.

Inuyasha looked away.

Miroku squeezed his shoulders tighter, "Tell me and mean it."

"I'll quit" Inuyasha growled under his breath.

"NO! MEAN IT!" Miroku growled.

"I said I'd quit!" Inuyasha growled back.

"But you didn't mean it! Now mean it, or leave. I can't be your friend and watch you fuck up your life further." Miroku said.

"I MEAN IT! I WILL FUCKING QUIT!" Inuyasha yelled, frustrated.

Miroku let go of him and nodded, "Well I'm glad that's out of the way. Let's watch some TV."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "You asshole."

Miroku shrugged, "I just wanted you to say you would quit and I'm glad you did. So now there is no reason to continue on depressed or anything. Ha- now you can even chase your woman better. Smoke tends to make the lungs weak, you know."

Inuyasha gave his friend a smack on the back of the head and took control of the remote.

Miroku laughed and sat down on the floor, with the bed serving as a backrest, "So, are you going to school tomorrow?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm fucking going to school! No one else can keep you in line!"

WITH KAGOME:

Sango smiled as the movie slowly came to an end.

Kagome was half asleep but awake enough to stand up and go brush her teeth and wash her face.

When she came back she slid into the bed with Sango.

"So," Sango whispered, "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

Kagome sighed, "Yeah, I mean, what are the chances of Inuyasha showing up?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right."


	7. Oh my god FLOWERS!

WITH INUYASHA:

_Inuyasha was far away, too far away. He was running, but nowhere near fast enough. _

_He watched his parent's car slow down so they could cross the tracks without jolting the car out of alignment. He heard the engine stop even though there was a large distance between them. _

_His father wasn't too worried, he tried to start the car up again. When the engine didn't catch, Inuyasha imagined his father would growl, but not curse… he never cursed in front of mother._

_He heard the horn on the train blare, signaling that it was coming through town._

_The dividers slowly moved down to stop traffic from crossing while the train was coming; his parent's car sandwiched between them._

_He tried to make his legs move faster as he saw his father try to unbuckle his mother's seatbelt. After a few precious seconds he slashed the belt with his claws and yelled for her to get out of the car. _

_She opened the passenger door and got out just as the train made contact, she screamed for only a second as she was slammed between the two metal beasts._

_Inuyasha yelled, tears streaming down his face as he realized that it wasn't his parents in the car anymore, it was Kagome. _

_The train rolled on, not being able to stop at an exact instant after hitting the breaks, dragging the demolished car and everyone he loved along in front of it with pieces flying off at the cars waiting on the other side of the dividers._

_"NO!" he heard himself scream as he fell to his knees, "NOT AGAIN!"_

Inuyasha was jolted out of his troubled sleep as he heard his own voice yelling.

"Hey man, you okay?" Miroku asked, still half asleep.

"Uh, yeah…go back to sleep…" Inuyasha mumbled, as he stepped out of his sweat drenched sheets on Miroku's bedroom floor.

He picked up his phone on the way to the bathroom and grunted as he saw that it was four in the morning…he and Miroku had only laid down to sleep a couple hours earlier.

He sat the phone down on the counter and wetted a rag, and then he washed his face off with the cold cloth.

As he looked into the mirror he saw the familiar black spots under his eyes. He growled, flipped the light switch off, and went back to bed; trying to catch up on his beauty sleep.

WITH KAGOME:

_Kagome laughed manically as she dragged her sister by the hair up the stairs to Inuyasha's apartment._

_At the door she reared back and kicked it in…so much for knocking._

_She threw Kikyou at a very surprised Inuyasha's feet. _

_He grinned, seeming quite amused with little fiasco._

_Kagome grabbed a rope…which was handily lying next to her on Inuyasha's floor. She tied up her sister's hands and tied them to the heater that didn't work, but was conveniently bolted to the floor._

_When she turned around, Inuyasha pulled her against him in a sultry kiss. She smiled into the kiss and began to rip his clothes off him._

_He pulled away, laughing and finished the job for her, and before she knew it she was naked too._

_She giggled and flopped on the bed, Inuyasha was two seconds behind her._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly as he moved his body between her legs._

_Kagome looked at her sister who was staring at them from her place on the floor._

_She grinned at her sister as Inuyasha slid inside her. She moaned, and lifted one hand from his neck to flip off her sister as he pulled back and thrust into her again._

Kagome sat up ramrod straight in Sango's bed. She blushed, remembering her twisted dream and realized that she was sweating. She sighed and slid out of the bed, relishing in the hypersensitivity of her skin that made the simple rush of the sheets a luscious caress.

She glanced at the clock, 6:00 am… She rolled her eyes at the blatantly ridiculous dream she had just had and went to take a shower, trying to wash off the warm ache that was between her legs from the dream Inuyasha's touch.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha got dressed in the pants to his school uniform (which he had ripped up and written all over- because he couldn't force himself to wear them otherwise), and a red tank top that highlighted every ripple in his masculine torso. Not forgetting his black beanie and his black vans. He pulled on the gray coat that was as pristine as his pants used to be and walked out the door.

He walked off down the street with Miroku towards the dreaded school building where he was tortured daily by cruel teachers who relished in making dumb kids squirm.

He rolled his eyes at his own train of thought and stepped into the building, not only on time, but a little early.

WITH KAGOME:

She was dressed and ready but Sango was dragging behind.

Kagome surfed through all the channels on the TV in Sango's room, Kohaku sat next to her and told her about this time when he and his friend accidentally broke out a window.

Sango came out in huff, she had her school skirt rolled up, making the skirt shorter and showing off more of her toned legs. She was brushing her hair as she slipped on her shoes and looked at her friend in exasperation.

Kagome frowned, "Why are you making that face?"

Sango pouted, "I DON'T LIKE ANY OF MY CLOTHES!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Maybe you should just wear the uniform…without all your little changes?"

Sango frowned, "I want to be sexy."

Kohaku snorted and looked innocently at the television.

Kagome hit him and looked at her friend, "You look great; though I can see half of your boobs…you should defiantly pull that up so we can go."

Sango frowned and looked down at her cleavage, "You think it's too much?"

Kagome and Kohaku nodded as one and Sango gave frustrated growl and ran back into the bathroom.

Kohaku sighed and went back to the TV.

THIRTY MINUTES AND FOUR CLOTH CHANGES LATER:

Sango was speeding away from the junior high school where she had dropped off Kohaku.

She had ten minutes to get across town and get her and Kagome to school on time.

She honked as an innocent old lady tried to cross the street.

The elderly woman jumped back and Sango flew past; Kagome clutched tightly to her seat belt.

"Uh, Sango?" she mumbled softly.

Sango turned a sharp corner, "Yes?"

Kagome hung tightly to the handle over the window, "Are you okay?"

Sango nodded.

Kagome clung tighter, "Then why did it take so long for you to get dressed this morning? And why…" she paused as Sango slammed on the breaks at a stop sign she had just noticed, "are you driving like a lunatic?"

Sango bit her lip and sighed, "I like Miroku."

Kagome let go of handle in shock and was instantly smacked into the side window as Sango turned another sharp corner. She winced and clutched and her head, "What?"

Sango blushed but refused to look at Kagome, "I like Miroku. And I know we are totally opposites and he can be a real dork sometimes, but he really can be cute at others…and he is always spouting off romantic things when he's around me…and he makes me laugh."

Kagome couldn't stop the laugh that rolled out of her, "Sango, I think we both need therapists."

Sango laughed helplessly and pulled into her usual parking spot in front of the school. "Don't tell anyone okay?"

Kagome grew serious, "I won't but you do realize he is just as much a womanizer as Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and jumped as Kouga appeared in the window next to Kagome.

Kagome saw her face and turned, just as Kouga opened the door for her.

"Hey sexy…" he mumbled and kissed the back of Kagome's hand as he gently pulled her out of the car.

Kagome's eyes weren't looking at him though; they were looking at someone else over his shoulder… someone who was staring back at her with hatred flaming in his gaze, someone who had sexy long silver hair, and someone who was being held back by Sango's crush, Miroku. She bit her lip as she remembered him kissing her sister.

She sighed, "Hi Kouga…" She watched Inuyasha try to walk towards her and she saw Miroku climbing onto his back.

"Did you decide on if you were going to go out with me or not?" Kouga asked as he pulled her hand up to his lips for another kiss.

She looked at Sango for help but decided that her friend had eyes only for the guy on Inuyasha's back as Sango's glazed eyes seemed focused on him.

"Uh, let's go inside and talk about it…" Kagome mumbled as Kouga slid a tongue along her knuckles.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her as they walked into the school's large front doors.

As they walked inside the building everyone paused to stare at them.

Kagome blushed and turned to Kouga, "Kouga, you are a really cute guy and you're really popular..." She was interrupted by the school's bell.

She grinned, "Oops, I'm late!" she rushed off down the hall towards her class, leaving Kouga standing there watching her.

WITH INUYASHA:

He growled as Miroku tried to pin him against an innocent bystander's parked car.

"Let me go" he said in a deadly calm voice.

Miroku shook his head and jumped as Sango appeared next to him. He grinned in surprise, "Hello my beauty!"

Sango blushed a bit, "Look, I just came over here to tell you," she looked up at Inuyasha, "that you hurt Kagome badly yesterday."

Inuyasha stopped struggling against Miroku and leaned all his weight against the car, "I know."

Sango frowned, "Then leave her alone."

Inuyasha sighed, "It's not that simple."

"He loves her!" Miroku grinned.

Sango stared at the both of them, "Then why were you kissing her sister?"

Inuyasha growled, "She kissed me first! And I was just being…"  
Sango growled, "An ass? Stupid? Retarded?"

Inuyasha sighed and the bell rang, "Look, you probably won't understand any of this, but I really do l..love her and I was a..afraid." He looked away so she wouldn't she the embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

Sango knew exactly what he meant, "Look, tell her that. She needs to hear it after what she saw and you beating the shit out of Kouga isn't going to help anything."

He growled and walked off into school, being followed by a blushing Sango and a giggling Miroku.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome looked at the board and tried not to think of Inuyasha behind her.

She looked at Sango, whom was sitting rigidly in her seat and blushing as Miroku played with a strand of her hair from behind her. Kagome sighed and wrote on a separate sheet of paper.

_Hey Sango!_

_You look like hell over there…poor you- the guy you like is giving you attention… sigh I think we need boyfriends._

Sango read the note, wrote on it, and handed it back.

_You don't get it! I mean, I do like him…but I don't want to act on it! You were right when you said that he was a womanizer! I don't want to date someone if I'm going to have to always keep tabs on him to make sure that he isn't fooling around on me! But yes…I do want a boyfriend. What are you thinking?_

_-Sango_

Kagome read the note and sighed, and then she wrote back on it.

_I'm going to say yes at lunch. I'm going to go out with Kouga. I want to see how Inuyasha reacts._

Sango read the note and looked at Kagome with an open mouth,

_Kagome, I don't think that is such a great idea, maybe you should wait…and cool off before you make a decision with Kouga._

Kagome read the note and stuck her tongue out at her friend. She thought it was a good idea and she was going to go through with it. She hoped that it made Inuyasha squirm like a worm on a hook when he saw her and Kouga together.

Sango watched Kagome and realized that her friend was still hurting from last night's episode. She bit her lip and scribbled on a piece of paper, and then she tossed it over her shoulder onto Miroku's desk.

Miroku grinned and opened what he hoped to be a love note.

_Don't get the wrong idea about this… I just thought that you and your friend would like to know that Kouga asked Kagome out and she plans on saying yes at lunch._

Miroku scribbled back on the paper and slid it over her shoulder making sure to brush her neck softly with his fingertips.

Sango shivered and opened the note:

_My love,_

_Thank you for looking out for me and my friend. And I want you to know that I wouldn't DREAM of getting the wrong idea about us. _

_Ps- Your hair smells beautiful; you have got me hard back here._

_Your humble, eternal love slave, Miroku_

Sango blushed and refused to turn around and look at him.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha watched as Miroku and Sango passed a note back and forth, he instantly wished that he and Kagome were doing the same. He tapped her gently on the shoulder and she instantly raised her hand into the air.

"Yes?" the teacher asked her favorite student.

Kagome smiled, "May I go to the bathroom? I need to wash my…shoulder."

"Yes but be quick about it." The teacher mumbled and waved her hand in the direction of the door.

Inuyasha gaped at Kagome's retreating figure and fought the urge to chase after her and force her to listen to him, Sango had been right; he needed to tell Kagome just how he felt.

He sighed and after a few minutes Kagome walked back into the class, her eyes always staying a few feet away from where he sat.

He growled and decided that he would wait till lunch, when he could talk to her without the teacher's interference.

WITH KAGOME:

As class dragged on, Kagome was relieved and yet somewhat regretful that Inuyasha didn't try to talk to her again.

When the bell signifying lunch finally did ring, she was the first out of the class. She glanced behind her and saw that Inuyasha was close on her tail.

She gasped and sped up; the next time she looked back he was gone. She glanced around in a paranoia and then walked towards the lunchroom at a semi-normal pace.

Once there, she walked up to Kouga and gave him a huge smile that she suddenly regretted.

She faltered as she saw Sango walk into the lunchroom, her friend was mouthing "No," but Kagome tightened her resolve and looked back at Kouga.

"Okay." She said in a croaky voice.

Kouga raised an eyebrow, "Okay what?"

"Okay- I will go out with you" she mumbled, becoming less and less sure of her decision.

Kouga grinned and pulled her down onto his lap, "I knew you would come around."

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha walked back inside the building after having made a quick stop at the school courtyard, where he picked a few bright yellow daffodils.

He sighed as he thought of what a stupid and cliché idea the flowers were and moved to drop them in the nearest trashcan.

He stopped in mid-toss and pulled back. Girls liked cliché, right?

He walked into the lunchroom and started to walk towards where Kagome was in the lunch line.

Miroku ran up and jumped in front of him, "Inuyasha! Man, I'm glad I caught you…what's with the flowers? NEVERMIND!"

Inuyasha waved a hand in front of Miroku's face, "Dude, leave me alone, I'm going to talk to her."

Miroku threw up his hands, "No, listen to me! Sango told me that Kagome-"

He was cut off as Inuyasha stepped around him and started to walk towards Kagome again.

"Inuyasha! You have to listen to me! Kagome is going out with Kouga! She agreed to it!" Miroku said while he ran up next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped, a mere ten feet from Kagome.

She looked up; her eyes went to his face, and to his hand, and back up at his face.

Kouga walked up and wrapped an arm around Kagome's neck and started to talk to the lunch lady, oblivious to the tension growing in the room.

Inuyasha's eyes were locked on Kagome's as he let the small bouquet of flowers fall to the floor. His eyes narrowed and he fought the demon blood that was now rushing in his ears, drowning out all other noise.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome bit her lip as she saw the flowers fall. Inuyasha, the biggest hard ass in the school had brought her flowers and here she was waiting in the arms of another man to receive them.

She blinked back tears, thinking that he deserved everything he got after what he had done with her sister, but her heart stopped beating at the harsh look that was now covering his face.

For moments, before Miroku had said something to him, he had looked so hopeful. But now she could see that his efforts to hide all emotions had just doubled and she knew she was the cause of it.

She reached a hand out towards him but he had already turned and around, and was now walking out of the noisy lunchroom.

Her eyes landed on Miroku as he looked at her. She made an apologetic look at him and he softly shook his head before he followed Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes stung and she wiggled out from under Kouga's arm so that she could run to the bathroom before she cried in front of the entire school.

Sango was behind her in seconds…carrying the flowers.

Kagome turned and saw them, she sobbed and looked away instantly, "Oh, Sango, why did I say yes?"

Sango sighed, "Kagome, you know you don't like Kouga…at least not like you do Inuyasha; I told you not to go out with him."

Kagome frowned and sat on the floor with her head in her hands, "Goddamn it, I wanted Inuyasha to be hurt, the way he hurt me! Is that so wrong?"

Sango sighed, "Kagome, anyone would feel that way if they had been through what you went through."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" Kagome cried into her lap.

Sango sighed, "I can't believe he brought you flowers, he has always seemed to have such a hard exterior… aren't flowers…sensitive?"

Kagome threw her shoe at her friend, "I KNOW !"

Sango ducked, "Well, you did just what you wanted to do. Now either go fix things with him or get over the fact that you were a tad harsh with your revenge."

Kagome pouted, "I really do like him but I'm afraid to fall too far. I mean like you said, I don't want to always be worrying about whether or not he is cheating on me…and then the stuff with my sister…"

"Kagome, from the looks of things, I don't that Inuyasha would cheat on you again…or ever?" Sango sighed, "But that's just my opinion."

Kagome pouted, "I think I'm going to try things with Kouga, I need to get my mind off Inuyasha but I will go apologize to him."

The girls headed out the door, Kagome unsure of her every step and Sango sighing, knowing that her friend probably wouldn't listen to her if she told her not to continue in with Kouga.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha growled as he stomped off down the hall, Miroku was following him and trying to calm him down.

"Inuyasha, chill out!" Miroku said as he tried to keep up with the angry demon's quick steps.

Inuyasha pounded a fist into the nearest locker and made a nice big dent.

Miroku flinched, "Dude, I know you don't want your demon side coming out, so CALM DOWN!"

Inuyasha growled, "I can't believe she is going out with that…that…that ASSHOLE!"

"Oy, have you seen my lovely babe of a girlfriend Inuyasha? She seems to have slipped off…" Kouga asked in his usual arrogant voice.

Miroku grabbed Kouga's shoulders and stepped in front of him, "Kouga, now is not the time, call back later, okay?"

Kouga growled, "Get your hands off me, fag." As he said it he gave Miroku a hard enough shove to send him into the lockers on the other side of the hall.

Inuyasha turned, "WOLF, you better fucking apologize to my friend and get the fuck out of here before I kick your ass into next year."

Kouga laughed, "Well someone's in a rank mood, does this have anything to do with the flowers you brought Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled and blinked as his vision clouded with a misty red color, "Kouga, I'm fucking serious, GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE YOU LOSE A PART OF YOUR BODY YOU CANT LIVE WITHOUT!"

A small crowd had started to gather and was now watching as the two demons squared off.


	8. Right below the ear

WEeeeeeeeeeee lol. I'm glad you guys are still into my story. Sadly I have been neglecting my other one for this one! So im def. gonna have to take a time out and write on the story im less interested in….

OMG- lol- sorry to all you people out there that read my jeffree star oopsie! I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me and continue on reviewing me!

WINK This chapter is good I promise!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kouga growled back, "You know mutt, I think you need an attitude adjustment. I mean, just because I'm dating your crush doesn't mean that you have to get all sore about it and start threatening me!"

Inuyasha gave a demonic growl that had the hair on everyone's neck standing on end.

He bared his fangs and had launched himself on the wolf demon before anyone could react.

Kouga's quick reflexes saved him from a severe headache as Inuyasha slammed a fist into the locker that was right behind where Kouga had been.

Kouga looked at the huge dent in the locker and then at Inuyasha's bleeding knuckles, "Damn mutt, you need some anger management!"

He laughed and jumped to the side as Inuyasha clawed the air where he had been a second earlier.

Inuyasha jumped at the floor this time, stopping Kouga's speed instantly.

The wolf demon fell to the floor with a howl.

Inuyasha was on top of him before anyone could blink.

"You damn ASSHOLE!" he punched Kouga in the face as he sat on his chest.

Everyone heard the crack of Kouga's nose but Inuyasha didn't stop. His eyes were now glowing an eerie red and he had purple slashes appearing on his cheeks.

He looked fierce and had everyone around him taking a step back. He punched Kouga again in the face, grinning a bit as the wolf moaned in pain.

"STOP!" someone screamed from so far away.

Inuyasha hesitated and was pulled back by the shoulders.

When he turned around, Miroku was rubbing his head and stepping away from him, "Don't kill him Yash."

But that wasn't the voice, Inuyasha turned and searched for the voice, and her smell became intoxicating.

She shoved through the crowd, "Oh my god…" People started to move for her, not wanting to get closer to the raging demon.

Inuyasha's breaths were coming in raged gasps, but at last he could focus.

WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome was frozen in place as Inuyasha looked at her.

He was transformed, and had almost killed Kouga in his rage.

She bit her lip as she walked up to him, everyone in the crowd gasped in unison.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered softly, daring to hope that he could understand her.

"Kagome" his voice came out roughly.

Kagome bit her lip again, making the tender skin bleed instantly, "Inuyasha, please calm down."

He took a step towards her, but she didn't back up, she knew he wouldn't hurt her…

"Your bleeding…" his voice rasped and he leaned down, lightly pressing a kiss on Kagome's lips.

Kagome squeaked as she felt his fangs scrap her lips, it was completely gentle and had shivers of excitement running down her spine. She pressed back softly and wasn't surprised when the demon opened its jaws and slid a hot branding tongue into her mouth.

She was surprised however when he sucked softly and pulled her bleeding bottom lip into his mouth.

Kagome opened her mouth in pleasure and continued to worship her hurt lip. First suckling, then running his tongue over it, then raking his fangs softly over it, making it bleed just a bit more…feeding his hunger.

Kagome closed her eyes in bliss and tried not to moan aloud, being slightly aware of where she was.

"HEY MUTT!" Kouga sputtered and wiped the blood from his face, only to have more gush in its place.

Inuyasha pulled away and stepped protectively in front Kagome.

"Get the fuck away from MY BITCH!" Kouga growled, his voice taking a demonic tone, that was only slightly higher pitched then Inuyasha.

Inuyasha moved forward like lighting and clenched his hand tightly around Kouga's throat.

Kouga sputter and the blood started to pour off him and onto Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha squeezed his hand tighter as teachers, finally alerted to the fight, rushed in.

"Let go of him!" the principle yelled and several of the teachers started trying to drag him off of Kouga.

Kouga, who was quickly losing consciousness, laughed hoarsely.

Inuyasha tightened his grip tighter and lifted with the hand holding Kouga's around the neck.

The teachers stared as Kouga's feet were lifted off the floor and he started to struggle as he coughed.

"Let GO of the student!" they yelled in turns, yet even as they all pulled at once, no one could make the hanyou budge.

"I need demon students!" the principle yelled, and several stepped up, "Use your extra strength to get him off before he kills Kouga!"

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha growled, his vision so clouded he could barely see Kouga in front of him. All he could think about was killing Kouga. He could feel his human side objecting, but his demonic side had already been let loose, and wouldn't become passive again easily.

Everything around him faded, and only on fact remained, his mate needed protection, from another demon. This wolf demon wanted to claim HIS mate for itself.

"MINE" he ground out, loud enough for only Kouga to hear.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome wanted to cry as she watched a total of seven demons pull together to get Inuyasha off of Kouga.

Instantly Kouga fell to the floor, where the science teacher jumped down and gave him mouth to mouth.

Everyone watched as a teacher opened the door and a cop car pulled up. The seven full-blood demons still holding Inuyasha had to practically carry Inuyasha to the car.

Kagome looked away as he struggled and kicked and slashed at them.

When they finally did get him into the car, he broke the window on the other side and jumped out.

Already she was running down the steps of the school.

He got to her before the other demons could get to him. She held up a hand at them, "Let him calm down."

The demon in front of her was panting as she cried, she could tell that Inuyasha's sides were battling for control over his body.

The teachers started to usher the rest of the students back into the school. Leaving the seven demons, and three cops cars surrounding them.

Kagome stared into the blood red orbs, "Inuyasha, wake up and calm down."

She placed her hands on either side of his face and watched a flicker of gold appear in the haunting eyes.

He leaned down and licked one of her tears from her cheek.

Kagome decided to laugh instead of cry and she slowly sat down on the pavement. Inuyasha followed her down and pulled her into his lap.

Kagome blushed, but didn't pull away. "Calm down…please" she whispered into his ear.

She slowly reached up and caressed one of his ears.

He let out a growl that sounded more like a purr and leaned against her ear.

Kagome grinned softly, wondering what came AFTER he calmed down.

He turned to face her as she continued to rub his ear, slowly he nuzzled his nose against hers.

Kagome grinned at just how cute a gesture that was and watched the red glow in his eyes.

He brushed his nose lightly across her cheek and down to her jaw line where he replaced it with his mouth.

Kagome blushed and looked at all the people around her; she saw that all the demon students were now taking steps back, as if knowing they shouldn't be witnessing his claiming…as if afraid to challenge it.

She parted her lips as shivers went down her spine and he kissed her on her neck, right below her ear…

She arched against him as he licked her there, toying with areas sensitivity. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks and flowing down between her legs.

He raked his teeth against her soft, tender skin and she found her heart pounding against the walls of her chest. She cupped his head and found herself pushing on it softly as if ushering him to bite…

Kagome's eyes widened and she jerked away from him, falling on her back on the ground in the process.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome noticed his hard on that was straining against his pants.

She was breathing heavy and all she could smell was him. She stared at him, he must be casting some kind of demonic spell on her… she could feel the skin on her neck at the base of her ear and the wet area between her legs throbbing in unison for his touch.

She sat up and resisted the urge to climb back on top of him and kiss his brains out. She didn't want to do it this way…whatever IT was. She wanted their feelings out in the open…and she wanted privacy so she could moan…

Kagome gave a husk cough and looked up at Inuyasha. She realized now that she hadn't been calming him down…but working him up. He was still in his demonic state, but now was horny on top of that!

She looked into his blood red eyes and had to look away to keep from grinding against that nice hard on he was sporting… She coughed again, not knowing what else to do, but knowing how good it would feel.

He crawled towards her on his hands and knees.

Kagome whimpered, half from her hunger for him and half from knowing just how much he hungered for her…and how dangerous he was in this state.

He pushed her back on the concrete and she didn't fight him.

She lay there, looking up at him as he crawled on top of her, and between her bent knees.

Kagome groaned quietly and looked away from his intense gaze…she had to…had to…be touched.

Inuyasha leaned down, licking the rim of her ear, "Stop fighting me… you are mine…mine alone…"

Kagome held up her hands to push him away but inside found herself reveling in the thick muscles on his chest. "I…can't"

"You can…I can smell it all over you. You're wet…and ready for me to be inside you." He licked her tender neck again.

"You ache…" he punctuated his statement with a rough grind against her wet panties.

"You yearn…" another luscious grind.

"You crave…" and another.

"You NEED…" and another.

Kagome cried out softly and arched against his hard body…she didn't want to…

She slapped him hard, right across the face.

She heard a round of gasps, reminding her that she had an audience.

Inuyasha shook his head and blinked golden amber orbs.

Kagome bit her lip, and regretted it instantly as his golden gaze caressed her lips and went further down.

WITH INUYASHA:

He wasn't sure what was going on…but he liked it. He was on top of Kagome… surrounded by… the police?

He remembered Kouga, the beating he had given him, and the great sex they had almost had.

He could still feel the burning urge to mark her, to give her that quick bite that would send other males packing… but he ignored it.

What he couldn't ignore however, was the scent of pure lust rolling off the panting Kagome. He could feel her tight nipples against his chest even through their clothes…and he could smell the wet juices she had soaked her panties with.

He clenched his jaw and lifted himself off her.

He could see that all the demons that had pulled him off of Kouga had retreated a safe distance, knowing that if they had interfered death would have been the result.

He heard a cop say something, but he didn't understand it as he leaned down and pulled Kagome up by her waist.

She was still panting, and blushing but her eyes never left his.

He felt a cop… or several, clipping handcuffs on him and starting to tug him into the car whose window he hadn't broken.

He opened his mouth, "I want you…" he mouthed slowly and clearly towards her.

He could tell by the immediate darkening of her pupils that she understood.

Then he moved into the cop car without a struggle.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome bit her lip, and then regretted it because it made her think of him.

She almost regretted slapping him. She had loved every thing that he had done to her, but it had been the wrong time and place. And if she hadn't stopped him then, they both would have lost it and ended up naked and moaning in the school parking lot.

She turned back to face the school and could see that almost every window had someone in it… looking down at her.

She held a hand to her flushed and heated face as she walked the steps into the school.

Once in class, everyone was forbidden to speak; the teacher's nerves were already shot for the day and she would allow no more drama.

Sango handed Kagome a note as soon as the teacher turned her back.

_OMG!_

_No, OMFG! I can't believe that. You can't deny the chemistry now! You nearly had your way with him in the PARKING LOT! TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS!_

Kagome read it and blushed more.

_Sango its not like I planned that! It was just so… strong. I couldn't stop even when I wanted too. I mean…I didn't want to, but I knew I needed too. Oh Sango, everything he said had me moaning for more. I don't know how to act know. And you better not say a god damn thing to anyone!_

Sango grinned at her,

_Or what Kags? You'll sic your demon on me? You know he broke Kouga's nose and fractured a bone in his neck. He was like thirty seconds away from dying! And I cant believe you weren't even worried about your BOYFRIEND! You were off, moaning at the man that beat the shit out of him!_

Kagome read it and felt a rush of guilt. Sango was right, she was going out with Kouga… but Inuyasha had said that she was his.

_I'm torn Sango. I'm still hurt from what Inuyasha did with my sister, but at the same time he can work my body like a puppet master works a marionette. Ha- wow- that looks really odd on paper but I do have to admit. I want him. And he mouthed that he wanted me as he was stepping into the car._

Sango had to stifle a giggle.

_As he was being dragged into a police car in handcuff, you mean. Oh how romantic! Lol- you're a dork. Ttyl_

Kagome read this and nodded, as she wondered what she was going to do after school.

WITH INUYASHA:

He sighed as he remembered what he had left back in the parking lot as the cops in the front seat rambled on about that "hot scene."

He felt like punching them, and though they had used special handcuff, specifically built for demonic strength, he knew he could break them. All he had to do was think about Kagome and his blood would start to boil.

"Man! That was fucking crazy! That demon had that hot little number on the ground about to cum!" one of the cops said.

The other one nodded, "Yah, it was hot; I almost wish I were him. I wouldn't mind going to jail either if I got to go home to that minx in the end."

"I wish she had a price, you know what I mean? I'd pay anything to tap that ass!" the cop growled as he made a thrusting motion.

"And what an ass it was, from my point of view I could see her wet little panties!" the other laughed crudely.

Inuyasha attacked the bars between them and bent them in, "You fat ass cops will either shut the fuck up about my woman or I'm going to come sit up there with you and MAKE you!"

Both the cops swallowed uneasily and drove the rest of the way in silence.

Once at the police station the cops allowed Inuyasha to get out of the car and walk inside…with a gun at his back.

After about an hour, Inuyasha had had another set of mug shots taken and had filled out several forms.

Now they were walking him through the several cells they had inside the police station.

"Hey sweetie!" one of the huge prisoners growled.

"Shake that ass!" another growled as he rubbed against the bars.

Inuyasha ignored them and stopped in front of the cell they pointed at. Inside were three huge biker-like fellows, all standing up now to greet him.

Inuyasha growled and the cops un-cuffed him, then they rudely shoved him into the cell.

Inuyasha's eyes misted red with a quick self survival instinct and one of the prisoners caught on and stepped back- the other two however, kept coming.

Inuyasha growled and backed up until he came to a wall, where he could protect his back. He pounced and landed on the biggest guys chest, sending the big man down.

Once down he gave him a strategic punch in the side of the head and the guy passed out. Before he could stand up, however, he was kicked hard in the ribs by the other prisoner.

He growled and turned, giving the guy a swift punch in the nuts, sending other big man down to the floor in a ball.

Inuyasha laughed, "That will teach you old bastards to fuck with me!" He gave the guy who had kicked him several nice kicks to the ribs until he heard a few cracks, meaning he would definitely leave him alone for a while…and may have to be the bitch in his relationships with the other prisoners.

Inuyasha growled and walked over to the bed with the one smart prisoner on it. He growled at him and the guy quickly got up and went to the other side of the room.

Inuyasha laughed gruffly and climbed up onto the top bunk of the bed. He sighed once up there, remembering worse times in life, when he had been in the "youth center" or the kiddie jail. There he had had to learn all these lessons the hard way.

In some sick way, God must have been looking out for him, because he knew just how to handle these pricks. Then he snorted at the thought of "god" looking out for him… the old man had never looked out for him before, why would he start now?

WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome walked out to Sango's car as soon as the bell rang; trying to ignore the swarms of people asking questions like "Are you and Inuyasha dating?" – "Oh my god, are you cheating on Kouga?" – "How long have you, honestly, not been a virgin?" – "Do you screw everybody? Because I'd like a go if…"

Kagome got into the car a second or so before Sango, but her friend was quick and had the car running and her foot on the gas as she shut her door.

Kagome frowned and looked at her, "Thanks a lot Sango… I'm glad I didn't have to walk home in that…"

Sango nodded, "So what you going to do now?"

Kagome sighed, "No comment…"

Sango laughed and hit her softly on the arm, "Seriously, you want to stay the night at my house?"

Kagome laughed, "No, I kinda want to see how my sister reacted to my nice little make-out session in the parking lot."

Sango laughed, "That was way more then a make out session."

Kagome swallowed and ignored that statement.

When they got to her house, she got out, thanked Sango and walked up the stairs to her house.

Her mother came out yelling, "Kagome! What the hell happened at school today! You are on the BLOODY NEWS!"

Kagome paled and ran up the steps, past her mom, into the living room; where, sure enough, there she was, making a cum face as Inuyasha grinded against her. She blushed as the reporter talked about the male teen going crazy and trying to kill another student. The reporter continued to talk but edited a few facts and embellished others, like how the entire police force had had to stand by and watch the student have sex with another student or the male student would shoot up the school.

Kagome screamed and stomped in a circle, "Mom they are totally making shit up! We didn't have sex…there were only three cop cars there… and Inuyasha didn't threaten to shoot up the school!"

Her mother frowned, "You made not have had sex, but you damn sure got close."

Kagome hung her head guiltily, "But mom…"

"No buts, you shame me Kagome, doing things that only a married couple should do, and in the parking lot of your school. And in front of hundreds of people no less! How do you think I feel? I'm the mother of Japan's biggest teenage whore!" her mother cried.

Kagome blinked back tears, "Mom, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to get so far, but we really didn't have sex!"

"Go to your room." Her mother whispered fiercely.

Kagome opened her mouth to object but her mother turned away. She bit her lip, now glad she had stopped their make out/sex session before it had gotten any farther. She fisted away a tear from her eye and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once there she turned on the TV and listened to another news station giving the same story.

"Today the hard music finally got to one of our great city's children! A male demon named Inuyasha Takashi attacked another male demon student at Shikon High. The attacked student is in intensive care with a broken nose and several fractured vertebrate in his neck…from the vicious choking.

After the crazed demon attacked his innocent peer he moved to another form of crudeness and was reported to have had sexual intercourse with a female student named Kagome Higurashi in the school parking lot. Surrounded by Japans entire police force…"

Kagome fell over and screamed into her pillow; about the time she had emptied her lungs of all air the newscaster spoke again:

"Currently this a-wall student is being held at one of the best police stations in the city, The Maximum Demonic Criminal Holding Facility, otherwise known as The MDCHF. Where troublesome demons and particularly aggressive human prisoners are held until a court date or until they are bailed out; bail has been set at approximately 1,000 dollars."

Kagome instantly thought of the college money she had saved up from birthdays long past. She had about eight hundred…but with Sango and Miroku's help…

She nodded to herself, packed a bag, and grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it:

_Mom,_

_I love you and I'm really sorry about today. Though the newscasters did portray the incident wrong… I understand why you feel the way you do… I'm going to find somewhere else to stay._

_Love, Kagome_

She left the note on her bed and hoped into the tree outside her window; and after a few minutes struggle she managed to get down with her bag and her body intact.

She walked the distance to Sango's and knocked on the door.

Sango stared at her in surprise, "What do you need?"

Kagome laughed, "About two hundred dollars and your car."

Sango nodded, "Sounds reasonable…"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Another chapter! you cant tell right now but I m dancing next to my computer! lalalala! I love you guys! Lol- by the way, I really REALLY hope that everyone that reviewed for my last chapter will do so again for this one. Keep reviewing… and be patient…the lemon will come….get it? Lemon will CUM? HAAHHAH…okay…sorry…lol- much luv- KELSI!


	9. Releases and Rewards

**I thank you all greatly for all the reviews! Lol- it brings joy to my heart every time I read one! Its like "wow- they really like it…" Kinda surprises me sometime! Lol- sadly I have been suffering minor writers block- lol I've had this chapter like a page away from being doen for a while…but I cant decide how to end it… Lol and one of my reviewers sent me a review of what they thought should happen and it like outlined my already written chapter! I was like "OH SHIT!" lol- good job to said fan. **

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome laughed, "Oh, Sango…thank you!"**

**Sango nodded, "Let me go dig in my stash in my bedroom and I'll see how much I can give you…"**

**Kagome nodded and sat down on Sango's front porch as Sango jogged up the stairs towards her room. Kagome grinned, glad she was going to do something good with the money and feeling only a little guilty about not using it for college…_ Inuyasha needs it more then I do right now…_**

**Sango came back out and tossed a few bills in Kagome's lap, "Sorry Hun, I've only got 75. But you can barrow my car."**

**Kagome nodded, "Do you have Miroku's address?"**

**Sango blushed, "No, but I have his number…you want it?"**

**Kagome laughed, "How about you call him for me and ask for the address."**

**Sango blushed a deeper shade of red and nodded.**

**Kagome sat quietly as Sango giggled at something Miroku said, and then she wrote down the address on Kagome's hand with a pen.**

**Kagome grinned as Sango got off the phone and turned crimson yet again. "Sango you better watch it or your face will turn that shade permanently…"**

**Sango laughed and gave her friend a soft smack on the arm, "Leave me alone. Now… tell me what I'm giving you my money and my car for."**

**It was Kagome's turn to blush now, "I uh, I'm going to get Inuyasha out of jail."**

**Sango grinned mischievously, "And then do what? Go home with him and have your merry little way with him?"**

**Kagome laughed, "No, no, but I do need somewhere to stay the night…My mom and I had a fight, would you mind?"**

**Sango shook her head, "Naw, I'd be glad to have you. But I have another question, how much is Inuyasha's bail?"**

**Kagome bit her lip and did some quick thinking, "Five hundred."**

**Sango squeaked, "Kagome! You can't spend your entire college savings!"**

**Kagome scratched the back of her head, "No, its only half…but I'm sure he will pay me back."**

**"One way or another?" Sango giggled and elbowed the beat-red Kagome.**

**Kagome laughed, "Something like that…"**

**They both got up and Kagome walked over and climbed into the drivers side of Sango's brand new car.**

**Sango grinned at her through the open passenger seat window, "Kags, you know I love you."**

**Kagome laughed and nodded, full of giggles just knowing she was going to help Inuyasha.**

**Sango grin widened, "But I will still kill you if you get one scratch on my car."**

**Kagome coughed in mid-laugh and looked at her friend, "….okay?"**

**Sango patted the side of the car, "On that note… GO AND GET YOUR MAN!"**

**Kagome laughed again and drove off down the street.**

**She made a quick stop at the bank and withdrew her entire savings…which was about $ 813. From there she drove to Miroku's house and stopped in his driveway.**

**He was waiting for her on the steps of his small porch.**

**She felt a little awkward asking him for money, but she gathered her nerves and walked up to him.**

**"Hey…" she mumbled.**

**He grinned up at her, "Hi there."**

**She nervously popped each of her fingers, "I uh...I came to tell you that I'm going to go try and get Inuyasha out of jail."**

**Miroku's eyes widened a bit, but his happy expression didn't change, "Well that's awful sweet of you, especially after you ripped his heart out in front of the whole damn school."**

**Kagome blinked, "He hurt me FIRST! You think I get off watching my stupid sister making out with the only guy I have ever wanted?"**

**Miroku laughed, "Chill, chill, I was joking. I mean, yah you hurt him- but I think your making up for it nicely. And thanks for telling me all this but I'm not sure where I come in."**

**Kagome laughed nervously now, "I need some money to do it…"**

**Miroku nodded, "Oh I see, you want to spring him from the pen with my money, and then take credit for it so you can finish you hot little make-out scene."**

**At Kagome's look of indignation he laughed again, "I was joking Kagome, I like to tease you."**

**Kagome smacked him on the back of the head, "Well can I have the money or not. He is YOUR friend after all."**

**Miroku held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, okay. How much do you need?"**

**Kagome blushed, "About a $125."**

**Miroku's eyes narrowed, "His bail is like a thousand."**

**Kagome blinked and looked away from his piercing gaze, "I pooled some of my money with Sango."**

**He stood up, "How much of it was your money?"**

**She shrugged, "We both put in about four hundred."**

**Miroku picked up his phone and punched in a number.**

**Kagome tensed, "Who are you calling?"**

**"Sango" He looked at her, "I want to see where she got all her money."**

**Kagome squeaked, "OKAY! I put up eight."**

**"EIGHT HUNDRED?" He coughed, "Where did you get the money?"  
Kagome sighed, "I have a savings account, but don't tell Sango how much I'm paying. I told her that the bail was only five hundred."**

**Miroku frowned, "I can't lie to the woman I love."**

**Kagome kicked him not so gently in the knee, "Then don't talk to her about it! Or you'll have to deal with me…and I can be just as demonic as Inuyasha!"**

**Miroku grinned, "I bet."**

**Kagome frowned, "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**He laughed and handed her a hundred and fifty, "Nothing, just go rescue Inuyasha before he gets raped."**

**Kagome's eyes widened, "You don't think…"**

**Miroku laughed, "I'm JOKING! Inuyasha can take whatever they throw at him; just go get him so he doesn't need to."**

**Kagome nodded, give Miroku a quick hug and ran off towards Sango's car while yelling "Thank you!" over her shoulder.**

**Once in the car she was shaking so hard she could barely drive straight, but she tried to hold down her excitement and managed to get to the police station with out getting herself put in jail.**

**She walked in and sat a thousand dollars in cash down on the counter in front of a typing clerk.**

**The woman looked up, startled and stared at the girl in front of her wearing a determined look, "How may I help you?"**

**Kagome pushed the money at the woman, "I want to pay bail and get Inuyasha Takashi out of prison."**

**The woman blinked, "I...uh… the bail is a thousand dollars, I don't you have the money for-"**

**Kagome cut her off with a wave her hand, "Its all there, now go get him."**

**"Look dear, he is a teenager gone bad and the sheriff said that he didn't want him leaving before he got back to grill him" she said while turning back to her computer.**

**"NO! You look bitch, I scavenged every bit of that damn bail and I want Inuyasha out of his cell before I change my mind and use this money to pay for a lawyer so I can sue your ass!" Kagome hit a fist on the counter.**

**The woman jumped and glared at Kagome, "Fine, it will be just a moment…" She clenched her jaw and started to type furiously on her poor keyboard. Then she handed Kagome a few papers to fill out.**

**After a moment she picked up her phone, called an officer in, and waved at Kagome to follow him.**

**Kagome nodded, "Thank you for being so kind." **

**The woman mumbled under her breath back, but Kagome was too happy to hear her. She followed the officer back into the cells where they kept the prisoners and had a hard time trying not to push him out of the way and run forward…or step on his heels.**

**He stopped after a moment at a cell and unlocked it.**

**Kagome was inside it before he could announce to Inuyasha that he was free. **

**She ran over to him just as he hopped off the top bunk of the cots, "Kagome, what are you doing here?" He asked, but got silent as Kagome wrapped her arms around him.**

**"IM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR FEELINGS! I CANT BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT ME FLOWERS! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED! I MEAN, LIKE A FRIEND, I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU LIKE I WOULD ANY FRIEND…" she was crying now into his chest and he still had yet to move.**

**Just as she looked up and opened her mouth to spring out another line of babble, he pressed his lips down on hers, firmly cutting her speech short and causing her to immediately part her lips farther and press herself against him.**

**He pulled away and leaned down to kiss her on the ear, "We should continue this somewhere else" he whispered so only she could hear.**

**She nodded and blushed; slowly she pulled herself together and walked out of the cell. "Thank you," she mumbled softly to the guard that had led her there, then she walked out…hoping that Inuyasha was following her.**

**Once outside the station and next to the car, Kagome felt her wrist grabbed by a strong hand.**

**She turned and around and he pushed and gently until her back was against the car and her front was being pressed against Inuyasha.**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**He watched as Kagome blushed and looked up at him. He wasn't sure why she had done all this, but he was damn glad.**

**"Kagome, how did you get me out?" he asked huskily into her ear as he pressed his body against hers, feeling each of their unique curves mold perfectly into the others.**

**Kagome blinked, "I paid bail…"**

**He sighed and licked her ear, "How much was it?"**

**"Five hundred…but I had help…" she whispered.**

**He ground his hips against hers suggestively, "Don't lie to me."**

**Kagome looked at him, "How can you tell I was lying?"**

**He smiled, sliding a hand between them to cup her breast softly in his palm, "Because I can hear your heart beating faster… and you aren't looking into my eyes."**

**Kagome blushed, "Well that could be from you touching…" she paused as he caught her tight nipple between his thumb and forefinger, "from…you… touching me…"**

**Inuyasha smiled, "How much?"**

**Kagome looked away.**

**He leaned down, licking the sensitive area below her ear and moving his hands down so that he could lift her hips up and slide between her legs; forcing all her weight to push against the hard area in his jeans.**

**Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Please don't make me say…"**

**Inuyasha growled and froze for a moment.**

**Kagome looked up into his eyes, "Sango and Miroku helped…and it's not like you have to pay me back…"**

**Inuyasha growled, becoming uneasy, "Kagome, I don't like pity, tell me!"**

**She hung her head and mumbled, "About a thousand."**

**Inuyasha heard her as if she had yelled, he could feel his heart filling like it was going to burst with all his emotions.**

**Kagome looked back up at him and placed a soft hand against one of his cheeks, "I was worried, and the whole thing was basically my fault…I didn't want you to suffer for me…"**

**Inuyasha leaned down and softly kissed her on the top of the head, taking this time to breathe in her strong, soft scent, "Oh Kagome…"**

**Kagome moved her hands to his chest, "I can take you home now…"**

**Inuyasha frowned, "Are you coming with me?"**

**Kagome blinked, "No, why would I do that?"**

**He bared his fangs a bit, "So we can finish this."**

**Kagome blushed, "I'm not sure I know what –this- is."**

**Inuyasha growled and tangled his hands in her hair while pushing harder against her hips, "You know exactly what this is, I can smell it coming of you."**

**"Smell what?" she asked, already knowing the answer.**

**"Hot sex… your drenched in it" he murmured into her ear.**

**Kagome blushed, "Never mind, let's just take you home…"**

**Inuyasha caught her waist as she tried to disentangled herself from him, "Are you going to stay with me?"**

**Kagome frowned, "Inuyasha…I can't…"**

**The growl rumbled up from his chest, "You can, but you won't. And if you don't, then I refuse to leave this parking lot. I'll just stay the night here."**

**Kagome blinked, "Don't be silly, get in the car."**

**Inuyasha frowned, "No. Not until you say that you will stay with me at my apartment."**

**Kagome looked away, "Inuyasha please don't make me do this."**

**He kissed softly on her bottom lip then nibbled it, "I will never make you do anything you don't already WANT to do."**

**Kagome blinked and looked away from his gaze, "That's what I'm afraid of."**

**He grinned, and brushed his thumb gently over her plush lips. Then he walked over and got into the car.**

**Kagome sighed and got into the car, then they both rode silently to his apartment, where she parked it and they walked silently up to his room.**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Once there Inuyasha tugged off his shirt and turned around to face Kagome. She blushed and looked away from the raw hunger she saw in his eyes and decided to try and ignore the answering hunger in her.**

"**Inuyasha when did you get that tattoo, I don't remember it…" she walked up to him and moved behind him.**

**Inuyasha shrugged, "About a week or so ago, it's still a little sore."**

**Kagome nodded, though he couldn't see her, then she bit her lip and got brave. She raised her hand slowly and traced a finger around the outside of the skull, "Did you have sex with my sister?"**

"**No." **

**His every muscle seemed tense and Kagome continued to trace the dark ink, "Are you lying to me?"**

**He shook his head, "Never."**

**Kagome blushed and was glad he couldn't see her, "What would make you say that? Never? That's a long time and I don't mean anything to you…really."**

**Inuyasha turned around like lightening and caught the wrist she had raised it to trace his soft skin. "Don't say that, you know it's a lie."**

**Kagome blinked, "But you hardly know me."**

**"I know everything I need to know to love you. A demon doesn't need to know a persons family history or social security number to know that they were born for each other." He stared at her, his face entirely serious.**

**Kagome's heart fluttered so hard it hurt, "How can you say that?We have talked more this year then we have in the entire four years we went to high school together."**

**Inuyasha kissed her softly on the nose, "I know that, and I'm sorry, but my demonic blood has been dormant for a while, and I have lived the life of the average human with a few perks. And even if I had realized it before now, I wouldn't have been mature enough, or stable enough to see its potential…or give it the amount of attention it deserved."**

**Kagome wanted to fall into his arms and allow things to run their course, "What are you saying?"**

**"I'm saying that demons mate for life, and they usually cant control their blood, or pick the person that they want to be their mate" he kissed her again, now softly on the lips, then pulling away.**

**Kagome blinked, "Are you saying that I'm your…mate?"**

**Inuyasha nodded, "Kagome I know you can feel it too. The unexplainable urge to be with me? The odd need for me to bite you here," he ran the rough pad of his thumb over her neck, "and the pounding of your heart every time we touch, even if it is only an average touch that you do daily with others."**

**Kagome blinked, he was reading her like a book… "You said that demons mated for life."**

**Inuyasha nodded, caressing the tender area on her neck, "Once we become one, there will never be another for either of us."**

**Kagome blushed, "So it's kinda like marriage then?"**

**Inuyasha looked thoughtful, "It's more then that. A lot more. Marriage can go wrong, or lose its passion and fall to pieces. Mating is forever, your emotions will be my emotions, and mine yours. We won't be able to live without the other."**

**Kagome gulped, "That sounds really serious…"**

**Inuyasha nodded, "Well it is."**

**Kagome blinked, "We are only in high school, doesn't it seem a bit early to make a commitment that will effect the rest of our lives?"**

**Inuyasha shook his head, "Demons don't think about time like humans, I mean they do have longer lives."**

**Kagome sighed, confused, "Then won't I die long before you do?"**

**Inuyasha kissed her on the head, "No, in the process of mating we exchange a bit of blood, so you get the benefit of a demons lifespan. Making our time together longer."**

**Kagome nodded, "So what does a demon do if his chosen human refuses to become his mate?"**

**WITH INUYASHA:  
He was becoming bored with all the questions, all he could think about was joining with Kagome and finalizing it all.**

**Her question caught him off guard, "Well, the human will be going against their heart if they do, after all, they feel love also, just not as strong as demons."**

**Kagome stared at him intensely, "And if they go against their heart? Does the demon react by forcing the mating?"**

**Inuyasha was shocked, "Kagome do you think I would do that? A demon cannot force his chosen mate to do anything, their happiness is the demons only priority."**

**Kagome chewed on her bottom lip nervously, "So what would they do?"**

**Inuyasha kissed her softly on the lips and whispered against them, "Allow them to do as they please, but forever remain only a half of one whole for their mate's happiness."**

**He couldn't imagine allowing Kagome to go…but he could never tie her down…**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome stared into the solemn golden orbs that had been haunting her dreams lately, "So you would let me go." She could easily imagine her and Inuyasha making each other whole…but she needed to know she wouldn't be forced by brute strength.**

**She saw the emotions flashed across his face, first twisting his features into a frown and then a wince, and finally it went slack.**

**"With difficulty" he mumbled under his breath.**

**Kagome looked at the floor to keep her grin from his view, "What would our children be like?"**

**Inuyasha groaned and lifted her off her feet then deposited her with loving care gently on the bed-like futon.**

**Kagome smiled at him as he unbuttoned his jeans. Her heart was pounding a hundred miles a minute, but the rest of her seemed deadly calm and happy with her decision.**

**He leaned down and laid down between her bent knees.**

**"Well?" she asked as he slid his hand up her abdomen, pushing her shirt up with it.**

**"Oh Kagome, they will be beautiful. Perfect in every way, part demon, and part human. They will look like you and I, and they will be every bit as much trouble as any full blooded demon child."**

**Kagome smiled as he pushed her shirt over her head, "They sound wonderful… oh Inuyasha…" She trailed off as the sensations started to take over the rest of her body.**

**Her skin tingled everywhere his hot hands touched, his finger tips seemed to leave little trails flames, her skin seemed to crave for more. She moaned as he pushed his boxer-clad hips against her thin skirt and panties, she could feel the outline of his tip and she ached for it. But her mind wouldn't rest.**

**"Inuyasha, can we wait for a while? Maybe get married first?" Kagome whispered in a husky voice.**

**Inuyasha growled softly, "Kagome, I don't think you know what you do to me…"**

**Kagome blushed and slid her hands up to pet each of his ears, "I do know, you do it to me too. But I'm a virgin, and kinda freaked out."**

**Inuyasha kissed her on her cheek, "Kagome, you know that I would never hurt you…"**

**Kagome nodded, "I know, but…still… WAIT- didn't you say that you smoked weed?"**

**Inuyasha sighed, "Kags, you know I did, but I quit."**

**Kagome bit her lip, "Then if I got pregnant the baby could have birth defects…"**

**Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome, drugs don't affect demons the way they do humans."**

**Kagome looked away, "The baby will be part human, as are you."**

**Inuyasha sighed, "What do you want to do?"  
Kagome looked up into his eyes, "Wait, until its out of your system."**

**Inuyasha frowned, "And how long will that take?"**

**"About a month…" Kagome whispered quietly.**

**"A MONTH? You want me to wait a month when I have already waited all of my life?" He growled, frustrated.**

**Kagome looked away guiltily, "Inuyasha your a demon, a month it nothing to you…and everything to me."**

**Inuyasha tilted her chin up, "A month for me will be like an eternity, watching you walk and talk in that sexy way you do…and knowing that I can't have you."**

**Kagome sighed, "I want you too."**

**"Obviously not" he growled in a deadly voice.**

**Kagome looked up at him, "I do! You said it yourself, you can smell it on me!"**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

"**Then why won't you mate with me? Merge with me and make BOTH of our lives better!" he looked away, hiding his own pain.**

**"Inuyasha, I'm only human, I have every right to be scared and worry about my future, even WITH your sweet words and reassurance!" she leaned up and kissed his neck softly.**

**Inuyasha tried not to shiver in delight at her light touch, but failed, "I'm sorry Kagome, we can wait a month. Or even longer if you need it… but don't expect me to always be in the best of moods, I'm a demon with a sexy mate dangling in front of him like a worm on a hook."**

**Kagome bit her lip, "We can touch, we can do all sorts of things just not sex, not yet…"**

**Inuyasha's eyes glittered mischievously "Lay back on the bed."**

**Kagome blushed, "No."**

**Inuyasha frowned, "But you said---"**

**She cut him off by lightly resting her finger on his lips, "You have been kind and considerate, and you deserve… a reward."**

**Inuyasha's tried to keep from jumping at the mere thought of Kagome giving him a "reward"…**

**"Kagome, you don't know---"**

**She cut him off again and pushed him off her.**

**He was amazed at his little woman's strength and just rolled onto his back on the bed.**

**Now Kagome was moving so that she was the one on top, then she scooted down until her head was about level with his boxers, which she promptly started pulling down.**

**Inuyasha tried not to blush like a virgin, but with Kagome this felt like it was his first time all over again. His heart was pounding, his body taunt, and he silently hoped that she didn't drive him so crazy that he would jump the gun.**

**Kagome wiggled a bit and slid the boxers down his legs and off of him.**

**Kagome blushed as if she were the one naked, then she let one of her fingertips slide slowly down the length of him… no more then the tough a butterfly would give. Still, Inuyasha was jolted from head to toe at the amount of pleasure her feather-like touch had caused.**

**"Kagome, you don't have to give me anything, if anything, I owe you." He mumbled softly as he slid his hands down to tangle in her soft, raven black hair.**

**Kagome frowned as she slid several fingertips now, up and down his straining length, "You don't WANT me to…"**

**Inuyasha growled, half in frustration and half in demonic lust, "I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to."**

**"But I want too" she whispered hotly, allowing her breath to curl down and caress his velvety hardness.**

**Inuyasha groaned as he heard her words and felt them to his core, "You are beautiful Kagome…"**

**Kagome laughed softly as she slowly wrapped one of her hands around his hard length, "You're just saying that so that I will… touch you more."**

**Inuyasha was hoarse and he knew good and well she was playing with him, "No, you are beautiful, but feel free to touch more…" He trailed off as she slid her closed hand down and then back up him.**

**Kagome blushed, "I've never done this before…" she stopped her motions, "Am I doing it right?"**

**Inuyasha nodded to keep from choking, "You're doing wonderfully, I'm at your mercy, now PLEASE! Just move your hand…" he slid under her touch, moving his hips so that her stationary hand rubbed along his length once more.**

**Kagome nodded, "I will continue, but I have to admit, I've never had you at my mercy before… and it is… humorous."**

**Inuyasha whimpered, "Don't tease Kagome, or I will pay back the favor."**

**WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome blushed as her mind relished in the thought of him paying her back, she knew he would make her beg… **

**Her body rolled in an unconscious motion to grind something, anything against her, right where she needed to be touched most.**

**"Say please Inuyasha…" she whispered as she lowered her head, getting her mouth dangerously close to his throbbing length.**

**"PLEASE KAGOME!" he groaned.**

**Kagome laughed, that had been easy, "Say, pretty please with sugar on top!"**

**Inuyasha groaned, "Kagome, are you trying to make me look like an idiot?"**

**Kagome slowly and deliberately flicked out her hot tongue and licked the little bead of moisture that had gathered on his silky tip.**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**Inuyasha's hips bucked, "PRETTY PLEASE! WITH FUCKING SUGAR ON TO---" He couldn't finish the sentence or even think as Kagome slipped him into her hot little mouth.**

**He could feel her velvety tongue rolling around his tip and her teeth lightly raking against his sensitive skin. Colors bounced before his eyes as Kagome sucked on him, seeming hungry for everything he had to offer.**

**Her hands were sliding up and down his thighs, causing more shivers to erupt from him as a lovely red haze started to cloud his vision… he could feel his inner demon being satisfied more then it had in years.**

**He openly moaned, letting Kagome know exactly what he was feeling as she was quickly driving him to the edge of a high cliff. **

**As her tongue rolled roughly across his sensitive tip he tangled his hands deeper in her hair and tried not to writhe under her thorough touch as he grew closer to his climax. **

**"Oh Kagome…" he moaned as he released into her mouth.**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome expected a bitter taste, as she had heard from her friends, but Inuyasha was like nothing they had ever talked about. Touching him, making him groan under her and beg her, had her close to coming herself.**

**She swallowed the sugary liquid and relished as it warmly slid down her throat, then she lapped the remainder of it from his tip with a hot eager tongue.**

**Just as she was moving her mouth away, the door to his apartment opened.**

**Kagome jerked her head up in shock as a thuggish guy walked into the room and then laughed.**

**"Well, I see you recovered from you imprisonment fairly well…" the odd guy laughed.**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**And I know some of you guys are ready for a lemon…but I just wasn't feeling it- so I kinda compromised! Lol- you know I've never went into too much detail with a blowjob…being as I don't have a penis and have no clue how it feels…lol- but I hope I didn't cross that line between hot and just plain gross.- review me…if not many like it…ill change it! TA TA FOR NOW ---much love- KELSI!**


	10. Why is everyone staring?

**thanks for all the reviews- you guys are great. Oh- and one of my fans asked why I write in bold- to you- the answer is- I dont know...lol- i think it looks cool...anyway-hope you guys like the chapter and if you find any mistakes- disregard them- for me pouts...lol ON WITH THE STORY!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome let out a loud screech as she realized what she was wearing and what position she was in. Inuyasha growled at the intruder and handed her a blanket. Kagome grabbed it quickly and then covered herself.**

**Her heart was pounding and all her blood was rushing up to her cheeks, she wanted to say something, to explain to this complete stranger why she had been doing what she was doing, but Inuyasha spoke first.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are? Walking into my apartment like you own it? Don't ever knock man?" Inuyasha growled, but didn't sound too pissed.**

**Kagome blinked as Inuyasha pulled on his boxer shorts in no big hurry. Apparently they knew each other?**

**The strange guy laughed, "It's funny that you would say that, considering you don't EVER knock before walking into my apartment."**

**Inuyasha snorted, "Well you have a bedroom to get dirty in, so its not like I'm going to walk in on some girl going down on you…but in my apartment, the bedroom IS the living room!"**

**Kagome blushed and looked at the floor, had Inuyasha just described her as some girl? She rolled her eyes and gathered her courage.**

**"Hi, I'm Kagome, and you are?" she asked sweetly to the stranger.**

**"Kai," he smiled down at her and then turned to face Inuyasha, "I like this one, she's got some balls, we should trade sometime." Kai said.**

**Kagome's widened, would Inuyasha ever do anything like that? She turned to face him with a scared look.**

**He walked over and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Why trade? I know a good thing when I see it." To this he leaned down and kissed Kagome softly on her upturned cheek.**

**Kagome heaved a sigh of relief and relaxed her body against Inuyasha's, silently wondering if they had ever "traded" women before…**

**"So how's your tattoo doing?" Kai asked with a grin.**

**Inuyasha shrugged, "Better, but it still stings occasionally."**

**Kai nodded, "Well the reason I came was to tell you that I just got a new shipment of some good shit. And I decided to be nice and give you a friend's discount."**

**Kagome's eyes shot up in anger at Kai, and then at Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha sighed, "Dude, I'm quitting the stuff, I'd rather spend my time doing better things." As he finished he gave Kagome a soft squeeze, letting her know that better thing to "do" was her.**

**Kai frowned, "Like the girl? Please, not like there isn't plenty of them out there."**

**Inuyasha frowned, "She's my girlfriend Kai, and I don't want just any girl, I want her."**

**Kagome blushed at his protective tone, then she softly kissed him on the neck.**

**Kai snorted, "Dude, if your horny you can find another piece of ass, don't think that just because this one is cute that she is worth more than the average slut."**

**A growl rumbled up from Inuyasha's chest, "Kai, who I choose to date is my choice, and if you don't stop badmouthing her I'm going to beat your face in."**

**Kagome started to get nervous, she didn't want Inuyasha's to fight with his friend over her, even his friend was an ass, and needed a good kick.**

**Kai snorted, "For a girl?"**

**Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome on the forehead, "You want to go take a shower while I talk with Kai?"**

**Kagome nodded, deciding she really didn't have a choice, but still curious about what would be said when she wasn't around. In the end, she dragged her blanket-dress into the bathroom with her and shut the door. Then she turned on the shower, and stuck her ear to the door.**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**Inuyasha didn't want to fight with Kai, they guy had been his friend through some tough times, but he wasn't going to let anyone talk about Kagome around him.**

**"Kai what's the big deal man? I like the girl, love her even, why wont you just back off?" Inuyasha sighed.**

**Kai growled, "I don't like to see my friends being brain washed."**

**Inuyasha frowned, "I'm not being brain washed, I'm in love! You would be lucky to have what I have!"**

**Kai gave a harsh life, "I don't like to depend on others for my happiness."**

**Inuyasha sighed, "Dude, you don't even know what love is! It's a great thing, and I've never felt better then I do when she is in my arms!"**

**Kai growled, "I think you will see soon enough just how good love makes you feel. But remember that I warned you Inuyasha, nothing you care for will ever stay- she will leave just like your parents."**

**Inuyasha's throat constricted, Kai had just predicted that all of his worst fears were to come true, he bit back a denial then sighed. "I will remember it."**

**Kai nodded, "The smartest thing you can do right now is go in there, fuck her brains out, and then leave her like you did all the rest." With that, he turned and left the room, leaving behind and a tension that had Inuyasha frozen in place.**

**WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome swallowed hard to keep from crying as she opened the door, "Don't listen to him Inuyasha, I won't leave you… I love you too." Tears clouded her vision, but still she saw her sexy hanyou cross the room in a few great strides. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her and hugged her tightly.**

**"Promise?" he asked, barely a whisper.**

**Kagome nodded, "I don't know why anyone would say such rude things to someone they call a friend…but I do know that it was all nonsense."**

**Inuyasha nodded, and kissed her on her temple, "Let's get to bed then, we have a long day tomorrow."**

**Kagome nodded and then realized she had let her blanket go when she had hugged Inuyasha, and it was only their two bodies pressed tightly together that was holding it up.**

**"What am I going to sleep in?" she asked in a hushed tone.**

**Inuyasha grinned, "Nothing?"**

**Kagome resisted the urge to smile but found herself laughing instead, "Inuyasha are you always this perverted?"**

**Inuyasha looked at the ceiling, pondering, then he gave a grinning nod, "I do hang out with Miroku you know, some of his perverted-ness is bound to rub off on me sometime."**

**Kagome smiled, "I guess your right, but can I barrow a shirt anyway?"**

**Inuyasha nodded, "Yah, shirts are in the second drawer, boxers top, and jeans bottom."**

**Kagome smiled, "A little more then I needed to know… but thanks." Then she pulled on one of his black tank tops and pair of blue plaid boxer shorts. "OH MY GOD! I've got to call Sango!"**

**Inuyasha frowned, "Why?"**

**"I told her I was going to stay the night with her…" Kagome said.**

**Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Why?"**

**"Because I got in a fight with my mom?" Kagome mumbled, becoming unsure of herself.**

**Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, "Whhhyyy?"**

**Kagome sighed, "Because you and I were on the news this afternoon, and it was as close to porn as anyone can get without being naked."**

**Inuyasha grinned, "So when are you planning on going back to your place?"**

**Kagome looked away, "I won't. After I leave here I will stay at Sango's"**

**"BULL SHIT!" Inuyasha growled.**

**Kagome was taken aback, "What's your problem?"**

**"You aren't leaving here to go stay at your friends. You can move in with me…" He let the sentence trail off.**

**"Can I think about it?" she asked meekly.**

**Inuyasha shook his head, "I compromised and said we wouldn't have sex for a month…now it's your turn." He flopped down on the bed and patted next to him, "We will go get your clothes tomorrow after school."**

**Kagome sighed, and then she tried to call Sango; but after several rings and still no answer, Kagome gave up. Then, with her back to Inuyasha, she set the alarm on his phone for six AM and then laid it down next to him on the small table next to his bed. **

**Then she bit her lip as she crawled under the covers next to him. She fought not to giggle as she remembered that this would be where she slept from now on… with him. Her eyes drifted shut as a feeling of belonging washed over her, and then she felt Inuyasha give her a soft nudge to the back.**

**"What?" she growled, mad at being brought out of her luxurious haze.**

**"Think you need to turn off the lights?" he asked sweetly.**

**Kagome blinked in embarrassment…she had been so zoned out at the thought of sleeping with Inuyasha that she had left the light on! In seconds, she had jumped out of the bed, ran across the room, flipped the switch off, ran back, tripped on a shoe, and fallen back in bed.**

**Then, with a laugh, he wrapped his ever protective arms around her waist and pulled her against him.**

**Kagome smiled in the darkness as she turned over so that she could cuddle against his chest.**

**"Tell me you love me…" she whispered, before she had even realized that she had thought it.**

**Inuyasha kissed her gently on the top of her head, "I love you. Now go to sleep."**

**Kagome grinned, and nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, "I love you too," she mumbled. And they both fell into a deep, calming sleep, filled with sweet thoughts and tender feelings.**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**A loud ringing sound, combined with an annoying buzz woke him up. He moved to sit up and realized that he was stuck. Kagome was laying on one of his arms and had her leg thrown over his hip.**

**He grinned, but the ringing persisted; but before he could pick up his phone and throw it, Kagome sat up and rolled off the bed. **

**Then she sent him a sly grin, "I sat the alarm on your phone…now we won't be late for school."**

**Inuyasha growled, "Damn you…you… conniving woman!" yet strangely he felt revived and more awake then he had in ages. Then he realized that he had awoken to the alarm…and he hadn't gotten up in the middle of the night. His eyes widened and he found himself grinning like a kid with a cookie as he watched Kagome get up and walk to the bathroom.**

**"I'm going to take a shower" she said as she walked off towards the bathroom, then started to pull her shirt over her head as she got to the door.**

**"Can I come?" he asked sweetly from the futon.**

**Kagome blushed, this would take getting used to, "You think you can take the…temptation?"**

**Inuyasha was off his feet in seconds and helping Kagome pull off her clothes. He knew it would be hard to shower together and not screw around, but he didn't mind; he didn't want Kagome out of his sight for a second.**

**When they both were undressed Kagome leaned in the shower and turned on the water. As it heated up she stepped in and started to wet her hair.**

**Inuyasha held up his hand, lifting five fingers.**

**Kagome frowned as warm water cascaded down her body, "Five?"**

**A finger dropped, leaving four.**

**Kagome raised an eyebrow, "Four?"**

**Another finger went down.**

**Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha, be normal hunny, what are you doing?"**

**Now there were only two left.**

**Kagome growled, "You really aren't funny! What are you counting down to?"**

**Then, as he put down his last finger the warm water showering Kagome turned frigid.**

**"OH MY GOD!" she screamed as she turned into an icicle. Just as she turned to jump out, Inuyasha jumped in. **

**He gasped as the cold water hit him, but he wrapped his body around Kagome and warmed them both. He saw Kagome blush as their bodies touched in different places, each seeming to mold perfectly into the others.**

**He grabbed the Shampoo and started to scrub Kagome's hair. Kagome grinned and grabbed the body wash, then she poured some into her hands and started to rub over Inuyasha's chest and sides. **

**The shower heated up quickly as they kept their bodies pressed against each other while going through the normal bathing process. They swapped places and Inuyasha rinsed Kagome's hair as Kagome continued to soap his back and his ass.**

**He laughed and they traded places again. He enjoyed the feel of Kagome's hands on his body, and he enjoyed touching her back. He lathered the conditioner into her hair as she applied Shampoo to his.**

**They both grinned as they tangled their arms reaching for the others head. **

**Within minutes they were done and Kagome jumped out of the shower. Inuyasha turned off the water then he followed.**

**Once out, they both toweled off, but Inuyasha's eyes never left Kagome. She saw him staring and grinned, "Yes?"**

**Inuyasha smiled back, "You look beautiful."**

**Kagome's grin faded as she heard his serious tone and saw his eyes glisten red, "Oh Inuyasha, we don't have time to fool around… we need to get to school…"**

**But his hot lips ended her opposition. Despite her statement, she kissed him back, just as hotly as he kissed her.**

**Then Kagome pulled away, "Inuyasha, don't do this…wait till after school!" **

**WITH KAGOME:**

**But he kissed her again, and this time he wrapped his arms around her and tangled a hand in her hair. Kagome whimpered as she felt his body reacting to their closeness, he was already hard and ready and she could feel her own body responding to his.**

"**Damn it Inuyasha! Its only been one damn day!" She growled, but ended up moaning. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted a leg to wrap it around his hip.**

**He groaned and grinded against her, then she caught his lips in a kiss. She didn't even hesitate as she realized that she was sliding her tongue into his mouth, but enjoyed it all the more. **

**Spurred on by her bravery, Kagome moved her tongue, feeling all the curves and valleys in his mouth as he did her. She her tongue over his canines, realizing that they were elongated, Kagome smiled to herself as she had the dirty thought that she liked a man with a bite.**

**Then, just as bravely as before, she pulled her mouth away and nuzzled her nose against his ear. A thought hit her and she moved her lips down to the spot right below his ear where he had touched her. She grinned and flicked a tongue over it, relishing as she felt his body shiver against hers.**

**"Oh, so the big guy DOES have a weakness…" she whispered hotly against his ear.**

**Then, before he could respond, she tilted her head back down and caught a pinch of his skin between her teeth., nipping at the sensitive area.**

**A jolt of surprise hit her as Inuyasha let out a fierce growl and slid his thumb roughly between her legs. Kagome moaned loudly and rocked against his finger, trying to press more of it into her aching wetness.**

**"Oh…oh Inuyasha…" she moaned, pressing her lips against his ear with every word.**

**"Kagome…" he ground out, "If you don't get some clothes on now, I'm going to fuck you no matter what deal we made yesterday…"**

**Kagome was hit with the realization of what they were doing, "Oh MY GOD!" she squealed and jumped out of his arms. **

**Regretfully, she yanked on her clothes, everywhere the material touched, she tingled. She bit her lip to keep from running back into his arms and forgetting that they had ever made a deal. **

**Once dressed, Kagome looked up to see that Inuyasha was dressed too, but in a slightly more disheveled state. His pants were tight in the front, where the lingering effect of her teasing was still visible.**

**Kagome blushed a little, "Maybe we should change our deal…"**

**Inuyasha looked up, attention caught instantly, "I'm listening."**

**"Well, we could change the waiting period from a month to…three weeks?" She blushed, realizing that the "waiting period" would hurt her just as much as it hurt her.**

**Inuyasha grinned like a kid, "Okay."**

**Kagome nodded, then she kissed his cheek and walked out of the apartment. Inuyasha was a second behind her, locking the door, jogging to catch up with her. **

**Kagome grinned shyly at him, "School is going to be so embarrassing today…"**

**Inuyasha slid his hand into hers and laced their fingers, "I wont let anyone bother you Kagome."**

**Kagome looked away so he wouldn't see her grin spreading across her cheeks into a full out smile….he was soooooooooo cute! **

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**Once at school, sure enough, a crowd saw the couple walking, holding hands, and instantly swarmed them.**

**Everyone was shouting out questions and comments, some of which even made Inuyasha want to blush they were so dirty. Inuyasha growled and punched a guy that was jerking on Kagome's arm and asking how much she would want for her to…**

**Inuyasha let out a loud bellow that had everyone moving back, giving him and Kagome about a four foot radius of space around them.**

**"Now…" Inuyasha growled, letting his demon blood take a bit of control. His next words came out with a deep growl, his flaming red to emphasize what he said, "Kagome and I are DATING! You don't like, fuck off. You do like it, fuck off. I don't want her or I hassled about it again."**

"**So if any of you," his gaze slid over the crowd, "say one fucking thing about the parking lot make out, jail, sex, Kouga, or anything other stupid thing, I will personally hunt you down and rip out your throats. I don't give a shit what the repercussions would be!"**

**Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome lowered her head so no one would see her grin. He had to shake his head to keep from grinning again, "Now, all of you, get to class and learn something so your moms won't be ashamed of a dumb shit for a child!"**

**Everyone stared wide-eyed from a moment, then they were all gone in the blink of an eye.**

**Kagome hit him softly on the arm, "You are so harsh!" But she fell to the ground laughing a second later.**

**Sango approached, followed by Miroku, "What the hell is going on? There's a rumor spreading like wild fire that Inuyasha is a serial murderer and will kill anyone that looks at Kagome." Miroku nodded behind her.**

**Inuyasha grinned sheepishly and looked down at Kagome, whom was now laughing so hard she had tears streaming down her face.**

**Sango sighed, and threw her hands into the air, "I knew it! You did threaten everyone! You are sooo barbaric!"**

**Miroku tried not to grin behind Sango, "But no body will bother Kagome now…"**

**Sango turned on him with her eyes flaming, "DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM!"**

**Inuyasha laughed now, "Leave me alone, I was just doing what was best for my mate."**

**Sango's eyes widened as he kneeled down and then picked Kagome up in his arms. Her eyes flew to Kagome who nodded.**

"**So are you like…" she stopped, were they going to get married?**

"**Doing it?" Miroku finished for her, eyes wide.**

**Sango hit him, "That's not what I as going to say, but are you?"**

**Kagome chewed on her lip, "Not for a while…we made a deal"**

**Miroku giggled at Inuyasha and Sango nodded, proud. Then the bell rang, and they all jogged into their first hour.**

**Once there, everyone was silent, no one in the class spoke as they entered, Inuyasha deposited Kagome in her chair and flopped down behind her, obvious to the awkward stares.**

**Kagome turned to the guy next to her, "Do you have a pencil? I think I lost mine."**

**The guy looked at Inuyasha and then handed his entire pencil bag to Kagome, "He…he…here….take them all!"**

**Kagome grimaced, "I only want one, but thanks." Then she turned and sent Inuyasha a deadly look.**

**He shrugged innocently and tried not to think about what would happen in three weeks…. His mind buzzed, after school this very day, they would go to Kagome's house and get her clothes; and then she would be officially moved in with him!**

**His and unconsciously slid up to softly rub the back of her arm with the back of his knuckles.**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome tried to ignore his soft touch, and focus on the lesson the teacher was talking about, but her mind returned to his touch every time she managed to focus on the teacher. She sighed helplessly and relaxed, completely ignoring the teacher and relishing in his touch. She smiled as she thought of how he had…encouraged everyone to leave her alone.**

**He was so cute, and so strong, and so… sweet. She blinked when she saw Sango giving her a disapproving look, then she blushed and looked back up at the teacher, trying again to focus.**

**A minute later Sango tossed a note onto her desk; Kagome looked at her friend and then opened the note.**

_I cant believe that you and Inuyasha are dating! Much less mating…by the way what all does that involve? Are you two going to get married and having babies? Or just having babies? Or just screwing around for a while and then getting on with your lives? MAN! You should see his face right now! He is staring at the back of your head really intensely with this sweet look….awww I want to be mad, but he's soo cute!_

_SANGO_

**Kagome grinned and slowly turned her head so that she could see Inuyasha, and sure enough, there he was staring at her. Every ounce of love that he possessed seemed to be pouring from his eyes over her. Kagome swallowed a gasp as her heart leapt into her throat. Slowly, he leaned forward and pressed a delicate kiss on her lips.**

**Kagome blinked to keep from crying, she couldn't breathe and she was sure that everyone in her class could hear her heart pounding. She felt a blush spread over her cheek and then she looked back into his eyes. **

**As Sango had said, they were indeed intense, and Kagome wanted to scream proudly at the fact that he didn't mask the look, he let her see exactly what he was feeling and thinking- like a glimpse into his heart and soul.**

**"I love you Kagome…" he whispered softly, and Kagome felt her heart lurch into her chest yet again. **

**She clasped her hand to her chest to stop its frantic hammering, "I…love…you too Inuyasha." Then she turned around again, before the teacher decided that she wasn't paying attention and singled her out.**

**Sango's eyes were wide when Kagome looked at her, but she was sure that her friend was only mimicking the look she herself was wearing. She scribbled on the note and tossed it back.**

_Oh Sango, I cant breathe my heart is pounding so hard. Did you see that? He kissed me in class…Oh my god! I can feel myself grinned like a thirteen year old! He whispered that he loved me Sango! And that's not the first time he has said it!...I still cant breathe, is that normal? Oh did I tell you- since my mom and I had a fight, I'm moving in with Inuyasha! Oh MY GOD! Can you hear my heart beating? Its sooooo loud!_

**Sango read the note and found herself blushing, then she scribbled back and tossed the note back to her friend.**

_My god Kags, I was so worried for you before, but now I want to be you! I wish some one looked at me like that. Oh- I can't believe that you're moving in with him, how are you going to stay celibate for three more weeks? I think I'm ready to have sex with him now and he wasn't even looking at me! Oh shit…man my hearts pounding too- and I repeat- he wasn't even looking at me. But no, lol I can't hear yours, but your face and ears are blood red._

_Oh- and by the way Kags, he is still staring at you with that look, but now he's wearing this cute grin too! Ahhh I WANT ONE! (not a grin- a sexy love-struck man!) Lol. And FYI everyone in the room was and still is staring at you two. You guys are quite the couple! So- again, what all does mating include?_

**Kagome read the note, and blushed more- if that was at all possible. Then she glanced around the room, and squeaked when she found that all eyes were indeed on her; including Inuyasha's own sexy orbs. She scribbled furiously on the paper and threw it at her friend.**

_Mating is the joining of a demon and the female they know to be their…soul mate? Man that sounds cheesy, but you should have heard Inuyasha's explanation of it all. Apparently we don't have to get married, but he said we could…and we are going to have babies (lots he said) and mates apparently stay mates for their entire lives! Yah- I was scared at first, but I'm not now, I think he's telling me the truth- and I don't think I can live without him…man I sound weird… AHHHHH SANGO- make them all stop staring!_

**Sango laughed giddily and wrote something on another piece of paper and tossed it to Inuyasha. Whom read it, turned and looked at the class, and growled deeply. A round of gasps escaped all the girls and everyone immediately turned and faced the board and teacher. Then Inuyasha nodded at Sango and then went back to staring at Kagome's hair/head. Kagome shot her another wide-eyed look and mouthed "What did you do?" Sango found it hard not to laugh again and then she wrote back to Kagome and handed her nervous friend the note.**

_Kagome, he's so cute, all I did as write him a note saying that everyone staring at you made you uncomfortable! And he GROWLED at them! Kinda weird, but kinda hot too huh?_

**Kagome laughed out loud when she read the note, then the teacher turned and glared at her, "Is there something you want to tell the class Miss Higurashi?"**

**Kagome gulped and stood up, then she turned to face the class. "I really, really love Inuyasha…" then she sat down all flushed. She glanced at Inuyasha's face and found his emotions all the more strong, he was grinning and seemed proud. She sent him a grin back and turned back to face the teacher.**

**The teacher snorted, "Highly inappropriate Miss Higurashi. I expected better from you."**

**Kagome felt only slightly ashamed, but that small amount vanished as Inuyasha started to stroke the back of her arm with his knuckles again.**

**Time flew until finally the bell for lunch rang and the class rushed out of their classes towards the lunchroom. **

**Kagome had already stood up and was walking slowly to the door when Inuyasha caught her waist and pulled her ass back until it was against his crotch. Kagome gasped as his hard-on rubbed against her.**

**Inuyasha leaned down and licked her ear, "Do you like having me like this 24/7?"**

**Kagome blushed and so did Sango- whom had overheard everything and could guess exactly what Kagome was feeling against her ass.**

**"I'm sorry…" she whimpered as she felt his hot strength engulfing her.**

**"Don't be, it just goes to show you how much I need you." He gave the spot below her ear a lick and walked off with Miroku, "I'll meet you at the lunchroom in five- and if anyone says anything to you- come tell me" Kagome saw him pull his hoodie down over his…excitement.**

**Kagome nodded and walked immediately into the girl's bathroom with Sango. **

**"Oh my god Sango! I can't handle him!" she blushed and leaned over the sink where she splashed icy water on her face.**

**Sango laughed, "Somebody has too."**

**Kagome looked at her friend, "We made the deal last night to wait a month. This morning we nearly had sex in the shower- and then I lowered the time to three weeks."**

**Sango's jaw hung open, "You were with Inuyasha in the shower?"**

**Kagome growled, "That's not the point! The point is that he makes me weak- and I have no self control around him!"**

**Sango sputtered, "Did he look good in the shower? I mean damn, that boy is built-"**

**Kagome cut her off with a wet paper towel to the face, "Sango! Pay attention! What do I do?"**

**Sango laughed, "Okay, okay," she threw the wet paper in the trash, "don't do anything."**

**Kagome frowned, "That doesn't help me!"**

**Sango shrugged, "Well you're in love- there isn't much you can do besides enjoys the ride. I mean, maybe you should give in- give both of you a break."**

**Kagome blushed, "You are no help at all."**

**She left the bathroom, friend in tow and went to her usual lunch table where Inuyasha and Miroku had made themselves at home.**

**"Are you okay?" Inuyasha growled as she walked up.**

**Kagome nodded.**

**"Did anyone bother you?" He asked while patting his lap.**

**"No" she mumbled as she climbed into his lap and sat down to eat.**

**Miroku grinned at Sango and patted his lap, "Are you okay, my little love puppet?"**

**Sango rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, "I'm fine, now give me your burger!"**

**Miroku grinned, and handed her the burger, "I hope you enjoy it…"**

**Sango looked up at the affectionate tone and blushed as she saw how he had the lovey dovey look that Inuyasha was wearing earlier. Her heart leapt into her throat and she looked back down at the burger with shy grin.**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**As everyone went about their lunch regularly (for the most part), Inuyasha gently rotated his hips under Kagome's ass. Kagome was blushing but he noticed her pressing herself harder against him. **

**He lifted a hand up so he could catch her chin, then slowly turn her head to face him, "Whats wrong Kagome?" he asked softly so no one but her would hear.**

**Kagome looked into his eyes then at the ground, "I'm scared."**

**"Of what?" he asked softly as he gently kissed his lips- the touch being no more then that a feather would have done.**

**Kagome bit her lip and pushed her ass harder against his very hard hard-on, "I love you- and I want you more then I've ever wanted anyone before. And its just scary how much I'm feeling right now."**

**Inuyasha's brows furrowed, "Kagome, humans don't connect with their mate as much as demons, but everything you experience is normal. It's exactly how I feel. Did you know that I am worse then a shadow? I will follow you even when the lights are out- and Miroku was the one that told me to give you a break. Otherwise I probably would have followed you to the door of the girl's bathroom and waited for you to come out."**

**Kagome smiled softly and warmed his heart, "That's either really cute or really creepy."**

**Inuyasha shrugged "Take it how you wish- I cant help it."**

**Kagome kissed him softly on the cheek, "You would be a stalker if I didn't love you back."**

**Inuyasha nodded, "Good thing you are just as bad."**

**Kagome frowned, "I am not! You are way more obsessed then me!"**

**Inuyasha shook his head, "Not by much, and once we officially mate- you will be a little more… demanding and protective yourself."**

**Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "I doubt it."**

**Inuyasha shrugged and kissed the rim of her ear, "Whatever you say my love."**

**Kagome blushed, "I cant believe I said that in front of the class. I'm so embarrassed!"**

**Inuyasha laughed, "Don't be! It was very cute and you had me like one word away from jumping you in class!"**

**WITH KAGOME:**

**Kagome giggled, as she realized how close they were cuddling in the lunchroom, yet again everyone was staring, but it bothered her less now. Inuyasha seemed to fill her mind and occupy all her thoughts. **

**She kissed him gently on the lips like he had done her, then she lightly flicked out her tongue to run it over his lips. She felt him shiver under her and groan softly into her mouth.**

**Kagome smiled, and pulled away, "So what does mating consist of?"**

**Inuyasha shrugged, "I thought we had covered this."**

"**NO- like the process of it!" she laughed,**

"**Oh well, basically I bit you- below your ear preferably, and you bite me back. Blood is exchanged, our souls join, sacred words are spoken and TAH DAH- instant obsession!" He grinned at her.**

**Kagome raised an eyebrow, "So you don't have to have sex to mate?"  
Inuyasha grinned and kissed the raised eyebrow, "No, but I'm told it's funner when you do. And the sexual urge will grow harder to resist after we do it."**

**Kagome nodded, "Interesting…."**

**Then the bell rang and they went back to class. The rest of the day passed almost normally except for a few hot caresses and a few delicate kisses. But overall, no more announcements, so it was good.**

**After school was out, Kagome and Inuyasha drove to her house, (still having Sango's car after Kagome had picked up Inuyasha yesterday).**

**Once there Kagome opened the unlocked door and yelled for her mom. No one answered, so she and Inuyasha snuck to her room and started throwing clothes into large black trash bags and memento's into safer boxes.**

**Inuyasha carried the two large trash bags out, and shoved them in the trunk, then he jogged back up to the room. Kagome laughed and pointed to three medium sized card board boxes.**

**"Inuyasha, I know you wont like this, but can you take all that to your apartment and then come back and get me and the rest?" She asked sweetly. **

**Inuyasha grumbled, loaded up the boxes, gave her a rough kiss goodbye and flew off down the road towards his apartment.**

**Kagome continued packing, shoving all her sanitary things into her backpack (tooth brush, tooth paste, hairbrush, tweezers, nail kit, makeup, face wash, favorite shampoo and conditioner that she refused to let Kikyou have, and a few items for her monthly time of hell). Then she packed her pillows, a stuffed teddy that her dad had gotten her, and the families extra set of white sheets that should fit the futon into another.**

**By the time Inuyasha got back, Kagome was done. They both loaded up the car again; sticking Kagome's alarm clock and small dresser in the trunk and the rest in the back seat. Then, as they were getting into the car, Kikyou walked up.**

**"What the hell are you doing here bitch?" she growled.**

**Kagome felt like beating the fuck out of her, remembering that she had kissed Inuyasha and was now being a bitch, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M LEAVING!" **

**She slammed the car door but the window was still down, she took this chance to throw her house key out the window. "I'm moving in with my BOYFRIEND! Have a nice life."**

**With that, Inuyasha flipped Kikyou off and they drove off down the street towards… home.**

**Once there, Kagome set about unpacking in a rush. But she found herself smiling as Inuyasha kept finding reasons to get her to stop and kiss him, or for him to touch her.**

**She laughed and hit him softly as he rubbed her ass when she bent over. **

**"Inuyasha I'll never get done if you keep this up!" she whined, but smile as he pulled her into his lap.**

**"Well I have to go to work in like ten minutes, so I just wanted to get some extra loving in before I left." He said, while kissing her closed eyelids.**

**Kagome's eyes flew open, "You never told me you had a job!"  
He smiled gently, "Well you never asked, and how exactly would I pay for my apartment if I didn't?"**

**Kagome sighed, "I guess your right, but where do you work?"**

**Inuyasha grinned mischievously, "I'm a bartender at Club Night."**

**She frowned, "Promise me you wont drink or smoke while you're their."**

**He sighed, "Kagome…"**

**She shook her head, "Don't think that because I love you and because I'm already moved in that I CANT move back OUT!"**

**He growled, "Fine, I'm at your mercy. No drinking or smoking, gotcha."**

**Kagome nodded, "Good, now go get dressed so you can make me some money!"**

**He growled again, "Make you money?" he started to tickle her, "YOU…MONEY?"**

**Kagome started to cry tears of laughter as he tickled all the right places, "Oh…okay…OKAY…. ITS OUR…MONEY….Inuyasha...stop…I….CANT….BREATHE!"**

**Inuyasha laughed with her and then got up. He jerked on his clothes in a hurry, "Okay, I love you but I gotta run. But I promise you, we will continue this later!" Then he gave her a soft kiss to the forehead, then one on her right cheek, then one on her left cheek, then one on her lips…**

**Kagome pulled away as Inuyasha ran his tongue over her lips, "GET OUT! Before I change my mind!"**

**WITH INUYASHA:**

**He laughed and rushed out the door; already missing her and debating going back in there to make sure that she hadn't changed.**

**But in the end he resisted, and rushed down the stairs towards the club. He had to get there before he was late, if he got fired it would be hard to find another job and hard to support his growing family. He had to grin at that, not only the word family, but the word growing too. Life was turning out well…**

**WITH KIKYO:**

**She was pissed beyond all reason as she thought back to what her sister had SHOUTED at HER, from the car. **

**Her stupid bitch of a sister had moved out, and Kikyou hd counted her blessings, but now her victory was bitter sweet; Kagome was moving in with INUYASHA!**

**Kikyou punched the wall as her thoughts continued to darken.**

"**Are you okay honey?" her mother asked sweetly.**

"**Yah," a then a sudden idea struck her, "I'm just so worried bout Kagome! She told me today that she was moving in with Inuyasha! And that's the guy who she was making out in the parking lot of the school with. I hope she doesn't have sex before they get married! And if they do. I hope she uses protection, I mean, what if she gets pregnant?"**

**Kikyou looked up at her mother and was relieved to see the woman visibly pale.**

"**Tell me honey," her mother whispered, "Do you know where this Inuyasha lives?"**

**Kikyou smiled and then turned it into a frown, "Yah, I went there once to bring Kagome some clothes so that she could stay the night there. I'm so sorry momma! I didn't think they were doing anything!"**

**Her mother patted her head softly, "Don't worry about it, just put on your shoes."**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Hope you guys liked the chappie! Lol. I made it a little- as a fan requested. But I ended it a cliffie! Mwhahahahaha! Lol –the more reviews I get, the faster I hurry for the next chapter. LOVE YOU! KELSI!**


	11. Blood on my white sheets?

The amount of reviews that I have gotten just blows my mind- I mean, I know there are people with like a 1,000- but I'm grateful for what I got! Over three hundred…is that not fucking amazing?

OH- and readers under the age of 14….beware- this chapter may be too…educational for you!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome grinned to herself and hummed as she continued to unpack her clothes. She hung most of them in the closet, which Inuyasha only had three hoodies in…and nothing else. And for the underwear and pajama stuff, she put those all in one drawer of her small dresser… which she set up next to the bed.

Then she leaned over and turned on her small portable radio, she grinned and turned it to her favorite station…which basically played a little of everything.

She laughed as it started playing "Dude looks like a Lady" and started to dance to it… her dancing basically consisted of her jumping around, squealing, doing little turns in the air, and her shaking her butt.

After the song ended, she was out of breath but in the best of spirits. So she took of his dirty, old, navy blue sheets off the bed and put on her own pure white ones. She smiled, already seeing evidence of a girl in the apartment everywhere- and she liked it.

She started picking up all the dirty clothes that Inuyasha had laying around, and a few of her own, and then the sheets, then she bagged them all up and dug in her purse for quarters. After doing this for about five minutes, she gave up and grabbed several dollars that she could ask someone to break.

Then, on an after thought, she grabbed one of the many switch blades she had found while cleaning, and shoved it in her pocket. Then she growled as another thought struck her, maybe she should put on some ugly clothes and attract less attention…

So she changed into some of Inuyasha's baggy-as-hell holey jeans and one of his dirty hoodies. She grinned at her thuggish reflection in her small pocket mirror and then pulled her hair up into a ratty ponytail with little stick outs everywhere.

She laughed at her retarded-looking self but knew that she probably wouldn't catch too much attention. Then, FINALY, she walked out the door with her trash bag full of laundry and shut the door. She frowned over whether or not to lock it, and then finally decided that she would be back shortly to check on it anyway- and left.

She walked around the building for about ten minutes until she found the door that said "Superintendent" then she nervously knocked.

A scruffy woman opened the door.

Kagome as a bit surprised, "Are you the superintendent?"

The woman growled, "Well I answered the door didn't I?"

Kagome smiled, "I didn't mean to sound rude, and I was just surprised that a woman was running an apartment in this neighborhood. You must be very strong; I know I couldn't do it."

The woman stared at Kagome with new interest, "Yah well, life is hard but we all do what we can."

Kagome smiled, she was beginning to like the woman, "Strong and smart? You must be married."

The woman broke into a smile, "No man could handle me!"

Kagome nodded, "You're probably right…but anyway, I just came to ask you where the nearest laundry mat is."

The woman closed her eyes in thought, "Well the closest one is pretty run-down, but its right next door, maybe I can go with you. Nobody messes with me."

Kagome smiled, she wasn't sure what to make of the odd woman, "Thank you, that would be cool, oh- and can you trade me some quarters for a couple dollars?"

The woman shook her head, "Sorry, I'm fresh out, but they do have those machines at the laundry mat."

Kagome nodded, "Okay, so can you leave now or should I wait?"

The woman frowned, "I'm going with YOU, it would be rude to make you wait."

Kagome nodded, figuring that she was right and then she watched as the woman shut and locked her door, and then shoved her large key ring into her pocket.

They talked about everything as they walked down the stairs, trading names and stories, until they finally got to the laundry mat.

Kagome got her change and started putting all the clothes into the washers until she three different ones running.

The woman, whom Kagome had learned was Isaki, laughed, "How come we've never met before? I mean, your living in one of my apartment's right?"

Kagome chewed her lip, "Well, is it against the rules for one of your tenants to allow someone to move in with them without asking you first?"

The woman smiled, "Actually, yah, it makes the rent go up."

Kagome squeaked, "PLEASE don't make our rent go up! My…boyfriend, only has one job, and I'll get one too! But don't kick us out!"

The woman smiled, "I like you, you are the only person that has said a kind word to me in four years. I won't raise your rent, but who are you living with?"

Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha Takashi…"

The Isaki smiled, "Well he is a fox, but he's an ass too. How do you deal with him?"

Kagome giggled, "You just have to know how to…train them."

Isaki cackled, "BRAVO!" she laughed again, "I hope you guys have…fun…together."

Kagome blushed again, "I have no idea what you mean!"

Isaki nodded, "Sure you don't, and I'm a young, beautiful princess!"

Kagome sighed, "We are getting married…"

Isaki smiled, "Good, I'm glad to see you have a level enough head to balance Inuyasha's irrationalness. You two will do fine together. You have a key to the apartment?"

Kagome shook her head, "Thank you, and no, not yet."

The woman frowned, "Well did Inuyasha leave his with you?"

Kagome grinned sheepishly, "Uh…well…you know Inuyasha…"

Isaki frowned, "Is your apartment unlocked right now then?"

Kagome nodded.

The woman snorted, "That was foolish, you should know it's not safe to leave anything unlocked in this neighborhood."

Kagome blushed, "Well I assumed I would be back before anything happened!"

Isaki stood up, "Ill be right back. If anyone gives you any trouble, pull out your knife."

Kagome frowned, "How'd you know I have a knife in my pocket?"

"You'd be foolish not to. Now stay here, I'll be back." Isaki walked out in her odd manner.

WITH KIYKOU:

As her mother and her arrived at Inuyasha's apartment Kikyou felt the butterflies ramming around inside her stomach, "This is it mom."

Her mother nodded with a determined set in her jaw, "Okay." Then she parked the car and they both got out.

Kikyou led her mother up to the apartment door with a malicious smile on her face, then careful to remove it before her mother saw it, she stopped at his door.

"Here it is mom" she whimpered.

Her mother nodded and started banging on the door, "KAGOME! Are you in there Kagome? You need to come out! It's your mother Kagome! You know the one you shame by continuing to fuck this…this…trash!"

Kikyou bit her lip to keep from clapping, but there was no answer from in the apartment.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" her mother screamed at the door, and moved a hand up to try the lock.

The door opened a crack and Kikyou smiled at her mothers back, "Go in mom, and drag her out!"

Her mother turned, "Don be rude, she needs to come home- I'm sure she will see reason."

The she turned and started the open the door wider.

"STOP!"

Both Kikyou and her mother turned in surprise at the voice and found an older, heavy set woman, glaring at them.

"Did you know that breaking and entering is illegal?" she growled at them and then pushed herself between them and the door.

Kikyou growled, she already hated this woman, "Did you know it's rude to stick your nose in other peoples business?"

The woman turned on her, "Did YOU know that I am the superintendent of this building and I could break you like a fucking twig?"

Kagome's mother held up her hands, "Excuse me miss, my daughter didn't mean anything, she was just worried about her sister, Kagome. Who has run away from her HOME and moved into this…this…apartment with some boy she barely knows!"

The woman turned and locked the door with one of her many keys, "How old is your daughter?"

Kagome's mother frowned, "Eighteen, but she is still just a child and can't make the wisest of decisions."

The older woman turned on them, "Eighteen, that makes her a legal adult, old enough to make her own decisions, whether you think them wrong or not…"

Kikyou frowned; she wanted to strangle the woman and her mother, whom was such a doormat she was letting the superintendent get the better of her.

Her mother frowned, "Surely you can understand my point of view as a mother, Kagome ran away, with a boy, I'm just worried that she will get pregnant or end up dead! People will think I didn't raise her right, or that I TAUGHT her to behave like a heathen!"

The wide woman shrugged, "Well clearly you were doing something wrong, because the girl made the CHOICE to run away."

The mother gasped, "THE BOY MADE HER DO IT! JUST SO HE COULD HAVE A WAITING SEX TOY THAT HE COULD USE AND THEN THROW AWAY!"

Isaki narrowed her eyes, "The world is cruel, I admit, but I think you may be confusing some of your troubles with your daughters."

Kagome's mother paled, "I will be back to talk to my daughter later."

Then she grabbed her other daughters hand and dragged her down the stairs.

Isaki heaved a sigh, made sure the door was locked and walked slowly back to the laundry mat where Kagome was waiting.

WITH KAGOME:

"Are you alright? You took so long, I got worried!" Kagome asked as she sat back down from her pacing.

Isaki smiled, "I met your mother, and your sister…both very…pleasant people… Why didn't you tell me that you ran away from home?"

Kagome's eyes widened, "Oh my god! I'm sorry, I just…didn't want you to force me to go back home! I really love Inuyasha and my mother can't see that!"

Isaki nodded, "So I assumed, but no more secrets. You know they were banging on the apartment door like banshees? And then your mother decided that since the door was unlocked she would just LET HERSELF IN! Luckily I got there and scared them off before they went in."

Kagome sighed, "Oh thank you…really…" she lifted her knees to her chest on her bench and wrapped her arms around them. Then she buried her head, feeling like the world was falling down around her.

Isaki patted the girl softly on the back, "Its okay, but she said she would be back. So you just need to be there when she does and tell her what's what."

Kagome nodded, "I know I need to, but I don't think I can, she will bring my father into it and I'll end up feeling guilty and she will drag me back home!"

Isaki petted her head, she had already grown found of the girl, "If you and Inuyasha really loved each other, then you can make it. You just have to be strong for each other and work through all your problems; because, trust me, there will be a lot will you two both so young and inexperienced."

Kagome nodded, "I wish my dad were here, he would be upset at first, but then he would understand…"

Isaki got up and put the clothes in the dryer as the washer timer dinged and the machines started to shut down, "Kagome, you can't fall apart every time something like this happens or you will never make it. Be strong, and then tell Inuyasha how you feel when he gets home."

Kagome nodded again, "I wish you were my mom. You would understand."

Isaki smiled, "I wouldn't if you kept me in the dark like you are doing your mom."

Kagome pouted, "Whose side are you on?"

Isaki laughed, "Yours! But you still need to face your mother, or you and Inuyasha will gradually fall apart from the stress."

Kagome took a deep breath and pulled back all the tears she had been ready to let fly, "You're right…again."

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha was sluggish as he made everyone their drinks and took their money. He had already spilt two drinks and broken a glass, but he didn't mind, all is thoughts were focused on Kagome, and what she was doing right then, and if she was okay, and if she would be there when he got back.

"INUYASHA! Pull yourself together!" his boss growled, "One more screw up tonight and I'll fire you on the spot!"

Inuyasha nodded and tried to focus on what he was doing, but as Kikyou walked into the bar he found himself glaring with intense hatred at her as she smiled and started in his direction.

"Hey baby!" she smiled at him as she took a seat at the bar.

Inuyasha ignored her completely and turned to serve drinks to the people farthest form her.

Kikyou growled, "WAITER! Serve me a drink or I'll talk to your boss!"

Inuyasha served a few more drinks, and just as she was getting up to leave, he walked over to her, "What can I get you? Other then a plastic surgery of course, we don't do that here."

Kikyou glared, "Watch your tongue asshole! Or I might have to talk to your boss about you being rude to your customers."

Inuyasha sighed, he was beginning to hate his job, "Well, order something or I'm moving on."

Kikyou smiled, "How about a strawberry margarita?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Five fifty."

Kikyou handed him the money and smiled.

He pocketed it and went about making her drink.

Kikyou licked her lips as he handed her the drink.

"Went by your apartment today" she said casually.

Inuyasha's world started to spin, "What did you do, you bitch?"

Kikyou shrugged innocently, "Nothing, me and mom just went to have a chat with Kagome…"

Inuyasha threw off his apron and jogged into the crowd looking for his boss as Kikyou cackled behind him.

When he finally found the guy, he walked up to him, "Boss, I need to leave early, there's been some sort of emergency at home and I need to be there-"

He was cut off as his boss raised a hand, "This is the busiest time of the night, you can't leave."

Inuyasha's blood was pounding in his ears and he could feel his demonic blood fighting for control, "You don't understand, ITS AN EMERGENCY!"

His boss shook his head, "If you leave, you're fired, and that's all I got to say."

Inuyasha frowned at his boss, caught at an impasse, and heard Kikyou come up behind him.

She smiled evilly, "Don't worry baby, Kagome is in a safe place."

Inuyasha growled and took the tall glass that the guy next to him was holding, "Kikyou, give up, I hate you…it would never work out between us." And with that he emptied the contents of the full glass onto Kikyou and her small top.

His boss yelled, "Inuyasha get the fuck out of my club you're fired!"

Inuyasha flipped his ex-boss off as he stomped out the door, "I was just leaving any fucking way!"

Once outside the club he sent off at a dead run for his apartment. He, who had never believed in god, found himself praying out loud that Kagome would be sitting calmly in his apartment when he got there.

At the apartment building he ran full tilt up the stairs and to his door. He tried to pull it open, locked, that was a good sign right?

He pulled out his keys and shoved one in the door, the key didn't work and he found himself cursing and shaking as he found the right key and shoved it in the lock. A swift turn and a hard shove and he had the door open.

"Kagome?" he yelled as soon as he made it in the room, but no one answered.

He looked around at all the small changes she had made and then rushed to the bathroom door, "Kagome?" again no answer.

Inuyasha growled and slammed his fist into the wall; his vision was clouding red. He snarled and tried to think calmly about how to get Kagome back, but all he could think of was all the blood that would flow from the person that had taken her.

"Inuyasha?" whispered the voice of an angel from behind him.

Inuyasha turned and saw Kagome, somehow still beautiful in the ugliest of clothes. She had a frightened look, but she was coming toward him- putting down a trash bag of clothes.

"Inuyasha are you oka-" Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha wrapped his arms fiercely around her and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome kissed him back, just as hard, having missed him just as much.

Inuyasha knew he was probably hugging her to tight but he couldn't stop, all he could think about was losing her.

"I'll talk to you later Kagome!" said a feminine voice from behind him.

Inuyasha jerked away from Kagome and put himself between the stranger and his mate. He let out a fierce snarl and bared his fangs at the intruder.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thanks Isaki! Can you shut the door on your way out?"

Inuyasha took a step toward the unafraid woman, "Bye, bye, then!" She laughed as she stepped back and shut the door.

Kagome moved around in front of Inuyasha, who was still snarling and growling at the shut door, "Inuyasha, look at me!" She smiled at the red orbs that had replaced his beautiful golden ones.

"I love you Inuyasha, and I'm okay, and you're okay…so there's no reason to be like this…" she whispered as she kissed him softly on the neck.

Her only answer was him wrapping his arms tightly around her again and then him burying his face in her mass of silky dark hair.

Kagome smiled, "Do you still love me?" Her unreasonable demon nodded softly while kissing her on the top of the head.

"Say it then, tell me you love me" she smiled.

Inuyasha's voice came out in a half growl, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome stood on tippy-toes and still only came up to his chin, "Then kiss me Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out a possessive groan and pressed his lips roughly against Kagome's with all the passion and love that he contained in his heart. Kagome yielded under him, somehow knowing that he needed her to, and allowed him to do what ever he wanted with her pliant body.

Inuyasha's body was at full attention as he felt Kagome moan into their heated kiss. He pressed his lips harder, and nipped at hers with his knife like canines. Kagome lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist, pushing their hips closer together.

Inuyasha ground his hard-on against Kagome's baggy jeans and decided that they were both wearing too much clothing. He picked her up and carried her over to the futon, never breaking the kiss.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome wiggled her body against Inuyasha's in pleasure. She felt his need rubbing against her and felt her own answer back.

She pulled her lips away and felt his move down to her neck, "Inuyasha," she half moaned half mumbled, "I give up."

Inuyasha froze and looked up at her.

Kagome smiled at him and knew she was making the right decision, "Make me your mate Inuyasha, utterly and completely."

Inuyasha let out a growl and started his fierce kisses again. He trailed them down her neck then to her hoodie, where he stopped to tug it over her head. Kagome raised herself to help him and then watched as he threw hers to the floor and then did the same with his.

Kagome smiled as he impatiently tried to unbutton her jeans and in the end ended up just sliding them down off her legs, being as they were super baggy. Then he tugged off his own jeans and started to kiss down her body.

Kagome closed her eyes in ecstasy as he spread hot opened mouthed kisses down her neck, between her breasts, and then down to her stomach. Then he lifted her back up off the futon and slid his other hand around her and undid her bra.

"Are you sure?" he asked her in a growl of a voice as he pulled her bra away from her beautiful porcelain breasts.

Kagome smiled, his only answer was her reaching back and tugging down her raggedy ponytail. Inuyasha smiled a toothy smile back and kissed her gently on the nose.

Then he gently tugged her panties off, being careful, as he she would break if he touched her wrong. Then he stood and pulled off his boxers.

Kagome blushed, knowing that this was IT as he slowly lowered himself down between her legs she smiled and wrapped her arms around his strong back.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her, then he slowly slid a hand down her flat abdomen to the soft folds between her thighs. Kagome was so sensitive she bucked softly against him, blushing as she did it. Inuyasha only smiled softly at her while slipping a finger inside her and watching her eyes widen and her mouth open slightly.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she moaned softly as he gently rotated his finger, stretching her and preparing her for something better.

Then, to her surprise, he slid another finger in, joining the other and then making a scissoring motion. Kagome arched against him, enjoying the new feelings he was creating and already wanting more.

WITH INUYAHSA:

Inuyasha kissed the edge of her mouth softly as Kagome moaned softly against him. He started trailing hot kisses down her jaw line and then onto her neck, where he nipped softly and then suckled, creating a unique love bite that made him want to purr with possessiveness.

He stared, amazed at how beautiful Kagome looked as she closed her eyes and her brows furrowed in pleasure. He could feel her now, pulling her hips back and the pushing them against his fingers, creating a rhythm that had been made by others throughout all of time.

Now he felt her getting close, all the muscles in her soft body were tensing and she was moving her hips faster against him as he tickled with his fingers.

Just as she reached the edge, he pulled his hand away, causing her to throw open her eyes and glare at him.

"Why'd you stop?" she growled in an almost demonic voice.

Inuyasha kissed her gently on the lips and whispered against them, "I will do it again later, I promise, but right now, you have me so close to coming just watching you that I fear we may never get to the real thing."

To his delight, his mate blushed under him, and then he realigned himself between her legs, holding himself up with his strong arms placed on either side of Kagome's shoulders.

His first thrust was soft, meant to be gentle to reduce the amount of pain he would cause, he watched he face as he fought the urge to drive himself wildly into her and have them both screaming in pleasure. She closed her eyes as he stretched her most sensitive area, and then whimpered at the shot of pain that raced through her body.

Inuyasha held himself still inside her, aching to do more but waiting for her to be okay. Right now his own needs seemed to fade into the background as he watched his adored mate squirm softly in pain. His heart clenched in his chest as he knew that he could do nothing, so he leaned down and gently kissed her on her furrowed brow.

Kagome opened her eyes, allowing him to see that all the blue in them had been swallowed up by her black pupils, she smiled softly at him and then tilted her chin up to kiss him.

As their lips touched Inuyasha used his tongue like he wanted to use his hips. He thrust it into her mouth, swirling it around and prodding her tender areas. Before he knew what was going on, Kagome had started to rotate her hips in a soft circle with him inside her, causing ripples of pleasure to run through both of them.

Kagome's radio, which had been left on and forgotten until now, started to quietly play "If your not the one," by Daniel Beddingfield.

Inuyasha slowly pulled his hips back and then pushed them slowly forward again, slowly starting up an easy rhythm, penetrating Kagome over and over again, causing both of them to begin panting.

"**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?"**

Inuyasha slid both of his hands up to Kagome's as she clenched at the sheets around her. He supported his weight on his forearms and laced his large fingers with her smaller softer ones above her head on the pillow.

Then as she opened her mouth to moan again he pressed his lips against hers, nearly making them split as he kissed her with years of pent-up energy.

"**I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with…"  
**

"**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"**

Gradually, their rhythm grew faster, increasing the pressure of each thrust and the intensity with which it was met. Kagome moaned his name into his mouth, and Inuyasha nearly passed out. Everything was so perfect, better then he would have ever imagined…

"**If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?"**

"**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?"**

Before the couple knew it, the song was over and another started to play. But neither of them was aware of anything other then the sounds the other created and the enthralling sensations gripping them.

WITH KAGOME:

After the initial pain had stopped, Kagome had felt nothing but pleasure. She reveled in every sensation that she was feeling and reveled in the sweet erotic noises that Inuyasha made in her ears and in her mouth.

His strong hands, fingers still laced with hers, prevented her from reaching up to him or from being able to do anything but FEEL. She knew he had done it on purpose, and liked to make her squirm whenever possible…

So she squirmed now, whimpering and raising her hips up to meet his thrusts as they sped toward the brink of insanity together. Kagome clenched her hands to his, creating little crescent moon furrows where her nails were.

She caught his lips now, taking the kiss into her own hands as he took the rest into his. She nibbled his bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood yet soft enough to have him moaning louder into her mouth.

Her body tensed as their speed reached break-neck, and she felt his do the same. His every muscle seemed to tense and knot into a sexy strain.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled out in pleasure, before she could think twice; and then before she could do anything else, the world shook.

She clasped herself against him as they both reached the edge of the proverbial cliff and threw themselves off it together.

Kagome now sat in euphoria, still hot and oh-so-sensitive, but so relaxed and dreamlike that she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

She looked at Inuyasha who was smiling at her with the look of an angel on his face. She smiled back at him and felt him pull out and lay down next to her, his body in the same stress-free zone as hers.

He leaned over and kissed each of her eyelids in turn, "Go ahead and sleep, you look like your about to pass out."

Kagome frowned, "No, I want to do that again…" but she was amazed to hear her own voice trail off into silence as sweet dreams of euphoria filled her mind.

WITH INUYASHA:

He couldn't help but grin as he watched his beautiful mate slowly sink into a fitful sleep. He remembered back to the other time he had watched her sleep, and decided that she looked more like a content little angel now then she ever had.

He brushed her silky cheek with the back of his knuckles and smiled as she nuzzled into his touch even in her sleep. He felt so full of love and joy that he briefly thought he might actually burst from it.

He had NEVER in his life felt as happy or content as he was now. He felt a brief sense of regret that this had been sitting in front of him for three terrible years, but he also knew that he had been correct when he had told Kagome that he wouldn't have been able to appreciate it to the fullest extent then- and probably would have fucked it all up.

He felt the urge to mark her, to bite her, to have her bite him, and be joined completely. His demonic blood pounded in his ears, eager to have its mate's blood as he had been to have her flesh. But he knew that she had nowhere near the amount of energy she needed to do the small ceremony. After all, if she had been on her feet at the time, she probably would have just passed out and fell over.

His blood heated as he pictured himself pinning Kagome against the wall and holding her up with nothing but his hips.

He amazed even himself as he felt himself growing hard again already. He had the decency to ignore it and continue to watch Kagome sleep peacefully.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

For a moment he contemplated not answering it, but the person at the door knocked again.

Inuyasha growled and stood up, then after searching for a moment; he found his boxers on the other side of the room and pulled them on. Then he walked to the door and opened it.

He was surprised to see his landlady; he bowed a head in her direction, "Isaki."

The old woman smiled, "I see you've calmed down enough to act civilized…"

Inuyasha frowned in confusion and then remembered the whole growling incident, "Oh, ah…uh… sorry about that."

Isaki smiled, "Wow Kagome really has trained you well, you have never, in the five years that you lived here, apologized to me. Even though you did plenty to warrant it."

Inuyasha snorted, "I haven't been trained!"

Isaki shrugged, "Whatever, look, here's the spare key to your apartment that I promised Kagome." She smiled and handed him the small gold key.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Uh…Kagome's not living here…she doesn't need a key…"

Isaki smacked his hand, "Shame on you for lying, if I didn't like Kagome so much I would make your rent go up just for lying!"

Inuyasha had the decency to blush, "Sorry, so how much is it going to go up, with her moving in?"

Isaki's eyes twinkled, "Your woman has already taken care of that."

Inuyasha frowned, "What do you mean?"

Isaki cackled like the old woman she was and walked off down the hall.

Inuyasha wanted to chase her down and ask what she had meant but his dignity wouldn't allow it. So instead he growled and stepped back into his apartment. Only now did he take in the extent of all that changes Kagome had made. Everything seemed nicer, cleaner, and more like a home then just a place to stay.

He remembered her dropping a trash bag when she had came in and now checked it out. Finding clean clothes, he cursed himself for freaking out over nothing. Kikyou had been lying the entire time! Gingerly he refolded the clothes that needed it and then put them in the appropriate drawers or hung them in the closet. He grinned when he was done at how orderly everything was; Kagome really was an angel.

His gaze caught on the day's newspaper, Kagome must have picked it up when she went out to do laundry… Fearfully, he picked it up and flicked to the classified ads. To his surprise, some had already been circled and others crossed out. His mind rebelled at the thought of Kagome getting a job, and he filed it away in his memory to tell her just what he thought of it. Then he sat down with his own pen, and circled the articles that he found appropriate for himself, a.k.a, things he would actually do and not be embarrassed of.

His mind was in complete turmoil over all the days' events and he couldn't steady it. It went form thoughts of his being fired, to him having sex with Kagome, and then to her and the baby starving as he took up selling drugs because he couldn't find any other jobs, and then, finally, to Kagome selling her body to keep herself and the baby alive as he fought an addiction he knew he couldn't logically have.

But that didn't stop him from freaking out and standing up to pace the floor the tiny apartment. At one point he was so distracted he tripped over the wad of clothing he had thrown off Kagome and fell flat on his face in the floor.

Kagome rolled to the edge of the bed and looked at him as he sheepishly got up. She gave him a smile that had his body covered in goose bumps, and then she patted the bed next to her.

Inuyasha walked over to her, and without a word, slid under the sheets on the bed and snuggled closer to her.

Kagome kissed him softly on his collar bone, and then snuggled against his chest; pressing her naked body against his boxer-clad one.

Inuyasha rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her; he would worry about life tomorrow, for now, he just wanted to sleep and enjoy his mate's presence.

WITH KAGOME:

She was the first to wake up, and the first thing she saw was Inuyasha's beautiful chest, and then his gleaming silver nipple rings. She looked up into Inuyasha's face and smiled to see the vulnerable look he was wearing; she carefully made sure his eyes were shut, and then she softly pressed her lips to the cold silver ring.

She flicked her tongue over it and tried not to giggle as Inuyasha groaned softly and shivered. She sucked softly and pulled the tender skin of his nipple and the ring into her mouth. Almost instantly strong arms wrapped around her and she found herself looking up into Inuyasha's golden eyes.

She blushed and pulled her mouth away, "Uh, sorry for waking you…"

He smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, "You are welcome to wake me up anytime if you do it like that."

Kagome laughed kissed his chin, "When are you going to mark me?"

Inuyasha looked at her, "When do you want me to?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Now…"

Inuyasha smiled, "Okay." Then he leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out the switchblade he had left under the side of the mattress.

Kagome instantly got nervous, "I thought you were going to bite me."

Inuyasha nodded, "Oh I am, but this is for you- I didn't think you would like to bite me until you drew blood- plus you might find it hard to break the skin without ripping it completely."

Kagome paled, "I have to BITE you?"

Inuyasha frowned, "You don't have to bite me, but you do have to drink a little of my blood. Hence the knife."

Kagome chewed her lip, "I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Oh I won't have too." He smiled.

Kagome sat up, "Wait, what?"

Inuyasha sat up with her now, "YOU have to draw the blood."

Kagome looked away, "I refuse to cut you with a knife."

Inuyasha laughed, "Kagome you are being silly! I t doesn't have to be a big cut, and I will heal up right after anyway."

Kagome frowned, "I don't want to."

Inuyasha took her hand, wrapped it around the knife, and then wrapped his own around hers. Then, before she could move or resist, he lifted the blade and her hand and drug is sharp blade across the side of his neck.

Kagome squeak and jerked her hand away, simultaneously throwing the blade across the room. "Inuyasha!" she cried out softly, feeling tears streaming down her face as blood streamed down his from the two inch long cut on his neck.

Inuyasha took her hands in his own, "Kagome, I'm fine, just lick off the blood."

Kagome felt her sensitive heart ramming against her chest, for some reason it hurt worse then it would have if he had cut her. Then she slowly tilted her neck and pressed her soft lips to his bleeding neck.

His blood was hot, and as soon as she opened her mouth to lick, it gushed forward, coating her tongue and her pearly teeth. She felt the urge to be repulsed, but didn't feel repulsed, for some reason his blood tasted good.

She rolled the hot liquid over her tongue and then pressed her lips against the cut and sucked softly. As she sucked greedily at the wound, she heard Inuyasha groan and then tilt his head to the other side, placing his lips to the sensitive spot below her ear.

Kagome felt a flash of fear and then his canines sunk into her soft skin; she cried out softly-pulling her lips away from his neck in the process.

The pain was sharp, and Kagome wondered if his cut had hurt as much, but soon the pain faded, and like last night, it was replaced by pleasure. She felt Inuyasha suck gently, pulling her energy into him, then she placed her lips back on his neck and drew his energy into her.

A shot of pain flash through her skull and Kagome pulled away and looked at Inuyasha as the world started to spin, "Wha…whats…happ…happening…?" she asked in a dazed voice.

Inuyasha's lips didn't move but she clearly heard him say that his demonic blood was mixing with her own. Kagome felt lightheaded, and subconsciously felt Inuyasha turn her and lay her back down on the bed.

Kagome looked at the bed and noted with dismay that there was a dab of blood on her white sheets; she would have to fix that lat-…. Her mind lost its ability to focus as it seemed like hot liquid metal was floating around in her skull and burning the rest of her.

Inuyasha laced his fingers with hers and kissed her on the forehead, and then the nose, and then gently on the lips, "Don't worry Kagome, this will pass I swear…I had no idea it would be this bad or I would have warned you…"

Kagome was touched by the look of genuine worry that was creasing his face, "Don't…wor…" her words were lost as another burst of pain jolted her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sink into the pillow but to no avail.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kagome felt the pain recede, leaving her weak and tired.

Inuyasha started saying something in another language that Kagome couldn't understand. She watched him as he touched his forehead, and then her own. She blinked up at him and smiled weakly, then he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

Kagome kissed back weakly, and then felt him say something in that odd language into her mouth; she smiled, liking it, and then felt the urge to repeat it back to him. Quietly she whispered the words he had whispered into her mouth back into his.

Inuyasha grinned back at her and pulled away, but Kagome felt herself being pulled closer to him then she had when they had kissed. She opened her eyes and touched her lips, then she looked at him- not sure he had even stopped.

He grinned, "We are done now, we can feel each others emotions and hear some of the particularly strong thoughts, and we won't be able to stay apart for long in the beginning."

Kagome nodded weakly and felt her heart overflow with love, then to her surprise he grinned bigger and she felt his love pouring over her. Her eyelids started to close on their own accord, but she didn't care, she knew Inuyasha would be hear when she got up…

WITH INUYASHA:

He watched as Kagome fell asleep again. He felt terrible for not knowing and warning her that the pain would be that bad. But as his parents had died when he was young and his brother had never thought him a damn thing, he had acted completely on instinct and hoped all went well.

He chewed his bottom lip and tasted Kagome's blood on it. Overall, the ceremony had went well, but that didn't clear his conscious or make him stop worrying.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly and sent him a dirty look, "Stop worrying about me, I cant sleep for all the noise your are making in my head!"

Inuyasha sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Kagome patted next to her on the bed and Inuyasha once again, obeyed and flopped down on the bed. Then Kagome scooted herself up against him and kissed him gently on the neck, "I love you, and the pain wasn't that bad. I will be fine."

A calming wave of Kagome's assurance swept over him. Inuyasha allowed himself to relax a little and brushed his knuckles over her smooth cheek, "Stop reading my mind…"

Kagome smiled, her eyes still shut, "Stop talking…" then, to punctuate her comment, she pressed her finger to his lips and then snuggled back into a comfortable position. "We can talk more later…after we have sex again…"

Inuyasha coughed and looked at his innocent Kagome…HIS…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE LEMON! Lol- I hope it lived up to all of the desires that each of you have accumulated, and I hope it made your heart pound like a drum! Lol- well- its late and im tired, read and review. And remember, my rule still stands, the more reviews I get, the faster I type!—MUCH LOVE! Kelsi!


	12. GLOW IN THE DARK?

Hello my peeps. You guys are great, the number of reviews I have gotten is great, and the amount of love I feel for you all is great! Lol- I'm a retard, I know- don't rub it in. But yah- hey- I know some people may not like the "WITH Kagome/ WITH Inuyasha" stuff…but in truth, I didn't either in the beginning. But I couldn't think of another way to show that the story is going to Kagome's or Inuyasha's P.O.V. So yah- I hope it doesn't interrupt the overall flow of the story! Sorry for the inconvenience- ON WITH THE STORY!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WITH KAGOME:  
When she awoke, it was to a pounding headache. Inuyasha was already awake and was pacing the floor yet again. Kagome felt his worry tickling the edge of her mind and she couldn't help but feel a little burst of affection at how much he worried for her.

"What is bothering so much?" she asked while scooting to the edge of the bed and picking up his shirt off the floor. Then she pulled on the big shirt and looked at him with a tender look.

Inuyasha looked at her, "I didn't tell you this yesterday, but I got fired from my job."

Kagome blinked, "Well that's not good, but you can get another one without too much trouble. Can I ask WHY you were fired?"

Inuyasha blushed a little, "Well, Kikyou told me that her and your mom came to the apartment to talk to you… and she wouldn't tell me what happened, so I freaked out. And my boss told me I couldn't leave. But I couldn't just sit around and let you be dragged back to that hell hole you used to call a home! So I HAD to leave!"

Kagome smiled, "Kikyou and my mom did come by. But I was doing the laundry, so I wasn't here, and Isaki sent them away."

Inuyasha sighed, "I think we should just kill them both and put them out of OUR misery…"

Kagome smiled and stood up, and then she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck, "I've decided that we need to go talk to my mom about us…and tell her that we are getting married when we get out of high school. She may be a bitch, but she's still my mom."

Inuyasha felt a little wave of worry roll of Kagome, "We can do whatever you want to do. But I'm not letting you leave me and move back in with her."

Kagome smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

Before she knew it, Inuyasha pushed her softly until her back was against the wall. Kagome smiled and looked up at him with her hands resting on his chest.

"I love you" she whispered softly.

Inuyasha grinned and she felt his love returned in his heart, "I love you too."

Kagome blushed a bit, she had heard him say it before, but every time he did, it gave her excited little butterflies in her stomach. She slid her hands down to the hem of his boxers and slid her fingers under the elastic band, and then she slowly pushed them down his hips until they fell into a heap on the floor around his feet.

He stepped out of them and kicked them away, and then he started to pull up her shirt. Kagome held her arms above her head and the shirt came off smoothly. Kagome pushed gently with her hands until Inuyasha took a step back.

"Hunny, you know I love you- but we aren't going to do this all the time without a condom. So go by some…" She kissed him ever-so-sweetly on the cheek and grabbed her shirt off the floor.

She proceeded to pull it on as Inuyasha stared at her with his mouth open, "Kagome, we are mates, we WANT kids!"

Kagome shook her head and picked up the newspaper, "Oh no WE don't, we want to finish high school and go to college."

Inuyasha snorted, "Kagome, I want kids, I thought you did too…"

Kagome gave him a helpless look, "I do, and I will have them, just not so young."

Inuyasha frowned, "Kagome! How long must I wait when I have already waited my entire life!"

Kagome frowned back, "Demons have an extended life right?"

Inuyasha growled but nodded.

"And once they mate- their mates have an extended life too, right?" she asked softly.

Inuyasha growled, "That is NOT the point Kagome."

"Yes it is Inuyasha! We shouldn't be a hurry, we should relax and have fun- and maybe grow up a little before we try to raise kids of our own!" she felt the urge to cry but refused.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to smother something, "Kagome I will wait until we get out of high school- but then I want a baby."

Kagome threw her pen at the wall across from her, "I'm going to COLLEGE Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha snorted, "Why, it's a waist of time! You are going to stay home and be a mother!"

"Don't you dare tell me what I am going to do Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, "Ever."

Inuyasha's jaw hung open, "Kagome that's what women do- they take care of the home and the kids!"

"I'm not a fucking stereotype! So stop being so damn pig-headed. I am going to college," Kagome would NOT give up on her fathers dream.

Inuyasha gave her a dirty frown, "You are the one being pig-headed. I told you I wanted children and you agreed!"

Kagome threw the newspaper at him and watched as it hit him in the face and fell harmlessly to the floor, "I will have your kids whenever I damn well feel like it and not one fucking moment before!"

Inuyasha glared and picked up the paper off the floor, "I'm going to go find a job, I expect you to be more agreeable when I get back."

Kagome felt like ripping out his hair and hers, "DAMN YOU! I'm not going to agree with you on this! I am going to fucking college, and I don't care what you say about it!"

Inuyasha got to the door and growled over his shoulder, "We can talk about this later…"

Kagome let out a frustrated scream, "Go ahead, and run away like a fucking mutt with your tail between your legs! My opinion will be the same when you get back!"

Inuyasha snarled, "Stop fucking screaming at me woman! You aren't going to college, just get over it, we don't even have enough money to pay for the gas in your FRIENDS car!"

With that he slammed the door, Kagome picked up a shoe off the floor and threw it at the shut door. "How can anyone be so damn stubborn?" she growled as she marched off to the bathroom and jumped into the freezing shower.

WITH INUYASHA:  
Inuyasha growled as he looked down and realized he was butt-naked. Damn that woman, how can anyone be that stubborn?

He pressed his ear to the door and heard the shower start in the bathroom…perfect. He slipped back into the apartment and pulled on some of his nicer clothes, and left. Making sure to lock the door behind him, his woman maybe a pain, but he still loved her and wanted her to be safe.

He read the paper as he routinely walked down the stairs, but his mind was working over-time so he didn't notice until it was too late that he had run into someone.

He glared at Isaki from where he had fallen on the floor, "Do you honestly have the time to stand in the hallway and be a human roadblock?"

Isaki hit him on the head, "Do you honestly act like this all the time or has something been rammed up your ass?"

Inuyasha snorted as he got up, then he tried to shoulder past the large woman only to have her hold him still.

"What is you problem Isaki?" he growled.

Isaki stared at him, "What's yours?"

"Nothing" he snapped and looked away.

"Liar- did you have a fight with Kagome's mother…?" Isaki looked worried.

"No- just Kagome…" he mumbled as he looked at the floor.

Isaki frowned, "Why, you two seemed…better then great when I left."

Inuyasha sighed, "Not that it's your business, but she doesn't want to have kids- she wants to go to college…and I think she should stay at home" he growled.

Isaki frowned, "How rude of you."

Inuyasha's eyes flew to the woman, "Why the hell was I the rude one? She threw the fucking newspaper at me!"

Isaki loosened her hold on him, "Why should Kagome have to give up both her family AND her dreams for you?"

Inuyasha fought for something to say, "She doesn't have to give up her dreams!"

"What do you think going to college is for her?" Isaki asked her very stubborn tenant.

He glared daggers at the woman but was at a loss for words, "Why would she WANT to go to college?"

"Because she loved her father and that's all he ever wanted her to do?" Isaki asked in a demanding tone.

Inuyasha frowned… he had never known that… "She's never said anything about it to me!"

"Maybe she was afraid you would overreact and storm out of the apartment…" Isaki whispered.

Inuyasha clenched his hands and drew blood on his palms with his nails, "I'm going to go get a job." With that, he stomped off down the steps and down the street to the address of his first job listing.

Once there, he looked again at the paper- to make sure he had the right place, and then walked inside.

It was one of the bars that competed with the club he used to work at. Almost right away someone spotted him and told the manager about his earlier debut on the news- He was turned down before he had been there five minutes.

The next stop was no better- the owner of the small club told him that he didn't hire convicts- and Inuyasha had left before her had been there four minutes.

He went to another four places- each having the same result. No body wanted to hire a kid with a criminal record.

It had been four hours since he had left his apartment and his Kagome. His heart ached at not begin able to see her and he had calmed down enough to realize that he might have been an ass. Finally he reached the location of his last little circled add. He entered it, ready to be turned down.

It was a small convenience store, and had one, old, Korean man standing behind the counter.

Inuyasha sighed and walked up, "I came to see about the job listed in the paper…"

The man looked him up and down, "We aren't hiring anymore- we get robbed too much."

Inuyasha frowned, "So the store is closing down?"  
The man nodded, "It's not good for business to be robbed every other day."

"By the same people?" Inuyasha asked incredulous.

The small man shook his head, "I don't know- they usually wear ski masks and are gone before I can even call for help. I have heard from other businesses that there have been several different robberies- but all are by the men in black ski masks, sunglasses, and red jackets with jeans."

Inuyasha smiled, "If I can promise you that you won't be robbed when I'm here- would you hire me?"  
The man frowned, "No, I would ask were the other thieves were and wonder why you want a job when you already rob me!"

Inuyasha held up his hands as the man started to get hostile, "No! You misunderstand, I am part demon and I can beat the fuck out of anyone who tries to start trouble."

The little man frowned, "Prove it."

Inuyasha sighed, "What do you want me to do? Go beat up some guy on the street?"

"No--- give me your name so I can run a background check on you." The man growled.

Inuyasha sighed, "Inuyasha Takashi, I'm a senior in high school and I have my own apartment…"

The man frowned, "Inuyasha Takashi…you sound familiar…"

Before the man could speak another word a little girl ran up to him from a back room, "Uncle can I have a popsicle…oh my god- why are you talking to him? Is that the Inuyasha from the TV? Mother said he is a joovineel delickwent."

Inuyasha flinched- damn that kid- he had ALMOST gotten the job!

The man frowned, "That's it! You're the boy from the news! You beat up a fellow student and did that girl in the parking lot of your school!"

Inuyasha growled, "The fellow student deserved it, and I didn't have sex with the girl in the parking lot! Though we are going to get married…" Inuyasha turned, ready to leave.

The man clapped his hands, "You are perfect! You're hired! When can you start?"

"Tomorrow?" Inuyasha mumbled amazed.

"Good, good, you be here at six am!" the man laughed.

Inuyasha frowned, "Are you serious?"

The man laughed, "I will let you work the night shift on week days- but tomorrow you can work six to noon- that way I can get some sleep. Here, I'll show you the ropes now and get you set up- then you can fill out all the papers and go home!"

Inuyasha nodded and did everything the man said- glad to have caught a break for once.

WITH KAGOME:

Shortly after Inuyasha had stormed out of the apartment, Isaki had paid her a visit.

Kagome had been pissed and had vented her emotions quiet thoroughly on the woman, first crying like a baby and then screaming, and then more crying and more screaming.

It had been a full hour since Isaki had made her get cleaned up and go look for a job.

She had been nervous about doing it without Inuyasha knowing, but she had been pissed enough to ignore the little nagging worry.

Right off the bat she had ran into trouble. A lady had recognized her from the news and the manager of the store had said that she would not hire a teenage slut.

Kagome had wanted to cry, but she had held back the tears and retorted that she didn't want to work for a snotty bitch anyway.

The next stop hadn't gone any better.

Nor the next.

Or the one after that.

Kagome finally arrived to her last stop- it was a small convenience store.

She walked in to find a small Korean man laughing and dancing with a little girl.

Kagome smiled, "Hello, I came to see about the job opening?"

The man smiled, "We have already filled the spot!"

Kagome wanted to smack the smile off his face- he may have been nice to her so far- but her pent up anger was ready to blow up on the first person she come into contact with.

"Oh, well…thanks anyway." She mumbled and turned to leave.

"Hey dad," a guy about her age said as he stepped out from behind the counter, "Why don't you just hire her? I think we could use the extra help and the guy will be busy enough with kicking our robbers' asses."

Kagome frowned, "Robbers?"

"Oh yes- but they are taken care of! We hired the boy off the news- the one who beat up another student and did that girl in the parking lot? Say, you look familiar…" the old man studied her.

Kagome's heart did a flip flop, Inuyasha had been here, and he had gotten a job.

"Hey, you're the girl that made out with my new employee in the parking lot!" the old man cackled. "God has smiled on me today! I get to meet two famous kids and both want a job at my store!"

Kagome blushed, "We didn't DO it in the parking lot, and we do plan on getting married."

The old man laughed harder, "You know that's just what he said?"

Kagome snorted, "Well it was nice to meet you."

The man grabbed her arm as she reached for the door knob, "No, no, my son was right, we do need a little extra help!"

Kagome looked at the man aghast and listened as he filled her in on all the goings on in the store. Then he told he what times she should show up- and what to wear.

Kagome walked home feeling grateful. Both she and Inuyasha had jobs, and though he was an asshole, she still loved him and had been missing him all day.

She jogged the rest of the way home with a smile on her face. She was ready for a hug and another argument!

WITH INUYASHA:  
Inuyasha sighed as he walked back to the apartment. The day had been hard, but what came next would be harder…he had never like to apologize before…today was no different.

As he walked by a store that wasn't too far from his apartment, he slipped in.

Quickly he went through the isles until he found the section he needed…the condoms.

He grabbed a fairly large box of them and walked in a hurry back to the checkout counter. Blushing he tossed the box to the clerk and he had her blushing too.

She scanned the box and handed it back to him, "That's three ninety six."

Inuyasha paid her the money and rushed out of the store before anyone said anything to him,

He ran the rest of the way back to the apartment.

He made it there just in time to see Kagome unlocking the door and going in.

"Woman! I thought I told you to stay in the damn apartment!" He growled as he followed her in.

Kagome turned on him with a huge smile lighting her face, "Too late now!"

Before he could grow or get angry she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, "I hate to tell you this, but I missed you!"

Inuyasha kissed her on her cute little forehead, "I missed you too…"

Kagome hung tighter against him, "Can we argue later? Right now I just want to be next to you."

Inuyasha nodded and shut the door behind him. Then he walked over to their beddish-couch and flopped down on it. Kagome stretched out on top of him and inhaled the musky smell of him that was wrapping around her.

Inuyasha stroked a hand through her silky hair.

Kagome tangled her hands in his baggy shirt, "I can't stay mad at you when I want to be with you so much."

Inuyasha's heart clenched as she voiced his own feelings, "I'm sorry."

Kagome sighed, "What's in the bag?"  
Inuyasha leaned over and grabbed the bag, then he pulled out the box of condoms, "I planned on saying I was sorry for earlier."

Kagome grinned, "Well say it now."

Inuyasha sighed as he felt his affection for her flow over the edges of him, he wasn't big enough to contain it anymore. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn, and I will support you if you HAVE to go to college, though it would have been nice for you to tell me about your dad ahead of time."

Kagome's face grew serious, "How did you find out about my dad?"

"Isaki" he whispered as he tucked a stray hair behind Kagome's ear.

"I see, well I'm sorry for not telling you about it myself and for being so stubborn too."

Inuyasha kissed her nose, "I got a job."

Kagome smiled mischievously, "I did too."

Inuyasha was jolted out of his sense of comfort, "Kagome I will let you go to college, but I wont you let you get a job- it's my job to protect you and I can't do that with you running rampant when I'm not around!"

Kagome reached a hand up and gently stroked his ear, "Then I guess it's a good thing that you will be around."

Inuyasha frowned, "Woman what ARE you talking about?"

Kagome continued her magical assault on his ear, "I got a job at the same place you did; on an accident."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, "People rob that junk store daily!"

"Then you will have to protect me! And you should be glad to know that I requested to have the same hours that you do!" she grinned.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to rejoice or argue more, "Kagome you are a very odd woman, but I'm glad you are mine."

Kagome grinned and grabbed the box from his hand, "Inuyasha, why did you get the glow in the dark ones?"

Inuyasha coughed on all the air in his lungs, "What?"  
Kagome pointed at the picture on the box and then the bright neon lettering below it, "GLOW IN THE DARK…"

Inuyasha couldn't stop the blood form rushing to his cheeks, "I…I…just grabbed it..."

Kagome giggled and Inuyasha grabbed at the box to get it away from her.

Kagome laughed and was off him and a second.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and gave chase. Kagome laughed insanely as she skipped a hairs breath out of his reach and opened the condom box in front of him. Inuyasha growled and jumped at her, but Kagome laughed and moved so that the bed was between them.

Inuyasha jumped onto the bed and bounced off it into the air.

Kagome saw him coming and was fast enough to get out of the way just as he hit the air where she had been.

Inuyasha hit the wall with a loud thump, and fell into a crumpled heap.

Kagome stared at him for a moment, "I'm not stupid enough to walk straight into your trap Inuyasha!"

WITH KAGOME:

Inuyasha let out a cough and stood up on wobbly legs. Kagome nodded, "Thought so…"

But before she could say anything else he grabbed his head and fell to the floor again, scooting the bed over a foot as he bumped into it on the way down.

Kagome gasped, "Are you seriously hurt Inuyasha?" She asked as she looked at the wall where he had first hit, finding a head-sized hole in the wall.

Kagome fell to her knees next to him, "Inuyasha do I need to call an ambulance?" She didn't see any blood, but Inuyasha let out a long drawn out groan in pain.

She moved to turn him over, but as soon as her fingers touched him he let out a roar and rolled so that she was thrown over and he rolled on top of her.

Kagome screamed in laughter as the open condom box hit the ceiling and all the strings of condoms poured down on them and the rest of the room.

Inuyasha was hit on the head with one and Kagome fought tears of laughter as he grimaced at her with a string of condoms draped over his head and hanging over one eye.

Inuyasha growled and shook his head, causing Kagome to laugh more as the condom s fell on her and he smiled. "You truly are a very odd woman."

Kagome smiled and tilted up her head as his lips came down on hers.

Ten times faster then before, they were naked and laying on the floor in a sea of condoms.

Kagome laughed and watched as he opened one and slid it on. Thankfully, it wasn't yet dark out, and the thin latex didn't glow.

Kagome smiled and pushed on his shoulders while his hand was busy. He rolled over with a yelp and looked up at her with a surprise expression.

Kagome spread her legs and situated herself over his hard-on. She teased him, lowering her hips so that her liquid heat barely touched him and then was gone.

Inuyasha growled and squeezed her hips, sinking his fingers into the soft flesh and pressing her down against him, "I love you Kagome."

Kagome groaned softly as his length slid into her and squeezed his chest with her fingertips, "I…lov-e you…too."

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha could feel his mate's excitement and pleasure and he felt his face blush with pride at the fact that all her emotions were generated by HIM. He grinned rolled his hips under Kagome as she picked up the pace and had them both panting in a matter of minutes.

Unlike the first time, this was fast and rough. Kagome nails had scratched little trails over Inuyasha's shoulders and Inuyasha had dug the tips of his own nails into Kagome's round hips and she moaned and bucked on him.

He heard her give a quick gasp and then he felt her squeezing her muscles around his shaft in pleasure. Before he realized it, she had dragged his body into it too and he was climaxing. He moaned her name and Kagome collapsed on his chest, panting.

He ran his fingers through her moist hair and reveled in the blissful haze she had created for him. He liked the feel of her small body pressed against his, so strong and yet petite. Kagome moved wiggled softly on top of him and then started to play with his silver nipple ring.

Inuyasha felt her euphoria and affection overflowing from her body and then drifting over and wrapping around his. He kissed her on the top of the head but jerked as there was knock at the door.

Kagome looked at him in surprise and then rolled off him and pulled on the clothes nearest her, which happened to be his boxers and his small tank top.

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her and picked up her lacy spaghetti top up off the floor. Kagome frowned at him but he pulled it on over his head and tried to straighten the tight material.

Kagome squeaked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Inuyasha sighed and pulled on a pair of his baggy jeans, "Well you took my clothes, so I figured I might as well try on yours."

Kagome jumped on his back and started trying to jerk the top off, "Inuyasha! You cant answer the door like that!"

Inuyasha was turning circles, trying to get her to let go as he laughed, "Oh I can, and I will!"

Kagome squealed as he flopped onto his back onto the bed, basically flopping onto her in the process. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist but he peeled them off and slid away from her grasp.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome was mortified as her cute little demon in white lace opened the door and grinned sheepishly at her friend Sango.

"Dare I ask…?" Sango mumbled and Kagome blushed a deep crimson.

Inuyasha chucked and shut the door behind Sango.

Kagome felt something scratch at her shoulder and she grabbed it and pulled it around in front of her. Kagome stared in horror at the strip of Glow in the Dark condoms that were in her hand. She threw them over her shoulder and looked up at Sango who was glancing at all the other strips that were coating the floor.

The door opened behind her and Miroku walked in panting, "Okay, what did I miss…" he trailed off as he too saw Inuyasha's lovely shirt and all the condoms scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god…" he whispered, "YOU LUCKY BASTARD!" Miroku pointed a condemning finger at Inuyasha.

Sango grabbed one of Inuyasha's ears and jerked until he lowered his head to where she could glare into his eyes, "If Kagome gets pregnant before you get out of high school I'm going to castrate you with a rusty fork."

Inuyasha jerked his head away and rubbed his ear with a pained look, "Well CLEARLY we won't have to worry about that!"

To Kagome's horror he waved a hand around the room at all the condoms. Kagome threw a pillow at him and hit him square in the face with it, making everyone turn and look at her.

Kagome nervously looked at her friends faces for answers and then blushed, "Okay, we had sex…what's the big deal?" Inuyasha beamed at her and then walked over and flopped down on the futon next to her.

Kagome pinched him on the stomach and removed him of his smug look, and then she looked back up at her friends.

Sango frowned, "I guess there's not one, though I did think you guys were getting married."

"We are, but we are waiting until we get out of high school," Kagome said.

"And why wait to have sex till then?" Inuyasha chimed in with a smirk, only to have Kagome pinch him again.

Miroku walked over and got on his knees in front of the bed, "TEACH ME EVERYTHING!"

Inuyasha laughed as Kagome and Sango both hit Miroku in unison.

Kagome sighed, "You guys want to eat dinner here?"

Sango shrugged but Miroku nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome walked into the kitchen and was followed by Sango.

"So…" Sango mumbled as Kagome dug through the cabinets, "how was he?"

Kagome dropped plastic bowl and then stared at her friend, "SANGO!"

Sango laughed, "Whhhaaat? I'm just curious!"

Kagome picked up the bowl and started to dig through the cabinet again, "Well…"

"Yes?" Sango grinned, ushering her friend on.

Kagome pulled out some ramen, which was pretty much the only thing her boyfriend had to eat in his apartment. "It was…" she started to make the ramen and thought to herself, "wonderful. More then I had ever dreamed of really."

Sango grinned like a school girl and hopped onto the counter, "Tell me everything!"

Kagome blushed and told her friend most of what had happened to her, including the part that involved her being "marked".

WITH INUYASHA:  
Once the girls had walked into the kitchen, Miroku had pounced on him with truck loads of questions.

"OH MY GOD MAN! I CANT BELIEVE YOU FUCKED KAGOME!" Miroku gasped out.

Inuyasha shrugged, "Don't say it like that, we love each other and we are getting married."

Miroku shot him a disappointed look, "Details?"

Inuyasha looked off regally and then turned on his friend with an excited smile, "Dude, nothing compared to it! I mean, it was nothing like what it had been before with other girls! Kagome is so hot and so responsive!"

Miroku was grinning back and nodding vigorously, "GO ON!"

Inuyasha told him all about the mating and marking, leaving out a few precious details and grinning all the while. Just as he finished and Miroku asked him what he should do to hook up with Sango, Inuyasha felt it.

Kagome's body sent out a shock wave of pain that had Inuyasha jumping over the dresser in his way and skidding into the kitchen.

Kagome was growling and holding the fingers of her left hand under the running water of the faucet. She looked up at him, a tear about to fall from her eyes as the cold water ran over her flaming red fingers, "It was just a little burn…"

Inuyasha's heart did a flip and he was next to Kagome in a second, puling her hand out from under the faucet and looking at the irritated skin.

Sango peaked over shoulder, "Calm down Inuyasha, its just a little burn, Kagome wont even remember it in a couple of weeks,"

WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome highly doubted what her friend said, especially when she noticed the pained expression Inuyasha was giving her. She felt butterflies as she watched him worriedly examine the wound and whimper softly. Kagome could feel the worry and need to protect her rolling off him.

"I'm fine" she whispered softly as she kissed his cheek, "grab me an ice pack and I will let Sango finish the ramen."

Inuyasha grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and handed it to Kagome, then as she pressed it to her heated skin he picked her up and carried her into the living room, past one very wide eyed Miroku.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and saw a storm blazing in his eyes, "I really am okay."

Inuyasha nodded but sat down on the futon and pulled her up against his chest and into his lap.

Kagome blinked at him, "There's really no reason to be upset Hunny." Silently Inuyasha reached up and caught Kagome's unharmed hand, and then he pressed it to his chest above his heart.

Kagome let out a soft amazed gasp as she felt how fast Inuyasha's heart was pounding, "Oh Inuyasha…" she whispered and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Inuyasha ground out a sigh and relaxed his tight grip on her, "I realize I'm overreacting…but I cant help it. Just thinking about you hurting yourself like that again makes me want to lock you in a closet where I can better protect you from the world."

Kagome rubbed his ear with her right hand and smiled as she felt all the tension draining form his body.

Miroku came back into the room and sat down on the other end of the futon, "You aren't hurt too bad, I trust."

Kagome smiled at him to reassure him and shook her head, "I think Inuyasha is taking the burn harder them I am…"

WITH INUYASHA

Inuyasha a growl at hearing them talk about him but refused to open his eyes or move away from Kagome's mesmerizing touch. He couldn't believe how bad a little burn had affected him either, but every time he thought about it he felt the urge to check Kagome's hand.

He resisted the urge and tried to focus on the drifting smell of ramen filling his nostrils, or the delicious feeling Kagome was creating by playing with his ear.

A minute or so later Sango came into the room and sat down a few plates and forks, and then so poured a bit of ramen into each of the plates.

"You would make a good wife," Miroku grinned as he started to attack his plate of ramen noodles.

Sango glared at him but continued to serve every body.

Inuyasha sat his plate to the side and picked up Kagome's. Kagome frowned at him as he forked a couple of noodles, and then held them to his lips and blew on them. Then, after he had cooled them, he held the spoon up to Kagome's lips.

Kagome snorted, "Inuyasha I'm fine!" But as she started to close her mouth Inuyasha gently slid the spoon into it and pulled it out empty.

Kagome chewed and then swallowed, then she glared at him like a little kid that didn't want to eat its vegetables, "You're an ass."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Pretend to like it and get over it."

Kagome glared at him as he fed her another bite.

Inuyasha leaned over and licked a little drip of juice that had slid down her chin off and Kagome's face transformed into a smile.

Miroku shot Sango a look of longing and blushed as she looked back at him with the same look.

Kagome giggled and leaned down to pick a strand of condoms up off the floor, then she tossed it to her friend.

WITH SANGO:

Sango blushed as the condoms landed in her lap and she shot a dirty look at Kagome as Inuyasha started to laugh.

Kagome smiled at her friend, "Get a room…"

Sango blushed and threw the condoms at Miroku, "DREAM ON!" She rolled her eyes and walked out of the apartment room door only to hear Miroku follow her into the hall.

"Look! I don't know what you're thinking but-" she was cut off as Miroku pressed his hot lips to her own and pulled her body up against his.

Sango pressed her hands to push him away but felt the taunt muscles under her hands and decided to let him stay- slowly he traced her lips with his tongue…

WITH KAGOME:  
Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the chin as the door shut behind Miroku, "I hope she's not mad at me…"

Inuyasha kissed her back on the nose, "I highly doubt it, but of them smell like dogs in heat- they are probably ripping off each others clothes in the damn hallway."

Kagome laughed and stared up into Inuyasha's eyes, "You're probably right."

Inuyasha gave a soft shiver as she started to brush the line of his jaw with her soft fingertips, "I want you again…"

Kagome laughed, "Then kiss me."

His lips pressed feverishly to hers as if it was their first kiss all over again, and Kagome, with her bandaged and iced hand, slid her arms around his neck.

Both inside and outside the apartment new feelings of love and passion blossomed as couples kissed and touched.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

SO MANY REVIEWS! I love it- iv finally broke 4 hunred! i love it! YAHHHHHHHHHHH- keep the reviews comin and il write faster----Much Love- KELSI!


	13. Trouble in paradise

Thanks yet again for the positive reaction to my last chapter in the form of so many reviews! It makes me all fuzzy inside to read each one- and you know I never delete one? I have every single one saved on my computer! Im a dork- and one of my reviewers asked me when Inuyasha was coming back to Australia, and my answer is- no clue- I have hard enough time tracking down the episodes here in the U.S (which is soo fucking far behind Japan). So sorry!

Enjoy the chapter...MWAHAHAHAHA!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

ITH INUYASHA:

The next morning both Kagome and Inuyasha were jolted out of their bed by Kagome's alarm clock ringing loudly.

Inuyasha snarled and reached for it, but before he could rip the cord form the wall and throw it across the room Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha immediately relaxed but couldn't ignore the screeching beep of the alarm clock that had his sensitive ears reeling.

"Can you turn that damn thing off?" he growled as she lazily threw one of her legs over his hip.

She smiled, eyes half-lidded in sleep, then leaned across him and clicked off the alarm; rubbing her bare breasts against his chest in the process. Inuyasha's body was immediately at attention and ready for a romp. He growled under his breath, if he wasn't careful he would kill her…

"Better?" she asked and lazily pressed her mouth to his collar bone.

Inuyasha nodded and tried to ignore the energy throbbing through his body, "How's your hand?"

Kagome grinned at him and unwound that way-past melted icepack from her hand; revealing a small red burn that only hurt when she touched it.

"It's better but I think I'm going to wrap it up so that if I bump anything I wont rub the skin off my hand" she said as she settled back down against his chest.

Inuyasha's eyes flew wide in horror and then Kagome started to laugh. Inuyasha snorted at her and then got up to take a shower, ignoring Kagome's smiling face.

He stepped into the shower and waited for it to transform him into an inu-cube, then he took a deep breath and tried to adjust to the new temperature. But before he could Kagome slipped into the shower behind him.

"Don't be mad at me, I was just teasing" she whispered while she pressed her chest to his back and slid her hands around to his waist.

"You shouldn't tease people that are completely in love with you and worried about your health," he growled back, not really mad but curious as to where this was going.

Kagome kissed his shoulder and sent a little shiver down his spine, "Ahh, I'm sorry…maybe I can make it up to you."

Inuyasha tried to ignore her heated touch as she traced little circles around his belly button with her nails, "I doubt it. I mean- how do you make up for being rude to the innocent people that love you?"

Kagome sighed hotly against his shoulder and kissed his neck, "I'm sure we can think of a way…" As her words trailed down into silence, her fingers trailed down to his hips. She ran her fingers over the gently protruding bones and then she traced the lines in his muscles that cut down to his very hard dick.

Inuyasha voice came out husky as his breathing quickened, "Well I suppose you could start there…" He tried to conceal a gasp as Kagome wrapped her small hand around his width and slid it down it from tip to base.

The rest of their shower went more pleasant then normal, starting with a little hand job and ending up in full against-the-wall shower sex (yum).

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome slipped out of the shower after Inuyasha, her day had started out wonderfully and she was positive that things could only get better with Inuyasha. She grinned, remembering yesterday's burn and Inuyasha's tender reaction.

"Hunny!" she yelped in a worried tone.

Inuyasha was back in the bathroom in two seconds, wearing nothing but a pair of jean pants…absolutely nothing… Kagome was distracted as she saw how far his jeans sagged on his hips and how no line of underwear was showing…

"What is it? Are you okay?" he asked in a voice that suggested he was ready to run her straight to the hospital.

Kagome frowned, "Are you wearing any boxers or underwear?"

Inuyasha gave her an exasperated look, "Now is not the time to be thinking about my lack of underwear- what's wrong?"

Kagome sighed, "Well, I wanted to tell you that I was hungry…and if you don't make breakfast I think I shall faint from hunger, but now I just want to stare at you!"

Inuyasha looked torn between laughter and growling.

Kagome walked over and kissed him on the cheek as she wrapped a towel around her, "Please make me breakfast you sexy demon…"

"Fine." He growled, "Under one condition."

Kagome smiled, "And what is that?"

He grinned boyishly, "Tell me I'm sexy again!"

Kagome laughed, "You are sexy, and the more I think about you not wearing underwear under those jeans the more I want to take them off and…make sure…"

Inuyasha got a lusty twinkle in his eyes and Kagome pushed him out of the bathroom, "Don't look at me like that…go make me breakfast!"

Inuyasha gave her a deflated look and walked off into the kitchen area.

Kagome got dressed in some black dress pants and a pink blouse for work, then she slipped into the kitchen and watched her man's progress.

He looked so sexy standing next to the stove in his jeans and nothing else. Kagome noted the luxurious trial of his silver hair down his back and then as he flicked it to one side, she noticed all the beautifully toned muscles that it had hidden. She traced his tattoo with her eyes, watching as it curved over all the hills and valleys of muscle on his back, Kagome felt the urge to press herself against him and rolled her eyes- damn his sex appeal. She had gone without sex for 18 years but within the last few days she had been craving it like at addict.

"You know if you keeping giving off that horny scent I'm defiantly going to come over there and screw you into next week" he mumbled, not turning around or moving from his cooking stance.

Kagome debated making him do just that but then decided that they didn't have the time to do it AND be on time for work. "I'm sorry tiger, but we don't have the time. But I fully plan on taking you up on that offer at a later date."

Inuyasha nodded and then turned and presented Kagome with the omelet he had cooked.

Kagome grinned, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

Inuyasha shook his head as he grinned and put the ham and cheese omelet on the plate, "Nope."

Kagome hopped up on the counter and then started to wolf down the food, around a mouthful she laughed, "Well I DO! With all of my heart!"

Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek, smiling, and then started to make an omelet for himself.

Kagome watched, mildly interested as she ate, whenever she slowed for a breath she spoke, "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Inuyasha answered as he casually flipped the perfectly browned omelet, "I have had a number of fast food jobs and some at other restaurants."

Kagome nodded, satisfied with both his answer and his cooking, "Good, then you can make me breakfast in bed and stuff on our anniversary!"

Inuyasha nodded, and Kagome realized he had taken her seriously and was fine with it. She smiled, "I really do love you, and I'm lucky to have you."

Inuyasha started to eat his omelet and nodded as he yelped as the hot eggs touched his tender tongue.

Kagome felt the pain and couldn't help getting off the counter and walking over to him to look at his lip. She now felt what he had yesterday…though not as strong (she supposed) she couldn't help but worry and want to help.

He gave her a smiled and wolfed down the rest of the eggs, ignoring as the eggs burned all the way down to his stomach. Kagome felt it for him; she growled and took the plate from him.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha whimpered as his woman took away his plate, "Kagome…give it..." he said in a whiny tone.

His heart leapt to his throat as she cut another bite, blew on it, then lifted it to his lips. His heart pounded harder, she was worried about him… he reveled in the sensation of being cared for. No one had worried about it in a long time.

He took the warm food into his mouth and then pressed a gentle kiss on Kagome's lips. He pulled away, swallowed the egg, and grinned, "I really love you too."

He finished eating his food, his eyes locked in hers as she fed him. Every time he leaned down to kiss her, she would bring another bite up in his way. Inuyasha knew she was avoiding contact now just so they wouldn't get carried away.

He pulled on a dark green shirt and then followed Kagome out the door.

They walked to work, hands linked in an openly affectionate way and a nice way to ward off other, interested, people.

Once they walked in the door of the small store, the crazy old man clapped his hands together, "I'm glad you're here! In case your wondering, I am Totosai. Inuyasha, I want you to work the checkout counter, and Kagome, you can restock the shelves- if anything is too heavy make your boyfriend lift it for you. If either of you need me I will be in the back room working on the books and finance."

Kagome blinked and the old man was gone, "Wow…he moves fast."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "All cowards do." Then he kissed her on the forehead and walked behind the counter.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome hummed happily as she restocked all the canned goods on one of the shelves from the huge box in the back. She smiled at the few customers that came in and helped them in whatever way they needed as Inuyasha manned the counter and was forbidden to leave the cash register unattended.

Whenever she got the free time, she would go over and sit on the counter in front of him and kiss and pester him as he tried to take stock of all the cigarettes and cigars behind the counter.

He ignored her as long as possible, and Kagome admired his efforts, god knows she wouldn't last long if he did that to her.

He turned to her, chin tilted down making him look at her sexily under his brows. She felt her skin prickle as goose bumps broke out over her skin, she loved what he could do to her.

He put his hands on the counter on either side of her and pressed his lips hungrily to her own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, simultaneously wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling them closer too.

Inuyasha grinded against her didn't bother to try to hide the groan of need that slipped through his lips. Kagome smiled into the kiss, she liked knowing that she had and effect on him.

His beautiful rough hand slid up under her blouse and found her breast; carefully he teased the nipple until he had her gasping into the kiss and arching against him for more.

His smile was radiant and Kagome knew that he would NEVER smile that way at another woman. She pressed her lips to his ear, "I want you…"

Inuyasha groaned and unbuttoned his jeans just as the door beeped and a customer entered. Kagome blushed up at him and reached down and buttoned his jeans for him out of the customers view, then she casually hoped off the counter on the other side and turned to the customer.

The customer was wearing a ski mask…she heard Inuyasha growl just as another man in a ski mask entered and the one in front of her grabbed her and pulled her back up against him, pressing the thin, sharp blade of his knife against her tender throat.

Kagome pressed herself against the man and felt the blade at her throat draw a drip of blood.

The man holding her, licked her cheek through the mouth hole in his ski mask.

A deep growl from behind the counter caused them all to turn and look at the man with white hair, now standing on top of the counter.

Kagome looked up and found Inuyasha's eyes a bloody red, she silently prayed he wouldn't kill the guy holding her.

"Let her go and I won't kill you and your friend" he snarled in rasp, his voice barely human anymore.

The guy holding her laughed, "How about you back the fuck off and give me the money or I slit your pretty little girlfriend's throat."

Kagome would not let her mate go to prison…again…She slammed her elbow into the mans stomach and twisted away from him as he doubled over, out of breath.

"You…bitch…" he wheezed just as Inuyasha's converse clad foot came into hard contact with his head.

The man collapsed on the floor, unmoving and his friend backed up to the door.

Inuyasha kicked the guy on the floor in the ribs, bringing forth several cracks. Kagome rushed to pull him away from the unconscious man but just as she grabbed his shoulders, he picked up the guy by his limp shoulders and kneed the man in the masked face.

A groan of pain and another crack escaped the man and Inuyasha stepped on the guys face, grounding it into the ground.

Kagome screeched and the guys friend made a run for it. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's shoulder, but was possessed and didn't seem to feel it.

Kagome jumped in front of him, and placed herself between the raging demon and his prey.

Kagome put her hands on Inuyasha's chest, "Breath hunny, he can't hurt me, I'm fine!"

Inuyasha's hand went to the small cut on her throat and he pulled it away bloody. Kagome grabbed his wrist, "I'm FINE! Just…just…kiss me!"

He snarled over her shoulder and leaned down to her cheek.

Kagome felt his rage boiling up again as he smelt the saliva of the other guy on her cheek.

His eyes, the eyes of and enraged wild animal, were fiery with hatred.

Kagome put her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her, "He isn't going anywhere! Look at me; I'm yours…calm down."

Inuyasha bared his huge fangs at her and Kagome briefly wondered what he would look like if he changed.

"Inuyasha!" she grabbed his hand and put it over her heart, "I am YOURS! My heart beats only for you, but if you do this you will cause me more pain than death. I wont be able to bear having you away from me in jail. Don't hurt me."

Inuyasha didn't seem to understand her, his eyes kept looking over her shoulder and his jaw clenched. He was humoring her…until she would get out of the way she realized.

She grabbed the guys knife off the floor and stepped to the side, immediately Inuyasha was back on the man, punching him in the face and straddling him.

Kagome bit her tongue and then drew the knife's razor edge across her palm. Blood welled up and surrounded the knife and started to drip to the floor through her fingers.

Before the first drop hit the floor, Inuyasha was up and in front of her. His eyes darted around, looking for a foe to hurt.

Kagome tossed the knife down and held her bleeding hand out to him, "Help."

He understood that word, and in seconds, he had lifted her up and sat her down on the counter. He tore everything behind the counter apart as he looked for something to help her with…a first aid kit perhaps.

Kagome felt light headed, perhaps she had cut her hand too deep. She looked down at her hand and was surprised to see the blood cascaded down her forearm and all over the floor around her. How could so much blood come from such a little cut? Shit…

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha turned just in time to see his mate begin to slid off the counter, unconscious.

His vision was fogged, and so was his thinking, but he knew he had to help her. He ripped his shirt in a strip and tied her hand, then he lifted her into his arms, bride over threshold style and ran out the door and down the street to the nearest hospital...

He made it there in record time and as soon as he walked in the door he was pounced on by a doctor and dragged into the emergency room. A doctor took his mate from his arms and he had to suppress a snarl; he settled for becoming the doctors shadow as the doctor and a nurse took off Kagome's bandage and cleaned up the wound.

The mans eyebrows furrowed, "This isn't a very large cut, sure it bleeds, but no artery was cut- there is no reason for her to faint…she could have only lost about a pint of blood…which isn't that much…"

Inuyasha realized that the man was talking to the nurse, but her grew worried. The woman nodded, "Take some tests, I found a wallet."

The nurse pulled Kagome's small wallet out of her back pocket and took out her school I.D card, "I'll call her parents."

Inuyasha snatched at her to stop the woman, but she was on the other side of the bed and managed to get out of the room before him and give him a funny look over he shoulder as she walked down the hall.

He tried to tell the doctor to stop her because he would not leave Kagome's side…but no voice came.

His heart was in his throat and he could barely get air around it…what was wrong with his Kagome?

Minutes passed by like hours, and the doctor cleaned up Kagome's had nicely and put a cleaner, more efficient bandages. Then as he took her pulse and her checked her pupils, he spoke, "Are you the boyfriend?"

Inuyasha could do mo more then nod as he sat on the edge of the bed and held Kagome's unharmed hand.

"What's your name son?" the doctor asked.

Nobody had called him son in a long time…Inuyasha couldn't answer anyway…not when Kagome was like this.

"Not answering huh? Do her parents know about you?" the doctor asked.

Inuyasha nodded softly, too bad he couldn't mention that the woman HATED him…but she KNEW about him…

"Can you leave the room? I'm going to put her in a hospital gown and get her out of her bloody clothes" the doctor asked nicely.

Inuyasha suppressed a snarl and settled for shaking his head vigorously at the doctor who had been nothing but kind.

The doctor sighed, "You are a little odd, but I think you are just shook up from whatever happened…Can you lift her so I can tie the top of this gown around her neck?"

Inuyasha did as he was told, eyes darting from Kagome, to the doctor, and back to Kagome.

Together they maneuvered Kagome's shirt off without baring any skin, then laid her back down in the hospital bed.

The doctor pulled up the rails on the side of the bed and boxed Kagome in. Then he started to push the bed out of the room.

"She doesn't need to be in the emergency anymore…she is stable, I'm going to take her to a patient room and we can run some tests there." The doctor said calmly as Inuyasha gave him a startled look.

He nodded his head, just glad that there was someone who could take care of her…since he couldn't.

They made it to the room where the doctor hooked Kagome up to an IV and checked her pulse again, "I'm going to take a blood sample okay?"

Inuyasha nodded, and clenched Kagome's hand as the doctor stabbed her with a small needle and drew blood into the syringe.

The doctor smiled, "I'm going to take this to the lab…if you or she need anything press this button, okay?"

Inuyasha nodded and turned his eyes back to Kagome in worry, his voice was scratchy, but it came, "Kagome, I'm so sorry."

Time dragged by and Inuyasha was haunted of thoughts of Kagome dying in his arms. He prayed to an unfamiliar god, pledging his loyalty and his soul if she would only be okay.

The doctor returned, about thirty minutes later, accompanied by the devil himself.

Inuyasha's breath caught as Kagome's mom gave him the dirtiest glare he had ever seen. He suspected that if the woman could have, she would have throttled him right then.

"What did you do to my baby you…you…creature!" she cried out and walked over, flicking his hand away from Kagome's and taking her daughters hand in her own.

"Oh baby, I should have never let you get away! I should have camped outside that monsters apartment until you returned!" her mother howled like a wounded dog.

Inuyasha wanted to hold Kagome, but he would not shove her mother. That would only cause MORE problems. He flinched as his soon-to-be mother-in-law cursed him and called him every name in the book.

The doctor seemed uneasy, not sure what to do in this situation…he stayed silent.

To make matters worse, Kikyou walked in.

She allowed her eyes to blatantly slide over his body in a suggestive manner and then she joined her mother at her sleeping sister's side.

"We can't allow her to continue to stay with him mother, they are irresponsible!" Kikyou hissed and pretended to care about her sister welfare.

Inuyasha snarled, "Stay out of this Kikyou, Kagome is eighteen, she can do whatever she wants to!"

Kikyou's mother turned on him, "Don't you EVER speak to my daughter that way. Doctor! I demand that you make him leave the room!"

The doctor looked helplessly about, "Well, he isn't immediate family…"

Inuyasha snarled, "Does fiancé count as immediate family?"

Kagome's mother looked torn between fainting and tackling him, "You will NOT marry my daughter!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "I will do whatever the hell I want to do with your daughter and you can't do a damn thing to stop me!"

The woman gasped and clapped at her chest, "Doctor! Make me leave, NOW!"

The doctor sighed, "Actually, since he is her fiancé…" the doctor ducked as Kagome's mother threw the extra pillow next to Kagome's bed at him.

"No miss, there is no reason for violence!" he coughed as she shook her fist in the air.

Inuyasha didn't know whether to argue with the woman or to back down and let her run over them all, what would Kagome WANT him to do?

Kikyou wore a smug look as she watched the disaster in front of her. Life was grand…

Inuyasha sighed and rubbed his temple.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN ANYWAY?" the woman snarled, going back to her fragile daughter…giving up for now.

Inuyasha blinked as all eyes were suddenly on him. He couldn't exactly tell them that Kagome had actually CUT herself to get his damn ATTENTION! Damn he was an asshole.

"Well?" Kikyou asked, smiling as she watched him squirm for an answer, "Thing get a little rough in the bedroom?"  
Kagome's mother paled.

"That's not it!" Inuyasha snarled in the bitch's direction.

"But you have, haven't you? You stole my baby's virginity!" The woman cried and clasped Kagome's hand tighter.

Inuyasha shifted form foot to foot, "Yes…but we ARE going to get married."

Kagome's mother laid her head on Kagome's bed and started to bawl.

Inuyasha threw up his hands, "Woman! We love each other- there is nothing wrong with sex when love is involved!"

Kagome's mother sucked up all her tears and stood to her full height.

Inuyasha resisted the urge to take this challenge and knock the woman flat on her ass.

The woman stared at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blinked softly, clearing the haze from her head…she could hear so many voices- what had she been dreaming? But as she opened her eyes, the voices stopped.

She looked around and found Kikyou and a doctor, watching something on the other side of the room intently.

She turned her head just in time to see her mother slap Inuyasha's hard across the face.

Her breath caught in her throat, "What is going ON?"

Everyone turned to look at her, but her gazed was locked on Inuyasha's and his beautiful expression of relief and love.

"You are in the hospital hunny, after that brute did god knows what to you." Her mother answered.

Kagome blinked, "Inuyasha has done nothing but love me mom."

Her mother snorted, "I don't believe a word of it- if he loved you then wouldn't have pressured you into having sex and not waiting till marriage!"

Kagome's mouth opened and shut, "He didn't seduce me mom! I wanted him just as much as he wanted me!"

"So what DID happen?" Kikyou asked her sister.

Kagome's mind rushed through all the possibilities, "Inuyasha and I were working at a store and a robber came in and held a knife to my throat, then Inuyasha kicked his ass and I ended up here after I grabbed the knife from the guy's hand."

Her eyes met Inuyasha's and she saw pain there, he felt guilty… "Inuyasha saved me, he had nothing in mind but my welfare and I understand that, even if he did go a little overboard…" She directed it towards her mother, but her eyes locked on Inuyasha's telling him that she was talking to him too.

Inuyasha walked over and took the seat next to her bed and took her unwounded hand.

Kagome gave him a weak smile, "I really don't get why I passed out- the cut looked shallow…"

Everyone turned to look at the doctor and the papers he held.

He grinned childishly, "Oh, is it my turn now?"

Kagome smiled, liking the guy, "I think so."

The guy nodded, "Well, you were right, the cut was shallow and clean cut. It did produce more blood then one would expect, but no more then you could donate to a blood drive. It shouldn't affect you more then making you a little weak…just drink some orange juice."

Kagome nodded and noted the relieved look on her mates face.

"So why did she pass out exactly?" Kikyou asked.

The doctor grinned, "Well I expect it was just from a too much emotional stress, that happens a lot to woman with your condition."

Kagome frowned but Inuyasha beat her to the question, "Condition?"

The doctor nodded, "Yes well, you're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Everyone grew still and Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha who wore the same shocked and surprised expression.

"Pregnant?" her mother gasped.

"Pregnant!" the doctor grinned.

Kagome's lip trembled…all her work for…nothing.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly, "I'm sorry- I know you didn't want this."

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheeks, "Don't be, I know you did want it."

Kikyou smiled, time to add a twist to the plot… She urged tears forward and then collapsed onto the bed next to Kagome, "Oh sister, we are so much alike!"

Kagome frowned and looked at her sister, ignoring Inuyasha's haunted expression, "Kikyou, what ARE you talking about?"

Kikyou wiped some tears away, "You know that time you caught Inuyasha and I together? Well…I took a pregnancy test last night and it was positive, you and I will have babies by the same FATHER!"

Kagome's world crashed down around her…Inuyasha had lied and now, he had his wish- kids. Not just one, but two…

She turned her eyes to Inuyasha who shook his head, "No Kagome, she lies- we never had sex!"

Kikyou frowned, "Don't deny it! I will take another test and show them the results!"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha, her heart shattering into a million pieces, "Don't ever speak to me again Inuyasha."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I think thats a good place to end this chapter, dont you?

WELP…this chapter was a bit short, I admit…but I wanted to make it a little more suspenseful. I just LOVE cliffies- don't you? grin don't kill me- review me. The faster I get 500+ reviews- the faster I write! And remember…anything could happen…


	14. Kai's Betrayal

Got some interesting reviews…lol…a lot actually, even a few death threats! Man, you guys make me smile at my computer like a dork when I read those things! Anyways, I wrote some more drama for you people. Hopefully you will like this chapter and thanks for all the reviews!

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WITH INUYASHA:

He hadn't been able to believe his ears when Kikyou had said that she too, was pregnant with his baby. Somehow in just a few short moments his life had been turned upside down.

When he had looked into Kagome's eyes, he had known that she believed that bitch. He flinched when she had told him never to speak to her again… if he couldn't talk to her, how could he explain that it never happened?

"Kagome, listen to me-" he was cut off as her mother grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from his mate.

"No mutt, you listen to me! You have caused enough trouble today- go home and leave both my daughters be!" the woman growled and shoved him a few feet back.

Inuyasha looked to Kagome for aid, but his mate avoided his eyes and looked out the hospital window with a cold, stony expression.

"Kagome, I love you- don't let this fuck up everything!" he growled.

Kagome never turned, "If you loved me you would tell me the truth and do your best to make me happy. Thank you for doing the exact opposite and waking me up from the foolish dream I was in. Tell me… are all demons as heartless as you?"

Inuyasha wanted to scream, "Kagome! Tell me you don't feel it even know…tugging us toward each other!"

Kagome slowly turned and locked her beautiful, cold eyes on his, "I feel nothing- and I have you to thank for that… But rejoice demon, you have the offspring you wanted… now your legacy will live on."

Inuyasha felt her cold words like a blow to the stomach, causing all the air to empty from his lungs. Before he could say another word, Kagome's mother shoved him out of the room's door and into the hall.

The door slammed in front of him, but he didn't try to get back in. Kagome would see the truth… she had to.

He walked off down the hall then out of the hospital. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he started to run, making his muscles burn along with his eyes.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome ignored her surroundings as she got dressed… Next to her, Kikyou stood rubbing her stomach with a far off expression.

Kagome bit her lip as she fought the urge to stab her sister in the gut and kill the evidence of Inuyasha's betrayal. She blinked; horrified that she would actually think such a thing…being with Inuyasha had changed her, never before would she have even CONSIDERED killing an innocent child.

She felt Inuyasha's grief and pain skirting the borders of her consciousness. She didn't want to remember him right now; she tried to form a barrier to block him out, but couldn't succeed.

_Well, I guess in ONE way he told the truth…he is a part of me now…and I STILL miss him even now…though I would rather hit him than hug him._

Her mother wrapped her arms around both Kikyou and Kagome at once, pulling them together as she sobbed on their shoulders, "We can make it through this…I don't know how…but we will."

Kagome was silent and so was her sister. Their mother squeezed them for a few more moments then let them go and walked out the door, waiting for them to follow.

Kagome felt guilty; though her mother had been a complete and total bitch to her, the poor woman had been reduced to nothing… She walked in front of Kagome, shoulders drooping and head hanging, she looked tired just THINKING about the upcoming struggle.

The family went home, and Kagome remembered that all her belongings were at Inuyasha's house…how she would ever be brave enough to go get them, she had no idea.

She got clean sheets out of the hall closet and put them on her bed. Then she took Kikyou's alarm clock (she doesn't use it) and plugged it in and sat it in the floor where her bed stand used to be. Her bedroom, like her, was missing a part of it.

She snuggled down in her bed in the dark and all the thoughts she had been ignoring since the hospital, finally swamped over her, flooding her with worry and stress.

It would three o'clock before she would actually get to sleep.

Little did she know, it would be six before Inuyasha did.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha had ended up at Miroku's house last night after all hell had broken loose, and had asked to stay the night.

Miroku had agreed, of course, but Inuyasha decided not to tell his friend what had happened, he would find out soon enough…as would everyone else.

They had stayed up and watched action movies until about two and then Miroku finally punked out and went to bed. Inuyasha had been afraid to turn off the lights…and had kept his eyes open until about 6:15…roughly an hour and fifteen minutes before he would get up for school.

When Miroku finally shook him awake, it was 7:50, and the TV was still on.

Inuyasha got up, pulled on some clothes, and stumbled out the door after his friend; figuring he might as well go to school- he had nothing better to do.

They arrived, and Inuyasha walked straight to class and sat down, leaving his friend to do whatever. When he sat down and put his ipod earpieces in his ears, his teacher gasped and clutched at her heart.

"EARLY? Mr. Takashi…early?" she felt her forehead and then mumbled something about having too much to drink last night and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and laid his head down on his desk, trying to connect his mind with Kagome and feel her presence.

Her anger boiled, barely hidden from the public…but deeper then that, he could sense her hurt. She wanted to cry… and he could feel her tears stinging at his eyes. He blinked and allowed his feelings of longing and love to drift towards her.

Abruptly he felt her pull away and a strong picture of him and Kikyou smiling and holding a baby in their arms popped into his mind from her thoughts. He didn't have to force a feeling of disgust to roll back to Kagome, but she ignored him and pulled away.

He shook his head as other students started to come into the class.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome's heart hurt as she walked into the school and saw all her friends, all of whom asked her where Inuyasha was and how things were working out…to each of them she replied, "Inuyasha who?"

She went to class and ignored all the strange looks from her classmates as she flat-out ignored Inuyasha and he stared at the back of her head.

He tried to speak to her a few times, and even handed her a few notes, but Kagome ignored them all, turning away when he spoke and pushing his notes off her desk.

Sango asked her a few times what the deal was, but she refused to answer.

WITH INUYASHA:

Seeing Kagome was painful. She acted as if she didn't know him and it tore him to pieces. Every time he said something to her, she would turn away, or start up a conversation with someone else and every time he handed her a note, she would brush it off her desk and onto the floor.

He picked up the six, yes six, notes he had written her, each confessing his love in a different way, hoping she would read ONE of them. He was pathetic. With about ten minutes left of class, he gave up and sat stonily behind her.

He watched as Sango gave Kagome a note, Kagome would read it, shrug, and hand it back. He wished he would at least get the acknowledgement Sango was getting.

The bell rang and everyone walked to lunch, he saved them both the humiliation of being stared at and walked out the door before her so they wouldn't have to talk.

He followed Miroku into the lunch line, but nothing looked good. Even as his stomach growled, the food disgusted him.

He turned away from the line holding his plate and blinked as he saw a familiar sight. Kouga wore his lettermen jacket and a pair of jeans as he strolled up to Kagome wearing a smug look. The only addition to the scene was the purple bruise under his eye and the white strip of protective tape across his slightly bumpy nose…Inuyasha must have broken it in more then one place.

The thought pleased him but the longer he watched, the less pleased he grew. Kouga put his hand on Kagome's shoulder and said something flirty or arrogant, causing Kagome to stare up at him like he was an idiot.

Inuyasha fought the urge to pounce on the asshole and tilted his ears forward to hear what the rest of the cafeteria was already eavesdropping on.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome ached, but she refused to acknowledge Inuyasha. It hurt too much to think of him and her sister together.

A hand on her shoulder made her turn around on the bench.

Kouga grinned at her, "I'm willing to forgive you for cheating on me if you kiss me now."

Kagome blinked, turned back around, and started eating again.

"Hey, don't ignore me. It's obvious things didn't work out with the mutt- no one expected them too. I would think that you would jump at the chance to date me again. Though we never officially broke up" Kouga smiled smugly again.

Kagome wanted to hit him, "Then we will now. Goodbye Kouga."

Kouga's mouth fell open, "What? Nobody brakes up with me!"

Kagome stood up in front of him, ready for a fight, "Well I just did, you are dismissed Kouga."

Everyone around her gaped, including Kouga.

He slapped her across the face before anyone could expect it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Inuyasha storming toward them. She tasted the blood in her mouth and looked up at Kouga, "I should let him kill you."

Kouga blinked and then glanced over his shoulder, when he turned back he was having a hard time hiding his fear.

Kagome frowned, "But then I wouldn't get to see your pain…" With that she lifted her knee and slammed it between his legs.

Kouga collapsed on the floor in a howl of pain just as Inuyasha got within hitting range.

Kagome glared at him, "Don't touch him Inuyasha." She saw the blood red mist in his eyes swirling and she knew he was having trouble taking control of his demon side. She blinked back tears, how was she supposed to hate him when he looked at her like that?

"I wont let him get away with slapping you" he ground out- his voice barely audible in the growl.

Kagome blinked, "What are you going to do? Beat him for me? Get suspended for me? Go to jail for me? You'll make one hell of a father in jail."

If possible, the room got quieter.

Inuyasha flinched.

Kagome snorted, she wanted to get him away before she touched him…or started to cry. "That's where we are different, you are irresponsible and I can't HELP but be responsible. How are you going to feed a kid in jail huh? Much less two." She picked up a glass of water and threw it at him.

The water cascaded over him; wetting his hair and making his clothes stick to his body, big mistake. Kagome chewed her lip and watched the red mist in his eyes dissipate, mission completed, he wouldn't go near Kouga now- she could feel his pain…her pain.

"Rule breakers don't make good dads Inuyasha, they make good cell mates." With that, she left the room.

WITH INUYASHA:

He felt raw. Kagome had practically skinned him in front of the whole school, but the stares didn't bother him…the truth did. Was he bound to end up in jail? No, he was a good person…demon. A good demon… he shook his head, knowing how that sounded.

He walked out of the room in the opposite direction of Kagome. During her mini tirade he had sensed the actual worry behind all her accusations. She was afraid he would end up in jail because of her and she would end up alone…again.

He could see now, with all the red mist gone, just how stupid attacking Kouga would have been. He would have been shipped off to jail- just as she had said- but this time she wouldn't bail him out…and there he would rot.

He had to clean up his act… for her…and for his baby. Starting tomorrow.

He jogged the rest of the way to his apartment.

WITH KAGOME:

The rest of the day dragged on with excruciating slowness. Inuyasha didn't come back to class, surprise, surprise, so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

But she did have to deal with everyone else. Some asked if she was really pregnant- no, she was being sarcastic- others told her she had been harsh on Inuyasha -she knew it too-.

She didn't speak another word the rest of the day, not to Sango or the teacher when asked a question.

As soon as the bell rang she ran out the door.

Once home, she ran straight to her bed.

Once in bed, she went straight to bawling.

Damn it…

The next day, she made up an excuse and stayed home. She was hurting to bad to deal with Inuyasha today. It had been more then 24 hours since their last kiss and she missed him.

His soft lips-capable of rough and gentle kisses, his back-sleek and tattooed, his chest- curved with muscles and tanned to perfection, his ears- giving him a cute puppy look, and his eyes- always revealing his thoughts and feelings.

She smacked herself in the head to stop the mental list of his beautiful features from continuing.

Kikyou came into the room and held out a small white stick.

"Here's my other pregnancy test, just in case you didn't believe me" her sister said as she smiled smugly at Kagome.

Kagome felt rage boil up to the surface, "Are you rubbing this in my face?"  
Kikyou smiled, "Whatever do you mean sister?"

Kagome threw a pillow at her sister, "Fuck you Kikyou. You are just a jealous bitch that probably ripped a hole in the condom on fucking purpose just to piss me off!"  
Kikyou grinned, now there was an idea, "I didn't need to rip it- he didn't want to use one. Said he wanted a kid. Said he loved me." She smiled as her sisters face paled.

Kagome wanted to puke, to scream, to cry, and to beat the fuck out of her sister all at once. Could all of that be true or was her sister just taunting her? Her eyes flicked down at the end of the white pregnancy wand…blue…blue meant pregnant. So her sister hadn't lied about that much...

"Kikyou, please get out of my room before I decide to rip out your hair for no reason." Kagome whispered vehemently.

Kikyou laughed but didn't waist any time getting out the door.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha's day had been hell.

Kagome had never showed up at school and his plan had been shot to hell but he tried not to loose faith.

He walked home with Miroku thinking about tomorrow.

"So…am I allowed to know what happened yet?" Miroku asked. He had been patient thus far but he was about to burst from worry and curiosity.

"I got Kagome pregnant" Inuyasha mumbled, deciding he needed to confide in someone, it hurt too much to ignore.

Miroku nodded, "So I gathered."

Inuyasha sighed, "And Kikyou claimed that I fucked her too, and now she's pregnant."

Miroku's mouth hug open, "DID YOU?"  
Inuyasha shot him a deadly look.

Miroku gulped, "Okay, fine, so Kagome believes her?"

"Yah and she won't listen to me long enough for me to explain." Inuyasha mumbled.

Miroku smiled, "And you think this…" he waved a hand at Inuyasha, "will make her listen?"  
Inuyasha gave his friend a weak smile, "Well it will get her attention, and maybe convince her I'm serious."

Miroku nodded, "I agree, so what are you going to say when she finally does listen?"  
Inuyasha slowed, "I don't know…"

Miroku stared, "Dude."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, I guess I will just tell her everything that I have been thinking and feeling for the past few days…and how much I love her…"

Miroku waited a moment and then nodded, "That's actually pretty smart, chicks like it when you tell them what you are thinking. Just add a little romance to it."

Inuyasha frowned, "Like what? Kagome…your sister means nothing to me…you are my sun and I your earth, my world revolves around you!"

Miroku busted out laughing, "I was thinking more, Kagome- without out you my heart would cease to beat and I would cease to exist…"

Inuyasha smiled, "That's good...I like it."

Miroku nodded, "Yeah well I'm good like that."

Inuyasha snorted, "Now if only you can keep your hands off their asses long enough to romance them."

Miroku put on a pained look, "If only."

They both laughed, trying to forget their troubles just for moment.

WITH KAGOME:

The next day was no better. Kagome stayed in her bed and clutched at a teddy bear as if it was Inuyasha.

Her mother came in before school and asked her if she was planning on getting up.

Kagome didn't have to fake the tears, she bawled, telling her mom she couldn't face the school or Inuyasha, not today.

Her mother, seeming glad that she could actually take care of her daughter again kissed Kagome on the head and went off down the stairs to make her some soup.

Kagome sighed and tried to calm her frayed emotions as her mother sang downstairs and Kikyou slammed the door and left for school.

When her mom returned, Kagome watched as the woman hummed and sat the steaming bowl in her grown daughters lap. Kagome remembered all the harsh words the now-caring woman had said.

"Mom, I'm sorry for making you ashamed of me…" Kagome whispered but still her voice cracked with emotion.

Her mother sat down on the bed with a contemplating look, "I was never ashamed of you…just upset and worried I guess. You never told me you had a boyfriend and then all the sudden, there you were on the news looking…very intimate."

Kagome blushed, "I didn't plan it that way- but his demonic side was taking over… He really seemed like a nice guy mom…"

Her mother blinked and leaned forehead to pet Kagome's head.

Kagome tensed…Inuyasha had petted her like that before, "I really thought he loved me…"

Kagome's mother seemed at a loss for words, "I'm sorry…"

Tears brimmed her eyes and blurred her vision as Kagome watched her mother struggle for the right thing to say, "Mom, don't you miss dad?"

The older woman flinched as if she had been hit, "I think I'll just go finish doing the dishes…"

Kagome grabbed her mom by the wrist, "I miss him too. Won't you talk to me about it? Please?"

Now it was her mothers turn to blink back tears, "I can't…" With that she hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome bit her lip; her usually cozy room suddenly seemed so lonely… "I miss you mom…the real you" she whispered, wishing she could unload on someone.

The rest of the day went by with a silent tension between them. Neither of them spoke, but each of them was tense with a reply if the other did.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha groaned as he walked into his lonely apartment after school was out. He had decided that it was time that he face the silence and overcome it, plus he just needed to stop sponging off of his friend.

He ignored the condoms strewn across the floor and went straight to the shower. He needed to relax but he had pledged to himself to quit drinking. His mind was filled with thoughts of Kagome as he stood in the cold stream of water that cascaded down his body in a cool caress…almost like her hands…

His cell phone rang and jolted him out of his quickly heating up thoughts.

He turned off the water, wrapped a towel around his waist, and jogged into the bedroom where he had left it.

"Yah," he mumbled, half out of breath after his runt o the phone.

"You want to party tonight?" Kai asked.

Inuyasha was silent for moment; he was surprised that Kai was even speaking to him, "No man… I'm done with all the crazy stuff; I'm going to be a dad."

Now Kai was quiet for a moment, "With that girl? Kagome?"

Inuyasha sighed, "There was never another."

Kai clenched his fists, "I don't like seeing you change yourself for a girl. If she really loved you then she wouldn't want you to change everything about yourself."

Inuyasha repeated his sigh, "Even if most the things about me were wrong? I don't want to be locked in some rehab center while she raises my baby all by herself. I don't want my kid to be smarter then me when they are in the third grade."

Kai snorted, "I know people that have done drugs all their life and they are fine. Fuck, I sell weed to one of the most well-known doctors in Japan."

Inuyasha was quiet again, "That doesn't matter anymore. I quit okay? Just let go of it and be my friend again. I need to ask you about Kikyou."

"What about her?" Kai went along with the change of subject, but his mind was circling the issue of how to get his rough-housing, crazy friend back.

"Has she said anything to you about being pregnant?" Inuyasha asked.  
Kai got quiet again, "Yah, said I needed to pay child support."

Inuyasha nodded to himself, "Though so, you know that bitch told Kagome that I knocked her up? I haven't even had sex with her for Christ's sake!"

"Well I'm not giving her shit until she gets a blood test done and proves its mine; I've passed her around to all my friends except you." Kai mumbled.

Inuyasha smiled, "Kai, would you talk to Kagome for me? Tell her that you and several others slept with Kikyou and that I always said that I never wanted to."

Kai's thoughts were moving quickly now, "Okay, whats her address?"

Inuyasha laughed, "You can do it later, when I'm with you."

"Nope, it would look set up if you went with me. She would think I was lying for you." Kai toyed with his knife as he held his cell phone with his shoulder.

"Huh, I didn't think about that. Well, here's the address." Inuyasha read the address off to his friend from memory, "You get all that?"

Kai mumbled a yah and told him that he had to go.

"Okay bye!" Inuyasha grinned like a kid with a cookie at the phone, "Oh! And Kai!"

"Yah?" his friend asked.

"Don't get me into more shit then I'm already in. I really love her" Inuyasha whispered seriously.

"No prob." With that, Kai hung up and slid his long knife into its sheath. Silently he put it in his pocket and walked out of his apartment, studying Kagome's address as he walked.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and started making himself some popcorn chicken. He hummed as he watched it cook in the microwave, suddenly a thought popped into his head as the timer on the microwave dinged.

_What if Kagome's mom answers the door? Or Kikyou? Neither of them will let Kai talk to Kagome._ He picked up his cell phone as he popped a piece of chicken into his mouth.

The other line ringed but Kai didn't pick up. Inuyasha sighed, the guy had probably left it in his apartment. Inuyasha tugged on a hoodie over his head and walked out of the apartment with his plate of chicken. He would get to Kagome's house and tell Kai before he knocked on the door that they could do it later, whenever he found a suitable way to get Kikyou and her mother out of the house for a while…

WITH KAI:

Kai walked down the well-known streets of Tokyo. He knew them all, and he had lived on almost all of them, Inuyasha too.

They had been two of a kind, two rotten peas in a rotten pod, at least, until lately. Kai growled as he thought of the other days events, when he had went to Inuyasha's apartment and met a different person.

Kagome had changed him for the worse! His usual partying, drinking, fighting, fucking, friend, had been brain washed by a chick. Inuyasha now worried about his health, about her, and about his baby.

Kai checked the numbers on the houses and apartments as he hurried down Kagome's street, there. He stopped in front of the door steps and tried to formulate a plan. From what Kikyou had told him, it was just her, Kagome, and the mother in the house.

Kai needed to get the mother out of the way so he could deal with Kikyou and Kagome; hitting two birds with one stone, some would say.

Kai sighed, he couldn't think of a way to get the woman out of the house…

With silent determination he walked over to the parked car and tried the door. Locked. He picked up a rock and stepped back, then, with all his might he threw it at the car window. A loud ping and a small crack appeared. Kai growled and looked around for a bigger rock.

When he found it, he stepped out of the line of view of someone in the window and threw it at the driver's side window. A loud crash and a cracking of glass ensued and the window shattered as the rock flew into the car.

The loud siren went off and Kai dove into the bushes and crawled up to the porch. After a moment the door opened and an elder woman came out, followed by Kagome and Kikyou. The woman sighed and walked over to the car, leaving the girls on the porch.

"Hey, can one of you guys go get my cell phone?" the woman asked as she walked over to the car.

Kagome glared at Kikyou and walked into the house. Kikyou sighed, "It's no big deal mom, the guy ran away."

The woman growled at her daughter, "My window is broken, now go get my phone!"

Kikyou snorted and walked off into the house.

Quick as lightening, Kai pulled his ski mask over his head. He waited a moment and then silently walked up the stairs as Kagome's mother stared in dismay at her car.

He walked into the house and carefully shut and locked the door behind him.

"Kikyou! Where is mom's phone?" Kagome yelled from up the stairs.

Kai jumped into a corner as Kikyou looked over the couch, "Like I keep tabs on that woman!"

Kai smiled as he walked up to his ex and tapped her on the shoulder.

Kikyou turned to look at what she expected to be her sister and screamed as she saw an intruder in a ski mask.

Kai sneered as he shoved his long, sharp, knife into the sluts stomach.

He could hear Kagome racing down the stairs and the mother racing up the porch steps.

He slid behind the door that he figured the girl would be coming from and waited.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome's heart was pounding as she ran down the stairs. _Had the thief snuck into the house? Was Kikyou okay?_

She ran into the room only to find Kikyou moaning on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Kikyou? Where did they go?" she asked as she ran to her sister.

Kikyou raised a hand and pointed behind Kagome.

With all the dread from the horror movies Kagome had watched, she turned around and found a guy in a ski mask standing in front of her with a knife.

Kagome screamed just as she felt the thick blade puncture her stomach. As soon as it entered it left, leaving a huge gaping hole in its place. Kagome's hands flew to her bleeding stomach.

Blood poured between her fingers as the man before her laughed.

"That will teach you sluts a lesson! Oh, and Kagome, I have a message from Inuyasha, he said, - FUCK YOU!" with that, the guy ran out of the room towards the kitchen.

Kagome moaned as she fell to the floor next to her sister. _Did Inuyasha know that guy? Had Inuyasha sent him? No! He couldn't, Inuyasha wanted a baby more than anything…_

Before her mind could continue in its lien of thought, she blacked out from loss of blood.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha had been on his way to Kagome's house when the fear had first struck him. He had wondered if Kagome was okay but she ignored all his attempts to make contact with his mind.

He had started to jog. His breathing remained pretty regular until he felt her fear jolt at her again. The huge wave of horror had smacked him so hard he had almost fallen over. She was terrified.

His feet moved faster now. His breath was coming in short gasps as he worried about Kagome. Suddenly a sharp pain in his gut had him collapsing on the concrete in viewing range of Kagome's house.

He pressed his hands into his abdomen, feeling the hole that must be in Kagome's. The sirens of an ambulance grew louder as the van careened around a corner. Inuyasha bit his lip, drawing blood as he felt Kagome loose consciousness, leaving him to feel he pain.

He grabbed a chain link fence next to him pulled himself to his feet. He watched helplessly as another ambulance pulled around the corner and the crew from the first ran into Kagome's house.

They came out carrying a bleeding girl on the stretcher as the crew from the second ran past them. Inuyasha caught the scent on the breeze and knew that the girl on stretcher number one was Kikyou.

As they loaded her bleeding form into the van, the second crew came out of the house bearing stretcher number two, containing Kagome.

Inuyasha grabbed his gut at the pain hit him again with them getting nearer. He held a hand out in her direction as they loaded her into the second van and then followed after the first.

Their mother was in a tizzy. She was screaming and bawling…HIS name. Inuyasha frowned and scooted out of sight as he listened to her. She was talking to a cop, whom Inuyasha had just noticed.

"Yes, that's right. He has long white hair and golden eyes with dog ears" the woman bawled out.

The cop nodded as he wrote down her description, "And what reason do you have to believe that he did this?"  
"Because both my girls were pregnant with his child!" she sobbed.

Inuyasha felt like hitting her.

"But maim, why would he want to kill his own children?" the cop asked.

"BECAUSE HE IS EVIL! HE IS A MONSTER!" the woman collapsed onto the cop in sobs.

Inuyasha was about to get up and got to the hospital when he caught a familiar scent. Kai.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Hope you liked the chappie- sorry it took me so long to post it! But school is out now so hopefully I will be able to update faster…anyway- you know what else makes me move faster…yup- that's right- REVIEW AWAY!


	15. The Hospital

Sorry I have been taking so long to update- ITS SUMMER, SCHOOLS OUT, and I have been on the go! Lol- having a blast and thinking dirty things non-stop (but then I did that DURING the school years too!)

Thanks for all the reviews- you guys are great- though I am sad that a few of you mentioned my "then and than" problem (you're supposed to be blissfully unaware!) Lol. I'm sorry for that- I'm always in a hurry when I write and then I never recheck my chapters for errors… sigh I'm odd, I know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha couldn't help but snarl as he realized that his so-called friend was at the bottom of this. Kai had hurt Kagome. Rage overwhelmed his pain and he stood up straighter with a darker gleam in his eye. Kai would pay, but not until Inuyasha was sure that Kagome was alright.

He ran as fast as his feet would take him. He wasn't sure how to get to the hospital but Kagome's scent was like a flaming beacon. He felt her fear and pain and he used it to fuel his legs.

Once he reached the hospital he walked up to the front desk and smiled charmingly at the receptionist.

"Hello, I need Kagome Higurashi's room number" he said casually.

The girl frowned, "Are you a member of her family?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yah, I'm her brother."

The girl looked hesitant, "Well usually the parent has to make a list of all who can see the patient if the patient is a minor…"

Inuyasha sent her a plastic smile, "Well mom hasn't gotten here yet. She was talking to a policeman about the incident so she sent me."

The girl nodded reluctantly and looked at her computer, "She is in 311 on the second floor."

Inuyasha mumbled his thanks and tried to walk slowly and calmly to her room; as soon as he was around the corner and out of sight of the receptionist he ran with all his might to the elevator doors.

He pressed the arrow pointing up and tapped his foot. Nothing happened, two seconds passed and he pressed the button again. He was getting a few weird stares now…two more seconds. He pressed the button again and it finally lighted up. With a curse he turned and ran to the door next to the elevators' marked "stairs."

He ran up the stairs two at a time until he came to door with a large two on it. He jerked it open and ran down the hall, checking the numbers on the doors as he went. He slowed to walk when he saw 307…309…311.

He felt a little bit of apprehension, but ignored it and opened the door. Silence greeted him; he strained his ears forward and heard nothing. He snuck into the room and found it completely empty, where was Kagome? He shut the door quietly behind him and walked forward to the edge of the bed.

He stopped when he saw a clipboard on the end of it. Had Kagome been…dismissed? Was she dead? Surely he would have felt their shared contact sever? His heart clenched and he snatched up the clipboard.

"Kagome Higurashi…18…one hundred and nineteen pounds…pregnant…stab wound…" Inuyasha's eyes continued to skim over the information on Kagome chart. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she was allergic to bananas, weird.

Shuffles at the door had him ducking for cover into the small room's bathroom. The door opened and voices followed, it was Kagome's mother and some other female.

"Yes, they are both in surgery right now, we have arranged that Kikyou will have the room next to this one, 313" the strange female said, probably a nurse.

Kagome's mother mumbled her thanks and sat down an overnight bag with a few of Kagome's belongings onto the bed. Then she followed the woman out of the room and into Kikyou's as she continued to talk.

"I expect the surgery to be over in about thirty minutes. Kikyou's wound looked a little more serious but I fear that both of them will lose their babies."

Inuyasha flinched as if the woman had hit him. So he wasn't going to be a father after all. He tried to see the Brightside; this is what Kagome needed so that she could get her education, career, and follow her dreams. His heart clinched and made breathing hard, he had to sit down.

He flopped down on the toilet and put his head down between his knees, his breath was coming in short gasps and he was seeing spots. Damn Kai for ruining the only chance he had at having a happy life.

Quietly he waited for Kagome to get done with her surgery and be moved back to the room.

An hour passed before he was jolted from his thoughts as the room door opened and he heard the sound of wheels squeaking on the floor.

He peeked out of a crack made by the door and watched as a nurse transferred all the stuff on the empty bed to the corner of the room and then pushed the bed out. He waited with a held breath until he saw the edge of a bed being pushed into the room.

He could see feet, poking up under a sheet, attached to the feet were the long legs Inuyasha adored. Her hands were straight at her sides and she had an IV stabbing into one if her wrists.

His heart lurched up into his throat as he finally saw her deathly pale face. Her eye lids were closed but he could see her eyes moving about under them in a dream, her long dark lashes were dusting her cheeks.

The nurses fiddled around for a minute, checking her pulse, making sure the IV was in correctly, writing on her chart, and then finally leaving.

Inuyasha waited a minute and then he shut the door of the room and walked over to the bed. Kagome looked pristine and angelic surrounded by the white of her sheets and her gown.

He gently moved her hands over and pulled the sheet down to her hips, then he pulled up her gown until it revealed her stomach and the puncture in it right above her belly button.

She had a few stitches keeping the flesh together but Inuyasha worried of the damage inside her body. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to the torn flesh; he loved every part of her and he would kiss the skin later when it made a scar.

He looked up and saw her eye lids flutter and then slowly open.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome's throat was dry and her eyes burned as the bright white light of the hospital penetrated into them. She blinked several times and tired to bring the world back into focus only to have a dull throb start up at her temples.

Inuyasha was standing over her like a guardian angel.

She felt tears sting the corners of her eyes, "I'm sorry…"

Inuyasha blinked and she felt all his worry and anger.

"I'm so sorry" she moved her hands up to wipe her now streaming eyes but winced as the needle in her wrist tugged against her flesh.

Silence was his reply.

She smiled a sad smile as tears clouded up her vision again, "Please say something."

"I'm sorry too" he whispered but didn't move.

Kagome blinked back another flood of tears, "I didn't want the baby to die."

His voice was hoarse, "I know."

She could see Inuyasha's face crumble in pain.

She looked down at her stomach and ran a finger over the angry red skin around her stitches; she tasted blood and realized she was biting her lip again. She coughed to cover up a sob as it shook her body and made her stomach ache.

Suddenly a bigger hand encompassed hers. Inuyasha's fingers slid between her own and squeezed her hand softly. Kagome sobbed now, her stomach jerking and making her cry harder as the pain went down her spine.

Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her and surrounded her with his strength. Kagome cried into his shoulder, "I never wanted the baby to die! I never did! Why would someone do that?"

The words tumbled out of her mouth and into the air; they came in a continuous string of pain. Soon she didn't even make sense as she ached out loud, asking him why, blaming him for the baby's death, asking God why, blaming him too, and then apologizing to both of them as the tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks.

WITH INUYASHA:

All the while Inuyasha quietly held her and accepted all she had to say; he knew she didn't mean half of what she said; she just hurt so bad she was lashing out. He felt her pain; he had always wanted a baby and a family- but now that was gone.

It was an hour before she slowed down. A soft knock at the door and Inuyasha jumped into the bathroom again, Kagome's mother entered.

"How are you feeling?" she asked Kagome softly and walked over to the bed and felt her forehead.

Kagome gave her a weak smile and wiped the tears off her cheeks, "I'm okay, sad but okay."

Her mother nodded, "I'm surprised you are up…the surgery went well though, for you and Kikyou."

Kagome nodded and drank the water her mother handed her. Then her mother got the bag out of the floor and sat it on the bed next to Kagome so she could look in it if she wanted too.

"We aren't sure who did it, but I promise you, they won't get away with it," Kagome's mother whispered, "and if it was that Inuyasha, I'll have him in jail faster than he can blink."

"It wasn't Inuyasha mom, he would never do that," Kagome whispered in his defense.

"How do you know? I thought the guy was wearing a ski mask." Kagome's mother growled vehemently.

"Lay off it mom, I would know his eyes anywhere" Kagome growled.

Kagome's mother was silent for a moment and then she mumbled a few words about going to check on Kikyou and walked out of the room.

Inuyasha made sure the door was shut before he slipped out of the bathroom, when he looked back to the bed, Kagome was staring at him.

"I don't want you to go to jail. No matter how I have been acting, I don't WANT you out of my life," she whispered softly and held out her hands for him like a child.

Inuyasha knew without their shared emotions that she was sincere, his heart clenched in his chest. She seemed so fragile, asking him nicely in her own way to forgive her.

"Kagome I love you, but you need to believe me when I say that I never slept with Kikyou, she was pregnant with some other assholes baby" he said without moving into her arms which he wanted to do so badly.

Kagome didn't bother to hide the tears as the trailed down her cheeks and fell off her chin, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, for everything! I realize that I was quick to believe her side of the story but I couldn't get the thought of you and her having sex out of my head!" Her arms faltered in the air. "You get jealous of Kouga- well I can't stand my sister. It has always bothered me that she liked you and wanted you…I know she would do anything to get you and I was just afraid that….that…well…that maybe you wouldn't want me anymore. I was afraid of being hurt."

Inuyasha watched as her hands slumped down to rest on her lap in the bed. He crossed the room in two great strides and wrapped his arms around her, "I would never choose your sister, or any other girl for that matter, over you… You truly don't understand the gravity of being a demon's mate… I could never, will never leave you…" He laughed softly, "Kagome, without you, my heart would cease to beat and I would cease to exist!"

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome cried into his shoulder as his strong arms held her steady. She wasn't sure what she would do without him, and she couldn't believe that she had almost chased him away.

"I'm sorry the baby's gone; I know how much you wanted it," she whispered, feeling guilty that she had ever argued with him about having a baby…maybe in some sick way, this was God's way of giving her what she wanted.

Inuyasha petted her hair as he whispered, "It's okay, I know how much you DIDN'T want it, and I want you to be happy more than anything."

Kagome's heart clenched and her head hurt as she felt his pain and honesty seep into her, "No, this isn't what I wanted. I wanted to wait- not kill it. I would NEVER kill my baby…and I would never wish for you to be in this much pain."

He gave a cough and Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist, tugging her IV out in the process.

"Don't pretend that this doesn't hurt you. I meant what I said earlier, I don't want you to go to jail" Kagome whispered. She felt his confusion, "I know you know who did it…and I know that you won't relax until you see them dead."

Inuyasha pulled back and frowned down at her, "How do you know that I know who did it?"

Kagome blinked, "He said to tell me that you said 'fuck you'." She saw his instant denial in his face and pressed her lips to his and whispered against them, "I know that he was lying, you love me right?"

Before Inuyasha could move from the bed, a nurse opened the door and stared at the both of them.

WITH INUYASHA:

He recognized this nurse… or receptionist… what was she doing pretending to be a receptionist? He pulled away from Kagome's sweet lips to clear his head.

The woman narrowed her eyes at the two of them, "Her brother?"

Kagome coughed and blushed and Inuyasha tried not to laugh, "Yes, I'm her brother."

With that he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers again. It had been so long…too long… he felt like he was about to burst.

The nurse gaped in horror and then rushed out of the room yelling 'security' at the top of her lungs.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and stood up next to the bed, "I'm going to come back…whenever everything calms down."

He opened the window then he felt Kagome's fear rise up.

"Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you…Don't worry, please, or I won't be able to stay away." He ground out as his eyes locked with hers.

Kagome held her stomach protectively, "Give me your hoodie."

His brows rose in confusion, "Why?"

A blush stole across her cheeks, "I like how you smell and I miss you, now give me the damn hoodie."

Inuyasha grinned at her and tugged the hoodie over his head, then threw it to her and started climbing out of the window again.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered quietly.

He stopped midway out of the window, "Yah?"

"What are you wearing?" she asked as her eyes drifted down over him.

Inuyasha glanced down and realized he had never changed out of his school uniform…his failed plan to get Kagome back, "Uh…I was trying to be responsible…what a joke right?"

Before he could finish climbing out of the window, Kagome was out of her bed and stumbling towards him on weak legs.

Inuyasha felt her love and amusement; he also felt his worry rise up. He jumped back into her room and ran to her, "You need to stay in bed Kagome honestly…"

She cut him off. "No Inuyasha, I like it…I'm proud of you." She wrapped her trembling arms around his neck and leaned her weight against him.

Inuyasha growled and lifted her off the floor, "Kagome, stay in the damn bed so you can get well and come home with me." He laid her back into the bed and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he rushed back to the window…he could hear footsteps running in their direction.

"WAIT!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at her.

She gave him a serious look, "Don't go after him. Don't get in trouble. Please…I will be able to feel it if you do hunt him down and kill him… please…"

Inuyasha was at a loss. He couldn't let Kai get away with stabbing Kagome, but on the other hand, she WOULD know, and she would be disappointed. His mind was full of turmoil as the door flew open and three security guards ran in his direction. He gave Kagome a brief nod and jumped.

It had been a while since he had flown…

Wait, he couldn't fly…shit…. He laughed as he heard the guards shouting above him and his clothes billowed around him. He landed on his feet with a hard thump… sending a jolt of pain up his legs.

He winced but ignored it and started running. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to run there.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome smiled and shrugged as the guards questioned her. No, she wouldn't tell who the guy had been, no, he hadn't hurt her…

After a good ten minutes of questioning her, the guards left the room and the nurse locked the small lock on the window.

Kagome felt good. She could feel Inuyasha's pleasure and happiness at their rejoined spirits and she could feel the warm wind on her face as he ran to god- knows- where.

Her mother came in wearing a frown, "He was here wasn't he?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes, and we worked things out."

Her mother's look turned pinched, "WORKED THINGS OUT? After he knocked up you and your sister and then stabbed you both?"  
Kagome's eyes lit up with an anger she didn't know that she possessed, "He didn't sleep with Kikyou, a simple blood test will prove it, and he would never stab me, he loves me- and I would appreciate it if you would give him a chance."

Her mother seemed speechless…but not for long, "AFTER ALL THAT HE HAS DONE, YOU TALK TO HIM FOR A FEW MINUTES AND IT ALL TURNS OUT TO BE A MISTAKE? BULLSHIT! BULL- SHIT!"

Kagome flinched and the room door opened to reveal another nurse.

"Miss, I'm going to have to ask that you quiet down or leave, the patient isn't in any state to be yelled at or deal with the stress that comes from being yelled at," the woman whispered quietly.

Her mother glared at the young nurse and then back at her, "I don't understand you."

Then she followed the nurse out of the room.

Kagome heaved a sigh, glad she had a similar affect on her mom as to the one that the woman had on her. Silently she wished her dad were here to help…to understand or defend her. Too bad he wasn't.

But someone she did have was Inuyasha.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha ran for hours, his heart pumping in his ears and a goofy smile plastered across his face.

He slowed to a walk in a small park, not far from the hospital. Funny how he had ran for such a long time and ended up right back where he started… he grinned to himself, hey, he was in love- no one would blame him.

A girl with long legs and a mini skirt walked up. Her tight top barely covered her boobs, "Hey gorgeous, feeling lonely?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, she was nowhere near Kagome's standard; both physically and mentally. "Nope… I was just thinking about that song…it's a rap song…I mean, I cant think of the title…" He continued to mumbled until she spoke again.

"Well you could come back to my place and listen to music with me… or something else more entertaining…" she grinned through all the make up on her face.

Inuyasha smiled, "I do know some of the lyrics though… something about, no need to take a nickel when I have a dime at home… You know what I'm talking about?"

The girl frowned, "A simply 'no' would suffice."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Do your parents know what you doing?"

The girl snarled, "My parents have been dead for five years."

Inuyasha placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Mine have been dead for about twice as long as that, and my bog brother enjoyed beating the fuck out of me…"

She was silent different emotions passed over her face, "So what?" she said finally.

He grinned, "You need to find yourself someone who cares. Someone whom you know would risk themselves for you- and then you need to let go and love them back. Get yourself cleaned up, wash off all that makeup, put on some clothes your size, and be yourself."

The girl blinked in surprise, she wanted to laugh and bawl. Who was this guy? Why was he telling her all this shit? "I couldn't pick up some guy off the street. How am I going to find a NICE guy to love me?" Her smile was bitter.

His heart went out to her, "Trust me, their some guy out there that is completely in love with you. You just have to open your eyes and give the kid a chance."

The girl blinked, "Did Jeff pay you to do this?"

He frowned, "I don't know a Jeff."

She growled defensively, "Then why are you telling me all this? Why do you care what I do or don't do?" Her heart clenched as the guy looked at her… he reminded her of her brother.

Inuyasha smiled and shrugged, "I was just like you at one point. Drugs, drinking, sex, the whole nine yards. But here I am now, in love with the biggest and most responsible dork I ever met. She straightened me up and I loved every minute of it."

The girl growled and blinked back tears, "What do you know?" She jerked away from his kind touch and walked off into the darkness of the park.

Inuyasha silently hoped she would listen to him. He had never felt like he was looking into a mirror more than he did now. If some nut had some up and told him all the shit he had just said, he would blow them off too. "Your parents would want you to be happy!" He thought he heard her footsteps stop for a moment, and then proceed. Inuyasha nodded to himself and then walked off further into the park.

WITH KYOKO:

She cried as she ran; ending up in front of a big house in the rich part of town.

A blush burned her cheeks as she walked up the stairs to the intimidating doorway. This was Hiroshi's house.

He was one of the biggest nerds in her class and he had been the only person, ever in her life to defend her. Other boys called her a slut and then demanded favors, but Hiroshi told her to ignore them and then asked if she wanted to go to the movies.

She had always ignored him.

She forgot everything she wanted to say as he opened the door and looked at her with his compassionate eyes.

He blinked. "Kyoko? Are you all right? Come in…"

She nodded as he placed an arm around her shoulders and guided her into a bathroom.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?" he asked, as he wet a rag and moved to wipe her face. Then he blushed and stepped back, quietly handing her the rag.

She smiled, it was nice to be worried about, "I'm sorry…I just…"

As tears streamed down her cheek, the boy wrapped his arms around her. For once, she was at the end of her rope and someone was there to pet her and make things better…

WITH INUYASHA:  
He was sitting on a bench when Sango arrived.

"Now, dog boy- tell me what happened to Kagome," she growled, ready to pummel him after his abrupt call.

He sighed, "Well, my so-called friend stabbed her. And though the baby didn't make it, she did. And she is talking to me now. And we still love each other."

Sango blinked as she watched the ever-strong hanyou's eyes water up. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

He sighed and blinked, "I don't know what to do. Kagome forbade me to go kill Kai, but I HAVE to do something or I'm liable to snap on someone who doesn't deserve it."

She nodded and sat down next to him, "You could call Miroku and tell him I have a crush on him."

Inuyasha jolted and looked at her in surprise, "Whaaaaaat?"

She flopped her head on his shoulder, "Well, it would take your mind off of your own troubles, while helping me with mine. I'm so freaked out."

Inuyasha raised his eye brow, Sango had never shown a weakness before, and silently he thanked her for not letting him start crying on her, "Why are you freaked out?"

She sighed, "I want what you and Kagome have. And I know the dumb-ass likes me…but I figure- it's Miroku- he likes anything that has a pussy and two legs. I refuse to be cheated on…."

Inuyasha blinked, "Well, though he is very…horny. Uh…I doubt he would cheat on you if you guys ever dated. I mean, he tells me he's been obsessed with you since grade school."

Sango blinked, "Then why all the other girls?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "We're guys, don't blame us for our own stupidity."

Sango nodded, "Okay, write on a piece of paper, all that you want to say to Kagome, and I'll take it to her, since I assume you have already gotten yourself banned from the hospital."

He smiled, "You assumed correct and dug in his pockets, finding a pen. You got paper?"

She handed him a napkin, "And while I'm gone, I want you to call Miroku and tell him everything I tell you to say. Deal?"

Inuyasha grinned, "Better than sitting around and doing nothing."

Within ten minutes he had his love letter written to Kagome and Sango gave him a list of what to say to Miroku for her.

They parted ways and he looked down at the ripped piece of napkin that had her list.

Don't tell him I'm interested-

Be subtle!

Remind him that girls don't like HORNY guys that flirt with every chick he sees.

I need commitment

Romance is a sure thing

Arrogance and attitude aren't attractive.

Weakness is refreshing- don't be afraid to cry!

Honesty is a top priority

Jealousy isn't refreshing

He needs to do everything I say!

Inuyasha snorted. Sango had no clue what she wanted. He dialed up Miroku

and waited as the phone rang.

"Miroku's love shack- how may I help you?" Miroku answered.

Inuyasha snorted, "You're an idiot. Guess what?"

"Uh, I'm an idiot?" Miroku mumbled.

Inuyasha snorted again, "Nooooo! I talked to Kagome- she still loves me!"

Miroku grinned, "That's great, so she's gonna have the baby?"

Inuyasha grew quiet, "Actually Kai stabbed her in the stomach…and the baby is gone…."

"Ah- I'm sorry man" Miroku whispered, "At least your back together and you can lean on each other."

"Yah, that part is great. But not the reason I called." Inuyasha said in a clipped voice.

"Then what is, oh master?" Miroku sighed, he almost wished his friend would be more open…but not in a gay sense…no. Yuck…Inuyasha…naked… "Hurry up and say something I'm about to puke."

Inuyasha frowned at the phone, "Why?"

"Not the point, what was the reason you called?"

"Uh. You'll never guess who just told me she liked you." Inuyasha grinned.

"Hmmm….you got me" Miroku sighed, Inuyasha had such cruel jokes.

"Sango!" Inuyasha laughed, "SHE WANTS IN YOUR PANTS!"

Miroku dropped the phone and stared at it in the floor.

"Uhhh Miroku? I kid you not man! Of course, she'd fuck me up if she knew that…but as long as you keep your mouth shut…"

"SANGO?" Miroku gasped into the phone. "Yash, if this is some cruel joke…I think I'll stop talking to you."

"No! Listen to me. She gave me this list of things to HINT you into doing around her." Inuyasha said in a serious tone.

Miroku was having trouble breathing, "Let me get a piece of paper…"

Inuyasha grinned.

"Okay, read them off," Miroku said, still in awe.

"Okay, here ya go:

Don't tell him I'm interested. (HA hahaha)

Tell her what you're thinking…including horny thoughts bout her.

Don't check out other girls around her.

Allow yourself to be tied down- you want to date before you get busy and such.

Be mushy and poetic. ( Like a fag)

Be confident and arrogant…ignore her occasionally.

Cry on her at least once… so she thinks you need her comfort and such

Be honest…tell her she's sexy

Be a little protective and a little territorial…aka jealousy!

Don't let her boss you around!"

Miroku re-read the list, "Are you sure that this is what she wrote?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Just follow the list and your dreams will come true!"

Miroku sighed, "I'm going to trust you this once…"

"Okay byeeeee" Inuyasha said and hung up.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome smiled as Sango came into her room.

"How are you doing?" Sango asked in a caring voice as Kagome lifted up and they hugged.

Kagome sighed, "I'm a little stressed and a little depressed, but Inuyasha and I made up!"

Sango nodded, "I know, he was the one who told me you were here."

Kagome smiled, "He's great."

Sango nodded, "Yeah, a little rough around the edges but great."

Kagome looked up at her friend, "I cant believe I almost lost him. Why didn't you call me and tell me he had started wearing his school uniform? Was he paying attention in class too?"

Sango smiled and flopped down on the bed beside her friend, "Well I didn't think it would make much an impact if I just told you he was wearing the uniform. You could ignore me, but wouldn't be able to ignore seeing him in it. And man was that great…" she paused and laughed, "Ah, but everybody gave him a hard time for a while, before he proved he could still beat people in his uniform. And yeah, he gets to class on time and pays attention. Even got a B on our last English test."

Kagome giggled, "How cute!"

Sango smiled, "You want cute? He wrote you a love letter on a napkin and had me give it to you!" As she spoke she handed Kagome the napkin.

Gently, Kagome unfolded the flimsy material and looked at the big script that was scrawled across it.

"I love you." Kagome smiled, "That is a cute love letter!"

Sango raised an eyebrow, "Man, I thought he got all into it. He took like thirty minutes to write that!"

Kagome laughed, "Do you have a pen?"

Sango sighed with a smiled and gave Kagome her pen.

After she had written her return note and the girls had talked a little, Kagome watched as Sango left.

She smiled; she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha smiled at Sango from his bench, he had never left.

"Here dork. She wrote you back." Sango smiled and he took the napkin. "What did Miroku say?"

Inuyasha grinned mischievously at her and waited to unfold the napkin, "He acted like he would work with my suggestions. Told me he had the hugest crush on you…hoped you would fall for him because he thinks he defiantly has fallen for you."

Sango grinned like a spoiled kid, "I cant wait for Sunday!"

Inuyasha frowned, running his fingers over his note, "Why Sunday?"

"We have a tutoring lesson scheduled for 4p.m. on Sunday!" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, "Cool."

Sango nodded, not the least sad that he didn't share her excitement, she couldn't care less! "Okay, hanyou, I'll talk to you later!"

Inuyasha nodded and exchanged the usual goodbyes. Then he turned to his napkin. He unfolded it and saw his own scrunched writing, man had he felt stupid- he couldn't decide what to say! With a blush he flipped the paper over and found Kagome's curvy writing:

"The doctor told me I can still have children once I get healed."

Inuyasha's heart thumped. What a short message; and yet she had gotten him all flustered and giddy.

With a cough to clear his throat, he shook his head and pulled back on his "I'm cool" face and then flopped down on the bench and prepared for the cold night. He would watch her window until he fell asleep and try to feel close to her.

Around 1:13 a.m. Inuyasha's eyes drifted shut and the goofy grin crept back.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Again, I'm SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO UPDATE! But I'm all preoccupied about my summer trip. I'm going to Texas for a national youth leadership forum on medicine. Sounds special, I know, anyways- im nervous about it and I've had to get out and get some money so I could pay for it and such.

So if any on my fans are going to this thing too- from July 9th to the 19th , please Private Message me and tell me. I would feel better knowing I would have a friend there.

Ah- and since I'm going, I wont be updating until sometime after the 19th. BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO REVIEW! I'm hoping for 700!


	16. Kai's Demise

THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO SENT REVIEWS IN! I LUV YOU!

I had a great time in Texas…got to play with a brain and a heart (both human) and I got to meet a lot of great people. And though I got back on the 19th, I didn't finish this chapter until just now… For that I'm sorry but hey, I had to read one of my summer assignments…and I've still got another one.

Okay, okay, honestly, I did read the summer assignment, but I didn't write mainly because I was having major writers block. So, if you guys have any good ideas…do tell me in the review after you read this chapter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blinked as she finally woke up from her much-needed sleep. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and then reached over to the CALL BUTTON and pressed.

Shortly she had her breakfast on the way and was flipping through a magazine that her mother had brought for her.

She noticed a few cute guys, but somehow none of them measured up to Inuyasha in her mind. He had ruined her…she grinned to herself. Hopefully she had ruined him too, she thought ruefully.

Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slid up to feel the raised bumps from her stitches. She bit her lip.

Inuyasha had wanted that baby so much, and she had denied him it. Was it fate that the baby had been taken from her? Or maybe some god finally decided to listen to her prayers and picked a sick time to answer them…

She didn't know what the deal was, but even now, hidden under the brilliant joy at their reuniting, she could feel the twinge of pain Inuyasha felt.

She gently rubbed the skin around the angry red skin; her scar was just about an inch and a half across but she worried that he would see it and remember what had almost been.

_It wasn't my fault that the baby died! _Her mind screamed over and over, and she knew it was true; but still she worried that he would look at her with the accusation written across his face. Of course he would never SAY anything, he did love her, _but he can still think it…_

A nurse knocked on the door softly and Kagome mumbled a simple "come in."

"Feeling any better?" the elderly lady asked.

Kagome looked at the old woman's laugh lines and soft smile. She would be a good friend. "I'm afraid that my boyfriend will blame me for the baby's death."

The woman seemed only mildly surprised by her forwardness, "Why would he blame you? Weren't you stabbed by an intruder?"

Kagome nodded, "Yah, but I knew he wanted that baby. And he knew I didn't want it. I could have fought the man or something."

The woman shook her head and smiled, "If he truly loves you, then I'm sure he's juts glad that you're still alive. Which, if you had fought with the intruder, would be much less likely."

She nodded, "I know you're right, but I feel bad still. I mean, what if he sees my scar and thinks, 'oh yah, I was almost a father once.' I mean, it's like some evil reminder that a part of him died."

The woman gasped softly and then stepped back, "Ah, does your boyfriend have long white hair by any chance?"

Kagome leaned to the side so she could see around the woman and then gasped as she too, saw Inuyasha sitting on the window ledge, "INUYASHA?"

They both watched as he shot her a worried look and then tried to tug the locked window open.

The woman smiled, "I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I was in love once."

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion and then her mouth fell open as the sweet, old nurse unlocked the latch on the window and pushed it open for Inuyasha.

"You have twenty minutes, kids," with a soft laugh and a smile she slipped out of the room and shut the door behind her.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha stared into the room from the open window in shock. A NICE nurse? THERE IS A GOD!

After he managed to climb, rather ungracefully, into the room, he remembered what had brought him there.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked as he crossed the room and stood next to her bed.

Kagome frowned. "The only thing wrong here is that you risked you life to climb into my locked window! I do have a telephone in here… and you have a cell phone right?"

Inuyasha grinned, "I thought it was a little romantic…like that play…Romeo and Julie…"

Kagome giggled, "Juliet."

He nodded, "Yeah her! But back to what I was saying. What's wrong with you?"

Kagome's frown reappeared, "What ARE you talking about?"

He blinked, "Kagome. I felt your pain. It hurt ME for god's sake! I barely made it up to the damn window. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh…that. It was nothing, I was just being silly." She mumbled.

He felt her try to hide her pain, "Kagome. Stop. You can tell me anything. Please don't start this again…"

Kagome sighed, "I don't want you to blame me for the baby's death. I know…stupid… but look at the scar it's going to leave…"

He tried to make his love show in his face. "Yes, stupid. I wouldn't blame your for Kai's fuck-up. I know you would never wish pain on the baby. And I love your scar."

Kagome blinked, "Why would you love my scar?"

He thought he saw a shimmer in the corner of her eye, "Because it's apart of you."

He had been right, the tears came. "Don't cry, baby…"

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome tried to stop the stupid girlish tears, but they sprang to her eyes on their own accord. "I'm sorry…I just…I love you!"

It felt good to have him hug her again. She had almost forgotten how good. His strength enveloped her and seemed to soak into her, giving her a since of security and strength of her own.

She would be okay. THEY would be okay. He still loved her, and, hopefully, always would.

"It's okay, cry, we've got time" he whispered as he petted her head.

Kagome sobbed against him, "I'm so lucky to have you!"

Inuyasha's deep chuckle made her shiver.

"I was thinking the same thing…well, not that you're lucky to have me but that I am lucky to have you" he stammered a bit and then gave up and squeezed her a little tighter.

It was her time to laugh, and as her laugh died out it turned to a serene smile. She nuzzled her head into his strong chest and felt his love surrounding her. She closed her eyes and thought, as hard as she could, _I love him more than life itself, if he ever leaves me, I will always wait for him. There can never be another._

He pulled away and she smiled, hoping he had caught some of that.

He blinked at her and she felt a blush creeping across her cheeks, "What? Was that too mushy? I'm sorry I just-"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers with all the passion he had that day in the school parking lot.

Just thinking about that day made her body tremble and her pace quicken. Then her mind flew to his apartment, where they had sex…everything had been so great.

"Kagome," he pulled away but his lips still touched hers and his breath still heated her, "stop thinking whatever you're thinking. Or the nurse is going to come in and see something that will make her blush all the way to her toes."

Kagome giggled, "All right, but we will do it later…right? You still want to…don't you?"

"KAGOME!" he said in an exasperated voice, "I know this is hard, but you have got to stop inventing problems where there are none. STOP WORRYING ABOUT STUPID SHIT. I love you and I will always want you. And that includes now, with you in some polka-dotted hospital gown and your hair in tangles around your face."

Kagome's eyes widened and her hand went to her head, "Ah, do you have a brush?"

Inuyasha grabbed both her wrists and pulled them away from her hair, "You look like an angel in tangles, and a goddess with it fixed. Either way, I like it. Chill out."

Kagome took a deep breath and gave him a goofy smile, "You really think I look like goddess?"

He nodded, his face entirely serious, "Of course. You have never been anything less in my mind."

Kagome felt like a silly teenager…wait, she IS a silly teenager…she felt like a giggly girl…okay- fine, she was one of those too. She blinked to stop her thoughts, and looked closer at the man in front of her.

"I really am lucky to have you," she grinned and kissed his cheek.

Inuyasha nodded, "Agreed."

She laughed and gave him a playful swat on the leg, "Hey…don't agree with me…"

He flashed her his pretty white canines and she felt her heart flutter.

She pressed her lips lightly against his, "I like this romantic side of you."

He flicked his tongue out and licked her top lip, "I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" she whispered, trying to ignore the stirrings that lick had started.

"I don't like you being in this hospital alone, and I can't stay" he tucked one of her stray strands of hair behind her ear.

Kagome nuzzle her nose against his, "I'll try not to worry about silly stuff anymore."

She watched his bangs settle on his forehead as he nodded.

"Good. Every time you start worrying, I start worrying" he punctuated his words with a soft kiss to her forehead.

The door opened and the elderly nurse peeked around the door, "Are you both decent?"

Before Kagome could answer Inuyasha growled, "Not by choice," and the woman started to laugh.

She shut the door behind her, "Well, the girls mother is going to come in to visit her in a minute, so I thought you should probably leave before she catches you."

Inuyasha nodded, kissed Kagome gently on the lips and the back of her hand, and then hoped out the window.

The sweet nurse smiled and shut the window, "He is a handsome one." She smiled as she locked the window back.

Kagome laughed, "I think so."

Then the nurse left her to prepare for her mother.

WITH INUYASHA:

As the wind flew past his face on the way down from Kagome's window, he felt his cell vibrate.

As soon as he hit the ground he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the number, unknown.

"Hello?" he panted, still breathing heavy from his fly.

"When do you plan on coming back to work?" asked an old crackling voice.

Inuyasha couldn't think of an answer, "Uh, I guess I can be there in an hour or so. Why, have you been robbed again?"

"No" growled the man, "but I'm just starting to make a profit again, and I don't want to have to start OVER again. Be here in an hour."

Before Inuyasha could reply his boss hung up.

He rolled his eyes to no one in particular and then started jogging back to his apartment.

Once there, he ran up to his room and took a quick shower. Still wet and shivering he pulled on his work clothes and rushed out the door.

He stopped in front of Isaki's door.

She answered on the second knock, "What? Oh, its you."

Inuyasha nodded, "I need your help."

The woman grinned and opened the door wide, "I'm so glad you can admit that!"

He frowned at her but started talking anyway, "Kagome is in the hospital and I'm not supposed to visit her. I was wondering if you could sneak up there, flatter her mom, and then hang with her for me. The woman hates me and blames me for Kagome getting stabbed."

The woman disappeared back into her room.

Inuyasha sighed and peaked a head into her cluttered apartment, "You could just say no…What are you doing?"

She smiled at him from next to her dresser, "I'm packing an overnight bag!"

He grinned back at her and hoped into the room.

Isaki's mouth fell open as he gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks hag!" he said with a laugh and rushed out of the room.

From the apartment he went straight to work, where he was lectured on his schedule for the next hour.

WITH ISAKI:

Isaki held her cheek where the boy had kissed her. She felt a warm grin touch her lips and then she quickly traded it for a frown.

"Damn kid…" she mumbled as she carried her bag out of the room and locked the door.

As she walked down the hallway she whistled.

She took a bus to the hospital and arrived there about fifteen minutes later. For the receptionist, she put on a delicate, old lady smile, and talked until the girl gave in and gave up Kagome's room number.

She walked briskly down the hallway until she came to the room the girl had said Kagome was in.

She knocked three times and then heard the girl's voice mumble 'the doors open.'

She slipped into the room and was immediately face to face with young Kagome's mother.

The woman's face turned into a snarl.

Isaki held up her hands in defeat, "I've heard about what that Inuyasha did. Can I speak to you privately?"

The mother didn't seem keen on the idea, but she walked out of the room and Isaki followed her. Once outside her daughter's room, she was quick to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the woman whispered furiously.

Isaki gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about our misunderstanding before. That was before I knew what an evil child that Inuyasha was."

The woman seemed to be thinking, "How did you know what happened?"

Isaki assured her with another smile, "It was on the news! They even gave a description of that foul demon!"

"And you came straight here?" the woman still hesitant to believe.

Isaki tried to look innocent, remembering that this bitch hated her sweet Inuyasha. "No, I called the police, but that demon heard the sirens approaching and ran for it. I no longer consider him one of my tenants. In fact, if I ever see him again, I'll stab him myself. Kagome was a sweet girl and didn't deserve this."

Kagome's mother nodded, "No, and neither did Kikyou. It's been hard on us all."

Isaki had to mask her surprise with a meek nod, "I understand. You have my sympathies…it must take a strong woman to hold herself together with her daughters in such peril." When had Kikyou been stabbed?

The woman seemed to believe her as she nodded, "Yes well, it wouldn't be so hard if I could talk some sense into Kagome. She still thinks Inuyasha is innocent."

Isaki seized her chance, "May I talk to the girl? I'll discourage her from the boy. And maybe stand watch over her, in case he tries to sneak in her room when no one's around."

The woman shrugged, "Maybe."

Isaki grinned and followed the bitter woman back into Kagome's room.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome was glad to see Isaki again, but something had seemed amiss when the woman had asked to speak to her mother alone.

She sat up on her pillow as the two women entered her room again.

Her mother was the first to speak, "Isaki gives you her sympathies, and she came to tell you the truth about that Inuyasha."

Kagome frowned, surely her mom was wrong.

Isaki stepped foreword and nodded. "It's true. I called the cops when I saw the news and when he heard them approaching, the scoundrel ran. He is longer my tenant."

Kagome's breath caught and she shot eye daggers at the woman, "I don't see how you can say that. You once called him a friend and thought of him affectionately. Now you turn on him, with a flip of a coin? What a bitch."

She prepared to throw her pillow at the old woman just as Isaki winked at her. Kagome started to frown and caught herself, this was all a ruse… to get her mother to trust Isaki…

"Yes well, that was before I saw his true nature. Which he had hidden from the both of us" Isaki said in a wise tone that had Kagome's mother nodding and mumbling an 'amen'.

Kagome bit back a grin, "How do you know that's his true nature? Maybe he was forced!"

"SO YOU ADMIT HE DID IT!" her mother pounced.

Kagome cried tears of amusement, "I admit NOTHING! I LOVE HIM STILL!"

Isaki moved close and hugged her head. Kagome sobbed laughter into the woman's bosom.

Isaki patted her head gently, "There, there, now. Calm down. You'll admit to the truth soon enough."

Kagome cried there for a moment and then grew slowly quieter, until she was still against Isaki.

Isaki caught on quickly, "Yes, sleep, conserve your energy…"

Kagome mumbled under her breath and she heard Isaki whisper a soothing "sushhh". Then she heard the woman whisper to her mother, "I think the girl's asleep. I don't blame her, this is a lot for one girl to take. May I stay here?"

Kagome waited with baited breath until she heard her mother mutter her consent and then leave the room.

Kagome hugged the big woman tightly, "How did you find out about me?"

Isaki pulled away and smiled, "Inuyasha told me, of course. And he told me to come keep you company…then he thanked me and called me a hag…"

Kagome laughed and hugged the woman again, "Well I'm sorry for that, but I am glad to see you!"

Isaki grinned impishly, "Ah I didn't mind. The kiss was more unsettling. And I'm glad to see you too!"

"THE KISS?" Kagome squeaked.

Isaki nodded, "Didn't know that I was competition did you?"

Kagome collapsed into a fit of laughter until her stomach started to hurt again. Then she sat up and coughed while laughing.

Isaki frowned, "Is that so hard to believe?" She sounded cross but her grin showed her amusement.

Kagome's face grew serious, "Noooo. I was just laughing because…because…"

Isaki joined in, in the laughter now and they both laughed until their sides burned and their cheeks ached.

After a time, Isaki made the chair beside Kagome's bed into a bed, and pulled out a stack of cards. "Do you know how to play poker, Kagome?"

Kagome shook her head grinned with glee as she sat up. Watching Isaki start to deal out cards on her lap.

"Well here's how it goes…" Isaki's amused voice started listing the rules.

WITH INUYASHA:

After his lecture, Inuyasha was sitting lazily in a chair behind the counter with his feet propped up on the counter.

Things were getting better, life was slowly moving back to normal, and soon, Kagome would be back in his arms to stay.

A silly grin took up residence on his face as customer after customer came and left the store. Inuyasha would ring up their items, take their money, give change when necessary, even carry on a polite conversation…but not one of the people that came in registered with him.

His body went through the appropriate actions and his mind floated dreamily on its own cloud nine.

One lady came in and smiled, telling him that she had worn that face once-upon-a-time also, and that she wished him well.

Then a guy came in and asked him what he was on…and if he would share.

Inuyasha smiled goofily as he made little squiggles and circles on his paper.

The door jingled as another customer entered. Inuyasha looked up and was only to happy to see Miroku.

"Hey!" he smiled.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and backed up a pace.

Inuyasha frowned and threw his pen at him.

Miroku laughed, "Just making sure I had the right Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha flipped Miroku off and grabbed another pen.

"So…how's life in the big convenience store?" Miroku asked as he picked up Inuyasha's pen off the floor and sat it on the counter.

Inuyasha shrugged, "It's boring, but I'm in a good mood so I don't mind."

"I noticed," Miroku smiled, "why?"

"Kagome's happy" he grinned at his friend.

Miroku made a face, "Uhhg…you're getting sappy on me."

Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and doodled.

Miroku smiled from ear to ear.

"I want to- WHY ARE YOU SMILIN LIKE THAT?" Inuyasha snarled.

Miroku shrugged, "No reason." But he was glad that Kagome had actually made a dent in his friends life…without her, Inuyasha would have only gotten into more and more trouble.

The door bell jingled again and both boys looked up to find a smiling Kai.

Every one of Inuyasha's muscles tensed but he didn't move.

Miroku sent his friend a worried glance and then looked back at Kai as he started talking.

"Well if it isn't my buddy Inuyasha…small world eh?" Kai asked, smiling.

Inuyasha wanted to rip the smile off his face with a pair of pliers.

Miroku kept his mouth shut and his eyes on a very angry-looking Inuyasha.

Kai frowned, "What? Your not going to talk to me?"

Inuyasha clenched his jaw and felt his hand start to tremble…odd…he had never trembled before. God knows he wasn't afraid.

Kai shrugged, "Fine, be an ass. How are you Miroku?"

Miroku frowned, "Shitty since you showed up."

Kai's eyes narrowed, "And why is that, Miroku?"

"Because you're an asshole…" Miroku stated, "You should leave…now."

"Who's going to make me?" Kai snarled, moving closer Inuyasha's friend.

Miroku said nothing…but didn't step back.

Kai burst into laughter… "I thought so!" Then he walked over to the glass doors of the refrigerator and grabbed a drink.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, hoping that his friend was still human.

Inuyasha could feel the demon blood pulsing through his veins, angry and strong, and waiting to be set free. Only his promise to Kagome had kept him from pouncing on Kai before now… His fingers continued to shake as he fought with his instincts.

Miroku noted the odd shade of pink that his friends eyes had taken on and hoped that the hanyou could hold on a little longer. He leaned towards Inuyasha and whispered, "Don't do it…he's not worth it."

Inuyasha's fierce gaze turned to him and Miroku shrank back…far be it from him to stop a raging demon. Silently he prayed for strength and for HELP.

Kai returned to the counter with an energy drink and Snickers bar.

Inuyasha rigidly rang up the items, replaying Kagome's words in his head…

"So…" Kai smiled innocently, "how are you and your girlfriend doing?"

Miroku slammed his full weight into Kai's side and tackled him. Just as he hit the floor with a thud, he saw Inuyasha flying over them, long claws outstretched and red eyes gleaming.

"Run you idiot!" he screamed at Kai and rolled over.

Kai was back on his feet but he wasn't going anywhere.

Inuyasha had landed and was turning to face him, head lowered and fangs bared… "I'll fucking kill you" he snarled, more like an animal than any human. He smiled hungrily at the look of fear that started to blossom in Kai's eyes.

Miroku let out a battle cry and tackled his best friend.

Inuyasha snarled and struggled under Miroku's weight…he barely recognized his friend anymore…but he didn't want to hurt him. With a fierce growl, he caught the person's shoulders…what was the persons name?

He sank his claws into the muscled shoulder…this wasn't the one he wanted to hurt… "Stay out of my way…" he snarled and shoved the human to the side.

Miroku squeaked and flew down an aisle.

Kai had left in the middle of their struggled and Inuyasha was already running out the door to catch him.

His eyes wide, Miroku dialed 911 on his cell phone…he had to stop Inuyasha before he did something stupid…

Inuyasha hesitated a moment in the breeze, scenting for his prey….there.

Everything but the hunt and anger forgotten, Inuyasha gave a howl and ran in the direction Kai had taken.

WITH KAI:

Kai was in a panic as he got into his car and slammed onto the gas…

Inuyasha had gone crazy…seriously crazy. He had never seen him like this before. His eyes had gone red and purple scars had streaked across his face.

Kai shivered as he remembered Inuyasha's words 'I'll fucking kill you'…and y the way he had looked at him…Kai believed him.

Maybe he had made a mistake when he had stabbed Kagome… but maybe he hadn't. He would think about it later, when he was far, far away from Inuyasha.

It was getting dark outside and the city's lights flashed past his car in blurs. He would floor it, stop at a light, floor it, stop… he had just started to feel at ease when he had looked in his rearview mirror and seen Inuyasha; hair blowing wildly about him, lips lifted in a snarl, and clawed hands outstretched.

Kai was surprised to hear himself squeak and he slammed on the gas and ran the stop light in front of him.

He swerved to miss a car, and darted in front of another, then he sped up and scooted out of the traffic lane.

As fast as he could he flew down the road, swerving to pass cars and put more distance between him and that crazed thing he had once called 'friend'.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha ran as fast as his body would allow. Pain seared his thighs as he stretched them farther and farther and ran faster and faster… he had to catch Kai.

He couldn't hear or see anything around him…like the customers at the store, nothing registered.

He ran through a stop light and snarled in shock as a car barreled into his side.

Pain exploded in his ribs as he flew onto the cars windshield and then over it.

With a thud he fell to the ground.

His lip was bleeding and when he put a hand to his side, it came back coated red too. He saw the red, but it didn't register.

He struggled to get his body to stand…and then to walk…and then to run. RUN. Chase the guy who hurt her…kill the guy who killed his baby…

People were yelling and crowding around the area, but he was shoving through them to go after Kai.

They surged around him, some frightened and others worried, hurling questions as if he could think to answer them.

Inuyasha allowed all his frustration to show as he reared back his head in a loud snarl. The humans backed up a bit, but others drew closer, trying to get him to lay down.

Inuyasha swiped a clawed hand at one of them and they all backed up. Everyone wanted to be a hero, but no one wanted to get hurt.

As soon as he saw an opening, he darted out of the crowd and ran, rather lopsidedly, after Kai's fleeing car.

WITH MIROKU:

Miroku was trying to stay calm, he could see that he would be the only one that would.

CALM…

Inuyasha had chased after Kai on foot, and Miroku was chasing after Inuyasha in his car.

He was just pondering the irony of Inuyasha, a half dog demon, chasing Kai's car, when he saw the crowd in front of him. OHHH SHHHIIIIT.

He slowed down and then jumped out of his car.

"What's going on?" he asked someone nearby.

"A guy just got hit by a car…" they said, stretching to get a better view.

Miroku sighed, how helpfully vague. He shoved his way through the crowd to the front, where he had the perfect view of the vehicle.

The front bumper was dented and now resembled a 'V' and the hood and rest of the car were crinkled and crunched up as well. It looked like the person had hit a tree in the middle of the intersection. The windshield was cracked in so many places, it would surely fall in if someone touched it.

Somewhere a woman was crying.

"What happened?" Miroku asked a guy standing near the car.

"Uh this crazy demon just got hit by a car and ran off…bleeding and everything" the guy said, looking amazed.

"Oh shit" Miroku said.

"Yeah!" the guy said, but Miroku was already gone.

Miroku ran back to his car, went around the block to get through the wreck and then got back on the same street. He could tell by the little trail of wreckage that Inuyasha and Kai had been through here. Cars were parked crooked through out the streets and angry drivers were yelling everywhere.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome didn't want to panic…but she was anyway.

"ISAKI! WAKE UP! ISAKI!" she screamed.

Isaki slowly sat up, opening her eyes…apparently she had fallen asleep during their game…how sad… "I heard you the first time. What is it?"

"Inuyasha…he's turned demon. It has to be Kai…nothing else would piss him off this much!" Kagome screeched, trying to get a hold of her emotions.

Isaki didn't seem surprised.

"WHAT DO I DO? I cant let him kill the guy! I don't want Inuyasha in jail!" Kagome cried, taking deep hyperventilating breaths.

"You cant do anything honey…just wait" Isaki said, trying to calm Kagome down.

"BULLSHIT!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't you dare get up!" Isaki yelled, and held her hands out to stop the already UP Kagome.

Kagome ignored the burst of pain as her IV was ripped from her wrist and she stood up. She had to get to him…

Isaki was gripping her shoulders, "Okay, calm down…think…how are you going to get out of this hospital? You would be more help to him, not getting all upset and causing a ruckus."

Kagome heard the truth in the woman's words but doubled over before she could lay back down.

"Ahhhh!" she cried as she hit the floor, holding her side.

"What is it? What did you hurt?" Isaki cried, pressing the 'call' button for a nurse.

"It's not me" Kagome panted, tears stinging her cheeks, "it's Inuyasha…he's hurt…"

Isaki didn't know what else to do as she helped Kagome up and laid her back down in the bed.

"Oh Isaki…what can I do?" Kagome cried as a nurse came into the room.

"Stay here. Be calm." Isaki whispered and stood up, "I'll find him and call you…okay?"

Kagome's face was crumpled in pain as she nodded and the nurse rushed over to her.

Isaki took a deep breath and started down the hall. She stopped at the first TV she saw and turned on the news.

"Some sort of chase has commenced in the middle of our city. A car that police have linked to one 'Kai Kudo' is racing down Main street as we speak. He has ran several stop lights and caused a few collisions. But, he is being chased by a crazed demons, not the police. The demon, just lately on our news, is 'Inuyasha Takashi' a local juvenile delinquent. They boy has been hit by a car and is injured, but he is still racing at breakneck speed to catch the car.

He is being followed by one 'Miroku Saito' who was first to call in to the police and inform them on the situation. Claiming to be a close friend of Mr. Takashi.

A police barricade has been set up on…"

Isaki had heard enough. She rushed out the door.

WITH TOKYO POLICE:

The entire force had gathered on the busiest street in Tokyo and were all waiting for all hell to break loose.

Suddenly, it did.

An old junky car skidded to a stop and a guy hoped out of the drivers seat.

"HELP! KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" the kid was terrified, the whites of his eyes bulging.

He ran into the crowd of police officers, screaming, and was at once cuffed and surrounded.

A mere moment later 'he' arrived. Looking like Lucifer's personal pet, this guy seemed perfectly able to kill each and every officer present. Men held their guns shakily in the air at his growing figure and the druggie kid hit the dirt.

The snarling demon skidded to a stop in front of the crowd of slightly cowering police officers, some had been at the school the day he had went crazy…

"Give me Kai" he snarled in a barely understandable growl.

Several men stepped back as if to say, 'take him' but others tightened their already white-knuckled grip on their guns.

A frustrated growl escaped from the demon and he stepped forward just as another car skidded to a stop behind him.

"INUYASHA!" a guy jumped out of the car waving something square and black.

A few guns moved their sights to him, but the majority continued to aim at the demon. "Step back and turn around…" a metallic voice ordered the demon over a loud speaker.

"No! Bring Kai out!" the latest arrival shouted.

None of the officers listened, but the demon suddenly jumped forward and the crowd spread.

A shot rang out, but nothing moved or fell.

Kai could be seen now, whimpering on the ground by the feet of a few brave officers.

The newest guy ran up and shoved his black object in the scared-shitless, druggie's face.

"Admit what you did to Kagome!" the guy shouted.

"I ADMIT IT!" screamed the kid on the ground. The police were at a loss for what to do.

"NO! SAY IT!" Miroku screamed.

"I STABBED KAGOME!" Kai screamed back, tears of fear streaming down his crooked face.

The demon shoved the newest guy to the side and grabbed the one of on the ground by the throat.

"STOP! Inuyasha! Didn't you hear that? He confessed! He's going to jail" Miroku yelled, tugging at the rock-like arms of his friend. "Would Kagome want you to do this?"

Inuyasha seemed frozen…fleeting thoughts seemed to cloud his clear objective. Kagome…she was his mate…he remembered her…what about her…

A familiar voice spoke from far to his left, "I just left the hospital, she's crying Inuyasha…"

True to her words, he smelt fear and the salty freshness of tears around her….his mate was in pain…

The officers all backed up as he turned a full circle and ran into the distance.

Miroku was being questioned as Isaki headed back to the hospital and Kai was being loaded into the back of one of the police cars.

"Funny…" Kazuo said… "I could have sworn that I shot that guy." He was watching the demon fading into the distance.

WITH KAGOME:

Nurses were around her, checking her statistics, trying to calm her, and reattaching her IV.

Within ten minutes, all of them had left the room but one, and she was monitoring Kagome. The phone rang.

Kagome, nearly dying from anxiousness, pounced on it, "HELLO?"

"He's coming to you, he's pretty beat up, and he's a full demon, but he's coming" it was Isaki.

Kagome thanked God and then thanked Isaki.

Isaki told her she was coming back and then hung up.

Kagome turned to her nurse, "He's okay!"

The woman, whom had been a privy to all Kagome's worried thoughts, smiled and nodded, "Great."

"And he's coming here" Kagome was on the verge of crying form joy, though her shoulder was stinging now.

"Ah…" said the nurse, looking both worried and excited.

"He's hurt…so I want the emergency room ready…and I want him able to get in here…otherwise he'll tear the place down." Kagome grinned cheerfully.

The woman sighed, "Well…I guess I'll get right on that."

Kagome yelled her thanks as the woman hurried from the room. Honestly…that nurse was just a good person. Kagome couldn't help but smile from ear to ear…he was coming.

WITH INUYASHA:

The hospital seemed amazingly empty…and only a few nurses gaped and tried to slow him down. He ignored them all and ran up the stairs and down the hall, all the way to Kagome's room.

He shoved the door open and then shoved it shut behind him.

He turned towards the bed and was blessed to see his angel.

Kagome sat up and held out her hands, "How bad are you hurt?"

He crossed the room with a limp and fell into her arms.

Kagome gaped at his shoulder, "That's a bullet hole Inuyasha…."

He didn't seem to hear or understand her, "Don't cry Kagome…"

But she was…the room was instantly full of the smell of her salty tears and his blood…

Inuyasha looked up at her and found her pressing the call button repeatedly, "Don't bring them here…they'll make me leave you." The anger rose again and he took her button and threw it as far as its cord would allow, which was about three feet.

Kagome ran her hands over his face, "I'd rather have you leave for a little while than die and leave me forever."

Inuyasha's voice was barely recognizable, "I wont leave you, now or later."

Nurses swept into the room with a bed.

Inuyasha growled and staggered to his feet, only to black out and fall to the floor with a thud… odd…he hadn't even felt hitting the floor. He heard Kagome's cries but couldn't rouse himself.

WITH KAGOME:

She felt weak… almost drained… _Inuyasha feels this…_ she thought to herself. Her mind whirled with all her thoughts and worries, _what would she do if he died? What could she do? He can't die…_

One of the nurses saw her and yelled out, "The girl's hyperventilating, someone get her!"

An older nurse walked over and stood in front of Kagome, "Now calm down deary, no sense in you fretting…our medical staff is one of the best in the world, your boyfriend will be okay."

Kagome nodded but couldn't control her wild fears, _what if he died and left her all alone with Kikyou and her mother? How would she be able to live without him? How?_

The group of nurses managed to lift Inuyasha onto the bed and had wheeled him from the room. Kagome's worries suddenly tripled…_she couldn't see him…what if they hurt him…what if he wanted her…what if he died alone?_

The old nurse saw her attempt was failing and left the room.

As soon as she was gone Kagome took out her IV and stood up on shaky legs.

"Oh! Lay back down!" the lady was back, with another nurse in tow.

Kagome gave a soft cry in frustration as she was put back into her bed like a child.

"Here," one of the women said and placed a breathing mask on Kagome's face, "breathe deeply, sleep, and when you get up this will all be over and you and your man can leave."

Kagome breathed deeply, but only because she was already short of breath from her panicking.

Sleep danced at the edges of her consciousness, waiting for her to let her guard down.

"She's putting up a good struggle," the older nurse commented as she continued to holding a wiggling Kagome's shoulders.

"Doesn't matter," the other said in a soft voice, "she's already exhausted, its just a matter of moments."

Their voices were blurred, as if Kagome was dreaming the whole thing…maybe she was…maybe she was in Inuyasha's apartment right now, sleeping next to him and having a bad dream… She sighed and relaxed on the hospital bed, sleep rushed in and she forgot all her worries.

"There," said the older nurse, "that's much better."

The other nurse nodded, "Yes, but now I have to go to the emergency room and help with the demon…Anne said they were having a hell of a time. Blood every where!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter... lol- it started out a little boring but hey- I struck a little magic and it got better. So yeah…. Uh oh- One of my reviewers said that they were a little disappointed with my last chapter…and I'm sorry to that person- to be honest, I was a little disappointed myself. But it wasn't because I hurried through the chapter so much as I made up a few little nothings to happen (to fill space). So- sorry again…I'll try to not let it happen again.

REVIEW- and any ideas anyone has for the future chapters are welcome…I just make this shit up as I go along so…suggestions are helpful! Ta ta for now…KELSI!


	17. You're not Inuyasha

Well I'd intended to finish this story a while back. But between writers block and senior year, all hell is breaking lose. I hope I didn't lose too many loyal fans. Ill have the next chapter up a lot sooner. Enjoy.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha's eyes were shut, but slowly he became aware of the things going on around him. His eye lids felt like weights and he struggled to open them, and failed. His others senses chose now to kick in… he could hear the muffled conversation of the one…two…three…four people around him. But he could smell several others…and blood…lots of blood…his blood…and sweat…from the surgeons. His body, like his eye lids, felt weighted down…he struggled to lift his arms but felt only a searing pain in one and the other didn't seem to respond. He formed a growl in his throat, but it came out as a husky grunt.

"He's struggling against the straps, make sure they're not cutting off circulation, but they still hold him down!" yelled the person that stood directly to his right.

Inuyasha felt something on his wrists tighten and then something else jabbing at his wrist. He tried to raise his head and open his eyes but only succeeded in squinting out of the corner of his eye.

The bright white of the room blinded him, but before he clamped his eyes shut again, he saw a figure in green scrub standing over him…a white mask covering his mouth and nose, and specs of red splattered everywhere on hi s face.

Suddenly something sharp was pressed into his shoulder and he tired to jerk away.

"Hold him still!" commanded the main voice, as the cold steel in his shoulder twisted, "I've got to get the bullet out!"

Hands pressed against him and held him firmly against the operating table. He tried to howl in pain, but it came out as a soft whimper.

"Have you got that damn I.V. in yet?" asked one of the main voices.

"No sir, it's like trying to stab a hole in old leather," said another voice, this one sounded panicked.

A growl followed, "Well you better learn how to stab leather then!"

Inuyasha felt his chest lurch up on its own; the pain in his shoulder was making his body burn all down that arm and across his chest.

"We need the pain meds! It's ridiculous trying to operate on an un-sedated and un-numbed patient!" a female voice said.

"It's either that, or hold a bandage over the wound and hope it stops bleeding before he dies! Now shut the hell up and hold him down!" yelled the surgeon without looking up.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blinked slowly and then winced as something stabbed her shoulder. Her hand flew to the stinging area but found only her usual shoulder…After a moment of clouded confusion, she remembered all that had happened. This was Inuyasha's pain…there it was again…why was he feeling all this? He should be asleep, or at least drugged beyond reason.

Kagome felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, how could he stand this? She gently pulled the tape from her wrist that had been holding her I.V. in. Then, just as gently, she slid the long needle from her skin and sat it on the table next to her bed.

With another wince, she slid her feet over the side of her hospital bed… slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position… A sting in her stomach made her slow even more, until she had finally made it up.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her weight on her feet and stood shakily next to the bed, clutching at it until she was sure she was steady.

Gingerly she took the pair of shorts her mom had brought her in a bag and tried to slide them on without moving…(she didn't want to moon anyone in the hallway). About ten minutes later, she was dressed and scooting over towards the door. She had to be sneaky and calm if she was going to get to Inuyasha…

She opened the door just a crack and peeked out, looking for a guard nurse…nope. No one was watching her? She frowned, but silently thanked the man (or woman) upstairs.

Never lifting her feet off the ground, she shuffled outside her room and pushed the door shut behind her. But the force that it took to shut the door was a little much, and she found herself falling with the door against the wall. With a yelp she hit it. Ouch…her stomach rolled and she thought she might be sick…nope… she tasted blood, but dragged herself to her feet again. She had to find him.

But which way? She closed her eyes…willing her soul to reach for Inuyasha's and give her a direction.

WITH INUYASHA:

Inuyasha felt the stinging blood everywhere in his body now, but now, he realized that it wasn't from his arm.

His demon blood was trying to take over…but his body was too weak to take it.

He winced as the tweezers were jabbed into his shoulder again in search of the bullet. Clenching his jaws, he was surprised to feel long fangs against his gums. How was that?

Another flinch, but this time it was from his stomach…why did his stomach hurt? He tasted blood but realized it wasn't his. Was Kagome in trouble? It was hard enough not being able to see her, but now she was in PAIN.

A howl wrenched itself from his chest, half in Kagome's pain and half in his own as his demon blood pressed harder and finally took over.

With a jerk of his arms he ripped the leather bands from his wrists and sent a few people falling back.

One of the nurses yelled and the surgeon in charge clamped something over his nose and mouth. Inuyasha struggled but was forced to breath in the sweet smell and taste of the foreign gas as more nurses banded together to tackle his flailing arm.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome didn't need to send her soul in search of him. She heard his howl.

Like a lone wolf, he was howling in pain, she felt that much, and then she felt his demon blood. Had she been wrong in thinking that he was passed out and in his normal state? If so, how were the doctors operating? Had they given up? Was he being held down as he bled to death?

All reasonable thought was thrown out the window as she started off at a fast scoot down the hall. Around this corner….around another…ah, a nurse…she didn't notice me… a man with a radio running past as the metallic voice on the other end yelled for help in the emergency room.

They were running down the hall but Kagome scooted fast enough to keep them in sight before they turned the corner.

WITH KAGOME'S MOM:

Unknowing that her daughter was running around the hospital half-naked in a panic, Kagome's mother blinked at the T.V screen in front of her as she ate her hospital cooked dinner. Suddenly the story changed and caught her attention.

"Young Kai Kudo was arrested today for admitting to the stabbing of the two Higurashi girls' Kagome and Kikyou. The local delinquent Inuyasha Takashi was the hero. Apparently, he had been dating Kagome Higurashi and when Kai had come to the convenience store where he worked and provoked him, Takashi had chased the kid down.

Kudo in a car and Takashi on foot, the chase was surprisingly well matched…Takashi followed Mr. Kudo's car all the way down main street and was hit by a car on the corner of 9th and main.

But, ignoring the pain of his injuries, Takashi continued the chase until Kai Kudo ran into a police barricade and admitted to his crime for his own safety. Mr. Takashi, still being aggressively demonic, was shot, and taken to a hospital as soon as Mr. Kudo was apprehended…

And in other news…Ai , one of our own staff, became a mother of twins today…"

Her eyes grew wide as the information sunk in. Had that report been correct? Of course, it was on the news…but…that meant that she had been wrong…

She blinked. Surely the boy wasn't as great as the reporter had made him out to be…had he really tried to get vengeance for Kagome? Maybe the boy really loved her…no…why would he sleep with Kikyou if he loved Kagome…unless…. But why would her daughter lie?

Abandoning her dinner, she walked up to one of the nurse's station and found the one that had previously helped her for a price.

"I need a favor," she said.

The girl smiled, "It'll cost ya."

Kagome's mother slid a rather large amount of money across the counter, "You have the blood of both Inuyasha Takashi and Kikyou's unborn baby on file, correct?"

The girl nodded and Kagome's mother described to her, in detail, what she wanted done.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome held her stomach tightly, trying to ignore the pain, as she shuffled faster and faster down the halls. Would her body be able to hold up if she started to run? Another corner. Another hallway. Another corner. Another howl from the man she loved.

Just as Kagome was gathering her energy for a run, she saw him.

Inuyasha's back was facing her, but he looked fine and healthy. His fluffy white hair trickled down his waist and brought a smile to her face. She must have been dreaming… maybe a side effect of the drugs?

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist as she hugged him form behind, "I'm so glad you're okay…I love you so much…" Her voice cracked with tears and she clutched him and he started to turn to face her. "Oh…Inuyasha."

Kagome's heart stopped as she looked up into a face that wasn't Inuyasha's. She opened her mouth to let out an anguished cry, but the imposters lips chose this moment to come down onto her own.

Gathering all her shattered strength, Kagome tried to push away from the liar.

The demon smiled, "Call me Sesshomaru."

Another fierce howl from her REAL demon, and a tear was falling down her cheek. She had wasted so much time.

Kagome turned to start towards the sounds again when she was lifted into the strange demons arms.

"Uh… sir…that patient needs to go back to her room now…" a nurse said as she came up behind him.

Sesshomaru smiled condescendingly at the nurse, "No she doesn't."

With that, he turned on his heel and ran in the direction of the howls from his brother.

Kagome held her stomach as each of the demons steps jostled her, but she would be okay…as long as he took her to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru slowed as he turned a corner and almost ran into a door. The 'emergency room' sigh glowed a luminous red as Sesshomaru looked at it.

"Your mate is my brother…" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded but ignored him. reaching for the door in front of her, for Inuyasha.

"But I wont help him for no reason" he paused, watching the girl in his arms turn to him with a pained expression. "He took away all that was my family, my life, and he owes me."

Kagome frowned and started to try to squirm out of the dark demons arms.

"Listen to me," he jerked her face in his direction, "I will help him on one condition."

Kagome was shaking but she kept her voice almost normal, "Please, just help him, now!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "I want my payment."

Kagome fought another onslaught of tears. "What do you want?"

"You," Sesshomaru smiled.

Kagome let out another anguished cry, "Please just take me to him, PLEASE."

Sesshomaru gave a slow shake of his head, "He is just beyond that door, all you have to do is agree and I'll help you heal him, you NEED my help."

Kagome sobbed as she nodded, "Fine, just take me to him."

Sesshomaru grinned kicked the door to the emergency room open.

Kagome eyes took everything in at once, the red blood all over the floor, the nurse-covered in it- slipping and trying to get an instrument to the doctor, another nurse, using a scalpel to slash another hole in Inuyasha's perfect skin and then shove an I.V. into the dripping hole, and the main surgeon, jabbing a set of maniacal looking tweezers in and out of the wound. Then her teary eyes landed on him, his eyes were the color of his blood and they were looking straight at her, his chest was bare and heaving, glistening with a mixture of sweat and blood, and his arms and legs were bucking and struggling against the remaining leather ties holding him to the bed.

"Oh…fuck" Sesshomaru mumbled.

WITH INUYASHA:

He gave his legs a final jerk and they jerked free of the wide straps that chaffed him and held him down. All he could see was Kagome, and all he could hear was her heart beating frantically. His demon blood roared in his ears as he realized that she was in another demons arms, he registered the demon as an enemy and roared.

The white haired demon carried Kagome towards him, moving slowly and unhampered by the humans around him.

"INUYASHA!" his mate's voice came out in a hoarse croak, and her arms reached for him.

Inuyasha ripped his injured arm from the doctors grasp and the leather strap with one jerk. Then, even though his mind knew he should lie back and let the doctors fix him, he jumped from the table and onto the slippery floor in front of his mate.

Another sob from her and he reached her, he jerked her from the arms of the other, and pulled her against him.

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome cried as she clung to Inuyasha's slick chest, "HELP HIM!" she cried to anyone who would listen.

Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha then, while his arms were busy holding his mate, and shoved him back down onto the table. He held his brother there, with the crying human on top of him, and turned to the nurse, "You need to transfer my blood to him, now."

The nurse stared dumbly at him for a moment and then with a nod from the doctor rushed from the room to get the supplies.

"You need to get the bullet out while I hold him," the surgeon didn't bother to argue, but jumped back on the wound and started digging at it again, "and" Sesshomaru said, "everyone else get the fuck out."

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's chest as he struggled to shred his brothers arms without hurting her. Tears fell down her face as she did her best to help Sesshomaru keep him still for the doctor.

Then nurse was back, and she knelt down next to the bed and hooked an I.V. first into Sesshomaru's arm and then trying Inuyasha's, after a few moments of no success, Sesshomaru took the needle from her and jabbed it in his brother's arm. Kagome's beautiful mate didn't seem to feel the needle as he snarled above her head at the demon behind her. God…please help me, she thought; don't let the only person that as every really cared for me die…

The nurse looked up at Sesshomaru as she pressed the button that started pumping Sesshomaru's dark blood into Inuyasha's still bleeding arm. Sesshomaru must have given a sign or said something because the nurse gave a nod back and left the room.

Inuyasha roared in her ear as the doctor finally pulled out the flatted bullet coated in Inuyasha's blood and tissue. "Got it!" he said with a smile of triumph even though all hell was breaking loose around him.

"You get out too, and have someone hold the door shut out there," Sesshomaru panted; apparently his half-demon brother was giving him a run for his money.

Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha's slick cheek, "It's all going to be over soon…"

Sesshomaru held them, even after the doctor had left and locked the swinging doors. He seemed to be waiting on something.

Suddenly Inuyasha was arching against her, half roaring and half screaming in pain. As more and more of Sesshomaru's blood poured into his body he got louder and louder. Kagome whimpered and clung against his body as she felt the mirroring burn of the demon blood in Inuyasha's system coursing through her own body like molten metal.

Sesshomaru must have deemed that Inuyasha had had enough and was suddenly off of them , tearing his IV out, and backing into the opposite corner of the room.

Inuyasha's body was suddenly airborne, with hers pressed against it. Kagome clung to him as he landed in the corner of the room, scattering medical equipment all over and snarling. He let go of her and clawed at his chest as if he could scratch the foreign blood out of him…

Kagome watched as he collapsed to the floor, still thrashing screaming.

WITH KAGOME'S MOTHER:

Tapping her foot Kagome's mother watched as the goddamned nurse, with the DNA test results stopped in the hallway to talk to another nurse. IT DIDN'T MATTER WHERE SHE WENT SATURDAY ! She needed those results; the apprehension was driving her crazy.

What if Kikyou had lied? Surely she wouldn't do that. But what if she did, what else had she lied about. Oh, poor Kagome. I have been so hard on her and the demon…Kagome's mother chewed one of her finger nails as she watched the snotty nurse get done talking and walk up.

"WELL?" she asked, pouncing on the nurse and the file she was holding.

"Your daughter's baby didn't have a single drop of demon blood in it," the nurse said as she handed the graying woman the file, "oh- and it would have been a boy."

"That doesn't matter now, what matters is that Kikyou LIED!" running a frustrated hand through her unbrushed hair the mother walked off in the direction of Kikyou's room, thinking as she went.

She knocked gently as she opened the door and walked in.

Kikyou was on the phone but smiled softy as she came in, "Hey momma-hey I got to go okay? I'll call you back later."

Kikyou gave her mother a warm smile, "Can you bring me a pillow from home the next time you come? These hospital pillows are all so hard…"

Her mother didn't say anything.

"Mom?" Kikyou frowned, "are you okay?"

Taking a deep breath her mother looked her in the eyes, "Did you lie to me about Inuyasha being the father of your baby?"

Kikyou looked surprised for a moment and then frowned again, "No! Why would I do that? Mom! I would never do that to Kagome! Who told you that?"

Her mother sighed again, "I don't know, why would you do it?"

"I WOULDN'T!" Kikyou pleaded, "listen to me! Who told you that? Would you trust them more than me? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!"

"Kikyou, stop" her mother sighed, "the nurse did a D.N.A test on your baby and there was no demon blood in it."

Kikyou was speechless only for a moment, "It's a fake! It has to be! He's the only person I 've ever had sex with!"

The mother found herself sighing yet again. Where had she gone wrong with her daughters? "Why did you do it Kikyou?"

"I DIDN'T!" Kikyou screamed, tears streaming down her face, "why don't you believe me mom?"

She almost did… seeing her daughter crying and looking so indignant made her want to believe her…but the nurse wouldn't have falsified the information. "Kikyou, until you can give me a good reason for what you did, or at least one I can understand, you aren't welcome in my home. You owe your ONLY sister and her fiancé an apology also."

Kikyou's mouth hung open for a moment and then her rage erupted. "GET OUT! Just get out!" She jerked the hospital phone from the wall and threw it at her mother. "YOU'RE ON HER SIDE!"

Holding her breath and thereby her tears, Kagome's mother slipped from the room with her chin held high. She owed Kagome and Inuyasha an apology also.

WITH INUYASHA:

Pain. So much pain. His entire body was on fire. How much longer would he have to suffer before he died? "Please, make it STOP!" he tried to shout, but it came out in an inaudible croak.

His demon blood had taken over before…but it had never hurt this…much.

He tottered on the edge of sanity as the pain intensified and he roared out his aguish. "Ahhhhhh" a man was screaming somewhere nearby…it hurt his ears…

Suddenly he was on his back. In the corner of some unidentifiable room. With little waves of pain washing over him, causing his body to spasm. The smell of blood filled his nostrils, and something else. He fought to remember why he shouldn't be happy, but the raw power coursing through his veins made him laugh.

There was a girl in front of him. He couldn't remember her name or who she was, but he recognized her as his. He could smell her fear, and he liked it.

Inuyasha took a step toward the quivering human in front of him, reveling in the new feeling of his power. He knew, without a doubt, he could kill anything in this room without breaking a sweat, and it felt good.

Thump-thump-thump- her heart reminded him of her presence and pulled him out of his reverie of carnage. He didn't realize he was smiling until he heard her gasp and felt one of his fangs poking his bottom lip.

"Hey there…little red riding hood" he ground out, taking pleasure in the horrified expression she wore.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered so softly a human probably wouldn't have heard.

Inuyasha. The name was familiar to him, but only vaguely. Fuck this Inuyasha. He wanted blood. Blood and death and sex.

"You'll have to make do with me" he didn't like that HIS woman was talking about another male, it made his already hot blood hotter. Suddenly he heard a noise behind her.

A demon was there. Crouching in the corner like a pathetic deer with nowhere to run. Was this, THE Inuyasha the girl spoke of? He would kill the demon, fuck the girl, kill her too, then proceed to kill enough to satiate him, for a while.

A deep snarl rolled out of his chest as he side stepped the girl and locked eyes with the bastard. The demon would regret ever crossing his path, but not for long, his death would be swift, the girl was waiting.

"Hold him Kagome, make him forget me and killing" the cowering demon.

Inuyasha let out another maniacal laugh, "I will never forget killing." He heard her move just before he felt her. The girl was behind him, wrapping her trembling arms around his waist, and crying on his back.

He jerked, trying to break free of her, but she held on. "I'll take pleasure in drawing as much pain out of you as possible."

The girl sobbed into his back as he snarled out the words and shifted in her arms, so that she was now clutching his chest. "You wish to distract me human? Fine, I'll kill him after I fuck you."

WITH KAGOME:

This wasn't her Inuyasha. IT WASN'T HIM! The things he said, the way he moved, even the way he looked at her was different. It was like he didn't see her anymore, and in her place sat a piece of meat. It made her want to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't leave him.

"Please, snap out of it Inuyasha" she whispered as the demon caught her arms in a bruising grip and pried them off of him, "please…"

Her unrecognizable Inuyasha lifted her roughly and sat her down on the medical table. A tent had already formed in his pants and he was looking as if he wanted to eat her as much as fuck her.

Her entire being was urging her to run, she was in danger, but her will stayed firm. He wouldn't dessert her when she needed him…and she would never dessert him.

Her eyelids squeezed shut to stop the flow of tears. She felt her clothes being ripped from her body, and she was shoved down on the operating table. She waited with a held breath for him to tear at her body like he was tearing at her soul, but a pregnant silence was all she could feel.

She slowly opened her eyes to find the demon in front of her, blinking like he was confused and staring at her belly. She followed his gaze to her fresh stitches and felt her stomach roll, was this vicious demon disgusted by it too?

A fresh wave of tears washed over her as a trembling claw reached forward to trace the seem in her body.

WITH INUYASHA:

Power was still pounding in his ears, but it seemed far away now, this human in front of him was his. He had the right to fuck her, kill her, or do whatever appealed to him. But that scar.

Her skin was red and puckered around the area and the black stitches reaching over the wound only seemed to make it more dramatic. Someone had hurt her. His mind rebelled against the idea and he saw her for what she was.

A beautiful girl, sitting in front of him, her body bared and open to him, crying but not moving to flee. She was whispering the words "I love him…" over and over so low even he could barely hear them, and her face was turned towards the floor in pain. She was an angel. She could try to leave, but she wasn't. Something told him she wasn't just trying to save the other demon.

He followed his instincts and gently licked the wound on her stomach. A gasp and a jerk were her response, but he didn't pay attention. He tenderly licked the flesh again…this was his fault…he hadn't done the deed…but he should have protected her.

He didn't understand these thoughts, but they kept coming. Now he was leaning over her to kiss her ear. He nuzzled his nose into the base of her neck and seemed to smell her intoxicating scent for the first time. He groaned and grinded his hips between hers… it wasn't enough. But something wasn't right…they shouldn't be HERE.

He jerked back, appalled at the idea of the other demon seeing his perfect mate naked, as only he should see her. He caught her eyes and caught the faint scent of her arousal. Her fear had been replaced by need and her heart beat fast for another reason entirely.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the male demon staring back, the intruder even had a hard on of his own.

The urge to kill the bastard rushed back, and his claws practically itched with the need to sink into the demons flesh, but that wasn't right either. A frown creased his brow, her. She shouldn't see. And he couldn't leave her to kill right now.

He turned back to the girl, who had shrugged her garment of her shoulders when he wasn't looking.

"It's okay now, I can see you again." She whispered as she took his malicious claws into her own shaking hands. She brought the hands up to her stomach, so he was again looking at the scar.

"I was wrong, we can have a baby whenever you want, wherever you want, as long as we're safe" her words made his heart clench. She wanted his pups. She wanted him.

He grabbed her now bloody garment from the floor and threw it around her shoulders. Before she knew what he was doing he had lifted her into his arms and was walking toward the window.

Kagome. Her name was Kagome. He kissed her forehead as he jumped out the window.

WITH KAGOME:

She clutched tightly to Inuyasha as glass shattered around them. Neither of them were in any condition to be jumping through windows or leaving the hospital, but she didn't care. He was back. He was still in demon form, but it was her Inuyasha still.

He shielded her from the falling shards and sparkles and then took off at a run. The cold night air tickled her face and legs, but she remained warm in his arms. Running away together to some sheltered place to make babies was beginning to sound like a wonderful idea...

Ill write another chapter soon. I figure the next chapter will bet he last. And again, im sorry for such a long wait!! Kelsi


	18. Regrouping

I'm so sorry it took me so long. =/ I'm a bitch. It's ok, you can say it. But I still missed you! *hugs*

On a sidenote: shout out to takowa and skull prince. No more sad panda?

WITH KAGOME:

Kagome blinked as the sun shone into her eyes. She frowned and moved her hand up to block it, allowing her eyes to adjust and look around.

The memories of the night before were slowly starting to creep back into her consciousness. Kai, the police, Inuyasha being shot, the hospital, his brother… So much to take in… she must have fallen asleep as they had fled from the hospital.

She looked around, noting that they were outside…and in the top of a tree. She took a deep breath and turned to look at the hanyou that was cradling her in his lap.

His eyes were still beneath his lowered lids, his breaths were deep and slow, his heart was beating steady against her shoulder. SHOULDER! She moved enough that she could slide his ruined clothing out of the way and investigate the bullet hole. Her heart soared when she saw that a small pink dot was all the evidence that was left of his body's trauma.

She sighed and leaned her head against his chest, listening to his heart while gently petting a strand of his smooth silver mane. His hand moved up to gently brush her shoulder before wrapping the rest of the way around her waist.

She tilted her head back up to look at him and saw the faint purple still on his cheeks…the red flecks marring his beautiful golden eyes. Who was this; her loving Inuyasha, or the demon that had taken over him last night?

He kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry." His voice was barely more than a whisper.

Kagome couldn't help but smile softly; this was her hanyou, her Inuyasha. "For what?"

"Everything…I almost killed Kai when you didn't want me to get into a fight, I nearly got myself killed and made you share the pain with me, I made you get out of your bed when you were still too weak to walk…and I have dragged you away from everything that you ever loved," his head was hung, eyes looking at everything but her.

She wiggled a bit, winced, but managed to scoot closer to him, "I don't think I've ever been happier than I am right now." She nuzzled her cheek against him, "My stomach feels better, I'm no longer stuck in that stupid hospital and most importantly, you are ok. Better than ok even: healthy. There's no reason to be upset anymore."

He shook his head and took in shaky breaths, "No. I fucked up, Kagome. This was all my fault."

She struggled to move and cringed but didn't stop until he had moved his hands to hold her waist. "Help me or I'm going to hurt myself trying to do it alone," she laughed as she tried to move her legs between them so that she could straddle him…face him...

He sighed but helped her. They both seemed to relax as she settled against him, her hands braced on his chest.

She leaned forward and kissed his neck softly, then his jaw bone, then his cheek, and finally his soft lips. It made her sigh happily when he groaned softly against her lips and returned her gentle caress. She parted her lips and rocked them against his, peppering his lips with slow open mouthed kisses.

After a few moments she pulled back a bit and met his eyes; she had his full attention now. She gave him a soft smile, "What was it you said to me when I was in the hospital? I was upset that you would blame me for the baby…that you would hate me…that you didn't want to be with me anymore…that you suddenly saw me as hideous? You said something…"

He smiled softly at her.

"What did you say?" she asked with her face still close enough that their noses brushed when either of them moved.

"Stop worrying about stupid shit," the hurt in his eyes started to soften and reflect something akin to amusement.

She nodded and smiled brightly at him, "Exactly. Stop worrying about stupid shit. There is nowhere in the world I'd rather be than right here, in your arms, with a hole in my stomach and both of us covered in dried blood."

He chuckled, his hand coming up to brush his fingers across her cheek, "I guess I should get us back to the apartment so that we can get cleaned up."

She shook her head, "Not until my point is made. Repeat after me: I'm glad you're happy Kagome. I'm happy too."

He started to object but her glare silenced him, "I'm glad you're happy Kagome, I'm happy too."

"I know that none of the last few days was my fault. They were hard but they are over now," she dictated.

He glared at her but repeated all that she said.

"Now, I look forward to a wonderful future with my beautiful goddess of a mate," she smiled, "and all the little ones that we will someday make together."

WITH INUYASHA:

His heart hurt. She was so amazing. He was so fucking lucky. He pushed back all the worry and the guilt he felt every time he thought about how he had acted last night and focused on her dark confident eyes.

"Now, I look forward to a wonderful future with my beautiful goddess of a mate," he kissed her nose softly, "and all the little ones that we will someday make together."

She was quiet as she studied him, like she was trying to see what he was thinking. In the end her eyes softened and she smiled sleepily at him "I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, Inuyasha," he repeated, unable to resist.

She punched him in the shoulder, "How dare you ruin such a beautiful moment! It was so perfect!"

He laughed softly and tightened his arms around her, "I love you too Kagome and nothing is ever going to tear me away from you. I may need tutoring in just about every subject but I'm smart enough to know a good thing when it's sitting in my lap. No one is ever this lucky twice."

The light pink the suddenly filled her cheeks made him grin.

She leaned up and gave him a soft peck on the lips, "Take me home."

Ever-so-gently he lifted her higher in his arms and then gathered his feet under him so that he could launch them both out of the tree with one jump.

"What happened last night after I fell asleep?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha pulled her closer to his chest and started the long walk back to the apartment.

He shrugged, "I ran for a long time, until I realized you had fallen asleep. Then something changed in me and I went from needing to get you somewhere that I could claim you into getting you somewhere safe and quiet where no one would bother you."

She glanced around, "The park was a good choice."

He gave her a crooked grin.

"So…I met a demon last night claiming to be your brother," she avoided looking at him but she felt him stiffen.

"I haven't called Sesshomaru my brother in a long time."

She could feel a cold sensation coming from him where usually his warm and affectionate emotions were. "Will you tell me why?"

"It just happened, after my parents," he mumbled.

She rested her hand on his chest over his heart and tried to let him feel how badly she ached for him, "I had the perfect family growing up. We were always laughing and going places together. Then, just after I turned eleven, my dad was diagnosed with lung cancer."

Inuyasha had stopped his walking and was frowning down at her, "I can feel how bad it hurts you to say this shit so just stop."

She shook her head, "Just listen to me. I was eleven when he came home from the doctor and told us. I remember mom crying but I didn't know why; I didn't understand what it meant. Kikyou and I went on blissfully unaware of what was happening; we knew dad was sick but he looked ok. He kept looking ok for another year after that. Then, between all the chemo and radiation treatments, he started to waste away. He was tired all the time and so weak that we could bruise him just by hugging him too tight."

Inuyasha felt raw with her pain and he wanted her to stop talking. Listening to her talk like this just made all the shit with his parents seem fresh again.

"He finished his round of treatments and they thought they had gotten rid of all the cancer cells in his body. It was about three and a half years after the original diagnosis that he was diagnosed again. Just when he had started to feel like his old self he was sent back to the hospital for more treatments. It went on for months until he was so weak he hardly got out of bed and was so sick of the chemo that he refused to continue with it. Every day after that was harder. Each day seemed to last forever; mom and Kikyou were always crying…I just walked around in a daze listening to the body-shaking coughs coming from his room. The days were so unbearably long but the weeks flew by. We all knew our time was limited. I climbed into bed with him every night for three weeks. I'd cry and he would hold me."

Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks as Inuyasha moved over to a bench and silently sat them both down.

"He would tell me about all the great things I would do one day, trying to prove to me that I would be ok and feel happy again even if he was gone. I didn't believe him but it always made me feel better to listen to him daydream about future holidays with me, my husband, and our babies. He would tell me that after college everything would fall into place and I would finally realize that I was a much stronger woman than I had known. I would get a worthwhile career that I loved and then come home to a family I loved even more. My children would play tag with Kikyou's and then they would run behind their grandmother for shelter. He laughed when he told me that they would give me a hell of a time, just like Kikyou and I had done to him."

She stopped to sob and curled tighter against Inuyasha, "I loved him so much and there wasn't anything I could do to stop what was happening. I didn't even want to have babies if they wouldn't be able to sit on their grandfather's lap while he told them stories like he had told me when I was little. I would have given up my entire future for his if I had had the option." Her voice grew quieter, "One morning I woke up and he was so still I thought he had died next to me while I had slept. When he slowly opened his eyes and gave me a weak smile I bawled my eyes out; I knew he was close to leaving but there were so many things that needed to be said and done. He took my hand then and I had cried harder because he was too weak to hold my hand so I had to cradle his. He held my hand and asked me for a favor. I had to promise to never give up, he said, to push myself to be the woman he knew I could be, even when I didn't want to. He told me that I had to promise to graduate high school and go on to college, and then to make a family that would make me happy until the day that I was the one dying and my children were the ones lovingly supporting me. I had cried and agreed because it was the only thing I could do. Then he told me to go to school, Inuyasha. He told me that I would be fine and that I couldn't let this thing end my life just because it had ended his. When I refused he simply looked at me. He watched me cry for a long time before he said 'please'."

Inuyasha's throat was burning; even if he hadn't been able to feel the pain pouring off of Kagome in huge tidal waves he would have ached with her. Her story felt struck a chord in him and he had to clench his jaw to keep from sobbing back against her.

"He said please…and there was no way I could say no. We hugged and he told me he loved me and then I left to get dressed for school. That day was the worst of my life and I can't remember a damn thing that happened after I got to school. I was like a zombie until I got home and found Kikyou waiting. She told me dad had been taken to the hospital and that mom was with him. We caught a cab and followed them. At the hospital everything was cold and my dad was hooked up to a bunch of machines. Mom was crying loudly in the corner and he was just lying there…sleeping. The doctors said he might make it to the end of the week if he was lucky. We stayed the night at the hospital and hovered next to him for two days without him ever waking up again. The morning of the third day he died. Nothing changed in the room except the noise of his heart monitor beeping."

She looked up at Inuyasha and found his cheeks were wet with tears too. "I miss him more than anything…but he was right. I am strong. I don't need college to teach me that. What he was wrong about was that I could be strong alone. Only with you, Inuyasha, do I feel like I am invincible like no matter what happens things will still turn out ok. Now, you are as important to me as he is and I can only hope that you feel the same way about me. I won't make you tell me about your parents but I want you to know that I'll here be to hold you and listen for the rest of my life."

That was more than he could have ever wished for. Their roles in the conversation had somehow changed and Inuyasha found himself crying silently against his beautiful mate. Kagome cried too but something inside her was convinced that everything was ok now. She wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and felt his body jerk quietly against her as pain he had been ignoring for a long time welled up from deep inside him.

Minutes passed and slowly their tears stopped flowing. The pain was still raw and aching, the wound bleeding like it was fresh, but the tears were abating.

"Take me home," Kagome said again as she used the tail of her long hospital gown to wipe first his eyes and then her own. Silently her impervious demon lifted her in his arms and carried her back to their little apartment.

Both were emotionally and physically exhausted when they walked in the door and Inuyasha sat Kagome down on the bed.

Isaki walked in not a second later, "I knew you would be back sooner or later." Her tone was gruff but her eyes reflected her worry as she moved quickly over to Inuyasha and checked his side and shoulder. Relief flashed across her face before she then moved to Kagome and forced the blushing girl to lift up her hospital gown and show the woman her stomach.

The older woman nodded, looking almost relaxed, "I'm glad you are both well. Lie down and get some sleep; I'll be back in a few hours with some dinner." She watched Kagome give a half hearted smile and nod in response while Inuyasha simply stood woodenly next to the bed with his eyes on the floor. Her heart went out to the demon she had come to think of as a pain-in-the-ass son; he had endured something deeper than physical pain recently. Before she left them she walked over to him and pulled him into a hug.

Inuyasha stiffened in surprise as Isaki tightened her arms around him and rubbed smooth circles into his back. His mother used to do that.

Kagome blinked back a few tears as a fresh wave of pain swept over Inuyasha but she was glad to feel the warm gratefulness on its heels. She watched his arms slowly come up and awkwardly wrap around the older woman.

"Go to bed, you both look exhausted. I'll be back," she said softly and gave Inuyasha a gentle pat as he pulled away from her and went to the bed.

The couple watched Isaki walk out the door and Kagome turned to look at him.

"You know she really likes you?" she gave him a soft smile.

He snorted, "I doubt that; all I have been is a pain in her ass for the last three years."

Kagome winced as she climbed under the blankets on the futon, "She does. She told me so. I believe her words were 'that little punk is a good kid even though he doesn't want to be'."

Inuyasha felt a smile tug at his lips as he climbed into the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms, "That old hag is a lot mushier than she likes to pretend."

Kagome gave a short laugh before she buried her face against his chest. Sleep took them both in record time.

They both woke up to the soft knocking on the door. Kagome mumbled sleepily and Inuyasha got up to open it for the hag while grumbling about her sudden care for the privacy of others.

"Since when do you knock," he growled with only a hint of irritation as he swung open the door and found Kagome's mother. His eyes widened and his mouth stopped working.

Kagome, who had yet to get up or really open her eyes, felt something akin to anxiety wash over her from Inuyasha and she gingerly rose up on her forearms to see what he was doing. She sucked in a surprised breath when she caught sight of her mother.

"I came to talk to you…both…" she said hesitantly.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome with uncertainty and after a moment his mate nodded. He stepped out of the woman's way and shut the door behind her.

"How are you," the woman said softly while looking at the floor.

Kagome chewed her lip and slowly moved to sit on the edge of the bed, "Sore but better now that I'm home."

Her mother blinked at her, "I was talking to him."

Inuyasha felt like he had just eaten a pound of cotton balls. Do you know how many of those things it takes to way a pound?

"His demon blood healed up the wound quickly once the bullet was removed." Kagome said and then gently ran her hand down her side, "And I think he broke a couple of ribs because they are still sore…but he is ok, he carried me home."

Her mother nodded and nervously fidgeted with her hands, "About Kikyou's child…"

Inuyasha barely held back a growl of irritation; he noted that his mate suddenly looked less than pleased also.

"I had blood test done…it wasn't yours," she said, giving Inuyasha the courtesy of speaking straight to him now. She had never done it before other than to yell at him.

"I already knew that," he said with a level voice. He was surprised the woman could admit it to herself though.

She nodded, "I have yelled and cursed and even gotten violent with you, and none of those things are me. I am not the person you have been dealing with these last few weeks and I would not blame you if you never wanted to see me again but I wanted to come and apologize to you in person."

Inuyasha blinked in uncertainty as the woman looked at him with tears filling her eyes, "You have done many things that I am not pleased with where my daughter is concerned…but you were never deserving of the hatred I gave you."

Kagome had stood and walked over to stand next to Inuyasha, both shock and distrust written on her face.

"I realize that I have probably ruined my relationship with the one daughter of mine that wasn't out of control and for that I am sorry too. Kagome…you didn't deserve how I treated you either. You grew into a woman without me realizing and I panicked."

Inuyasha watched the woman wring her hands. He shut out all his human emotions and looked at her only with his demon instincts. Her eyes were meeting theirs, her pulse calm, and her shaking hands seemed uncontrollable. His gut told him she was telling the truth.

"Kagome can move back in with you until we graduate if she wants to but I won't ever be out of the picture," he said softly. "I intend to grow old with her in my arms."

The woman wiped at her eyes and studied the demon, "You would let her leave?"

"I didn't force her here; you did."

She nodded, knowing what he said was true. "I am sorry you lost your baby," she whispered achingly.

"I'm sorry you lost your grandchildren," he said softly.

Kagome watched them not only speak calmly to each other but also sympathize with the other's pain. She couldn't seem to get over the shock.

The woman sobbed, "Why would she lie about that?"

Kagome had so many hateful answers to that question.

"Maybe because she needed more of your attention than you were giving her," he offered thoughtfully rather than vindictively.

Kagome's mother nodded, "I have been…a failure as a mother…for a long time now."

"That's not true," Kagome finally spoke. "You tried; you were just lost without dad." She waited for her mother to pull away like usual but watched in surprise as she started to sob in earnest instead.

Inuyasha nudged her from behind and she blinked him in uncertainty. He motioned to her mother with his head and Kagome hesitantly stepped away from him and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I still miss him every day," she said softly.

Her mother cried harder, "He would be so ashamed of me! He would have never let things get so far out of hand!"

Kagome silently agreed with this wholeheartedly but it would have been unfair to say so out loud when her mother seemed to actually be trying. The woman in her arms shook with every sob and Kagome felt her own eyes welling with tears.

"It's not too late to fix it," Kagome mumbled. "I still love you and so does…Kikyou." It made her angry just to say her sister's name. That was one relationship she doubted could ever be fixed.

Minutes ticked by and Inuyasha seemed to have moved back to quietly sit on the bed and give them the time they needed. Gradually her mother's crying slowed.

"You are more like him that I had ever guessed," her mother smiled and wiped at her face.

Kagome smiled a bit, "Thanks." She would never be as great as her dad but it did make her feel proud that she could be considered similar to him. "I won't be going back with you." She watched her mother pause for a moment and then nod.

"Is it because of me?" she asked softly.

"No, this is because of him," Kagome mumbled. "We are getting married when we graduate but I'm not going to cut myself off from him until then."

She nodded again, "You are both welcome to visit whenever you want." She looked over at Inuyasha who was watching the interaction with a pained look he almost managed to hide. "I will cook dinner for you sometime."

Kagome smiled a little, trying to reward her mother for trying, "I'm sure we will, but for now I think we are going back to sleep."

Her mother nodded, gave her a gentle hug and then walked over to give Inuyasha one as well. "Thank you for talking to me…"

"Thanks for trying," Kagome said back and watched her mother shut the door quietly behind her as she left.

"That was…strange," Kagome mumbled and walked back over to the bed.

Inuyasha nodded and held out his arms for her. Kagome smiled and crawled into his embrace before settling down to rest against him.

A knock sounded on the door before Isaki opened it up and walked into the room, "I brought your dinner kids." She smiled and watched Kagome instantly get up and move over to the small coffee table Isaki had sat the food on. Inuyasha grumbled as Kagome left his arms and then the hanyou moved to sit next to her.

"Eat and rest," she said, "I'll come check on you both in the morning."

They nodded and she left.

Inuyasha took a bite of the food and realized he was starving. Kagome giggled as she watched his eyes widen before he started tossing back the food in earnest.

She ate until her stomach was so full it hurt and then lay back on the bed and watched Inuyasha move. Her cell went off and she leaned over to pick it up. She winced but smiled when she saw Sango's number.

"Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU TWO?" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head and he glared at the phone while sitting his finished dishes to the side. Kagome laughed at him, "We are back at the apartment, safe and full and ready to go back to sleep."

"SLEEP! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND THAT DEMON BOTH! DON'T EVER WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry Sango, I wasn't exactly worried about calling all my friends last night when Inuyasha was trying to die and then turned all demony and stole me from the hospital," Kagome smiled.

Sango snorted, "Yeah, well you damn well better next time!"

"I will, I will," Kagome laughed. "Can I call you back after we sleep for like 15 hours?"

"Promise you won't disappear?"

Inuyasha leaned over to kiss her shoulder and then got up to go to the bathroom. Kagome heard the water turn on and was instantly distracted. Her mate was in there stripping down without her.

"Uh…yeah…promise. I got to go!" she hung up and tossed the phone the couch before waddling into the bathroom while holding her tender stomach. The sigh of Inuyasha leaning over to touch the water with nothing but his jeans on made her stomach butterflies flutter.

"I think Isaki fixed the hot water heater…it's still warm," he said and glanced over his shoulder at her with a soft smile. "Want to take a hot bath?"

"I didn't think you liked baths," Kagome mumbled, suddenly paralyzed as he walked up to her and ran his hands down her sides and then back up.

He smiled as he moved behind her to untie the hospital gown, "I like anything that involves you." He kissed her neck and she shivered. The gown fell to the floor and her tiny little pair of pink panties were next.

"Well I love baths," she smiled at him.

"I do too then," he laughed and tugged off his pants before moving in front of her and climbing into the steaming water. He again held out his arms for her and again she didn't think twice before moving into them and sitting down in front of him in the tub.

"Do you have a hair tie?" he mumbled into her ear. Kagome handed him the one off her wrist and then was surprised to feel him pulling up her hair and tying it up into a messy bun on her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked softly and glanced over her shoulder at him.

He gave her suddenly available lips a kiss and then set his hands on her shoulder and started to rub them. Kagome groaned and slumped against him as his hands started to work at her tense shoulders and he was hard pressed not to groan back and give up of the massage idea in favor of something a little more active.

Her head lolled around as he pressed his fingers into the knots her stressed body had formed in her muscles.

"If I didn't already love you, I definitely would now," she whispered quietly as she leaned limply against him and he was forced to put his hands between them so he could rub down her neck and back. Minutes passed and Inuyasha found himself content just to listen to her soft happy sighs. He grinned to himself and finally allowed his hands to roam to the front of her body and up to cup her beautiful breasts.

He groaned softly and leaned down to nibble at her neck while his hands kneaded her smooth flesh. After a moment of no reaction he tilted her head to look at him and found her eyes shut and her mouth slack with sleep. He couldn't decide whether he wanted to laugh or cry.

As gently as possible he lifted her out of the water and carried her to the bed. Quietly he brought back a towel and dried off her skin before tucking her sweetly under the blankets and going to get himself ready for bed.

Did you like? It was a pretty emotionally and fluff oriented chapter but I think thats what the two lovers needed, ya? As you may have guessed, this is still not the ending chapter. I still have a few i's to dot and t's to cross, but we are getting close. Send me lots of love and I will update when I can (definitely won't take as long as it did this time). =P


End file.
